The Moonlit Ones
by Queen Melian
Summary: ‘Whenever the innocent are in danger the Huntress will ride again.’ Lily has done everything in her power to go unnoticed, but sometimes average just isn’t a choice....LJ AU Now complete
1. Oh to be normal!

Oh to be average. 

Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror.  Her murky greeny-brown eyes stared back at her.  Long reddish-brown hair hung almost to her waist.  It was almost time to go.  Her trunk stood packed at the foot of her bed, ready to go back to Hogwarts.  Downstairs she could hear her parents busying to and fro, clearing up the dishes from breakfast.  

"Vanity, vanity," mocked her sister, coming in through the door, "another thing to add to my long list of your faults.  Looking for more ways to grab attention for yourself?"

Lily turned to glare at her, "shut up!"

"Oh I'm so scared!  Going to turn me into a toad?" she leered sarcastically, "Oh that's right, you aren't _allowed_ to.  I can't wait 'til you go back to join the rest of your unnatural kind!"  With a last disgusted look at the girl who she couldn't believe was related to her she strolled out the room.

Lily sighed and picked up her black cloak, Petunia couldn't have been more wrong.  Attention seeking?  As if!  She'd done everything she could for the last five years to avoid drawing attention to herself.  Including spells.

She toyed with her willow wand in her hand, she could risk it.  She'd never been caught before, and now she'd past her OWLS she did have some sort of qualifications.  Making her decision she pointed the wand at the mirror.  "_Apparacio__ media."_

There was an imperceptible shimmer in the mirror and the charm settled into place.  The same charm she had used since going to Hogwarts.  It cast a kind of veil around her and it meant that everyone only ever saw her as average.  Nothing remarkable; not pretty, not ugly, not tediously boring, not interesting.  Just average.  If they spoke to her or saw her she was just so unremarkable that they forgot her the next moment.

Lily was never really sure what had made her do it- no that was a lie, she knew.  It was Petunia.  She'd always looked up to Petunia, cared about what she thought and said; and until that day she had thought that Petunia had loved her in return.  But when her letter from Hogwarts came everything had changed.  

At first Petunia had been unbelieving, she laughed it off as a practical joke.  But when it had turned out to be true…Lily shuddered, the look on her adored sister's face as she turned to look at her little sister would never leave her mind.  The pure disgust and shame that she could ever be related to someone-something like _that_!

And so she had tried to be average, to fit in the only way she thought would win her approval on both sides.  She'd get good marks so her parents and teachers would be pleased, but she tried hard not to fit in- not to make friends or become involved in the magical world.  She supposed she had thought that someday, somehow Petunia would forgive her for being…different.

But she was wrong, and had spent five long years paying for it.  She'd long given up trying to please her sister and others but she was comfortable as a nobody.  It had security in it.  And she knew that her parents loved her and cared about her so she didn't feel that she was missing out.  Well, that's what she always told herself whenever she felt lonely.

"Lily!"  Her mother was calling from downstairs.  "Are you ready?"

"Yes mum," she called back.

Her dad appeared in the doorway, a wide grin on his face, "ready to go sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Ok then," he gabbed her trunk and staggered out into the hall with it.  She followed smiling at him then paused and glanced wistfully at her sister's closed door.

"Bye Petunia," she called hopefully, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"God I hope not," came the reply.

"Petunia!" her father said reproachfully, "Don't talk like that!"  Both he and his wife were strict about these kinds of things.  They were good, Christian people and loved both their daughters' very much.  It was just that sometimes they could be so trying, and no matter how much he tried to persuade her that God loved all people magical and non-magical Petunia never seemed to listen.  In fact, if anything Lily's acceptance to Hogwarts had made her turn away from Christianity completely.  She didn't want to believe in a God who loved _that_ kind of people.

Once the car was packed Lily and her parents set off for the station.  They chatted good-naturedly to their youngest, who sat in the back, her owl sleeping in the cage next to her.  Never once thinking that she looked any different because of a spell she had cast.  To them she was always the same wonderful girl, just as beautiful and as special as the day she was born.

"Now you'll remember and write often," her mother said, breaking away from a tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"Now, now love, don't cry," said her father as he put an arm round his wife's shoulder, "but she's right you know," he said, turning to Lily with a smile, "we didn't buy you that owl for nothing."

Lily smiled, "I know, and I promise, Luna will be back often!" She gave them one last hug and took the handle of her trolley, "see you at Christmas!"

Turning she pushed her trolley though the magical wall and onto platform nine and three quarters.

******************************************

 A/N:  Well people?  Review!  I'm quite excited about this story, it has loads of plot!  And explains more about Lily that fits with hp!  I actually have the next chapter written so if I get lots of reviews I'll post it real soon.  Not that I except bribery…except I do in the form of reviews^__^ so click that button!


	2. The First Warning

Chapter 2: The First Warning 

Lily sat down in an empty carriage and took out a book as the train started to move.  Her snowy owl, Luna, was out of her cage and sat happily munching on a crust of bread next to her.

Half an hour later a group of first and second years came tentatively into the carriage.

"Hello Lily," said the bravest.

She looked up, smiled and put her book down, "hello Ludo, did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied politely.

Taking this as their cue the others filed into the compartment to sit opposite her.  Half of them were first years that she had helped to tutor the year before, the other half hopefuls that she would do the same for them.  Tutoring was the only thing she did that made her stand out that little bit.  There was something that just made her want to prove that she could be a better sister than Petunia and if she couldn't be a sister to her then she would try with someone else.  It was rather an odd thing to think she knew, but feelings aren't exactly the kind of thing that can be turned on and off.

As for the others sat opposite her, most of them were quite shy about their, 'old friend' as they saw her.  They couldn't understand why she bothered with them; it wasn't even as if they were all in her house.  But it was a pretty well know fact amongst those at the lower end of the grade spectrum that if you ever needed help with schoolwork then Lily Evans was the person you went to.  She'd help and not ask for anything in return; she didn't even seem to let on about it to anyone. And with her new position and all, it just made her even more of a puzzle.

She had, quite to her annoyance, been made a prefect at the beginning of this term.  It was something that she just couldn't understand.  Why on earth would she of all people be picked for that, when she had done almost everything in her power to be ordinary?  But you couldn't argue with the Sorting Hat, and it made the decisions. 

After about half an hour's awkward conversation and repeated assurances that if the new first years had any problems then they could come to her for help, the children left her to her book.

When the lady with the trolley came round Lily purchased a few chocolate frogs, a pumpkin pasty and a copy of the Daily Prophet.  She'd just sat down when two tall boys came bursting into the compartment.

"Oh good, you're coming," said one, with a grin at the trolley lady.

"Sirius, you're so rude!" said his friend with an apologetic smile to the lady.

She laughed and sighed exasperatedly, "you two!  I'm coming, just finished serving this young lady here and now I'm coming to you."

The two looked briefly at Lily but their eyes slid right over her and turned back to the food on the trolley.

As they bustled out the door talking loudly Lily grinned and thought to herself, 'men, always thinking about their stomachs!' 

She knew that pair of course; they were only the two biggest trouble-makers in the whole school!  James Potter and Sirius Black, they were practically joined at the hip; they should have been brothers.  She felt a pang of envy; it would have been nice to have a brother.

Opening the pages of the Daily Prophet as she munched her way through the pasty she shook her head.  More attacks, the headline read: 'Five dead within the last week, Panic grows within the Wizarding World.' 

Worries increased last night as the latest attack was reported.  Burt Jones was found dead by a muggle postman in the early hours of the morning.  Officials worked fast to eliminate the murder from muggle records and thoughts as the news of the fifth murder in a week reached the ears of the Minister for Magic.

In an exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet Birnesly Tyverdale had this to say, "There is no cause for panic, things are under control and the matter is under current investigation."

The minister did not wish to comment about the mysterious signs that appear in the sky above the victim's final resting place, a skull with a snake protruding from the eye socket.

And while the Ministry continues to maintain that there is no problem this reporter urges the Wizarding World to be on their guard.

Lily frowned; the media always seemed to be stirring things up.  She wasn't too worried about it, if the ministry said that there wasn't a problem then she was willing to believe them.  And anyway, it wasn't as if there was any danger to her.  She was going to be in the same building as Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the time.  It wouldn't take them long to hunt down this person and then it would be over.  Certainly she would never have anything to do with it.

Turning the page she began to read an article discussing about the recent ban on flying carpets.  

The train came to a halt and the corridors were soon filled with excited chattering and the banging of trunks being hauled down.  Lily put Luna back into her cage and picked up the handle of her own truck, dragging it out into the corridor.  She followed the stream of people, she'd already changed into her uniform, her prefect badge pinned exactly where it should be, and, she thought, fortunately covered with her hair.

Leaving her trunk on the platform with the mounting pile she waved encouragingly to the first years she had met before, who were stood looking pale and nervous next to the imposing figure that was Hagrid.  Then she climbed into a waiting carriage and watched out her window as the castle drew nearer.

It was nice to be back, Lily sighed contentedly as she walked into the Great Hall.  The candles burned brightly overhead and the air was filled with happy chatter.  At that moment she didn't think there was a happier place on earth.  Smiling happily to herself she walked over to take her seat with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

*****************************************

 A/N: Ah Lily, you are so naïve……^__^See I was quick to update right?  Well reward me…with reviews!!


	3. Invisible Girl

Chapter 3: Invisible Girl 

"The thing about charms is that you have to keep renewing them," Lily said to the small first year who trotted along beside her, "otherwise they slowly fade."

He looked up at her, a rapt expression on his face.  Lily was nice, not intimidating like the other sixth years.  "Then if you want a charm to last a long time then why don't you renew it everyday?"

"Because it won't work the same," she explained patiently, "you know the candles in the hall?  Well Professor Flitwick renews them every week, if you take a careful note, you'll see that over the week they drift lower and lower.  But if he did it every day then by the end of the week they'd be on the ceiling!"

"I see," they stopped outside a portrait of a rather plump looking lady in a pink silk dress.  "Thank you," he smiled shyly.

"Anytime Patrick," she replied with a smile.

"You can call me Paddy," he replied with the same smile.

"Ok then, I'll see you around Paddy," she turned and was about to walk away when she was hit from behind and fell face first to the ground.

"Sorry!"

She looked over her shoulder to see James Potter, he held out a hand, "Like I said, I'm really sorry, I guess I was in too much of a rush."

Taking his hand she got to her feet, "no harm done," she replied, her hair swung away from her badge.

His eyes spotted it, "you're a prefect?  I don't think I remember you."

"Lily Evans," she replied automatically, she knew he'd have forgotten about her by the morning.

"That's so odd," he scratched his head thoughtfully, "you would have thought that I'd know all the prefects being one myself, after all there are only eight of us."

She smiled politely.  For some reason the instinct that usually kicked in telling her to make a polite excuse and leave hadn't kicked in.  He was looking thoughtfully at her, his dark brown eyes gazed searchingly at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again soon," he said eventually.  

"I expect so," she replied with a smile.  She turned to go.

He flashed her a smile, "And next time I'll definitely remember your name!"

"No you won't," she said softly as she walked away to her own common room.

James rubbed his head thoughtfully as he watched her leave.  It was just so odd!  How could he possibly have no memory of her?  They'd been in the same school for six years and yet he still couldn't remember ever having seen her before.  He turned and headed off down the corridor, what was her name again?  He frowned, Jilly something?  No, that wasn't right.  

Sirius came running round the corner, "there you are James!  I've been looking all over for you!"  He looked closely at his friend. "What's up? You look thoughtful."

"Oh nothing, something about…oh never mind, I've forgotten.  What did you want me for?"

"It's ready!"  His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Really?"  James rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "I can't believe it!  It's finally arrived, the day we've all been waiting for!"

Sirius laughed, "no need to sound so dramatic about it.  Just get a move on, Peter and Remus are waiting for us."

They wandered off down the corridor. All thoughts of Lily had completely vanished from James' mind.

*************************************

A/N: thanks for all the encouraging reviews people!  

Wistful slytherin, I like that poem a lot!

No worries Wind-Rider Damia, this is definitely going to keep going!  I like to keep several chapters ahead of my posting in case I need to change things and generally to try and improve it before I post and I have about 14 chapters so far.

Sorry this is a bit of a short joiner chapter but it has important hints in it.  Plus didn't I update quick? ^__^ I'll try and update every 4 or 5 days but if I get a lot of reviews then I'll post sooner k?


	4. The Field Trip

Chapter 4: The Field Trip 

Lily did a quick head count to make sure everyone was there.  This was a rare occasion; a field trip.  There hadn't been one of them for years.  But the Hogesmeade Museum had received such a good reputation as somewhere where important new historical discoveries were made that Professor Binns had finally got approval to take a group of students.  The Museum contained many famous historical items and ancient documents, some of which were yet to be translated.  

She wasn't entirely sure what to expect from it, but was glad that she had been chosen to accompany the students.  It was mainly first and second years, there had been a selection process and only those who had been consistently good at History of Magic had been allowed to go.  There were roughly ten from each house and a prefect from each to help supervise.  

There was her of course from Ravenclaw, Gemma Milena from Hufflepuff, Klarin Yulesca from Slytherin and James Potter from Gryffindor.  And it took all of them to keep track of the forty or so excitable students.  

Professor Binns floated along at the head of the party, Gemma and Klarin halfway down either side of the column of students.  She and James were at the tail, to catch any stragglers.

It was into autumn now and the path was carpeted with a slippery coating of wet leaves.  A cold wind blew strongly down on them and they all pulled their cloaks tight around them.  Lily fished in her pocked for a hairtie and struggled to scrape back her long hair to tie it back.  She slipped on a large wet patch of leaves.

James threw out an arm to catch her and stopped her from falling.

"Thanks," she said, pulling the last bit of hair through the band.

"No problem," he smiled, "that looks pretty high maintenance," he nodded towards her hair.

"Oh it is," she agreed, "but I guess it's my one vanity, I wouldn't have it cut for the world, although I might colour it one of these days" she smiled.

"I think all hair has a life of its own," he grinned and ran a hand through his own tousled locks.  

"I think that maybe it's just us," she replied.

"Well, in that case I'd like to think that if I ever have children that I don't pass it on to them!  I wouldn't want them to resent me because of it." He grinned as she laughed.  "I'm sorry, I feel so rude, but what was your name again?"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

He smiled good-naturedly, "Well Lily Evans, what do you think of our trip today?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing inside, it really has an excellent reputation."

He wrinkled his nose, "typical Ravenclaw."

"What did you want me to say, 'I'm glad we're missing lessons?'"

He grinned and said innocently, "oh certainly not, that was most definitely not what I was thinking anyway."

She shook her head.

"Surely you aren't disapproving of me already?" he asked her with a smile.

"If you must know, I _was_ thinking that, you don't have to reduce everything to trivialities," she smiled to show that she wasn't meaning to be overly critical, after all they hardly even knew each other.

"Well then I shall have to show you that I'm not always trivial.  What do you think of the recent attacks in the paper?"

"Do you always have to talk?" she asked.

"Yes, sometimes it is best, then you don't have to endue awkward silences," he grinned.

"Silence doesn't have to be awkward," Lily said.

"Here we are class," the professor said, shouting so his voice carried over to the students at the rear.  James and Lily ushered those at the back closer so they could hear what he was saying.  Lily had an odd fleeting thought that she felt a bit like a sheepdog.   "Now, don't touch anything once we're in here.  They are all protected by a very strong charm and if you all want to come out with the same number of limbs and digits as you went in with then I suggest that you keep well behind the line.  In addition to the security here, certain artefacts have their own inbuilt security measures."

Several of the younger students looked nervous and looked dubiously at the open door in front of them.  James caught her eye and winked.

Inside the small house there were several large rooms, each with their own set period of items, such as Classical, Medieval, Anglo-Saxon etc.  The same white marble floor ran through all the rooms and they had high vaulted roofs that looked like the shell of an upturned boat.  Professor Binns split them into their respective houses and they set off through the rooms, prefects in tow.

Lily wandered through the classical section a few paces behind her charges, who were mostly chattering excitedly and pointing at exhibits.  Several had clipboards and were making sketches of some of the more decorative artefacts.  But some looked utterly bored and stood with an all-suffering expression on their faces', twirling their wands between their fingers.  

Running round the edge of the room and round the central exhibits a thin gold thread hung in the middle of the air, she could almost feel the power radiating from it.  Making sure not to touch it she looked into a large case with a gleaming golden fleece and then moved on the next containing a velvet cushion with a golden apple sat on top.  The description read, 'The Apple of Chaos- it brings division and arguments to whoever touches it.'

She looked through the open archway to the area to the left and grinned, James was restraining two red-faced boys.  It seemed yet another row had broken out between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  Personally she couldn't quite understand the animosity between those two houses, how could you stereotype such a large group of people into 'good' and 'bad'?  

She'd always hated stereotypes, they were rarely true anyhow.  Take her for instance, she didn't like to be noticed but this didn't mean she was a shy retiring flower.  If asked, she would speak her mind and she didn't mind meeting new people, it was just that she preferred anonymity.  In a way it prevented people from making judgements about you based on how you looked, spoke, how clever you were or how much money you had.  It was so much simpler.

Paddy came running over to show her a drawing he'd just done of a medieval cauldron.  She smiled and complimented him before watching him run back over to join his house.  The younger ones she helped were different though.  They didn't make any presuppositions about her; they accepted what she told them and had a childlike innocence that she couldn't help but envy from time to time.  

Helping them made more work for her, every time she redid her Charm she had to remember to exclude them from the people it affected, and the more people she tutored the harder it was, but she didn't really mind.  Secretly she was glad that there were some people that remembered she existed other than teachers, of course she had made sure the spell didn't affect them.  She doubted that any of them would take kindly to having their perception altered.

Sometimes she thought it was a sad reflection on her life that the only people she could reasonably call friends were first and second years.  But it was rather an unequal friendship, and she reminded herself that she didn't need friends. They might make things easier sometimes but they were not a necessity. 

Looking up she saw her group were stood pretending to listen to the professor.  She turned away from him and looked at the object in front of her.  It was in the corner at the back of the room, hung on a hook on the wall.  It shone brightly and she could hear humming in her ears.  Mesmerised she took a step closer not noticing the golden thread that was almost touching her stomach.  Unblinking, her eyes fixed on the object she stepped forwards again.

***********************************

A/N: Well I hope that answered a few questions.  Thanks for asking about the teachers and the students she helps, Sarai Ice-Elf, I'd forgotten about that if truth be told.  Also it isn't an invisibility spell, just one to make her unremarkable, people do remember her name while she's around (once she's reminded them of it usually), it's just that they forget her afterwards.

Also I'm sorry that last chapter was so short, it wasn't until I looked back after posting it that I realised just how short it was.  Hope this slightly longer one makes up for it. (Also if you want longer chapters go read my other HP fic, 'The White Fire' its chapters are about five times longer.  It's more fun that one, mostly less serious due to the personality of the main person.)

(And Damia, you were right, that hint before was about the animagi thing being finished)

Hmm …well review people and I'll prob update Wednesday night or Thursday- I have an exam on Wednesday!! Arg!! So review and give me something to smile about ^__^


	5. Preoccupations

Chapter 5: Preoccupations 

They cord parted to let her through.  She stood and looked up at the bow.  It was made from a rich red wood, brighter and more vibrant that mahogany, and covered in intricate golden embossing.  If she was holding it then it would reach from the floor to about her chest.  The shaft was covered in intricate engravings in symbols she didn't recognise all seeming to point to the central design.  It was almost disappointingly simple; a circle filled with a five pointed star.  It was strung and the rope was just visible as it glinted in the light.  Lily was about to reach up to touch it when she heard someone hiss her name behind her.

"Lily!  What are you doing?"

She span round and noticed where she was.  Hurriedly she stepped back over the line, the cord joining up again behind her, "I-I don't know," she replied.

"You're lucky Binnsy didn't see," James continued, "he'd have thrown a fit!  How did you get past that line anyway?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she smiled at him and walked off to catch up with the rest of her party now in the next room.

As she wandered round all she could think about was that bow.  She didn't dare go back to it, but – she sighed, it was probably nothing, it was just incredibly beautiful that was all.

But she still hadn't forgotten by the next day.  She almost caused her cauldron to explode during Potions and in Transfiguration she dropped the racoon she was supposed to be transfiguring on the floor.

"Honestly Miss Evans, I don't know what's with you this morning," McGonagall said, not unkindly.

She passed Professor Dumbledore on the way to dinner, he smiled and nodded politely to her, "Good Evening Lily, I do hope you're having a nice day."  His pleasantry lost somewhat of its…well ordinariness, when accompanied by his penetrating glance.

Lily shifted uncomfortably, she always had the feeling that he knew somehow about the spell she did every week, to keep others from thinking she was anything out of the ordinary.  But if he did then he had never done anything about it and so things went on as usual, "yes thank you professor," she replied with a smile.  Maybe he'd heard about her carelessness today; no, that was stupid.  She shook it from her mind and walked to sit down at her table.

That night the moon shone brightly through into the common room.  Most people had gone to bed and Lily was left sitting by herself in front of the fire.  She was reading a letter that had just come from back home.

Dear Lily,

How are you?  We're all doing well here; your mother got her hair done recently.  She went with Aunt Clare to that new salon that opened up down the road…

Lily smiled, just like dad to open with meaningless gossip.

…it was exciting to hear about that trip.  I've always been interested in Classical Mythology all those stories, I would have studied that at university if my dad hadn't wanted me to become a doctor like him.  I can't believe that there's some truth to those myths-imagine seeing the Golden Fleece!  Anyway, I'd better let your mother have a turn.  Love Dad. xxx

Hello dear, we're all missing you back home.  And yes, I have had my hair done, I had some blond highlights put it.  I wasn't too sure about it myself, but Clare persuaded me- 'It's all the rage,' she told me.  Well, your father seems to like it and that's all that matters to me.  I've included some of your favourite biscuits, I made a batch earlier today.  Take care of yourself honey, love Mum xxx

To Lily's surprise there was a note from Petunia.

Making up more stories again Lily?  I would have thought you'd have grown out of that by now.  Well obviously not.  Just wanted to say that my pen friend from France is coming over at Christmas, so I'd rather you didn't come back.  Petunia.

Lily blinked, feeling tears rising in her eyes.  Why did Petunia always have a way of making her feel so unwanted and ….

She stood and walked over to the window.  Behind her she heard a couple of fifth years come in noisily.  She hoped they'd leave, but they settled down in front of the fire.  Sighing she picked up her cloak, which hung over the back of a chair from where she had dumped it after Herbology that afternoon.  

Putting her hand over the bright blue stone muttered the password before climbing out of the hole that appeared in the wall in front of her.  She walked silently down the corridors; she just needed to clear her head.

Suddenly she heard voices up ahead, it sounded like Dumbledore.  She shrank against the side of the wall and peered round.  Looking down she saw Dumbledore stood with Remus Lupin in the Entrance Hall.  What was he doing here?  And why wasn't he in trouble?  Now Dumbledore was leading him out of the doors and out into the grounds.

She glanced up abruptly, hearing a sound coming from the other side of the corridor.  It had sounded like voices, but she couldn't see anyone.  She shrugged and with a quick look around ran quietly down the stairs and out into the grounds.

"Well, what do you make of that?" breathed Sirius.

"Do you think she knows?" added Peter.

"More importantly will she tell?" James mused out loud.

"I don't think so," said Sirius, "she doesn't seem the type.  Who is she anyway?"

"A prefect," replied James, "L something, it's so odd but I can never seem to remember her name, or what she looks like when she's not right in front of me.  It's like trying to hold water in my hands, the knowledge just slowly slips away from me and I forget it."

"Write it down then idiot," said Sirius.

"Oh good idea," replied James, fumbling in his robes for something to write on.  He scribbled a brief note to himself and then the three of them carried on to meet Remus.

*************************************************

A/N: Isn't Petunia evil?!!

Thanks to all chapter 4 reviewers!!  And Skysong, I know I haven't mentioned the Huntress yet but this is a mystery fic ;) well it's coming…soon…this is the beginning in a turning point for Lily, things are about to take a very unexpected turn for her…

You want to know what it is?  Well review people and I'll post sooner.  If I get more than 30 (in total people, I'm not that greedy^__^) then I'll post the next chapter, if not it'll be the weekend before the next chapter arrives.


	6. The Beginning

Chapter 6: The Beginning 

The moon was full and bright as Lily stared up at it, wandering aimlessly through the grounds.  She had been careful to walk in the opposite direction from where Remus and Professor Dumbledore had been headed, it would not have done to bump into them.  But she did wonder what was going on.  What would make Dumbledore escort-was it escort?  She thought that was what had been going on.  Maybe he was taking Remus to Hogesmeade, they'd been going in the right general direction.  She shrugged, it wasn't important.

Smoke was gently rising in the air from Hagrid's cabin and the windows were lit.  The ground was damp with dew and the hem of her skirt that brushed the tips of the long blades soon became wet as she walked towards the Forbidden Forest.  Noiselessly she slipped past Hagrid's cabin, with a quick glance through the window.  Hagrid was sat in a huge chair in front of the fire dozing noisily.  

Smiling to herself she continued on and soon found herself in front of the forest.  She stared up at the thick foliage and gnarled branches.   

'What's all the fuss about?' She wondered.  Dumbledore repeatedly said it was out of bounds, but she couldn't really see that it could be all that bad.  Why would it still be here in the ground of a school if there was anything that evil in it?  And they sent people in there for detention.  She figured that it was just slightly creepy that was all and if she kept to the path then she wouldn't even get lost.  She was sure that she could easily find her way back.

And so with a careless naivety she set off into the forest, her feet crunching on the vegetation underfoot.  The full moon above was soon eclipsed by the dark trees that leaned in all around her.   As the atmosphere became more and more oppressive she glanced uneasily from one side to the other and started to think about turning back.  Her ears couldn't pick up a single sound around her, the only noise came from her feet and her own regular breathing.  She stopped and had the bizarre sensation that she should breathe quieter, as if she were making a huge racket which, of course, she wasn't.

Suddenly up ahead she heard a scream- not a human scream, more like an animal and yet not so-  She hesitated, it wasn't that she didn't want to help an animal if it was in danger it was just that she wasn't sure what that animal was.  It could be anything.  Again that inhuman scream rent the air, pleading with her to help it.

Throwing caution to the wind she began to run towards the sound.  Before long she had left the worn path far behind her.  But she didn't notice, her feet thumped rhythmically on the ground beneath as her hair streamed out like a banner behind her.  Dashing in between trees, ducking overhanging branches and leaping over fallen tree trunks she came to a breathless stop in a clearing.

There in the centre stood a unicorn.  It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  Its long white mane floated around its arched neck, its body long and sleek was the same gleaming white as the moon above.  But around its neck was a coarse rope.

Lily gasped, a hooded man walked out from behind the unicorn and tugged on the cord round its neck.  The unicorn reared up defiantly and lashed out with its legs, screaming that same sound that had brought her running.  A flash of light blinded her momentarily and she blinked.  When she looked back he held a long thin blade in his hands, dripping with silver blood.  A deep cut ran across the otherwise flawless neck of the beautiful creature as it tried to back away. He held a small crystal phial to its neck, collecting the blood as it trickled down.

"Hey!" she shouted instinctively, running out from behind the trees and towards him, "get away from him!"  She didn't know how she knew the unicorn was a male, she just did.

The man glanced up and Lily had a brief glimpse of a white mask with thin slits for eyes and mouth.    She fumbled in her pocket for her wand and almost froze in horror.  It wasn't there.  It must have fallen out her pocket in the common room, and she hadn't bothered to check to see she had it with her.  

It was then she realised the stupidity of her actions.  What on earth had she thought she was doing?  Her mind raced wildly, what should she do?  She was in serious trouble!

Eyes glared malevolently at her through the slits in the mask.  It seemed he was thinking too.  His wand twitched in his hand and he gripped it convulsively as he struggled to keep it still.  He could kill her before she knew what was happening.  But, then again, she was in all likelihood just another student on detention for some frivolous crime she'd committed.  And that meant that there would undoubtedly be someone supervising nearby.  If he killed her then it would alert that muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore.  Voldemort would not be pleased if that happened.  Cursing colourfully he stoppered the phial, turned and fled into the trees.

Lily stared, what on earth? - The unicorn fell to its knees.  She rushed over to it and put her hands over the bleeding wound on its neck, trying to stem the flow.  If only she had her wand she could heal him, she'd done her work experience in St Mungo's during the holidays.  Tears rolled down her cheeks as the silver blood flowed through her fingers pooling on the ground.  She'd give anything, anything to help him.

There was a rustling noise behind her and she turned and looked through tear-filled eyes at the three unicorns that had emerged behind her.  They looked sad, she thought, and old.  But they would not hurt her.  She turned back to the unicorn in front of her and pulled off her cloak, shivering as the cold night air hit the bare skin on her back.  She was wearing a halter-neck top that exposed her back; completely inappropriate for the time of year, but something had possessed her to put it on that morning.  Her bloodied hands shook as she started to rip her cloak up to make bandages.  

"Oh please don't die!" she whispered, "I'll do anything…"

Suddenly there was a piercing pain in her back as the tallest and oldest unicorn behind her gouged into her back with its long, pointed horn.  Lily screamed out in pain.

************************************************

Moving its head deliberately the unicorn carved the sign into her back.  Lily blinked tears from her eyes and bent over, her hands grasping handfuls of grass, gasping for breath.  She knew she'd defiantly been told in Care of Magical Creatures that unicorns never attacked women- but he had just-

The unicorn in front of her got shakily to its feet and leaned its graceful head over her back.  A slow trickle of his blood dripped onto her back.  She felt a soothing sensation as it ran into the groves that the eldest unicorn had left.  And then she heard him,

"Your wish is granted," the voice said in her head, it was sonorous, deeply serious and resounded through her very being.

She looked up bewildered, "What?-"

The unicorn fell back to the ground heavily, "please, help me," said a new voice, younger sounding.  Surely not the unicorn?!

Tentatively Lily placed her already bloodied hands over the wound.  For a moment she was unsure of what she should do, but then she thought she'd try as if she had a wand.  Repeating the same words and seeing the wand motion in her mind, Lily focused on the gash in front of her.

Before her eyes' the flesh came together.  She wiped the smooth coat clean with a clean strip of her cloak.

He looked up at her gratefully his eyes were as black as a starless sky, "thank you," she heard him say.

"But you- I heard- but you can't- I can't-"

She heard gentle laughter in her mind, it sounded female.  The one who had cut her had moved round to face her, "you can hear us because our blood now runs in your veins.  This night, on the anniversary of the thousandth year since She left, you have returned to claim your birthright.  You have accepted the destiny that was set for you long ago.  The chosen one has returned."  He bowed his head to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," she said.

"You will in time," came the reply, "in saving young Arimis' life you have begun your walk with the Moonlit Ones."

Lily frowned, was she dreaming?

"No you aren't dreaming," another voice said.  This one was female and sounded faintly amused.  Lily was fairly sure this was the one who had laughed before.  "Now come, you can't very well return with your hands covered in blood.  And the night is not yet over."

Lily rose, "who are you?"

"I am Io, the one who addressed you first is Ajax, the one you healed is Arimis and the other is Callisto."

'That wasn't exactly what I meant,' thought Lily sardonically.

"Come," Io said again.

Lily walked over and twisted her hands in her mane.  Instantly she was sat on the smooth white back.  But she didn't question it.  So many weird things had happened tonight that she was beginning to think it wouldn't surprise her to see Ajax turn into a pink chicken.

Silently they processed though the trees.  And it did feel like a procession.  As Lily rode Io along a thin path scattered with white sand, unicorns began to appear up and down either side of her, bowing their graceful heads in silent acknowledgement.  It made her feel uncomfortable if truth be told.  Didn't they know she was just an average, ordinary girl?  Did she have to get it tattooed across her forehead?

"There's nothing ordinary about you," said a female voice that rang in her ears, it was Callisto, "One day you will realise this and drop the curtain around you."

"You see that?"

"It is a mere shadow to us," Callisto replied, "your magic is not powerful enough to affect us."

"But one day it might be," said Arimis excitedly.

"One day it might," affirmed Callisto, placing emphasis on the last word.

They had come to a halt in front of a lake.  The surface was undisturbed and perfectly still.  The surroundings had a sacred feeling to her.  Above the moon hung bright and full in the sky, its face reflected on the surface of the water.  The tall trees around were tipped with the same silvery glow.  She slid to the ground.

"Go on," careful to avoid spearing her Io nudged her forwards.

Lily walked slowly into the water.  Glancing back doubtfully she saw the three nod in unison.  Arimis had dropped back to fall in line with the unicorns that circled the lake.  'What was going on?'  She thought as she walked deeper into the water.  The water swirled her skirt around her legs, its touch cool against her skin, but it wasn't as cold as she had thought considering the time of year.

Further and further she walked, water churning in her wake.  Her eyes fixed on the round reflection of the moon in front of her she stepped into it. 

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light and Lily was engulfed in the water.  The water rose up around her like a ball and encircled her, spinning her round and round, the water beating against her skin was filled with the reflected glow of the moon.  Her arms spread out on either side, her long hair swirling around her eyes her heart beating faster than it had ever done.  She threw her head back and fixed her eyes on the moon shining so brightly above that she thought it was the sun.

White light shone out again as the unicorns all took a step into the lake, sending up a white circle of light around her that hovered above the water around her like a halo.  It held still, shimmering as brightly as a flame.  They stooped their beautiful heads and used their horns to nick a small cut in each of their legs letting a single drop of blood drip into the water.  The barrier flared silver then white, then silver three times before rushing in towards Lily like a wave in a storm.  It hit her and she felt her body vibrate with an unearthly power.  It burned like cold flames, licking her all over and clutching at her heart.  It squeezed her heart tightly and unable to stop herself she gasped swallowing a mouthful of water.

Just as she started to cough she looked up and the water was still.  She stood in the centre, the water reaching up to mid-thigh, in front of her stood Ajax, Callisto and Io, just as if the others had never been there.  The air around her was peaceful and the light from the moon was muted.

Looking down, she saw her normal clothes were gone.  In their place was a long silver-white tunic, a silk threaded belt of green and red sat snugly around her hips, her long legs were bare.  Her face reflected back at her from the water.  Her hair soaking wet, curled in wavy tresses about her face and her eyes opened wide in surprise.  Her eyes- they were the purest emerald green.  Brighter than the new leaves of a young tree on the most sunlit summer's day.  Brighter than the purest emerald stone.  Brighter and purer than all of these and glowing with life.

**********************************

A/N:  Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They really make my day^__^

I guess 29 is close enough, and this had better be a long enough chapter, I merged two.  Although before I had a really nasty cliffy, but I thought I'd save some of them for later ;)

Well what did you think of that then people? Good?  Bad?  Indifferent?  Let me know with a ….review! ^__^


	7. Begin the Search

Chapter 7: Begin the Search 

She stared back at her reflection in astonishment, "my eyes!" she said.

"A symbol of your heritage," Ajax said, "Green is for the world-for life and vitality, the first sign."

"First, what do you mean first?" She rubbed her temples in confusion, this was all a bit too much for her to take in.  "What other things are to come?"

Callisto looked up at the moon, her head poised and eyes full of ancient wisdom, "we can only guide, only you can walk the path.  There are things that we can tell you, but for the most part you must find out for yourself.  It is part of your journey."

"Not all is known to us," added Io, "we are the Three; the oldest and wisest of our kind, but even we do not remember all."

"Begin the search and all will be revealed to you," said Ajax, "you must learn some things on your own, just as she did before you."

"Who?  You've mentioned this 'She' before, who is she?"

"I was but a young colt when she came, much in the same way as you did.  Hogwarts was not here then only the forest and the lake.  But she found us, just as the Huntress always will."

"The Huntress?"

All three lifted their heads to look up, their horns pointing up at the moon.  There was something beautifully eerie about the picture before her; the Three with their heads' raised to stare at the moon, their shining reflection mirrored in the water in which she stood.  Then, in unison they spoke, "she is the Daughter of the moon, the Defender of the innocent, the Champion of the light!  When the world turns dark and evil begins to rise she will come.  Whenever the innocent are in danger the Huntress will ride again."

She stood in silent awe; surely they weren't talking about her.  How could she live up to that?  She was barely more than a child.

"Do not worry your mind over such thoughts," said Io, lowering her head to look into Lily's eyes, "you will be ready when the time comes."

"But how will I know when the time comes?  And what am I supposed to be ready to do?"

"Begin the search," said Callisto.

"Yes, you've said that," replied Lily frowning, their enigmatic speech was becoming incredibly irritating, "but what am I to search for?  How am I supposed to search for something if I don't even know what it is?"

"Follow your instincts," answered Ajax.  "We are only the guides."

Lily sighed and started to wade out of the lake, "then guide," she muttered grumpily.

She heard Io laugh softly, "have patience young one, and trust in yourself, trust in your heritage, trust in the Moonlit Ones."

Lily turned to face them on the bank and shivered, "So what do I do now, O guiders?"

"Whatever you want, the moon is beginning to set and your task here is complete.  There will be no more surprises for you here tonight.  I suggest you return and get some rest," advised Io.

"We will take you as far as the edge of the forest, from there you can make your own way," Ajax said.

"But-" Lily gestured to the silver tunic she wore, "I can't just walk into the castle like this!  What do I say if I run into a teacher?  'Oh I thought it would be fun to dress up and run around in the castle in the middle of the night, professor'??"

Callisto and Ajax frowned as Io moved towards her, "Then you will have to fix your cloak," she pointed with her horn to the torn strips of cloth that lay at the edge of the lake.  Lily was about to ask how they got there, but then she decided that it didn't really matter.

She walked over to them and knelt down picking up the pieces out of the water where they lay floating just beneath the surface.  Holding them in her hands she ran her fingers over the wet, frayed edges.  Looking up at the three who had come to stand behind her she said, "How do I fix it?  I don't know any spells to fix clothes this badly torn."

"When you healed Arimis before it was not the words you thought or the wand action you imagined in your mind that healed him," Callisto said, "it was simply your wish."

"My wish?" repeated Lily sceptically.

"This is your realm," Ajax said, "all must obey you here."

'Realm?' she thought, that made her sound royal.  Ajax's words sounded a little farfetched.  How was she supposed to command magic as powerful as he suggested without her wand?

"Just try," urged Io gently.

Obediently Lily placed her pieces of cloak out on the ground in front of her; positioning them like a jigsaw so that they were in the right place.  Then she stared blankly at them, she had absolutely no idea how to do this.  To be honest she felt a little stupid, the events of the night had left her in awe of the powers she was supposed to have and the tasks she had to complete.  She felt humbled by their unquestioning acceptance that a girl not yet seventeen from a muggle background who had never really shown any amazing promise before could be this woman- the Huntress.  

Pulling herself together, determined to try for the sake of the Three she turned her mind to the task at her feet, "Erm…mend," she said, holding her hand over the cloth.  Nothing happened.  "You see?" she turned to the three, a wave of relief flowing through her, it was ok, she didn't have the powers that they were insisting she possessed, she wouldn't have to be the Huntress after all, "You must be wrong I can't be-"

"Don't talk, just command," interrupted Callisto.

Sighing she turned back round and put her hand out just as she had done before.

"You must really want it," said Io's voice.

Closing her eyes she thought about how cold she was, and about how worried she was that she would be found wearing the tunic and said, "Mend!"

She saw a shimmer of silver through her closed eyes and she opened them suddenly.  Her cloak was whole again; but it had a faint silver sheen to it, steam radiated from it as the water evaporated into the air.  

"It will fade," Ajax said, "now come.  Your time here is over."

Lily got to her feet, swinging her cloak round her shoulders.  They had been right after all, she thought, it must be true.  But she didn't want such a gift, oh it sounded exciting to have all that power, but she just wanted to be normal.  Power like this came with an amazing responsibility and duty, she felt it more like a burden than anything else.  The weight settled on her young shoulders and as she bowed to an acceptance of her power the Three saw in her eyes a new light.  She was no longer a child, her eyes still held the wonder of youth but this was shadowed by an agelessness that suggested she knew things that no mortal would.

Io walked forwards and bent her head, grabbing a fistful of her silky mane, Lily found herself seated on her back.  Flanked either side by Ajax and Callisto Io moved off into the trees in a stately progress.

Without warning they broke into a gallop.  Lily felt a brief flash of fear before she felt a fierce joy coursing through her veins.  It was so right!  She threw her arms up into the air, revelling in the speed, never once thinking that she could fall and gave a wild cry.  From behind her in the forest she heard an answering cry coming from all directions resounding through the Forest.

And then they were at the edge of the trees, looking out at the castle that loomed ahead.  Lily slipped down from Io's smooth back and landed gently on the ground.  She turned to them and they bowed their heads to her.

"Until we meet again," Ajax said.  Then the three whirled round and galloped majestically back into the Forbidden Forest.

Lily turned round and drew her cloak around her and made her solitary way back to the castle, her newly green eyes almost glowing as she paused to stare at the waning moon.  Her bare feet did not slip on the wet grass beneath her for she moved with a catlike grace despite her tiredness.  

Wearily she wondered what her life would be like now she had such an inalterable destiny.  Would she be alone as she felt now?  Beautifully aloof like the moon herself, surrounded by her faintly glittering attendants but outshining them all; destined to rein the night's sky in solitary splendour.

She didn't think she wanted to be isolated for eternity, despite the Charm she performed weekly she realised she didn't want to live her life like that forever.  But for the moment she was thankful for it.  It would save awkward questions about her changing appearance and any problems that would in all likelihood arise as a result of her adjusting to her new powers.

No, for the moment at least she would continue to hide- 'no not hide', she thought, 'I'm not hiding, just.…blending in.'

But she wouldn't be able to 'blend in' for that much longer, she was destined to stand out in a way that no-one who met her would be able to forget.  But for now the girl who walked up though the dewy grass held but a hint of the beautiful, powerful young woman she would become.

**************************************************

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews people!  I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter and thought it worked well, I had trouble putting down into words what I saw in my head.  It's nice to know that it came out ok.  Hope you liked this chapter as much!

Aqualyne: yes, I love unicorns too, they rock!

Gazebo: it's going to be a while before she gets rid of the charm altogether, it's been a part of her life for a long time, but soon there will be modifications of it.

You know the drill people, you likey you reviewy ^__^


	8. A Friend

Chapter 8: A friend 

James, Sirius and Peter tiredly made their way back up the lawn to the castle, hidden under the invisibility cloak.  The sky was just beginning to lighten.

Sirius yawned, "That was an exciting night," he said, "the creatures in the Forest were going wild!  Did you hear the noise they were making?!"

"I wonder why," replied James, "they've never done it before."

"No," Peter agreed.

"But it's not like we've been able to go into the forest with Remus before is it?  We've only been animagi for a while," argued Sirius.

"I suppose not," conceded James.  Then he spotted someone walking up the lawn coming from the other side, "Look!"

The other two turned to look at the figure.  It was Lily.  For once, she was seen as she was.  The events of the night had cancelled out her charm.  Her hair was damp and curled naturally around her heart-shaped face, her cloak was drawn tight around her.  Tired emerald green eyes looked out from her face, tilted towards the lake, looking past the three.  Her feet were wet and bare.  A light mist rose from the ground and hung heavily around her in the air.

"Who's that?" breathed James.  He thought he was looking into the past, at someone belonging to another time altogether.  And in a way he was right the Huntress did not belong to a specific moment in time, and never could.

"I don't know," replied Sirius, "but she's something else!"

"I've never seen eyes so green," Peter said.

"She goes to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

"I guess she must," replied James, neither of them taking their eyes from the girl shrouded in mist.  It was the first time he had seen her, really seen her and he had no idea how much this vulnerable looking girl would change his life.

Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly before breaking into a run, she didn't want to be caught.  Cloak or no cloak, if the tunic was spotted then she'd have a hard job explaining it.  And although she might not keep such a secret to herself for long, for the moment she wanted things to remain hidden.

She sprinted down the corridors, her bare feet making a quiet slapping noise on the flagstone floor as she went.  Her cloak flew out behind her as she went showing her tunic underneath.  As she passed, portraits whispered amongst themselves, some flitting from frame to frame and others bowing their heads to her as she passed, sweeping long feathered hats from their heads.  

One particular portrait that hung in a corridor that was not regularly frequented smiled as Lily passed and curtseyed.  Her long raven coloured locks tumbling gracefully around her perfect features.  She was clothed in a short white toga and was pictured in the midst of a wooded glade.  Behind her a small waterfall splashed down into a pool lit with the light of a full moon.  As Lily passed round the corner the nymph left her portrait, something that she had not done since she was placed there by Rowena Ravenclaw one thousand years ago.  But she knew Lily was the Huntress and there was someone else hidden deep within the castle walls, someone who would never leave her frame, who would want to know that the Huntress walked the earth once more.

Lily didn't notice any of the strange reactions from the paintings as she passed them, she was too busy trying to get back to the common room before she ran into a teacher.  The wall slid aside to admit her and Lily walked quickly through to her dorm.  Stumbling in through the door to her dorm, Lily changed quickly out of the tunic, hanging it at the back of her wardrobe, making sure that her other clothes hid it from view.  Then she changed into her nightdress, yawning widely as she did so.  A few minutes later she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.  She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

****************

"Lily, wake up!"

She opened her eyes groggily, "what is it?"

"It's lunchtime, you've slept all morning!"

Lily sat up and turned to see who it was.  It was Saffron, she was in the same year as Lily, but they had never really spoken much.

"You look different this morning-well afternoon," commented Saffron tilting her head as she perched herself on the edge of Lily's bed.

Lily jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror.  Her charm had vanished.  She sighed in annoyance and automatically reached for her wand.

"What are you doing?" asked Saffron, intrigued.

Lily paused, what was wrong with her this morning?  "Emm, just a charm to fix my hair," she improvised.

"Oh, ok," answered Saffron, "I told McGonagall you were ill.  She says that you don't need to go and see her, but you need to copy up the notes I made."

"Thanks," Lily smiled relived that no-one had guessed there was anything unusual about her absence; she couldn't believe she had slept for so long!

"Hurry up and we can go to lunch," Saffron said moving to the door.

Lily nodded, and why was Saffron being so nice to her all of a sudden?  Well Saffron was always nice but she never really noticed her before-that was it, the charm was gone so now she noticed Lily.  She hesitated, remembering what the unicorns had said to her the night before, did she really want to redo the charm?

_"Apparacio media._"

Yes.

Lily got ready as quickly as possible, washing quickly before throwing on clothes and running a brush though her hair.  Then she ran downstairs.

Saffron glanced up as she came down then looked away.  It had worked.  But then she frowned thoughtfully and looked back, focusing on Lily's emerald eyes.  Her own dark brown eyes looked thoughtful then she pulled out her wand.

_"Revelio."___

The charm fell away from Lily and she looked as she had when she woke up.

"Hey!" she protested.  She turned back to run up and redo it when Saffron caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix my charm," Lily said irritably.  "The one you broke."

"I didn't break it exactly," Saffron replied, "I just made it so that it didn't affect me.  Why do you do that anyway?"

"What?"

"The spell."

"Oh," Lily stopped trying to go upstairs, "I don't know. Habit."

"Look, I won't tell anyone about this and allow you to continue renewing the charm, provided you allow me to always be able to see though it," Saffron proposed, crossing her arms.

"What?  Why ?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think, I don't want to keep being made to ignore you.  I'm perfectly capable of deciding what I think about you myself," Saffron replied a little snappily.  "Besides," her voice softened, "you can't go shutting people out forever."

Lily blinked and looked away, "fine," she said in a small voice.

Saffron broke into a broad smile, "Great!  Now come on, let's go get lunch."  She grabbed Lily's arm and they ran down to eat.

**************************************

As they sat at lunch Lily picked at her food.  It wasn't as if she wasn't hungry, it was just she had so much to think about.  Her back felt slightly stiff and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  What had he done to her back?  She'd forgotten about that, but it wasn't as if she could see for herself.  She needed mirrors and that meant-

"Lily, you better eat faster than that if you don't want to be late for Potions," Saffron said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?- Oh, right," she bolted down the rest of her lunch and rose, the sign on her back would have to wait.

The dungeons that housed their lessons were dark and damp even in the hottest times of year, but in the winter months they were freezing.  The class sat shivering at their desks.  It seemed today was going to a theory lesson, and that meant the only source of heat came from a small fire at the front of the room.

"I'm dying," Sirius moaned melodramatically from where he sat in the row behind her.

Catching Lily's eye Saffron rolled her eyes and made a face.

"I saw that Saffron Potter," Sirius said, she turned to face him.

"So?"

"Well, I was just wondering whether you wanted to come and warm me up?" Sirius grinned and winked at her.

"In your dreams," Saffron retorted and turned her back on him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to hit on my sister?" demanded James, "it's so…creepy!"

"Only to you," Sirius replied with a grin, "I think she's gorgeous, I'd love to run my hands through her long glossy-"

He was cut short by James clapping his hand over his mouth, glaring mutinously.

Lily laughed softly and he looked up.

"Ignore my brother and his mentally disturbed friend," Saffron told her, a shadow of a smile playing about her lips.  "They have some interesting delusions that should under no circumstances be encouraged.  One of which belonging to Mr Black, concerns the mistaken belief that I would ever go out with him."

"Pay attention!" snapped Professor Okney, turning to glare at them, "another word and it'll be detention for the lot of you!"

The room fell silent and for half the lesson the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of quill on parchment as they laboriously copied out the notes Okney was writing on the blackboard.  Lily shivered and put down her quill to rub some heat into her arms, it was so cold!  She stared at the tiny fire.  

'If only it was bigger,' she thought, 'a blazing furnace.'  She closed her eyes and imagined what that would feel like, she could almost feel the warm waves of heat rolling over her…

Suddenly she heard screams and snapped open her eyes.  The tiny fire had erupted in a huge ball of flames.  Long tongues of fire snaked out lashing around in the air.  Professor Okney was busily putting out the small fires that had ignited on his desk and were now eagerly devouring his notes.  The room was ablaze with heat and those at the front desks had scrambled hurriedly backwards to stand near her and Saffron who were close to the back.

"Who did that?!?" Okley was yelling furiously.

Lily, blanched and inconspicuously closed her fist, imagining that the fire was a ball in her hand.  The fire went out.

Okley stared at them absolutely livid.  "Leave all your wands here," he ordered, "we'll soon see whose last spell was to make the fire…explode and that unfortunate person will be serving the rest of their lives in detention!!"

"But professor," James said, stepping forwards, "no-one touched their wands, we were all busy copying down the dictation."

"If I want your opinion Mr Potter then I will ask for it," Okley returned coldly, "Get out!  Get out all of you!  And leave your wands on my desk as you go.  They will be available for collection from me after dinner."

Muttering under their breaths the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws dropped their wands onto the desk as they filed out the room.  Once outside several of the Ravenclaws turned on Sirius and James.

"So which one of you did it?" they asked accusingly.

"What?"

"It wasn't us!" they protested.

"When there's trouble in this school it isn't _always us," said James innocently._

"Just mostly," added Sirius with a grin.

Lily clenched her hands to stop them from shaking.  She knew it wasn't them, it had been her.  She just hadn't thought about it.  But it couldn't happen again, she'd have to keep a better hold on her power.  Turning she walked quietly away from the others, leaving them to argue.  If she had done that by accident then imagine what she could do if she really wanted something.  She shuddered, it wasn't as exciting as it sounded though.  In fact, she was terrified.  What if she forgot and another accident like that happened?  She'd been lucky this time and no-one had been hurt, but next time…Maybe next time she wouldn't be so lucky.

****************************************

 A/N: Ah I love you guys!  Such wonderful reviews deserve longer chapter, well I think it's longer then normal.

Shinning Crystal, I'm so flattered you think I could go professional, I'd really love to, but at the mo I'm practising styles to see what kind of thing works best for me.  If any of you have read all my stories I think you'll see they're pretty different.  I think Sarai Ice-Elf is the only one who has (to which I am highly indebted).  Any comments anyone has about which style they prefer would be very welcome.  Anyway enough about me.

Larka, if I get a chance I'll check out your fic, but at the mo I'm rather busy, got exams L

Anyway keep up the good work ppl and help me to feel better about writing this instead of doing revision^__^


	9. A Fortunate Coincidence

Chapter 9: A Fortunate Coincidence 

For the next day or so Lily was extremely careful what she thought or did.  Okney hadn't discovered who the culprit was and had been in a foul mood since, determined to find out who was the cause of all the trouble.  Fortunately for her, Lily was one of the last people he would ever suspect of such a thing, and his eye was mostly on the Marauders instead.

For their part the Marauders were also trying to find out who was responsible; partly to congratulate them on infuriating Okney, and partly because they were simply curious as to how someone could do that and completely get away with it.  At present all four were sat in the common room talking about it.

"But I just can't see it being any of the Ravenclaws," James said, shaking his head.

"What, not even Jones?" Sirius asked, "he's game for the odd prank now and then."

"Nah, I'm with James," Peter said, "did you see the looks on their faces as they scuttled towards the back of the room?"

"But if it wasn't a Ravenclaw that means it must have been one of us," Remus reasoned, "and if none of us did it, that leaves Alison, Claire, Gemma and Lottie, and can any of you seriously see any of them causing an explosion like that?"

The other three glanced over to where the four girls in their year they had just mentioned were sat on the floor with an astronomy chart in front of them.  "Ok then, maybe it was a Ravenclaw," conceded James, quickly deciding that none of his housemates had done it.  Alison and Clare were both too mature to perform a prank like that and Lottie would quickly have seen how dangerous it would have been, and as for Gemma, well he just didn't think she had it in her to perform magic like that without getting caught.

"Who then?" Peter mused, "The Ravenclaws were the nearest to the fire to begin with, but then if any of them _had_ pulled out a wand Okney would have seen."

"But it wasn't performed with a wand was it?" Sirius said thoughtfully, "Okney took our wands and tested them remember?"

"What do you think he did?" Peter asked.

"Priori Incantatem," James replied briefly, "it shows the last spell performed by a wand."

"What about Saffron then?" Sirius asked with a grin, "I mean, she's clever enough to be able to figure out a way of not getting caught and she's had her fair share of detentions."

James made a face as Peter laughed, "You just want it to be her because you think this is all a fantastic joke and fancy the pants of her!"

Sirius shrugged and grinned, "what if I do like her?  We all know James'll feed me to the most vicious piranhas he could transfigure if I actually tried to hook up with her."

James opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Remus who had been silent for a while and now said thoughtfully, "You know, I'm not convinced it was intentional-"

"-What do you mean not-"

"Oh shut up Peter and let the man finish," Sirius said good-humouredly.

"All I'm saying is that for a prank it wasn't really very funny was it?  People could very easily of gotten serious burns if the explosion had been bigger!"

They fell silent, thinking.

"Well if it was an accident, then I have no idea how that could have happened," Sirius said finally.

****************

The effort of Lily's conscious control over her life was exhausting, but it helped having a friend.  Saffron seemed to have decided that Lily was worth spending time with and Lily found it surprising how much she liked having her around.  She was smart and fun and a little bit wild at times.  But most of all, Saffron accepted her.  No questions asked.  

And so sooner than she would have believed possible Lily grudgingly placed her trust in Saffron and slowly the answers to questions that Saffron had refrained from asking came out of their own accord.  She supposed part of it was that she really was lonely and perhaps more eager that she would admit to herself to have someone to talk to.   

A week had gone by since the incident in Potions and Lily and Saffron had hardly spent a minute apart.  They were sat on Lily's bed, Saffron sat behind her friend casually braiding her friend's hair.  They started to talk about their families.

"Mum and Dad are away a lot of the time so I suppose that's why James and I are so close," Saffron explained, her fingers moving deftly in and out of Lily's hair, "I was gutted in the first year when we were sorted into different houses, I was so miserable being apart from him you see.  I'd reckon we're at least as close as twins."

Lily felt a sharp pang of envy and sighed, "I wish I could say the same about me and my sister, Petunia.  I doubt we were ever as close as you and James but then she is three years older than me, but we used to be close.  When I was little that is, since I got my letter to Hogwarts things have started to change between us…I don't think she loves me anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true!" Saffron protested, dropping the plait midway and crawling round to face her friend, "she can't not love you Lily, she's your sister!"

Lily stretched over to her bedside table and pulled out the letter her family had sent her and passed it to Saffron without comment.  Patiently, she watched her friend skim over its contents, her expression darkened as she reached the bottom.

"I can't believe anyone could be so heartless!" Saffron exclaimed.

Lily shrugged.

"Well, if she's going to be so mean then I don't think she deserves your company," Saffron said, slinging an arm round Lily's shoulder, "I'm staying for Christmas, we always do, you should stay too!"

Lily assumed by 'we' Saffron meant James.  "I guess," she conceded.

"Great!  We'll have an absolute blast!  You don't need Petunia anyway, if she's so horrible why would you want to bother making her care about you?  I can be your surrogate sister." She giggled, "And if you married James than I really would be!"

"And why would I want to do that?" replied Lily, "I don't even know him!  Anyway, he's not my type."

"My brother isn't good enough to be in your league is he?" Saffron grinned

"What? No, I don't have a league!"

"Of course you do, everyone does.  I do, and Sirius Black is definitely not in it!"

Lily had noticed the extreme antipathy Saffron always seemed to aim at her brother's closest friend and frankly found it rather amusing.  She sometimes thought that Saffron acted like that to stop herself from being able to admit that she did like him, I mean, who wouldn't?  He was attractive, funny…not that she fancied him of course.  No, she preferred a man with brains.  And it wasn't that Sirius wasn't clever, he was, it was just that-well she wouldn't be so quick to judge she supposed, it wasn't as if she knew them that well anyway.

A few nights later as they were sat by the common room fire, deep in conversation, Lily brought up the courage to ask Saffron's help with something.  Ever since that night, she'd wanted to find out what Ajax had carved onto her back, but even with the aid of mirrors she hadn't been able to make it out.  Since then she had been trying to think of a way to ask Saffron what it looked like without revealing anything about being the Huntress.  

The idea had come to her earlier in the day when they were looking at one of the muggle magazines that had been left lying around the common room.  They had been looking at the fashion pages and some of the models had tattoos.  Saffron had laughed at the pictures of models in bikinis and had jokingly suggested that next time Sirius and the others came round to visit she'd wear one of them when they went swimming.  The Potters were very rich and had a huge house with an indoor swimming pool.  Saffron had promised to invite her back sometime in the summer holidays, but they had planned to stay the other breaks were they were.  Less parental control Saffron had said with a glint in her eyes.  But Lily knew that although this was probably part of the reason Saffron always stayed at Christmas and Easter, it also had something to do with the fact that her parents were only normally present during the summer holidays. 

"Saffron?"

"What?"

"You know those pictures we were looking at earlier?"

"Yeah," she grinned at the memory.

"Well look," with a last glance to check they were alone she pulled her top over her head and turned her back to Saffron, pulling her hair round to reveal her back.  

"Wow!  When did you get that done?" she gasped.

"Not long ago," replied Lily.  Now for the hard bit, "it's really annoying not being able to see it properly though, I haven't really seen it since I got it done."  Well that was true enough.

"Oh, well here," Saffron took out her wand and tapped a piece of parchment, muttering a quick charm and pressed it to Lily's back.  When she took it away she handed the piece of paper to Lily, who pulled her top back on before turning her attention to the parchment.

It showed her back, as if it had been made of paint and Saffron had just pressed the parchment to it and picked up the imprint.  Right in the middle of her shoulder blades' was a silver mark that did in fact look quite like a tattoo.  About the size of a galleon, it was a round circle with a five pointed star in the middle, its points touching the outer circle.  Lily thought it looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place it.

"I never picked you for the type to get a tattoo done," Saffron was saying, "I like it a lot though!"

"Thanks," replied Lily, relieved that Saffron hadn't suspected anything out of the ordinary.  

"Maybe I'll get one done myself," Saffron said grinning madly, "I'd just love to see the look on my mum's face when I turn up in the summer with a tattoo!"

"Well," Lily replied, shaking off her worries and deciding to lighten up, "I think that isn't a bad idea, maybe you could get one done saying 'I love Sirius Black'."

Saffron shrieked at Lily and threw a large pillow sat next to her on the sofa at Lily, "I do not!"

The conversation quickly descended into an all out pillow fight as Saffron tried to beat Lily into submission for daring to insinuate that she fancied Sirius.

*********************************

It was exactly a month since that night and Lily was tiredly making her way down to breakfast with Saffron.  They were both only half awake having stayed up late into the night working on an assignment for Transfiguration.  Yawning, Lily sat down and poured herself a cup of tea.

Suddenly she gasped and dropped the pot in astonishment.  Her eyes wide she ignored the hot liquid spilling over the tablecloth and stared at her hands.  Her nails were bright silver.  She made a choking sound and continued to stare at them in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" asked Saffron in concern.

"I-I-I-I…" words completely failed her.

People sat either side of her were busy mopping up the pool of steaming tea.

"When did you paint your nails?" Saffron asked, "I like that colour.  You're getting more and more rebellious by the day Miss Evans, first a tattoo and now nail polish."

"I didn't," whispered Lily.

"Sorry?" Saffron asked leaning closer, "what did you say?"

Lily thought quickly, "erm yesterday," she lied, feeling a pang of guilt that she had deceived her best friend.

They sat down at the table Lily continued to stare at her nails, what was going on?

Making up her mind she rose, and followed the motto that every Ravenclaw subscribed to- when in doubt go to the library.

"Look, I'll catch you up," she said to Saffron.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Library," she called back.

Saffron turned back to her breakfast, that was a good enough answer for any Ravenclaw.

*******************

In the library she stared around her, she was here but she didn't know where to look.  It was all very well knowing what she needed was probably in here, but an entirely different matter to find it.

She wandered along row after row; the familiar smell of musty old books around her, eyes scanning title after title randomly searching for goodness knows what.  Near the back of the library she paused and Io's words came back to her, "trust in your heritage, trust in the Moonlit Ones"

Lily walked up to the desk, "Excuse me, can you tell me where I might find information on the Moonlit Ones?" she asked politely.

"Hmm," the librarian mused thoughtfully, "I would think that would be in the myths and legends section." She pointed along several rows, "it's at the end down there after 'true myths'."

"Thanks," Lily turned around and walked in the direction the librarian pointed.

She stood in front of the imposing bookshelf.  Rows and rows of leather-bound books reached from the floor to the ceiling.  Where on earth was she supposed to start?  

'Well,' she thought with a sigh, 'at least it's a Saturday.'

With that, she pulled several books out at random and sat herself at the table nearby.

She spent hour after hour scanning though book after book fruitlessly.  The sun set and the lamps around the library flared up sending out a soft glow.  Students wandered in and out returning and borrowing books, occasionally sitting at one of the desks to study.

Finally Lily, face flushed with success, traced her fingers along the page.  She'd finally found an entry.

**Moonlit Ones, the: a mythological set of chosen people believed to combat the powers of darkness that reappear roughly every thousand years.  Not much is known about these people, but it is not thought that it has any foundation in truth.**

Lily sighed and ran a hand though her hair in frustration, that was it?!  Then she noticed a slip of paper in between the pages of the book, one of the notes that the librarian left in old books after more recent discoveries had been made.  That read: 'new manuscript discovered in 1964, as yet un-translated, but believed to contain information about the Moonlit Ones.  Currently on loan to the Hogesmede Museum.'

Her heart leapt, the Hogesmede Museum?! She could look there-'but wait a second,' she thought, 'it's still un-translated.'

She let her head drop and bang against the table, she clenched her fists.  Why did everything have to be so difficult?  It was all so frustrating!  No one would tell her anything and when she found something that could have been of use it was unreadable. 

"Typical, just typical," she said out loud.

"What's typical?"

Lily looked up, "oh, hi Saffron, just some information I wanted that I can't get-again."  She frowned and rested her head in her hands, her elbows propping open the page she was at.

Saffron came and sat in the empty chair next to Lily, "the Moonlit Ones," she read out loud.  Lily stiffened.  "Is this what you're going to do for our History of Magic dissertation?" she asked.

Lily grinned, "yeah, I think I will."  Her mood lifted, if she was doing it for her dissertation then maybe she could go and see that manuscript.  "Do you think I could combine my History of Magic one with my Ancient Runes?" she said, thinking out loud.

"Probably," Saffron replied, "what are you thinking of doing?"

"Well, there's an un-translated document about the Moonlit Ones in the Hogesmeade Museum.  I thought that I could use the translating of the document as my Ancient Runes and then the actual contents for the History of Magic."

Saffron glanced down at the slip of paper, "but that's been there for a while, and I really don't mean this to sound insulting, but what makes you think that you'll be able to translate it when qualified experts have failed?"

Lily shrugged, "hard work, and I'm a Ravenclaw after all."  Silently she added, 'And I have something that none of them had.'

She spoke to her teachers' the next day and both approved her topic so she planned to go down to the museum after school on Monday.  Then she would see what she was up against.

*****************************************

A/N: Well wasn't that a long chapter?! By normal standards anyhow.

Right questions ppl asked(forgive me if I forget some):

1.Yes, that bow in the museum is hers, but she hasn't connected that bow with everything that's going on with her at the moment.  As for when she's going to get it, that would be telling (also I haven't written that bit yet, but the next big bit of action doesn't involve it)

2.About James and the Marauders: well they don't know that it was her they saw that night but they will be developments in that area soon, in 2chapters time I think.

3.The charm seems to be raising a lot of questions so I'll try and make it clear.  Firstly it does not make her invisible-just so ordinary that unless she's around then you forget about her.  So it does alter her appearance to make her less remarkable, when the Marauders saw her coming back from the forest the strength of magic she'd been exposed to cancelled out the magic of her charm.  I'm afraid she isn't going to remove it completely for a while, but the people that matter most in the story will be able to see her more clearly soon.

And Tiger, you really are too astute for your own good! :P I'm not going to answer your questions I'm afraid, because they give a lot away.

Right well you know the drill people, and because exams are finally over I'm able to write more without feeling guilty so I'll post again in about 5-6days or when I get 70 reviews(now that is all that greedy now is it?)

Lots of love to all you people who reviewed!

Melian


	10. Words from the Past

Chapter 10:  Words from the Past 

It was bitterly cold and the rain lashed down in torrents.  Lily clutched her cloak round her slight form and bowed her head against the blustery wind.  Her face was flushed from the lashing rain and wind, but her mouth was set, horrendous weather or no, she was going to see this manuscript.  In her pocket she had a signed letter from Dumbledore that, she hoped, would allow her to borrow the manuscript to try and decode it, or at the very least guarantee her a copy of it.  She'd spoken to both her teachers about it and while both approving her project, they had cautioned her that it was likely to be difficult.  She didn't mind though, in fact she quite enjoyed a challenge.

Half an hour later she reached the front door to the museum.  As she reached up to knock on the closed door the wind snatched her cloak away from her other hand and it flapped out behind her, the silver clasps pulling at her neck.  Lily grabbed the clasps away from her neck and hoped that the door would open very soon.

A crack of warm light shone out into the grey and wet outside and a wizened face peered round the door, "Can I help you?" the old man asked stiffly.

"Yes, may I come in?" she asked shivering.

He nodded and grudgingly moved aside to let her in.  Lily walked in and closed the door behind her.  Water dripped off her onto the floor, splashing in tiny pools.  The man frowned at her appearance.  Lily felt a brief flash of annoyance; it wasn't as if it was her fault.

She fished in her pockets with numb hands and drew out the piece of parchment, which Dumbledore had had the presence of mind to place a water resistance charm on.  She handed it to the guard silently, her eyes wandering over the exhibits.  He scanned it and eyed her suspiciously before telling her to wait while he spoke to the manager.

As he hobbled off Lily sighed and took of her cloak, grasping it firmly in both hands she wrung it out onto the floor.  Then spotting a fire burning brightly on the other side of the room she walked quickly towards it, her footsteps ringing out on the hard marble beneath her feet.  

In front of the fire Lily spread her cloak over the chair next to it and then moved herself to stand in front of it.  She held her hands out to warm them in the heat given out by the crackling flames, remembering what happened last time she had tried to warm herself magically.  If she was honest, she felt rather guilty about the whole thing.  No one had been hurt, but people that hadn't done it had been blamed if not actually accused and punished for it.  And then there was the next time they had Potions.  Of course Okney had been perfectly irritable all lesson, but what had got her was the way some of the more timid members of the class and made a point of sitting at the back of the class.  Sirius had moaned about having to sit at the front of the class when he and the rest of the Marauders had arrived just as the bell went.  

Halfway through the lesson where she, Saffron and James had been busy making a potion she had had glanced round the room to look at the others.  And what she remembered most of all was the nervous look Gemma Ramsey kept giving the fire under their cauldron.  

She sighed and hoped that Gemma's 'pyrophobia' would disappear in time.  

After about five minutes she felt a little warmer and began to grow impatient for the man's return.  Turning to look around her she left the fire and walked into one of the rooms.

It mainly contained large pictures and diagrams spanning hundreds of centuries.  But what interested her were the documents hung on walls next to translations or lying on cushions in glass stands.  She thought it odd to have them presented like that, after all it wasn't as if they were as fragile as some of the other things in there.  

She wandered round the room looking closely at the documents without translations hung helpfully next to them, wandering which was she was looking for.  She stopped halfway down the room and looked up at a weathered piece of parchment about a foot or so long.  There was nothing terribly remarkable about it except for the interesting border that ran round the edge.  It stood out clearly to her from the yellowed background, a thin black line like a vine of some kind ran round all four sides and the same sign lay in each corner in four different colours: green, white, red and silver.  

She felt a jolt of recognition as she realised she had seen them before.  They were in exactly the same shape as the tattoo in the middle of her shoulder blades'.  This must be it, she thought, oh I do hope that it'll be able to tell me something more about the Moonlit Ones!

 The writing in the centre of the document was unlike anything she had ever seen either in real life or in a text book.  While some of the writings stayed still all the time others came and went as if teasing its reader.

"Miss?"

She turned round to face a tall bespectacled woman.  Her sharply angular face hardened by the tightly scraped back blond hair.  Sharp blue eyes stared fixedly at her and a frown shadowed her small pursed lips.

"I see you have found the manuscript for yourself," she said, "I understand that you wish to try and translate it."  Her face clearly showed blatant disbelief in Lily's ability to do any such thing.

Schooling her expression in one of the politest she could manage she nodded.  "Yes."

"Well, ordinarily we wouldn't allow such a precious document out of the museum, but you have excellent character references from your headmaster, so you may have it on loan."  She frowned her displeasure, "I hope I need not remind you that you must treat it with the utmost respect.  And return it when you are done with it."

Lily nodded, "May I take it now?"

The woman sighed, "very well," she snapped.

She drew her wand and released the document from the security charms.  Lily lifted the document down from the wall in its frame and tucked it under her arm carefully.  The woman gave her another disapproving look before walking away, her high heeled shoes clacking along the floor.

Pausing to wrap her damp cloak around her again Lily walked to the door, trying to fit the frame under her cloak.  No matter how hard she tried, there was just no way that she could keep it under there and keep it dry.  Grumbling under her breath she took off her cloak and wrapped it round the frame.  She held it tightly to her chest with one hand and wrenched the door open with the other.  

The wind caused her to stagger back a few paces, the weather was just as bad if not worse than when she had come.  It was beginning to get dark and it looked absolutely appalling outside.  Sighing heavily again Lily clutched the frame tightly and ran out into the rain.

Fat droplets slid down her face and she blinked her eyes furiously to rid her long lashes of the water so she could see better.  Her hair hung flat against her head, several long clumps of hair hung loose about her face.  As she splashed through the large puddles the muddy water soaked her robes, water seeping up through the material and it began to cling to her cold skin underneath as she ran.  Teeth chattering she focused on the thought of the warm castle that awaited her and splashed on up the hill towards the castle.

Panting, Lily pushed open the front doors and staggered into the Entrance Hall.  The candles on the walls were lit and gave out a bright aura of light, warming the cold stone walls around her.  Lily shook her head sending a light spray of water onto the floor like a sprinkler.  Then she shivered violently.

'I'm dying for a cup of tea,' she thought to herself, 'in fact just anything hot.'

Still shivering she made her way towards the kitchen, she'd missed dinner.  Glancing back over her shoulder she smiled, she was leaving a wet trail behind her, her overlong robe swept along the ground as she walked.  'Oh well,' she thought, 'it's not as if I can help it.'  Reaching a picture of a fruit bowl she ticked the pear to reveal the entrance to the kitchens and descended the steps to where the eager house elves were waiting only too pleased to get her whatever she wanted.

They bustled around making her something to eat, a kettle boiled merrily on the stove and Lily sat on a chair next to the fire a warm blanket round her shoulders.  House elves really were dear little people.  Propped up on the chair next to her was the manuscript, still wrapped up in her wet cloak and that dripped slowly onto the flagstone floor.

She was just finishing the jacket potato they had cooked for her when four familiar faces came down the steps into the kitchens.  

"I can't believe you're still hungry Sirius, we only had dinner a few hours ago," Remus was saying.

"And I can't believe that with all the food you eat you still aren't fat!" added Peter, wistfully eying Sirius' flat stomach.

"Cheer up Peter," Sirius said brightly, slapping his friend's tubby belly.

"You're just lucky you aren't on the Quidditch team," James told Sirius, "or I would have something serious to say about your diet!"

Sirius made a face at him.

"Can we help you?" squeaked a house elf, scurrying over.  "The same as normal?"

Sirius nodded vigorously as James looked at the other two rolling his eyes.

Lily giggled and quickly looked away as the four turned to look at her, embarrassed that she had been caught overhearing their conversation.  She put her plate down and picked up the manuscript frame in one hand, "thank you very much," she said to the house elves and started to walk to the stairs.

The others were stood in the way and moved to let her past.  As she past James the grip on the frame slipped and she bent over quickly to stop it from hitting the ground.  James bent just as she did to try and catch it too, and as she straightened the top of her head hit his chin.

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry!" They chorused.

They laughed.

Lily smiled and nodded at him as she walked past him and up the stairs.  He watched her go thoughtfully, those green eyes…that was all he could remember about the way she looked after she had turned from him, but he was sure he had seen them before. He turned to the others as she left and asked, "Guys, can you remember what she looked like?"

"Who?" Peter asked, hungrily eyeing the chocolate éclairs that the house elves had just brought over on a silver platter.

"The girl who just walked past us," James replied impatiently.

"You know," Remus said slowly, "I this odd feeling when I try to remember what she looks like.  It's how I would imagine I'd feel if someone had performed a memory charm on me."

"You don't mean you think she-"

"No, Peter," interrupted Remus, "I just mean that something's not quite right with her."

"Well I don't like the sound of what you're implying," Sirius said, wiping a few crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

Remus shrugged, "I don't think that if she is doing anything that it's done with bad intent…"

"No of course not!" exclaimed James, "does she seem the sort to do something like that?"

"And just what sort do you think she is?" Remus asked gently, soothing his friend's uncharacteristic outburst.

"It's not as if we really know anything about her other than our wild speculation," Sirius added, "and why exactly are we spending such large periods of time musing about someone we can even remember the name of?  The only thing I can remember about her is she has large green eyes."

"Exactly," replied James quickly, pouncing on his words, "can any of us remember anything other than those large beautiful eyes?"

Remus quickly hid a grin at the change in adjective and shook his head with the others.

"Well then, that must mean that there's something magical about her," concluded James, folding his arms across his chest as if he were daring his friends to contradict him.

"I'll say," Sirius replied with a grin, "I think we'd find after long investigation that she's a…wait for it… a witch!"  He collapsed into laughter and started to chock on a bit of food.  Peter hit him in between his broad shoulder blades a wide grin on his face.  Remus grinned wryly as he watched for James' reaction.

James shook his head with mock solemnity, "honestly can't you ever be serious?" he asked his black haired friend.

"But I'm always Sirius!" he retorted, having recovered sufficiently to pun yet again on the pronunciation of his name.

Remus groaned, "the next person I hear make that joke is going to be in big trouble!" he vowed.

"One might even say Sirius trouble," Peter quipped, ducking the blow Remus aimed at his head and hiding behind Sirius.

"A man after my own heart," Sirius said, slinging an arm round Peter's shoulder, "we'll have you wooing the ladies Sirius style sooner than James can have another tantrum about people turning up late to Quidditch practice!"

James rolled his eyes at the pair of them and turned to Remus, "shall we go back up and leave these two clowns to each other?"

"Hey!" protested Sirius, "I am not a cl-no wait, you're right, maybe I am."

"Just maybe?" Remus asked, grinning. 

"I prefer to be known as a badboy," Sirius replied, casually flicking a long lock of hair that had drooped over one of his eyes.

"Uh-huh, whatever you want," James replied indulgently.

"Hey, don't patronise me!"

"Come on Peter, I think it isn't too late to save you," Remus said, gently pushing the smallest of the four of them up the stairs.  James and Sirius followed, bickering playfully.

**************************************

A/N: Ahh I really fancy Sirius….right that's not really relevant, I digress now where was I….

Ah yes, sorry this took a little longer than I intended, been busy moving back home for the holidays.  Anyway, what do you think? I'll try to answer any questions that you ask and believe me you input does make a huge difference.  Sometimes I have to rewrite extra bits or make things clearer because of what people tell me.  So educate me people, you really do help to make this a better fic.

Questions people had about the last chapter: 

The Marauders finding out about the fire thing- I don't know, haven't decided yet but if they do then it won't be for ages the Huntress thing is a major secret! Damia, interesting question and yes there are more than one of them, but Saffron isn't one, she has another role to play, but I can't say any more about it, big juicy secret.^__^ Alqualyne: right well the charm does make them less bright, but it doesn't cover them completely, the magic of the Huntress is stronger than her ordinary charm so they are much more noticeable than before.  If you notice, it's all the Marauder's can remember about her when she's not there.  They're only abnormally bright at the peak of her power i.e. when she was reborn into her birthright and at certain times of the month.  And as for the Marauders seeing her, which people are very to ask about, patience is a virtue people, but you won't have to be patient for much longer! 

Aww I think this next chapter is soo cute, it'll be focused more on the James/Lily side rather than her search for more about The Moonlit Ones

***************************************


	11. Obsession

Chapter 11: Obsession 

For the next week or so Lily was possessed with a manic energy as she rifled through fragmented ancient languages and history books looking for anything to help her in her project.  Soon the sight of a tall slender girl walking down the corridor with a frame under her arm became a regular occurrence.  Although few knew it was Lily Evans.  

She spent night after night in the library surrounded by hastily scribbled notes she'd made and reference books spread all over the table wedged open at specific pages with numerous paperweights that she'd borrowed from people.  A small ball of light that shone out from a floating glass orb she'd charmed hummed round her head illuminating her face.  In the centre of the table, propped up, was the frame.

As the end of another fruitless night's search came to an end she stood up awkwardly, stretching her limbs to rid them of the stiffness.  Walking to the thin window behind her she looked out towards the forest.  Her eyes often turned in this direction nowadays.  The soft glow from the crescent moon illuminated the canopy of leaves in the motionless forest.   And, despite her tiredness and the stillness of the night, she felt restless.

Lily could be patient but this was getting ridiculous.  The number of hours she'd spent on this translation and still she was getting absolutely nowhere, no wonder it hadn't been translated before.  She ran a hand through her long hair in frustration and sighed heavily.  

"I won't let it beat me!" she said out loud, ignoring the call of the forest that was a regular nagging at the back of her mind, she sat back down at her table.

There was a loud bang as the library doors were pushed open violently, swinging back on their hinges and hitting the wall.  Lily looked up, disapprovingly and stood up to go and tell whoever it was off, she was tired and frustrated and she wasn't a prefect for nothing.  She marched purposefully round the corner of the bookshelf that had been screening her and looked around.

Four figures ran down a row of books, she followed.  Turning the corner she saw them sit down at a desk, hastily pulling books from the shelves.  

"Was it necessary to make such a lot of noise?" she demanded crossly as she stood behind them, hands on hips.

They looked round.

"Sorry," grinned James. Sirius and Peter were obviously trying to unsuccessfully stifle laughter while Remus was doing rather a better job of keeping a straight face.

"You don't look very remorseful," she admonished, crossing her arms.

"That's cos we're not," blurted out Peter, laughing.

She narrowed her eyes.

"And you wouldn't be either if you'd just showered Snape with a barrel full of extra slimy slobberslugs!" added Sirius, beaming at her as if he had just won the lottery.

She snorted derisively and turned her back on them.

James caught a glimpse of her silver nails, he reached out quickly and caught her hand, "You're Lily Evans aren't you?"

She froze and glared at him, he wasn't supposed to remember her name.  No one was unless she wanted them too.  How did he know?  She knew she'd remembered to renew her charm only this morning.

"What's it to you?" she snapped back, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

He shrugged, "I just seem to have inordinate amount of difficulty in remembering you and it irritates me."

"He prides himself on having the memory of an elephant," Remus said with a smile.

"It's just a shame that he's less intelligent than them," added Sirius, punching James playfully on the arm.  James rolled his eyes at his friend and turned back to Lily.

"So are you?" he persisted, "are you Lily Evans?"

She sighed irritably, she was tired and stressed and she did not need this.  "Yes," she finally replied shortly.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he said, smiling.

Lily glared at him, she did not like to be patronised.  And what right did he have to be so cheerful anyway?  'I'm going mad,' she though to herself, faintly amused at her irrationality.  

There was another loud bang and the library doors swung open heavily for a second time that evening.  In stormed Snape followed by Professor Trudgill, the Slytherin head of house.  Snape was covered in greenish grey slime from head to toe, several long fat slugs clung on lazily to the back of his robes and his face was contorted in fury.

"There they are!" he yelled, pointing to the four boys sat in front of her.  Sirius snorted and covered his face with a book called, 'The Medicinal Properties of Rootflower'.  Remus and Peter hid grins beneath their hands and looked studiously down at the open books in front of them.  James grinned cheekily at her before copying Sirius as Snape and Professor Trudgill walked over to them.

Lily sighed and picked James' book from his hands turning the right way round before returning it to him.  He smirked and she looked archly at him.

"Severus tells me you four have been up to your usual tricks," Trudgill said, as he stood before them, his arms crossed across his chest.  "I think this time I might even manage to wrangle a Quidditch ban."  He smirked nastily.

Before Lily could stop herself she said, "I'm afraid you're mistaken Professor, they've been helping me with my dissertation."

He looked sceptically at them.

"Remus is top of his class in Ancient Runes and he was helping me to try and decide what language the text was written in." she said, pointing to the book he held which, owing to some amazing chance of fortune was, 'The Finer Points of Neolithic Anglo-Saxon'.

Trudgill stared at them for a while before nodding and turning away, "Come Severus."

Snape threw a disgusted look at her and the others before storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.  Lily walked away from the others without a word.

"Why do you think she did that?" asked James.

"Probably dazzled by our good looks," Sirius replied with a grin, stretching out his arms behind his head and yawning.

"You know, I think I might go and see if I actually can lend a hand," Remus said thoughtfully.  Peter and Sirius shrugged neutrally and James was scribbling onto a piece of parchment.  He nodded to them before walking off in search of Lily.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter, craning over the table.

"Sketching," replied James, his hand moving rapidly over the parchment surface with a piece of charcoal.  

Sirius got up and came to look over his shoulder, "who's that?"

"Don't interrupt me, or I'll forget," James said quickly, continuing to draw as fast as his hands would let him.  Suddenly he paused and frowned, "Not again!"

"What?"

"I can't remember what she looks like!"  He got up and cautiously walked along the rows of books, following the sound of Remus' voice.

"…I don't know, it doesn't look like Ancient Egyptian, the symbols look too much like some kind of rune," Remus was saying thoughtfully, "And it looks like it's going in a cycle, well some of it."

"I know," Lily replied, she pointed to the top part, "you see this bit?  Well this is the bit that stays still so I've been concentrating on that.  But the middle section seems to be on some kind of a loop.  I've counted four different variations."  She sat back down on her chair and stared at it, "I just can't even seem to get started."

Remus pulled up a chair next to her and together they watched for the four cycles.

James pulled a few books out from the bookshelf and propped his sketch up on a large wooden gobstone board someone had forgotten.  Biting his bottom lip like he always did when he was concentrating, he sketched Lily as she watched the frame opposite him.  He wasn't sure what fascinated him so about this girl, she wasn't beautiful- expect for those eyes of course, but she seemed so…ordinary most of the time, but he just had this feeling about her.  As if something was not quite right.  Sirius laughed at him for what he called his 'project', but oddly James didn't really mind.  It didn't occur to him that he now had a small stack of papers on which he had written every conversation they'd had that he could remember, most of which were unfinished.  Or that he carried a spare piece of parchment just in case he ran into her and he needed to have a quick way of remembering what she said.  Or that currently he was hiding behind a bookshelf trying to sketch her portrait.

It was taking longer than he would have thought possible.  Lily and Remus were still sat watching the documents rotation and he hadn't moved, but she seemed to be clouded in come kind of fog.  He shook his head and drew out his wand.  Silently he cast a spell in her direction.  

Lily was so absorbed in discussing her various theories with Remus that she didn't notice James behind the bookshelf or the fact that her charm slipped a little.

James almost dropped the board in astonishment.  She looked so…different!  It was as if every feature of her face had been enhanced, the effect was- unreal, why did she look so different?  Quickly he took up his piece of charcoal, fixed the first drawing and turned over his piece of parchment to begin another sketch.

After about five minutes Sirius and Peter came to tell him they were going to bed.  He nodded absently and continued his drawing.  

Sirius snorted and muttered something about, 'obsession.'  To which Peter laughed and the two of them left.

Finally James rested his drawings against the shelf and opened and shut his fist which had begun to cramp.  

"Ready to go?"

He looked up, Remus stood in front of him, "yeah, sure," he replied, quickly scrawling her name at the bottom of his picture before fixing it and rolling it up.  

As the two of them walked out from behind the row of books James glanced over to where Lily was gathering her things into piles.

"See you," he called.

She looked up, her eyes bright from the discussions she'd had from Remus.  Lily loved being able to discuss schoolwork with people, not ordinary things, the more challenging things.  She knew this made her a bit geeky maybe, but in her opinion those who knocked it were those that couldn't keep up with it.  Stupid people annoyed her. "Goodnight."

James and Remus walked out of the library, leaving her to carry her stack of books to a large box that the librarian had left out for her to keep her books in so that no-one else would take them out.

******************************************

A/N: Ok what did you think?  Bless our little artistic James ^__^

I think there was only one question from last chapter, are all the Moonlit Ones women? And the answer is yes, most definitely yes.

Oh yeah, and about them not knowing her in the kitchens, yes that's another Mediocrity Charm thing.

Anyway, I'll try update soon.

Xxx

(People who are also reading 'The White Fire', I don't think I can keep going with that story although I do have a lot more chapters that I can post as in about 200word pages more^__^ but I don't know how to give it a definite ending and also given what happens in Order of the Phoenix, which I am NOT going to talk about for those of you who haven't read it yet (all I'm going to say is I'm in deep emotional pain *sob*), I'm not sure if I can bring myself to write more.  But, if you want to see the other stuff I've written I will continue to post it.  Thoughts?)

P.S. Reviews make me happy! 


	12. I Swear to You

Chapter 12: I swear to you 

James sat on his bed in his boxers and rolled out the parchment in front of him.  The side facing him was so ordinary it could barely keep his attention apart from the eyes.  Obviously they weren't green in his sketch but there was something incredibly beautiful about them all the same.  He flipped the picture over to look at the one on the other side.  The real Lily Evans, he reminded himself.  She looked so different and yet the same.  He wondered why?

Sirius wandered in a towel wrapped round his waist as he rubbed his short black hair with a towel.  "Shower's free," he walked over to look at James' drawing, "that's a really great sketch and one beautiful woman," he said grinning.  He clapped his friend on the back, "so who's the lucky lady?"

"What?" James looked confused.

"You were only staring at the picture like you wanted to marry it," Sirius replied, grinning and ducking the pillow James threw at him.

"No," protested James, "it's not like that at all!  I just find her fascinating she's so...peculiar."

"Peculiar?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "right, whatever you say my friend, whatever you say."

James glared at his best friend, but knew him well enough to know that once Sirius had gotten an idea into his head not even a wild hippogriff could shake it out of him.  All that would happen would be that Sirius would grin wider and wider as he, James, got more and more irritated.

There was a loud squeak and then a crashing noise as Peter fell out of bed.  As James and Sirius burst out laughing, Peter emerged from under his duvet, his face flushed with embarrassment.  An irritated grunt came from under Remus' duvet,

"Shut up!" he moaned, "Aren't you lot ever quiet?"

"Silence is only for those who have nothing to say," Sirius informed him cheerily, pulling off his friend's cover with a sharp yank as James helped Peter untangle himself from his sheets.

"Hey!" protested Remus, sitting up and frowning at Sirius, who was grinning manically.

"You'll be late if you don't get up soon anyway Moony," James said as he headed for the bathroom.

Remus shrugged, "I guess so."  He turned to face Sirius, "And silence is for those who have nothing worthwhile to say, by which account I'd say you should never say anything!"

Sirius just laughed and turned to Peter, "have you seen my shoes?"

Half an hour later the two of them walked down with Peter and Remus for breakfast.  As they came down into the common room Professor McGonagall came in, her face pale, "have you seen young Patrick Couronne?" she asked.

"Little Paddy?"  James shook his head, "sorry professor, we've only just come down.  Your best bet is to try breakfast"

She nodded and walked back out of the portrait hole.

"Why do you think she was looking for him?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," replied James thoughtfully, "but from the look on her face, I'd say it wasn't to award him 50 points."

Lily and Saffron arrived at breakfast to find the atmosphere somewhat muted.  Several copies of 'The Daily Prophet' were scattered up and down the house tables and people were bent over them, muttering quietly.  As they sat down one of Saffron's friends, Tony, turned to them.

"Take a look at this," he said, handing over a copy of the newspaper.  Its rather melodramatic headline had only one word, 'Murder'.

This reporter finds himself unexpectedly vindicated in his caution to the rest of the Wizarding world over the recent troubling events.  Last night, at a reunion dinner eight witches and wizards, were all poisoned.  Among the dead are the Couronnes, the Brownings, the Eliotts, Larry Herring and Louise Fletcher.  

They were killed by a potion known as Hades Draught, a despicable potion that melts the insides of the person who drinks it within minutes- one of the most painful deaths known with no known antidote.  The same mark was found in the sky above their homes as all the others, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.  This time however, a wizard has been captured and has been made to confess.

Unfortunately he did not live long enough for Ministry Officials to get much out of him.  But what we do know is that these incidents are all committed by a Dark Arts faction calling themselves Death-Eaters, their symbol they leave as a trademark wherever they murder anyone.  Their targets are what they call, 'those with impure blood'.  Surely now the Ministry will have to recognise this growing threat within the Wizarding Community.  The Minister for Magic has yet to make a statement…

The article went on to describe the incident in more detail and make more sweeping comments.  But Lily's mind was divided between two things.  Firstly the Courrones were Paddy's parents and she felt so sorry for him, she knew he was an only child.  And secondly, the potion, Hades Draught could only be made with highly illegal ingredients, all very difficult to get hold of.  But the most difficult was blood from a living unicorn at the full moon.  It could hardly have been a coincidence.  It just couldn't be.  She found herself wishing hard that it wasn't, because if it was then that meant it was partly her fault.  If she hadn't been so secretive about the whole thing and told Dumbeldore or someone about it then maybe this would never have happened.  But, then again, she reasoned, what could have been done to prevent this even if they had known of the unicorn's blood she had seen taken that night?

She put her head in her hands thinking.  Should she tell someone now?  She thought not, it wasn't as if it would even make that much difference.  It wasn't as if she even saw the person who did it and the damage was done now.  Surely any advantage that would have been gained from knowledge that blood had been taken by that hooded figure was gone now.  Better to keep it a secret.   But what about poor Paddy?  He was a sweetheart, always so bright and cheerful.  She closed her eyes painfully, how would she be feeling if that had been her parents?

"Lily?"

She looked up, "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just I feel so bad for Paddy-one of the first years I tutor- his parents' were killed in that," she gestured to the article.

Saffron nodded sympathetically, "and Graham Browning's parents."  Graham Browning was a Slytherin who, unsurprisingly, was absent this morning.  "And the Eliott's have- had," she corrected, wincing as she put it into the past tense, "a little baby, my mother was best friends with Kerry Eliott at Hogwarts, we went to visit them last time James and I were back home.  In fact all of those people were at the school the same time as my mum."

"It's such a mess," Lily said sadly, "how could anyone do something like this?  It's completely beyond my understanding!"

Saffron nodded, "pure evil."

"What does it mean by reunion dinner do you think?" Lily asked, poking her finger at the relevant line.

"Well they all knew each other at Hogwarts, you see they all came from Muggle backgrounds and Louise Fletcher, well, she was the Hufflepuff prefect when my mum was a first year- became Headgirl in her final year my mum said.  Anyway, she ran this kind of support group I suppose you could call it, for Muggleborns.  She was Muggleborn herself, and found that there was a lot of things that those from Wizarding backgrounds did that made Muggelborns feel excluded or less important. Not that they did it intentionally, but she made it almost a personal mission to show that Muggleborns were just as good and should never feel otherwise."

"She sounds like an amazing person," Lily murmured softly.

"Oh she was," Saffron agreed fervently, "my mum idolised her at school, she'll be gutted when she reads this!"

"What did she do when she left Hogwarts?" Lily asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, something in the Ministry, I'm not really into politics and that kind of thing, so if Mum did tell me what she went into I've forgotten.  But I'm willing to bet all the money in my vault that it was something to do with Muggleborn Rights." She frowned, trying to remember something, "she had this motto, a Muggle said it first I think, but she loved it so much she adopted it herself….what was it again?... 'No-one can make you feel inferior without your consent', I'm not sure how much I agree with that but-"

"- Elenor Roosevelt," Lily added.

"What?"

"Elenor Roosevelt, that's who said that," Lily said.

"Oh….who's that?"

"She was the First Lady-" Lily paused, trying to think of how to put it into words Saffron would understand, "she was the wife of the ruler of America a long time ago."

"Oh, I see."

After breakfast Lily and Saffron headed back to their common room to pick up their books for the morning's lessons.  As they walked along the corridor a small shape came running out of a room to their right and knocked into to both of them.

"Watch it!" shouted Saffron, staggering backwards.

"Paddy?"

Professor McGonagall came out her room, "do you know him well?" she asked.

Lily understood her meaning at once, "Take care of my lessons this morning please," she said, thrusting her bag into Saffron's arms before running off down the corridor after Paddy.  

She tore down the corridor and rounded a corner to collide with someone tall, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologised, her hands on his warm chest she pushed herself off, colouring slightly.

"That's ok," James replied getting to his feet.

"Look, I've got to go- I really am sorry," her words tumbled over each other as she hurriedly apologised and started to run along the corridor again.

"What's her hurry?" asked Remus.

At the top of the marble staircase she paused and saw him run outside.  Clattering down the stairs she followed him.

"Paddy, wait!" she called, "please, wait!"

He paused and turned towards her.  His big blue eyes were filled with tears and his lower lip was trembling.

Catching up with him Lily drew him into a tight hug.  He burst into tears and she stroked his soft blond hair, whispering soothing noises, 'poor kid!' she thought.

Eventually his tears subsided and they sat down on the grass.

"I'm so very sorry," Lily said sadly, "I can't even imagine what it must be like."

He wiped tears from his face, "you won't…say anything about me-you know?"

'Why did guys always think that crying was shameful?' she wondered with a flash of anger, Paddy shouldn't have to feel he's doing something wrong in crying over the death of his parents'!  "No, of course not," she replied comfortingly, "nothing you say to me now will be repeated."

He nodded and there was a long silence before he said slowly, "It was my mum's birthday next week….I'd bought her this box of special chocolates from Diagon Ally, she'd never had them before, they were only brought out recently.  But I think she would have liked them…."

Lily felt a lump form in her throat, "I'm sure she would have loved them." She squeezed his hand.

"You know I got top of the class in Charms in that test you tutored me for."

"That's great Paddy, really great.  Your parents' would be proud of you."

He nodded and sniffed.  They were silent for a while, just sitting there Lily holding his hand, wishing there was something more that she could say-anything to make it less painful for him.

After a while Paddy said, "why do you think it happened?"

"I don't really know," she answered truthfully, "sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing that you can do to change them, no matter how much you want things to be different."

"Maybe there's no point in trying then," he said gloomily, "why bother to try and make things different if you can't?"

"Because it's worth trying, and sometimes there are things you can do to help.  Maybe not huge things but small things and they can be just as important. Like being there just to listen when someone you care about is upset, or helping someone when they're struggling with something, or lending someone money when they haven't enough.  Maybe one person can't change the world, but you can change the world for one person."

"My mum used to say that," Paddy croaked and sniffed again, then he spoke again his voice fierce and impassioned.  "I hope that they catch the people responsible for this and punish them!"

"I'm sure they will.  And I promise you Paddy, that I'll do everything in my power to bring the people that did this to justice.  Whoever this leader is, one day I'll make sure he will pay for all the hurt he's caused, I swear it to you," she said fervently.

He nodded, giving her a small smile of gratitude.  That small smile amidst a time of great sadness from the young boy sat beside her was often a reminder in the times to come of what she was fighting for.

************************

A/N: Ok people I have one word and I bet you all have amazing telepathic skills and know what it's going to be!  Yes, you were right- REVIEW!! ^__^


	13. A Moonless Night

As DayDreamer so kindly pointed out I haven't done a disclaimer yet (I'm real bad at remembering that)so here it is: I don't own Hogwarts or most of the characters, this fic is just a tree that grew from a beautiful golden seed that is the pure genius of Rowling!

*looks at disclaimer* interesting, I can't even write a disclaimer normally, ah well you get the idea.^__^

Chapter 13: A Moonless Night 

Lily stood in front of her wardrobe in her towel.  She'd just showered and needed to change to get ready to go to the Astronomy Tower.  Tonight there was going to be an eclipse of the moon and her astronomy teacher wanted them to see it.  It wasn't a big class, only about ten in total, and that included all the houses in her year.  This was probably because it was an optional class for those at the top end of the academic scale.

It was a cold night outside she could tell, earlier that day when they had walked to Herbology people had been commenting on how cold it was for the time of year.  She leafed though her clothes trying to decide what to wear under her robes.  Her hands found her tunic hanging at the back.  She drew it out, she hadn't really looked at it since she'd hurriedly stowed it about a month ago.  The material was smooth and silky, and would probably be quite warm underneath, she thought.  She slipped it on over her head running her hands over the material, it really did feel good.  Then she pulled her school robe over her head just in time.  Saffron popped her head round the door.

"Ready to go yet?" she asked, a long blue scarf was wrapped round her neck and a beanie hat covered her rich chocolate brown hair.  Her usual cloak had been replaced with a thick navy blue one lined with a creamy ermine layer.

"Almost," Lily replied, using her wand to quickly dry her hair and pulling her own winter cloak from the wardrobe.  It was made from a dove-grey material on the outside and lined with white ermine, with a large hood and ornate silver fastenings; a present from her parents.  Grabbing her knee-high brown suede boots on, she ran to join Saffron at the door.

The two of them ran down the stairs and walked along the corridors, chatting quietly.  As they walked Lily couldn't help feeling a distant sensation of nervous anticipation.  Something was just out the range of her senses and it wasn't a good feeling.

But she quickly dismissed it when they reached the Tower.  Most of the others were already assembled.  She and Saffron walked over to join James, Sirius and Remus sitting on the wall.  Saffron had to introduce them again, 

"Honestly, what is wrong with you?" Saffron asked impatiently, "is Lily really that unmemorable?"  She frowned and then stopped realising something, "Oh," she reddened.

"What?" asked her brother.

"Oh, nothing much, I just realised something."

Lily gave her a warning look, and she looked huffily back as if to say, 'as if I would tell them!'

As Saffron and Sirius traded witty comments and Remus rolled his eyes at Peter who was laughing, Lily looked out into the night.  James watched her, fixing his gaze on her eyes.  They were thoughtful and he thought he could detect anxiety.  He found that if he looked at anything other than her eyes then he soon lost interest.  It was as if the rest of her was covered in this slippery liquid that his eyes slid over apart from her eyes.  Magic was the only reason he could think of for this and he made a mental note to ask Saffron about it, something told him Lily wouldn't welcome his inquiries personally.

Sirius reached up and grabbed Saffron's hat from her head.

"Hey!" she protested, reaching for it back, "give that back!"

Sirius grinned and held it above his head so Saffron had to stand on her tiptoes to reach for it.

"You're so juvenile it's untrue!" Saffron told him, jumping for her hat.

Beside them Peter grinned and muttered a spell under his breath.  Saffron's feet slipped from under her and she fell into Sirius' chest.  The force of it pushed them both back to the wall, Sirius' hands reached down to steady her.  He smirked at her and winked at Peter, acknowledging his helping hand.

"Are you going to let me go?" Saffon inquired, with a small smirk herself, not making any real attempt to extricate herself.

"Hmm, let me think about that one," he mused, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Don't think too hard, you might break something," she retorted, her eyes sparkling.  Then she turned to James, "O brother of mine, are you going to tell you're cranially challenged friend to let me go before he breaks into an open declaration of love that I'll have to refuse, or will I have to make him?"

Remus smiled and shook his head.  In his opinion the sooner those two realised how much they liked each other and stopped the games they were playing the better for everyone else.  But in his experience Potters were notoriously blind about those that attracted them.

James leaned against the edge of the tower walls and scowled at his sister and best friend.  "Well Sirius what will it be?"

Sirius put on a pensive look and hummed thoughtfully, knowing very well that he and James had a bet on that James couldn't go a whole day without fighting with him about Saffron.

Saffron snorted, "you're loss," she stamped hard on his foot and he jumped away from her hopping on one foot.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "that hurt!"

"Aww poor baby," Saffron commiserated sarcastically, "let me guess, you want me to kiss it better?"

"Well now you mention it…" Sirius stopped hopping and grinned.

"Oh please," Saffron laughed, shaking her head mockingly at him and turning to walk over to where Lily was still looking out into the distance.  "What you looking at?"

"Hmm what?" Lily asked, her eyes scanning the dark grounds below.

"Earth to Lily, are you receiving me?" Saffron asked with a smile, gently prodding Lily.

Lily turned to look at her friend, "did you say something?"

Saffron laughed, "Never mind."

Sirius came up behind the two and jammed Saffron's hat over her head covering her eyes and then ran away laughing manically.

"He's such a fool," Saffron said, shaking her head and adjusting her hat so she could see again.

Lily turned to look at Sirius where he stood next to the others and couldn't help but smile when he grinned and winked at her, his good humour was infectious.  She mentioned this to Saffron who replied absentmindedly,

"True, life would never be dull with him."  Then she seemed to realise what she's said and added, "not that you'd really want to be with him anyway, he's such an egotistical maniac."

Lily hid a grin under her hand and forced herself to stop looking out over the edge of the tower.  But it wasn't as easy as that, she could feel in the air something was definitely wrong even if no-one else seemed to sense it.  The others around her were chatting with their friends, cloaks tightly clutched round then in an attempt to keep out the cold.  

"Are you cold?"

She turned to see James standing next to her, her eyes widened in surprise, "sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you cold?" he repeated, with a smile.

"A little," she replied honestly, "I didn't think it could be this cold in November."

He smiled and then reached for her hands, positioning them out in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile, not resisting his movements.

He conjured a ball of blue flames in her cupped hands, "making you a bit warmer the normal way as opposed to the Sirius way."  He gestured to Sirius who was trying to convince Saffron to let him hug her to make her warmer.  Lily laughed and James grinned at her, "although he does get rather more success than he deserves with that approach.  It makes the rest of us green with envy."  He smiled and took a step closer to her holding out his hands over hers content to let the blue flames flicker over the palms of his hands.

"You don't look that green?" she replied with a small smile.

He grinned, "Well I guess that makes me the exception."  He paused for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps it's because I don't really want to attract girls who fall for that kind of thing, do you know what I mean?  I can't stand superficiality!"

Lily made a noncommittal noise to indicate she was listening but didn't add anything to what he said.  He looked at her briefly before continuing, "I'm not saying that I'm immune to beautiful women, I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but there's just no attraction for me in a woman with no… substance."  Suddenly he seemed to realise what he'd been saying and grinned ruefully, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant, you're just so damned easy to talk to!  Looking up at me with those big green eyes…"  He grinned again and shrugged.

She smiled and wondered briefly why he had just done that, in fact why did he always pay her attention?  Wasn't the Mediocrity charm enough?  Or was it something else?  As she looked up at his face quietly watching her she looked down to hide her smile.  The thing was she rather thought she enjoyed the attention.

"Ah Prongs, old buddy, old pal, I thought you said you didn't have a way with the ladies," Sirius said as he strolled along towards them, slinging an arm round each of them.

"Prongs?" Lily enquired.

"Nothing, just a silly nickname," James replied hastily, scowling at Sirius.  He just grinned in reply and was about to reply when their teacher, Professor Faegles, called for their attention at the front of the parapet.  Extinguishing the ball of flames Lily joined the others gravitating in the direction of their teacher.

He was a short , squat man with a voice that always gave the impression that he was irritated.  The class gathered round him as he began to tell them about certain superstitions that arose because of the eclipse of the moon.  Lily was at the edge of the group and found that her eyes strayed in the direction of the forest again.  The professor's voice was reduced to a distant drone at the back of her mind as she focused her attention elsewhere.  The air seemed to grow thick around her and she had the sensation of something closing in on her.  Her heart started to beat faster and she strained her eyes to see into the impenetrable darkness of the forest.  As she leaned her hands on the cold stone walls an inhuman scream pierced the clear night air.  She froze.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius loudly.

The others started to mutter to themselves and even Professor Faegles looked a little nervous.  

Again the same sound rang out around them, spurring Lily into action.  She knew that sound, she realised with a jolt- she knew it all too well.  It was time.  She had known, just as they said she would.

Ignoring the others who were conversing in loud voices charged with nervous excitement she whirled round and pushed her way through the others, headed for the trapdoor.  James grabbed her arm as she passed,

"What is it?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing, let me go," Lily replied, tugging her arm from his grip and pulling open the door and beginning to climb rapidly down the rope ladder from the turret.

"Where are you going?" Saffron shouted after her, climbing down too.

"You can't come," Lily told her firmly, her feet reaching the ground.

"What?"

"Just stay with the others," Lily said seriously, "I have to go."  She turned and began to hurry down the corridor but Saffron ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Lily," Saffron said a slight edge to her voice, "what are you going to do?  What's going on?"

Lily sighed, she should have known that Saffron wouldn't be so easily put off, she was too smart.  "I'll tell you when I get back," she said gently removing her best friend's fingers from her arms.  But she wasn't entirely sure that she would tell Saffron, so far there was no-one else who knew her secret.  It seemed the kind of thing that was important to keep quiet.  It wasn't as if people even believed it to be true, The Moonlit Ones were a mere myth to most.  Saffron might just think she was making it up and she couldn't bear the thought of her friend's reaction.  She shook her head, dismissing these thoughts to the back of her mind.  They could be dealt with later.  

James started to climb down the ladder.

Lily glanced up at his descending feet a brief look of panic flickered across her face, she needed to go now!  Time was moving on.

"Please," she said backing away, "trust me- and stay here!"

"You're worrying me," Saffron said, frowning, "What if-"

"If I'm not back when you wake up tomorrow then you can go to Dumbledore," she called back over her shoulder as she turned and fled down the corridor.

Saffron stared after her in bewilderment.  Lily certainly had some explaining to do!

~*~*~*

Lily pelted along down the corridor, suddenly realising why she had put on her tunic.  With some difficulty she pulled off her cloak, and then her robe, dropping them on the ground behind her as she ran.  Then, thinking of the cold outside, summoned her cloak.  As she pulled open the front doors she hesitated before dropping her wand on the steps.  She didn't need it.  Not tonight.

Setting off again she closed her eyes and increased the power of her mediocrity charm to make her invisible to any who saw her running across the lawn to the forest.  Forgetting that there was more than one person to whom this made no difference to at all.  

Her feet pounded along the ground, her hair and cloak streaming out behind her as she headed for the forest.  Her mind was filled with foreboding, she didn't know what she was to face.  But she knew that something, someone was waiting for her.

Suddenly out from the trees Ajax appeared, Lily could see the anxiety in his eyes, she had been right.  The moment she had heard that cry- no before that- she had known.

"You are needed," he said to her, "they have been taken."

Lily didn't need to ask who.  In her mind's eye an image flashed into view.  Seven young unicorns with gleaming golden coats stood imprisoned within huge black crystals all stood round in a circle.  In the centre lay a unicorn, its eyes glazed and lying in a pool of its own silver blood, which flowed along small channels out towards each crystal.

She moved to get onto his back but he shook his head, "Not this time.  You must hunt on foot."

"But-" she began to protest, she'd be so much slower, too slow!

"Nonsense," Ajax said, reading her thoughts, "You are the Huntress."

And as the night filled with the sound of frightened screams again Lily let out a shout of rage and ran into the forest.  Forgetting that she was not really athletic at all she urged herself to run faster and faster.  Her eyes shone out brightly in her face and the trees seemed to murmur as she passed, drawing back their roots respectfully as she passed.  With every step she took her pace increased until, before she knew it, she was running as fast as Ajax though the undergrowth.  The forest was unusually silent and only muted starlight slanted through the dense overhead leaves and branches.

The very forest seemed to beat in her veins; its life and vitality coursed through her.  Her mind was full of anger at the memory of those innocent foals and thirsty for vengeance.  But there was another part of her- the more human part- that was afraid, terribly afraid.  She'd never faced anything like this before she knew.  Something great and powerful was waiting for her and she had no wand and no weapon to fight it with.  Her heart quailed within but was soon stilled.  She was the Huntress, this was her destiny.  What was ahead she did not know exactly but the forest whispered that she was not alone, and the night was still young.

**********************************

A/N: Mwahaha I am evil!  Mwahaha!  Sorry, couldn't resist ^__^  (And if you thought that was a cliffy, you should have seen where I was going to break the next chapter off!  But I relented and it ends ok in the next chapter.)

Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews, you have no idea how great it is to receive such lovely compliments!

Don't you just love James?! If only more guys were like that *wistful sigh*.  Anyway, since this is definitely AU now, I've decided to make him really different to how he is in most fics.  Why should he always be just a muted version of Sirius anyway?  Not that we don't love Sirius, but James deserves depth!

I think the only person who asked specific questions was DayDreamer (btw that was such a nice review thankyou muchos!).  Right answers to your questions:

You're right, this will be L/J but I'm taking it slow, he'll be more important later, but it's unrealistic for me to force them together so quickly, especially considering that they didn't even know each other before.  I'm glad you appreciate this!

As for the Marauders nicknames, not using them is purposeful.  I thought that considering how secret the whole Animagi thing was that it might make more sense for them to be used only when the four of them are around.  Hence James' reaction to Sirius' "slip".  Just trying a different perspective on things again.

Unicorns are back in the next one:) but they do rather come and go as she doesn't live in the forest^__^

And yeah, I think you're right about the Animagus thing, I realised that after the time but thought it didn't make that much difference to postpone it a year.

You're probably right about the Voldemort thing, but I guess as it's AU then we can pretend that maybe Dumbledore didn't say exactly that, also it's not that bad a thing if James and Lily don't have Harry until they're 25/6, but either way it doesn't really matter right?

Ok well I thinks that's everything.  Oh and also the more reviews I get, the guiltier I feel about the length between updates, it's funny but true!  I walk around thinking to myself, 'hmm, there's something I should be doing but I can't remember what...'  no laughing!  Or at least, quiet laughing where I can't hear it!

Next chapter is called, 'The First Battle' and is just that, plus Lily receives her first artefact and it's not the bow that you guys have cleverly spotted in earlier chapters.   Showdown time!


	14. The First Battle

Chapter 14:  The First Battle 

Lily dashed though the trees nimbly as if she was a deer, racing towards her prey.  Suddenly she could see them and she stopped abruptly.  Crouching between two tall pine trees she peered out at the clearing in front of her.

The scene was exactly as she had seen it before, but with one small difference.  Around the montage she had previously seen stood several hooded figures.  Her mind flashed back to the last time she had been in the forest.  That time he had fled, but she had the distinct impression that things would be totally different this time.  But so was she!  The last time she had been unable to do anything and as an indirect result people had died.  Well, this time would be different, she vowed to herself, this time I'm going to fight!

Their arms were raised to the sky, wands in hand, and they chanted in unison their words harsh and menacing.  Above black storm clouds were beginning to gather, swirling angrily in the air, as if angry and being summoned and controlled thus.  The wind blew stronger, whipping their robes around them.  The arms of their robes were rolled up to reveal identical tattoos on their right arm in the picture of a skull.  She gasped, confirmation of what she had already known, these were the same people as had been committing all those murders- Death Eaters.  She had been right.  But it didn't make it any less of a shock to see the actual mark.  Somehow it made everything more real and terrible.

As she watched carefully, trying to gauge what the best course of action to take would be, a solitary figure stepped into the centre of the circle.  His robes were well-cut and his sleeves were down.  He threw back his hood to reveal what would have been a handsome face were it not for the menacing sneer plastered across his face and the manic gleam in his eyes.  Raising his wand above his head the storm clouds thickened again and a low rumble of thunder filled the air and reverberated through the ground, setting of a gentle humming from the black crystals.

Tired of watching and compelled to action by the pitiful look in the young unicorns' eyes she leapt out of the bushes and threw out a hand willing the wand out of the hand of the centre figure, throwing caution to the wind; her mind and body ablaze with an inhuman feeling of anger and power.

His wand shot away from him high into the air and he whipped round to face her.  He snarled in rage and shouted,

"Kill her!"

The others left their chanting and turned on her.  The clouds above started to disperse, no longer anchored to the one place.  She barely had time to dive behind a large stone before numerous bright green spells shot after her.  

'Back!' she willed and stood up throwing her hands out in front of her.  They all flew backwards; several collided heavily with trees and fell limp to the ground.  Others landed in bushes and fought to free themselves.

"No!" she ordered and clenched her fists.  Suddenly the plants shot out long tendrils and lashed round the limbs of the struggling figures.  Several of the plants were thorny and the masked figures cried out in pain,

"Master!"

She span round to see the leader pick up his wand.  Anxiously she noticed that she was now stood where she would have no cover from his spells.  

"_Crucio!" He shouted at her._

Lily shot her arms up in front of her, willing with all her might for it not to touch her.  The spell deflected onto the ground at her feet, the grass singed and smoking with the impact of the spell.  Drops of sweat were running down her face, and her hands stung as if they had been physically hit.  She started to run for cover.

"_Crucio!"_

This time it hit her.  She fell to the ground screaming in agony.  Her eyes wide she stared up at the sky as her body convulsed.  If only there had been a moon….but only the stars gleamed back at her…the stars…

She closed her eyes and summoned their light, seeing in her mind tendrils of white light flowing down into her fists, clenched in pain.  Fighting to ignore the skull-splitting pain racking her body she concentrated until she could stand it no longer.

She yelled aloud and threw her hands up, unclenching her fists.  A bright ball of light surrounded her and the pain stopped.  Shaking, she got to her feet, pulling the light into a shield she held with her mind in front of her.

The leader fired spell after spell at her and it was all she could do to hold the shield in place.  Slowly she was pushed further and further back towards the trees.  The other Death Eaters had now managed to free themselves from the bushes and were headed to their master's aid.  She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the combined power of their spells.

She clapped her hands together and the shield exploded in a brilliant ball of white light.  The Death Eaters raised their hands to cover their eyes and she ran into the trees.

As she sat panting and shaking behind a tree she heard them cursing.  Their leader was sending a pair of them to find her.  The other returned to brewing the storm.  Lily clutched her arms round her and felt tears welling up in her eyes.  She was so tired and she hadn't managed to do anything to help them other than a few injuries and disrupting their spell!

She fell forwards onto her knees, "Help me!" she whispered, her head bowed.

The sound of rustling leaves filled her ears and she looked up.  The circle of trees that she was knelt between shimmered brightly and Lily squinted.  She couldn't possibly be seeing what she was seeing!  There was no way that- she was interrupted by a host of silvery voices.

"We are here."

Silver figures, translucent like ghosts but brighter as if filled with the light of the stars materialised from out of the trees.  Each one of them had bright green eyes and long red hair.  Each the same and yet different.

"We are here."

Lily looked up as the nearest to her walked- no not walked, more like floated- towards her.  Her long red hair was contrasted with several long tresses of raven-black hair.

"Who are you?" Lily whispered in awe.

She smiled, "In my day I had a different name, but now I am one of the Moonlit Ones, forever bound to the world by my choices.  In a way I am you- the Huntress from ages past."

Lily looked round in wonder, "Are you all Huntress'?"

"We are.  But not all are here.  Some chose…different paths."

Lily was about to ask more but the loud rumble of thunder overhead brought the current situation rushing back to her, "I-"

"We know."  She held a long silver nailed finger to her lips and held out her hands to the other women that stood around.  They joined their hands together in the centre and chanted softly, slowly beginning to spin round.  Their voices rose and they looked up, spinning faster and faster.

"It is time!" they cried, spinning so fast that they seemed to be one and the same person.

Suddenly they came to a halt and drew apart.  As the one who had spoken to her drew apart and turned to her, Lily noticed something in her hands that had not been there before.

It was made from the purest silver, crafted into a hunting horn.  It was covered in engravings that were studded with diamonds that gleamed and glittered even the muted light around them.

She held it to Lily who reached out to take it reverently.  "Do not drop it," she was warned, "no matter what happens you must not drop it or it will break."

Lily nodded her understanding and took it.  Immediately a burning cold shot up though her fingers from where she gripped the handle.  If it hadn't been for the warning Lily would have dropped it instantly.  She stared at the horn in her hands, this was her weapon?!?

She looked up questioningly.  The other smiled benevolently down at her, but she could see behind it a fierce wildness tempered by their inestimable age.

"Blow the horn." They said with one voice, "Fill the night with sound."

Then before her eyes they backed away and seemed to be blown away in the next gust of wind.

"Wait!" she called.  But it was too late.

Sighing she looked back down at the horn.  Her fingers were almost numb with cold and- wait a minute- she brought her hands up to her face.  They were turning silver!  Her hands from finger-tips to knuckles were the same silver as her nails had been.  Lily stared wide-eyed.

A flash of lightening brought her back to her senses.  And then she heard movement behind her in the bushes.  Ignoring it for the moment she stealthily crept back to the clearing, making sure her back was concealed.  

A blackened area where the lightening had struck the grass stood just to the side of one of the crystals.  Again the Death Eaters were stood round, their arms lifted skywards and chanting.  Their leader was busy muttering too, his wand pointed at the sky that rumbled and flashed with lightening.  And in an instant she knew what he meant to do.  He was trying to get the lightening to strike the crystals.

She frowned and gripped the horn tightly.  Focusing on the look of terror in the eyes of the trapped unicorns she marshalled her wits and stood up and lifted the horn to her lips.

Stepping into the clearing she took a deep breath and blew into the horn.  At once a clear and loud sound filled the air.  The very ground vibrated as the sound continued to pour from the horn.  The people in the clearing screamed and covered their ears, falling to the ground in agony.  Lily felt the ringing in her ears too, but she knew she needed to keep on going.

Walking further into the clearing to stand in the centre a few metres from their leader, who too was rolling on the floor clutching his ears, she continued to sound the horn.  Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and yet somehow she kept on going, focusing on the crystals that had begun to quiver.  

They shook more and more violently until Lily dropped to her knees, still blowing the horn.  Her head throbbed and her arms felt numb.  With a loud splintering the crystals exploded.  The tiny unicorns inside stumbled forwards, unhurt and Lily took her lips from the horn, gasping for breath.

The figures all around were still, but she knew they were not all dead.  With shaking hands she slung the horn round her and began to crawl towards the unicorns though the fragments of black crystal mingled with silver blood, too weak to stand.

And all at once adult unicorns appeared around her rearing up in silent acknowledgment of her victory.  She smiled weakly as the parents trotted forwards anxiously to claim their children.  It was over.  And she had survived.  In her hands the horn glowed with the light of the moon.

*********************************

A/N: Tada! What did you think? It's so nice to see how many reviews I'm getting now I love you guys!!  I almost have 200 *screams excitedly* All the impatient reviews made me laugh, especially Helen-you're a sweetie! Have a signed photo of Sirius^__^

Ginny-No the Moonlit Ones are definitely not all at Hogwarts, in fact Lily's more or less the only one of them alive now.

Jen-Jen: you're conclusions were right, if James wants to see Lily 'properly' each time he sees her he has to do the spell unless Lily voluntarily removes him from it herself.

Nittie iz, thank you so much, that's what I thought too!

Athene Salie- I can't believe you guessed about the horn! Amazing, girl!

Next chapter, proper explanations!


	15. Consequences

Chapter 15: Consequences. 

She stared at the figures on the ground, what was she to do with them?  Really, she hadn't a clue.  But she didn't want to kill them.  Even though she knew what they had done how could she kill them as they were?  It would be like killing them in their sleep-cowardly.  'And,' a voice in her head said, 'not in the spirit of the Hunt'.

As Io lowered her head so she could grab onto her mane, Lily thought to herself, she'd send Dumbledore a message.  He'd know what to do with them.  Astride Io, Lily summoned the remnants of her power to send a silver star into the air above them, one that could not be removed, but would vanish when the sun came up.  Then she clung on wearily as Io gently trotted to the edge of the forest.

"You have done well," Io said approvingly, nuzzling her gently as Lily stood in front of her.  "We're all very grateful."

"You're welcome," Lily replied tiredly with a huge yawn.  She nodded and turned to walk back to the castle.

She stumbled along blankly towards the castle, unthinkingly willing it to be that bit closer, but thankfully for her, she had no magic left to make that work.  At the steps she stooped to pick up her wand.  It was then she noticed her odd appearance.  Sitting heavily on the steps she pulled a tissue from the pocket of her cloak and wiped off most of the blood, both silver and red, from her knees and brushed away any remaining fragments of crystal.  

Using the door handle to lever herself up, she got to her feet and quietly opened the door and went inside.  The candles on the walls were still lit but were much dimmer; unsteadily she wandered along the corridor, one hand on the wall to support her.

"The note for Dumbledore," she murmured, remembering.  She sighed, he'd probably find out it was her somehow, but then gain there was always the chance that she'd remain anonymous.  Either way it was worth the risk and she trusted Dumbledore completely.  Finding her way to the entrance to his office she rummaged around in the small desk in front of it and found one of the pieces of paper intended to be used for leaving messages when he wasn't there.

Wearily she scribbled what she hoped was a reasonably legible note and posted it in the slot by the door.  Then she walked back towards the Ravenclaw common room.

She tripped over the raised step into the common room and groaned.  

"Lily?"  Saffron jumped up from the seat she had been sitting on in front of the fire.  She had stayed up all night waiting for her to get back, "is that you?"

Lily looked up and sighed, she was too tired to explain anything.  Saffron ran over and helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously, helping her to a sofa.

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes, resting her head on the sofa.

"What happened to your arms?!?!" Saffron exclaimed.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her arms.  They were silver from finger-tips to elbow.  Lily was too tired to do anything other than stare at them, to be honest she wasn't that surprised.

"And your lips!" Saffron moved to sit by her friend, "why are they silver?"

'The horn,' thought Lily.  Then she mumbled out loud, "please, just help me to bed.  I need to sleep."

Saffron nodded, frowning with worry as she put her arm round Lily and helped her along the corridor to their room.  The other two girls were fast asleep and knew nothing of Lily's late night return.

As Saffron hung the tunic and cloak up in the wardrobe she said quietly, "you've got a lot of explaining to do Lily Evans."  She looked back at her friend but Lily was already fast asleep.

**********************************************

Hundreds of miles away high up within the heart of the tallest mountain in Greece something stirred.  A bright green eye opened sleepily and a long neck lifted its head and listened to a sound blown on the wind.  The call of a hunting horn.  

With a tremendous effort he stood, throwing off its back rocks and rubble that fallen on it during his centuries-long rest.  A cloud of dust swirled round the small cavern in which he stood and he stamped his feet and snorted.  An ear-piercing shriek filled the air and the walls began to tremble, shingle falling off onto the floor.  It grew louder and louder and the walls vibrated violently.  There was a huge cracking noise and one side of the cavern burst outwards scattering its debris down the mountainside.  The ceiling shook and with another shriek he took off into the night's sky, a cloud of grey dust followed him as it tumbled off his sleek coat, brushed away by the cool wind.  

**********************************************

Saffron paced up and down in the corridor outside Dumbledore's office, trying to decide if she was doing the right thing.  Lily hadn't moved since yesterday morning, all she had done was sleep, and that was not natural!  She'd tried to wake her, but to no avail.  And her arms, they were still silver, the same silver as her nails.  Thinking back to that time when Lily had spilt that tea at breakfast she thought she felt the beginnings of understanding something.  Somehow the two events were connected.  

She didn't want Lily to think she'd betrayed her, goodness knows she'd had enough trouble to get her to trust her in the first place!  But she was worried about her, really worried!

"Saffron?"  James was coming down the corridor with a group of prefects, "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting to see Dumbledore," she replied, twisting her hands nervously.

James raised an eyebrow in alarm, Saffron was never nervous, never.  She was always cool and calm- well not calm- but never like this.  And why did she want to see Dumbledore?  That could only be about something serious.  "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously taking her arms, "are you alright?"

"Potter, we have to go," said one of the prefects behind him, "Dumbledore'll be waiting for our reports."

"I'm fine," Saffron reassured her brother, pushing him gently away, "go on, you can tell him I'll be waiting for him afterwards."

James nodded slowly.

"Hey Saffron, do you know where Lily is?" asked Dan, the other Ravenclaw prefect, "She's supposed to be here.  I've been looking for her since yesterday, but no-one seems to have seen her, other than Meg and Amy, who could only tell me she's probably around somewhere.  I mean you would think that her own year mates would know where she was!"

"She's ill," replied Saffron too quickly, she was unsurprised that Dan could remember Lily, she'd probably adjusted the charm for his sake.  It wouldn't do for the other Ravenclaw prefect not to remember conversations they'd had or other prefect duties.  Sometimes Saffron wondered exactly how many people were excluded from Lily's charm.  Personally, she thought it would just be a whole lot easier if Lily just got rid of the whole thing all together.  But she could be extremely stubborn, she'd have to work on her to let it go.

James looked at her sharply, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Look I'll tell you after alright?  I promise," Saffron said, pushing him firmly towards the others, "the sooner you go and give in these reports the sooner I can speak to Dumbledore and the sooner I can speak to you, so just go!"

James frowned and opened his mouth to say something else when Dan took his elbow, "just do as she says Potter, you do not want to make Saffron angry, believe you me!"  He grinned at her.

"Fine!" muttered James angrily as they marched on down the corridor.  "And just what did you mean by that?" he added suspiciously.

"We used to date," Dan replied, "didn't you know?  She's a regular firecracker!"

"What? When?" demanded James, rounding on the Ravenclaw.

"Oh a while back, fifth year.  We only dated for a couple of months," he seemed unperturbed by the small twitch appearing under James' left eye.

James took several deep breaths, "But it's over now right?"

"Sure," Dan replied, "Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl but even if I did still like her that way- which I don't- I'm sure she has her eye on someone else."

"Who?" James asked immediately. 

"Don't know exactly," he admitted, "but some of the girls seem to, or at least they pretend that they do.  You know what I mean?"

"Oh that whole, 'honestly you men are so blind' routine?" Josh, the Hufflepuff prefect asked.

"Got it in one," Dan replied with a grin.

"Are you alright Potter?" Josh asked, glancing at James' slightly flushed face and grim expression.

"Oh don't mind him," Miranda said, she was the other prefect from Gryffindor, where James' overprotective brother syndrome was infamous.  "He tends to get his knickers in a twist whenever Saffron's dating habits are mentioned."

"Shut up," James growled, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at her.  She smiled back sweetly and ruffled his hair.  He swatted her hand away and glared mutinously at her.

Miranda turned the others, "You should see the number of fights that break out between Potter and Sirius about Saffron!"

Dan laughed and punched James playfully on the arm, "I don't know why you'd bother, Black's just a randy git, he's probably just doing it to wind you up."

"Well it works," James replied huffily.

As soon as they reached the room where the rest of the teachers were waiting James went straight over to speak to Dumbledore while the others sat themselves in chairs arranged in a circle.

"Professor, my sister is waiting to speak with you outside your office, I think it's important," he said quietly, watching intently to see what his headmaster's reaction would be.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Is she now?  Did she tell you why?"

James shook his head, "no, only that nothing's wrong with her," he hesitated, "but I think that it has something to do with Lily Evans."

Dumbledore looked up sharply, "what makes you say that?"

He shrugged, and simply said, "I'm her brother; I see things that most people would miss."

The old wizard stroked his long beard thoughtfully, the others were watching with curiosity.  Eventually he nodded and sat down, turning to the others, "I would like you to all make written reports, one for each house, concerning the security of common rooms and dorms.  Also include any other areas that you believe should be investigated as possible weak spots.  I would like to remind you that this is only a precautionary measure and that I do not envisage an attack on the school.  However, as no doubt some of you will know from being in boy scouts when you were younger, there's no harm in being prepared."  His eyes twinkled and he smiled at them, "hand in these reports as soon as you finish them, I don't imagine it should take you more than a few days."  He nodded to them all and walked briskly out of the room towards his office.

*****************************

A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait you guys have had!  I've been on holiday, busy busy....first I was at a camp called 'New Wine' a Christian conference thing.  I looked after the ickle people in a group called 'Pebbles', they were so cute!  And only 3! *excited scream as urge to hug invisible small child rises* One little girl gave me a tile she made for me at the end..soo cute!  Anyway.......and after that I went to Alton Towers! Yeah baby!! So much fun, I only got back today.  Anyone else been??

Right, well hope I didn't bore you too much with the brief history of my activities ^__^ hope you enjoyed this latest instalment.  Oh yeah, and check out 'The White Fire' that's mine too, I love writing that, it's so fun!


	16. Blood is Thicker than Water

Chapter 16: Blood is Thicker than Water 

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Saffron looked up to see Dumbledore walking along the corridor towards her.  

"Fizzing Whizzbies," he said as he approached, the gargoyle barring the entrance to his office began to slide aside, "well Miss Potter, you'd better come up."

Saffron nodded a little apprehensively and followed him up the winding staircase.  As they entered his office he gestured for her to sit and said, "So, you wanted to see me?"

She nodded and sat down.  Hesitantly she said, "it's about my friend Lily Evans, she well...erm…I'm not sure what's wrong with her exactly, but erm…"

"Calm down and tell me the story from the beginning," Dumbledore said gently.

"Right," Saffron nodded and took a deep breath, "well, not last night but the night before we were up on the astronomy tower to see the lunar eclipse.  But suddenly we heard this horrible scream- I couldn't say where it was coming from, and we were all a bit scared, but Lily seemed…to react differently."

"Oh?"

"Well, more or less as soon as we got up there she kept looking out towards the forest as if she was looking for something and then when we heard the scream again she began to climb down the ladder.  I went after her, trying to ask her what was going on, but she said I couldn't come- but I knew something was wrong.  But she had told me not to follow her so I went back up to the tower with James and when I looked back out towards the forest I saw someone running towards it from the castle, she had a long grey cloak on and what looked like a whitish dress on.  I didn't know for sure it was her, but I had my suspicious so I stayed up and waited for her.  And then, early in the morning she came back.  She was absolutely exhausted, she could barely walk!  And she was wearing her cloak and a silver-white tunic.  But what shocked me the most were her arms- silver from fingertips to elbow!"

Dumbledore stood up abruptly.

Saffron continued, "I helped her to bed and she fell asleep right away, but she hasn't moved since.  I've never known anyone to sleep this long, and I was worried.  But I couldn't go to the hospital wing because they would see her arms and I know she doesn't want people to know.  But she did say that if she wasn't back by the morning then I could come to you, so I think she trusts you, but I didn't want her to think I'd betrayed her so I've waited until now and…" she realised she was rambling and stopped.

"Have you noticed anything else unusual about her?" asked Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Well, I've only really known her a couple of months professor, she had this charm-" she stopped and clapped a hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to get Lily into trouble.

"It's ok Miss Potter, I know about the Mediocrity Charm," Dumbledore told her reassuringly.  He was silent for a while.  "We should get Lily to Madam Pomfrey just in case, let me deal with her questioning, I'll see to it that no-one else finds out about her arms.  Find Professor Tempera and get her to take Lily to the hospital wing, I'll meet you there."

Saffron nodded and got up, "thank you."  

Dumbledore nodded and smiled as she turned and ran down the stairs in search of her head of house.  Fawkes flew down from his perch to sit on Dumbledore's lap,

"What do you think old friend?  Has she returned?"

Fawkes squawked and inclined his plumed head in assent.

************************

_"Enervate"_

Lily opened her eyes tiredly and fought to focus her eyes.  As things swam into focus she recognised the hospital wing.  Looking round further she saw a nervous looking Saffron sat to her right and behind her Professor Tempera.  On her other side sat Dumbledore, immediately she wondered what had happened about the note she sent him.  And then she thought, 'what am I doing in the Hospital wing?'

She sat up tiredly and yawned widely.

"Still feeling tired Miss Evans?  I was informed that you've had rather a long sleep," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brightly behind his glasses and then looked serious, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," replied Lily, "a little tired but then-" she paused and bit her lip.

"Then what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ummm," Lily floundered.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Lily fit to get up yet?  I have something I wish to discuss with her in private, preferable my office if she is well enough."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and checked her over, "She's fine," she said decisively, "just drink this potion and you'll be good to go."

Obediently Lily took the potion from her and downed it.  She made a face, it tasted very much like how she imagined slug puree would.  But it seemed to do the trick and she felt her head clearing almost immediately and new energy coursing though her veins.

"I brought you some clothes," Saffron said nervously, holding out a pile of folded clothes.

"Thank you…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, I-you aren't mad at me are you?"

"Mad at you?!  Why on earth should I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, because I told Dumbledore about you coming back and…you know, that's why you're here…" she tailed off and looked at the white sheets Lily lay under.

"Oh," Lily didn't quite know what to say, "well, I guess it's ok, I would probably have told him soon anyway."

Dumbledore cleared his throat.  Lily coloured, they had been talking as if he wasn't there.  

"Lily, as soon as you're dressed I'd like to speak to you in my office," Dumbledore said, rising.

She nodded and he left, beckoning Professor Tempera out after him to give the two girls some privacy.

Saffron pulled the curtain round the bed to let her change.  As quickly as she could, Lily pulled on her jeans, t-shirt and jumper that Saffron had brought for her.  Once she had done she pulled the curtain aside.

"Here, I thought you might want these," Saffron offered her a pair of white silk gloves.

"Thanks," Lily replied gratefully taking them.  She paused to look at her arms and pushed up the sleeves of her jumper.  It looked so odd!  She flexed her fingers experimentally, they didn't feel different to normal.

"What does it feel like?" Saffron asked curiously.

"Pretty much normal, just a bit smoother and colder than usual I guess," Lily replied running a hand over her free arm.  She held out her hands to Saffron.

Tentatively Saffron reached out to touch her friend's silver arms and hands.  She gave a small gasp of shock, "they feel like ice!"  She ran a hand up Lily's arms and over her palms.

Lily laughed, "that tickles!"

"Sorry," Saffron grinned, "how on earth did you manage to get your arms this colour anyway?"

Lily's smiled faded and she glanced around to check there was no-one else in the room.  Then she beckoned Saffron forwards to whisper to her.

"Saffron, there's something about me that I want to tell you, I promised I would before and I mean to keep that promise.  I-" she wasn't sure where to begin, "you know all the research I've been doing recently?"

"Yeah, about the Moonlit Ones."

Lily nodded, "well, what I didn't tell you is that I wasn't just doing it for school, in fact until you mentioned it I hadn't even thought about it.  I was trying to find out about me, my heritage.  Saffron I- I'm one of the Moonlit Ones."

"You're what?!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh," Lily frowned, putting a finger to her lips.

Saffron lowered her voice, "sorry, I just…well I don't understand, what exactly are you telling me?"

"I should go to Dumbledore now, but if you go back to my room take a look at my notes on the manuscript, it might help to make things clearer.  Then we can speak again after I've spoken to him ok?"

Saffron nodded, plainly still rather confused.

Together they left the Hospital wing and walked along the corridor towards Dumbledore's office in silence.  Lily watched her gloved hands as she walked, rehearsing over in her head how she was going to explain to Dumbledore about things.  Saffron was also deep in thought, her friend-the one who had made such an effort to be normal- had just turned out to be just about as abnormal as it was possible to be!  If she hadn't been noticing odd things for the last month or so then she might have thought that Lily was playing some kind of elaborate joke on her, but as things were she didn't seriously entertain such thoughts.

Before they knew it they were stood outside the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Lily said.

"Yeah…good luck…the password's 'Fizzing Whizzbies'," Saffron replied.

"Thanks."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before someone calling Saffron's name behind her drew her attention.  She turned to see her brother hurrying up the corridor and when she looked back Lily had gone.

"Saffron!"  James came to a halt in front of her, "what's going on?  Are you going to tell me now?"

Saffron looked up at her brother thoughtfully.  They had never had secrets from one another, but this time…well this time it wasn't really her secret to tell…but then again there was no-one she trusted more than her brother.  She sighed, she had to tell him.  As the saying went, 'blood is thicker than water'.  "Yeah, I'm going to tell you.  But first I want to go and check something out.  Meet me in the library in about ten minutes and I'll tell you everything."

He nodded, "And Lily?"

"She's going to be fine."

"Right, well in that case I guess I'll meet you in ten minutes," he said.  She nodded and ran off down the corridor leaving him standing there.  'It must be serious,' he thought worriedly.  There had been a moment then when he wasn't sure she was going to tell him, he could see it in her face.  She knew he would never tell anyone anything she told him and still she had hesitated.  He shook his head and started to walk slowly to the library. 

Saffron was almost a year younger than him, he was born in September and then she had been born the following August.  It was pretty lucky they had been in the same year really.  He knew that a lot of brothers and sisters fought but they never really had.  They had grown up really close and shared everything with one another.  He felt sorry for people who had no brothers or sisters; they could never know what it felt like to be so much a part of someone else.  To know what each expression on their face meant, to know someone knew you better than you knew yourself, who knew all you faults intimately and would always be there no matter what.  An unconditional love; so different from the love that existed between husbands and wives, that expected love in return, but what he and Saffron had expected nothing in return.  He couldn't imagine life without her.

*****************

A/N: awwwww bless his heart!  Man, that was a long chapter.  I'm doing the updates on all my stories, sheesh that's a marathon and a half!  I know I did this last chapter, but I'm going to do it again- read 'The White Fire'! Keronshara went and read it and she really liked it, (thanks Keronshara-you rock!) so some of the rest of you go check it out! Now! Hehehe…..anyway…..

Thanks to all my reviewers, you make my day!  

Nittie Iz- yeah, 'New Wine' was great, and yeah it's nice to know there are other Christians out there, lets other people know we're not all a bunch of freaks, honestly the ideas some people have about us…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter which I've decided on the spur of the moment to dedicate to all my brothers and sisters in Christ, God Bless and keep you all!

Well, assuming my little outburst hasn't scared away the rest of you, I'll see you in the next chapter ^__^


	17. Explanations

Chapter 17: Explanations 

Slowly Lily mounted the stairs to Dumbledore's office, rehearsing in her mind what she was going to say.  She raised a hand and knocked gently.

"Come in."

She took a deep breath and entered.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk, peering at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles.  "Take a seat Lily," he gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

She sat nervously and waited for him to say something.

"I believe you have something to tell me," he said at last, his eyes fixed searchingly on her.

Lily gulped and nodded, "Yes I…" she felt something change inside herself- why should she be nervous, she was not ashamed of who she was.  Calmly, she raised her head to look him directly in the eye, straightened her back and when she spoke her voice was filled with certainty and conviction, "I am the Huntress."

He looked sharply at her, "The Huntress?"

She nodded, "one of the Moonlit Ones, sent to-" 

He waved a hand, "yes, I have heard tales about her.  For how long?"

Slightly startled by his lack of astonishment and no sign of incredulity she replied, "Just over a month now, since the beginning of November."

Dumbledore nodded, and was silent a pensive look on his face, "And how are you coping with this news?"

"Well I couldn't really accept it all at the beginning, I was so scared by it all I just kept telling myself that there had been some kind of mistake.  That someone else was meant for this, someone more extraordinary," she smiled faintly, "but as the days went by things just kept happening to me- physical demonstrations of the power I could wield, inner yearnings to surrender myself to everything.  But I think the thing that changed my mind was a conversation I had with a broken-hearted first year a few days back…" her thoughts turned to Paddy's face when she passed him in the corridors, his eyes over bright with unshed tears and his fists clenched as he strove to just make it through each day, "and all of a sudden I knew that despite all of the burdens that came with it I wanted the power.  Not for its own sake, no," she shook her head, "definitely not for that, but for the ability to defend what I believe in and guard those that are too weak or outmatched by the powers that seek to kill all that I love and want to protect."

Dumbledore watched with a deep, quiet pride and said, "Then they have chosen well."

Lily smiled, she didn't know how to express the overwhelming sense of relief his words had triggered.  She knew she didn't need it, but his approval meant more to her than she could express.

Rising he walked over to a heavily laden bookshelf to his right and pulled out a book, handing it to her.

"The Founder's of Hogwarts", she read out loud, "I don't understand," she said frowning slightly, "what has that got to do with anything."

"More than you know Lily.  I understand you've been having some difficulty with that manuscript of yours.  I think this will be of help and would suggest that if you wish to know more about your heritage then you should read it and search out their portraits, I know they're her somewhere within the castle, but I've never quite been able to find them."

Lily stared at the leather bound book in her lap and nodded.  She looked up, "can you help me with the manuscript then?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid you're on your own there Lily, there's only so much that I know.  But I would be very interested in reading you findings when you do finally decipher it."

She smiled, feeling again his quiet vote of confidence in her.

Lily rested the book on her lap and broached the topic of the Death Eaters.  As she had thought, he had known it was her that had sent him the message, and was keen to know as much as she could tell about the battle she had fought and what they had been trying to do.  He listened patiently to her account of events and said,

"Thanks to your quick thinking, Lily, we've discovered the name of the leader of this faction.  He calls himself Lord Voldemort.  Apparently he's been amassing support secretly for the last five years or so, drawing to him witches and wizards who want to establish old blood supremacy, what they call 'purebloods'.  It seems that last night Voldemort and his followers were trying to help him gain immortality-"

"What?" gasped Lily.

"Immortality," Dumbledore repeated, looking down at her over the top of his half moon spectacles, "while Voldemort is perfectly happy to deal death to those who cross him or seek to oppose him it seems that he fears it for himself.  That night he was trying to outrun death through the complex magic you witnessed.  Fortunately for us, not only did you prevent such a thing from happening, but also he won't be able to try it again for a very long time," his eyes twinkled from behind his glasses, "you see the correct planets are only in that precise alignment once every one thousand years."

Lily failed to find this as amusing as the Headmaster, how could he treat something like this with such equanimity?  "So what happened to him?  Did you catch Vole-Volde-"

"Voldemort," Dumbledore corrected, "and no, I'm afraid he got away."

A stone-like weight plummeted into her stomach and guilt overwhelmed her.  Hadn't she sworn to Paddy that she would see to it that whoever killed her parents would be punished?  And hadn't she spared Voldemort when she had had the chance?  Something of her horror at this must have shown in her expression because Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts gently saying,

"The Wizarding World owes you a great debt of gratitude.  Not only do we have more information about the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort but also thanks to the number of Death Eaters we caught I think it'll be a while before we see anything more from them."

"But I let him get away!  After all I've said about wanting to protect people and- and- I could have stopped things before they could have gotten worse!  But now I might not get that chance again and every time I see more deaths reported in the papers, every time I see a student run out of breakfast in tears because someone in their family has been killed, every time I'll know that it will have been my fault!  That I could have prevented it!  And all because I hadn't the courage to kill him when I had the chance!" she spat out the words bitterly and rose from her chair, her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"Listen to me," Dumbledore said sternly, "If you had killed him then, while he lay unconscious on the ground, do you think that would have been an end to the Death Eaters?  Do you think all the seeds of discontent and inflated sense of self worth that he had carefully sown would just die out with him?  No.  If not Voldemort, than another would have risen in his place.  You have faced him once now, and he will not forget it," a shadow of a smile hovered over his lips when he spoke next, "I hardly think he will be proud of being defeated by a single seventeen year old witch."

Lily smiled faintly, hope beginning to blossom within her that Dumbledore was right.

"You must not allow yourself to feel responsible for his actions, you won a great victory for us that night.  And who knows, perhaps it will turn out that the mercy you showed will turn out to our advantage."

At that moment Lily was finding it hard to think that such a thing could be true, but she was more than willing to trust Dumbledore's word on it.  And hadn't her instincts been right before?  Wasn't there the smallest chance that the voice in her head telling her not to kill Voldemort was telling her the right thing to do?

"You really think so?" Lily asked hopefully, a hint of the childlike innocence that was mostly lost to her came to the surface, seeking reassurance from the much venerated wizard in front of her.

He smiled kindly, "You have made a fine start; Destiny has made a fine choice."

Lily smiled back, perhaps things would turn out alright after all.  Maybe it was a vain hope but one she would always cling to.

***********************************

James sat in the library in the corner that was out of sight of the main areas students kept to.  He was really quite nervous about what Saffron had to tell him, unreasonably so.  It was just he couldn't help but keep remembering the urgent tone in her voice and serious expression on her face. 

The sound of footsteps coming towards him caught his attention and he looked up to see his sister hurrying towards him, a bundle of papers clutched in her arms.  Her face flushed and her hair out of place, she sat down opposite him and deposited her load onto the table.  He looked down and reached out a hand to pick up one of the leafs of parchment.  Saffron shot out an arm and covered the papers.  Her expression was earnest,

"James, I know that you'll keep secret whatever I tell you, but this time things are different, I'm going to tell you something that isn't my secret to tell.  But we always said we'd never keep things from each other and I'm keeping that promise."

James nodded, his face serious.

"You have to promise to believe me James," Saffron said, "I know when you hear what I'm going to tell you you'll be sceptical, but it's the truth alright?"

"Sure," James frowned, "I'll always believe you Saff, you know that!"

She let out a long sigh, "I guess I should tell you then." She paused for a moment, summing up the consequences of what she was about to do.  "James, it's about Lily."

"Lily?!" he started, whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Yes, she's not quite what she seems."

"I know, she has some sort of weird magic surrounding her-"

"-oh that, that's just a Mediocrity Charm, you can see through that by saying revelio," Saffron dismissed this with a wave of her hand, "that's not everything, there's much more to it then that.  James, have you ever heard of the Moonlit Ones?"

"Sure, I've heard the stories, mythical warrior to defend the weak yada yada."

"Well those stories are true, they're real.  All the stories about the Huntress, they're not just stories and Lily…Lily's the Huntress."

"WHAT?!" James shouted, almost falling off his chair.

"Quiet please or I'll have you thrown out," the librarian called to them, frowning deeply at them both.

"You're not serious?" James asked his sister, lowering his voice.

"You see, I knew you wouldn't believe me!"  Saffron looked irritated and frowned at her brother.

"No I do," he insisted, "It's just hard to take in, that's all."  He ran a hand through his hair, frowning in concentration as he tried to understand what Saffron had just told him.  "So you're saying Lily Evans is this superpowerful other that has appeared to fight for the innocent and all that?"

"Basically yeah," Saffron nodded.

He let out a long low whistle, "well who'd have thought it?"

Saffron giggled, "it does sound surreal doesn't it?"

"Just a little," he grinned

"You mustn't let on to her that you know," she said, grabbing his arm, her face serious again, "she doesn't know that I've told you, and I'm not too sure she'd be entirely happy that I have.  I do feel sort of guilty about telling you, but it's not as if it can do any harm.  Besides, she likes you."

"Alright," James nodded, "not a word."  Then he paused, "she likes me?"

Saffron laughed, "Not like that!  She thinks you're a good guy, not that my influence has had anything to do with it."  She grinned at him, "don't you go getting any ideas matey!  Anyway, she seems more Remus' type anyway."

"What do you mean?" James demanded.

"Well, he's more of the intellectual type, he and Lily would get on well," she smiled broadly, enjoying teasing him.

"I hope you're not implying I'm stupid, sister dearest," James retorted.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it," she drawled, rolling her eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, that's mature!"  He scowled at her.  "Alright, calm down," she said in a pacifying tone, "I was only pulling your leg."  She relaxed and leaned against her chair, "so how are the Marauders?  Any entertaining frolics you'd like to entertain me with, Prongs?"

He brightened and grinned at her, "well, now that you come to mention it…"

******************************

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, had an exam recently and needed to focus on revising.  But this was quite a long chapter to make up for it.  Anyway, what did you think? People who didn't like Saffron telling James, do you still think it's mean of her?

Any questions people have, I'll bear in mind when I write my next authors note, but forgive me if I don't answer them.  The longest part about updating is writing the authors notes, especially if there are a lot of questions that people want answered.  Not that I want to discourage long reviews, I like them a lot.  

Next chapter is called 'Two Blushing Pilgrims' that title ring a bell for anyone?


	18. Two Blushing Pilgrims

Chapter 18:  Two blushing pilgrims 

It was the Christmas holidays.  Lily had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, partly because of Petunia, but partly because she'd decided that she couldn't sit on the fence between the wizarding and muggle worlds forever.  She hadn't been allowed that choice.  Besides, she felt like she needed to be near the forest and the library.  During the full moon she had taken to running in the forest with the unicorns.  Even though it should have made her feel tired the next day being up all night she always found it exhilarating and refreshing.

There hadn't been any attacks since she'd met the Death Eaters in the forest.  It seemed Dumbledore had been right and they were nursing their wounds.

She'd got a little further in translating her manuscript with Remus' help.  As much as she wanted to do it by herself, she had to accept help, at least to begin with.  This had meant that she'd not only had to exclude him from the Charm but at his request Sirius, James and Peter as well, which she thought odd but she'd done it all the same, it wasn't that big of a deal.  If she was honest, she quite enjoyed having more friends.  The whole thing with Paddy had made her realise that she had been wrong in some of the things she'd used to think.

For most of her life she'd believed that she didn't need friends- didn't want them even, but the last few months had made her realise just how wrong she had been.  It was such a relief to her to have Saffron to unburden herself onto, to be able to talk to about her worries and fears for the future and about being the Huntress.  And Paddy had really made her think.  She'd told him that it was worth trying to change the world for the better; that one person couldn't usually change the world but they could always change the world for one person.  

That was what had started her thinking.  If everyone believed like she had- that friends were an added extra and not really something you needed, then no-one would be there for each other.  And in this broken world people needed each other more than ever.  Someone who would care when things were hard, who would be there to take your hand and lead you through it.  Someone who could always be relied upon and trusted when the world was full of deceit.  Someone who would care enough to fight and even die for you.  And she finally understood this.  She understood what it meant to be one of these people; for that's what she was.  And more than that- she was proud of it.

She wandered along the corridor humming to herself quietly, her hands in her pockets, Saffron by her side.  Although her arms were no longer silver her hands still shimmered a little and she wore the pair of white silk gloves Saffron had leant her to cover this.  

"So," Saffron began, "any plans for the holidays that don't involve hours spent pouring over that manuscript?"

Lily laughed, "Well it _is_ really important!"

"I know, I know," Saffron replied, "But it doesn't mean that it isn't boring as watching the grass grow."

"Potter!"

Saffron turned to see Dan running along the corridor behind her.  The two girls paused and turned to wait for him.

"There you are," he panted, "Quidditch practice, now.  The weather's perfect!"

"If you say so captain," Saffron replied with a mock salute.

"Well I do," he replied with a grin, "I've managed to round up most of the others, it's a jolly good job the team are all staying for the holidays, it makes everything so much easier!"

Many more of the students had stayed at Hogwarts this Christamas.  Privately, Lily thought it had something to do with the increased paranoia due to the Death Eaters' activities, even though there had been no sign of them since she had battled them in the forest a few weeks back.  That and the fact that Hogwarts was just about the safest place anyone could ever be when Dumbledore was Headmaster, safer even than Gringotts in her opinion.

"Ok, I'll grab my broom and meet you out on the pitch," Saffron said.

"Great, see you there," and he ran back off up the corridor in search of his remaining players.

"Want to come and watch?" Saffron offered.

"No thanks," Lily replied, "it's freezing out there!  And besides, Quidditch isn't that interesting anyway."

Saffron put on a look of scandalised horror, "You can't mean that?"

Lily grinned at her best friend who started to laugh.

"I'll catch you later Lil," she said, and turned back to the common room.

Lily continued on down the corridor, wondering what to do next.  Up ahead three familiar boys tumbled out of a portrait that swung open to reveal a tunnel leading backwards.  Dusting themselves off, they got to their feet.  Remus looked up and spotted her, "Hello," he said.

"Hi Remus," Lily said, walking over to them, "what are you up to? Or shouldn't I ask?" she grinned.

"We're just exploring, trying to see if there are anymore passageways we haven't found yet," Remus replied, pushing a long lock of chestnut hair out of his face.

"And?"

"No joy, this one just leads to a bunch of old paintings," James replied, coming to stand next to his friend.

"What are they of?" Lily asked, interested.

"Ravenclaws!" said Sirius shaking his head and tutting.

Lily poked him in the chest, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Sirius grinned and grabbed her hand, she blushed and looked away from his twinkling eyes.  Because of her charm she'd never really had attention from guys before and Sirius' flirtatious behaviour sometimes caught her off guard.  But she was getting used to it and very much hoped that she'd be immune to it soon.  Especially since she didn't even fancy him!  He was just-ugh, she couldn't explain it, but whatever it was, it was extremely irritating!

"They're paintings of people from long ago. Mostly a bunch of dead guys that are always sleeping," James said quickly.

"But there is this one woman," Sirius said, "so gorgeous!" he licked his lips, "Kinda looked like you Lillykins."

Lily took her hand back and rolled her eyes, "men!"  She turned back to Remus, "where's your little shadow?"

"Peter you mean?" 

She nodded.

"Gone home for the holidays," Remus said.  "How's the translation going?"

"Better," she replied, "I think that it's a mixture of two sets of runes, one of them I can recognise, but the other I don't know.  Oh, also, I think it might be some kind of poem or song."

"Why?"

"It's the way the lines are arranged, they end before the edge of the page and there are roughly the same number of symbols per line, which would indicate some kind of poem.  Which wouldn't be entirely surprising really, prose is pretty recent in terms of literary development, only been around the last few hundred years."

"What makes you say this is literary and not factual?  I thought you thought it was factual?" Remus asked.

Sirius was making snoring noises behind them.

Lily ignored him, "I do think it's factual, but not written like a historical account, like Morte d'Arthur."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Morte d'Arthur is a medieval text," James said, "it tells the story of Arthur, not entirely accurate as it is told through the eyes of a muggle, but there's still fact in it.  That's written in verse too."

Lily looked at him in surprise, "You have read Malory?"  James nodded.

"God forbid that I should ever marry a Ravenclaw," said Sirius, "I have no idea what you're talking about, prose, verse, whatever."

"Prose is how stories are normally written and verse is the style that poetry is written in," Lily explained patiently.

"Whatever, it sounds boring to me," Sirius replied waving his hand dismissively.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Remus said to James.

"Well, I'm not really," James replied a little awkwardly, Sirius and Lily were both staring at him, "Malory's a little hard to read."

"What do you prefer then?" asked Lily, coming to stand in front of him.

He shrugged then grinned and he winked at Sirius before taking her hand, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Remus hid a grin behind his hand as James' lips brushed her gloved hand.  Even Sirius looked amused, despite only having half an idea of what James was saying.

Lily looked archly at him before replying, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands to touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  She moved her hand so that her palm was pressed against his.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

"Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh then dear saint, let lips do what hands to.  Then pray.  Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant thou for prayers' sake," she smiled as she spoke.

He grinned back, "then move not while my prayer's effect I take." He leaned in to kiss her, she gulped.  As she felt the lightest touch of his lips against hers, Sirius let out a bark of laugher and James turned to his friend, the tips of his ears tinged pink, "don't knock poetry my friend, it comes in very useful," he told Sirius with a grin.

Lily, slightly pink herself, cleared her throat, "Umm, well if you've quite finished, I think I'd like to go and see these paintings."

"And what if he isn't finished?" asked Sirius smirking.

Lily laughed, "I'll see you guys later," she walked over to the hole behind the portrait and pulled herself up off the ground and crawled in.  Standing, she waved to the three standing below her and walked into the darkness muttering, "_lumos"_

"Well Romeo?" Remus said, turning to grin at his friend.

"What?" James replied innocently, his eyes sparkling.

"'What?' he says," Sirius shook his head, a huge grin on his face.

James allowed himself a grin in return.

********************************************

A/N: Well I think that chapter was a bit shorter than normal but what did you think?  Couldn't resist the wonder of Shakespeare!  R&J is great, in fact all his plays are great, another great romance one is 'Antony and Cleopatra' I think I like that even better than R&J…

Agrippa- And now Antony must leave her utterly.

Enobarbus-Never, he will not.

Age cannot wither her, not custom stale her infinite variety

Other women cloy were most she satisfies…

*Sigh* the poetry…

Right, anyway, let me know what you thought, too little original dialogue or good use of great old material?


	19. Familiar Faces

Chapter 19: Familiar Faces 

"Do you think our Juliet will be ok in there by herself?  I mean, do you think she'll get lost?" Remus asked Sirius after they'd teased James a bit more, glad of the fact that Sirius was so busy laughing at James that he didn't notice the forcedness of his own teasing.

"I don't know, maybe we should send Romeo in after her," Sirius grinned.

"You two!  I was just illustrating a point," James said defensively.

"Right, yeah, I've enjoyed illustrating that particular point many times with several pretty Gryffindors," Sirius replied smirking.

"About poetry!" protested James.

"Uh-huh, well you know I don't think you quite made your point well enough," Sirius replied grabbing one of his friend's arms and dragging him towards the portrait hole.  Remus remembered in time to grin and join in.  Together the two of them managed to push a struggling James into the hole.  They pushed the portrait shut, laughing.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on those two!" James muttered, standing up and summoning the ball of light at the tip of his wand, "well, now I'm here I might as well go and find Lily."

He wandered up the passage to find her, his arm held out to illuminate the ground at his feet.

It wasn't long before he found her, she was standing in front of a forked pathway debating which way to turn.

"Left," he advised.

She exclaimed and span round, "oh, it's you!"  She smiled a greeting, "have you come to be my guide?"

"Something like that," he grinned and turned her towards the left hand fork.  "Quick march!"

Lily laughed as he pushed her along in front of him.

After a while he stopped pushing and came to walk beside her, "so how's that manuscript coming?"

"Slowly," she moaned, "I get the distinct impression it's doing it on purpose!"

"What?"

"Not letting me read it!"

He laughed, "yeah, because parchment frequently has a mind of its own!"

"Well it could!" she protested, "you can invest certain qualities in it to make it more human, say for instance you wanted it to converse with someone or something it could be done."

"Really?"  He grinned, "so if I wanted to make a piece of parchment that held something private on it unreadable by others I could also get it to insult them if they tried to read it?"

"If you wanted," Lily replied, lighting her wand as the passageway darkened.

"Groovy," James answered approvingly.

Together they wandered down corridors and up stairs, talking about whatever came into their minds until they came out abruptly in a circular room with four full length portraits hanging on the walls.

"Merlin's beard!" Lily exclaimed, stepping back into James.

"What?" he asked, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders.

Wordlessly she pointed to the third portrait.  It hung in between portraits of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.  A woman with long red hair, and streaks of black mixed in, she was tall and slender with bright emerald eyes.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw," he told her.

It was as if things were finally beginning to slip into place.  The Sorting Hat's words to her, the book Dumbledore gave to her and the way she was the one to break away and speak to her out of all the Huntress's.

Rowena smiled at the pair of them and walked out of her frame.

They both jumped back in surprise, James' hands gripping Lily's shoulders tightly.

Godric Gryffindor laughed from his portrait as he too stepped down into the room.

"What's going on?" James asked, letting go of Lily and stepping in front of her.

"A Gryffindor!" Godric roared with laughter, holding out his hand to James, "I knew it!  The moment I saw you and your friends I thought it, but that proves it!"

Rowena smiled and took James by the arm, "It's quite alright, go with Godric."

"Nothing bad will happen to your lady," Godric reassured him, taking a bewildered James away from the two girls.

"Lily's not my lady," James started to say, looking back with concern at Lily all the same.

"Of course not," Godric agreed good humouredly.

"Lily is it?  It's nice to see you again," Rowena smiled warmly at Lily, who returned the gesture.

"Again?" James echoed, "I thought you said you hadn't been here before!"

Rowena turned to James as Lily said, "I haven't!"

"Godric, my love, will you take your young charge in hand."

He bowed to her and ushered James into his portrait.

"He'll be fine," Rowena assured Lily noticing her gaze, "now come, there is much to discuss," and saying that she led the way through into her own portrait.

Suddenly Lily found herself stood in a wooded glade.  The grass was lush and green underfoot and the verdure of the place all too obvious by the full, ripe fruits hanging from heavily laden branches.  A sweet fragrance of apples and honeysuckle filled the air and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves.  At the edge of the glade two huge trees had entwined two branches to form a kind of archway.  But in the archway itself there was only darkness.

"Come, sit with me," Rowena sat gracefully onto the ground, the long white skirt of her dress billowing gently before it settled perfectly around her.

Feeling awkward and clumsy, Lily sat down on the grass, "I don't understand," she blurted out, "I know portraits can move, but how can you have known about me before if you weren't there that night when you gave me the Horn?"

Rowena smiled, "There are many things in this world that you do not understand yet Lily, some you will come to know all too intimately, and others will always remain a mystery.  I am to be your second guide, the Three who have guided you through the first two signs and the first task and I am to be your guide from here, for the next task and the other signs.  As for the final tasks…for them you are on your own.  For no one can say, few have ever made it that far and those that did… they did not pass the knowledge on."

"What signs?" Lily asked.

Rowena turned her head and called for, "Sim Mai"

At once a small woman ran out from between the archway with large almond eyes, she wore a soft blue-grey kimono decorated with a pattern of falling leaves.  Her long black hair was neatly tied back in a bun behind her head, and around her neck she wore a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant.  In her hand she carried a white stone tablet about the size of a book.

Reaching Rowena she held it out, Rowena took it and thanked her.  The woman then hurried off back through the archway.  Lily was so astonished by her sudden coming and going that she forgot all her questions for a moment.

Rowena was gently tracing words across the tablet, her long silver nails leaving engraved words, "Lily," she called the younger girl to attention, "this will help you decipher the manuscript, but be warned, I cannot simply give you the answers.  There are reasons why you cannot see all at once.  So what I give you now is the translation for the first verse- one which tells in the briefest form the Tasks and the Signs.  The second begins to tell in more detail what you are to expect."  Lifting the tablet she held it out to Lily, who took it eagerly and looked down to read the words.

Green for the world, for life and vitality

Silver for the moon, conqueror of the dark

Red for love, the weapon of the light

And white, for purity- the most sacred of them all.

When all the world's in darkness,

No moon is to be found,

Silver hands will claim the horn

To fill the night with sound.

Things slowly began to click into place as she read the words over and over again.  Green…her eyes.  Silver…her nails.  Two signs.  The First Task was obvious enough, and all too clear in what it meant now the event had passed.  But would she had known what to do if this had been all she had to go on before?  She wasn't sure.  But this would surely be enough to get on and start translating the rest.  She could compare the two and find common symbols and- she looked up at Rowena, who smiled at her.

"Go ahead, ask me anything that is on your mind my sister, after all, you are one of the luckiest."

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked curiously, laying the tablet carefully to one side.

"Well, for one thing, you have me here to talk to-"

"Didn't the others all have that?" Lily interrupted.

Rowena shook her head, "yes and no.  They had a guide of sorts, but none that I know of had their guide on hand whenever they had anything they wished to ask."

"Why not?"

"Did it not strike you as strange that Godric and I could walk out of our frames?"

"Well, yes now that you come to mention it," Lily admitted, "I had thought that that wasn't possible."

"And it isn't," Rowena agreed, "except that we are not really paintings or photographs such as you have seen before.  You see when I was young, much like you in fact, Godric was my love, my light," she smiled fondly, but her expression was tinged with sadness, "but things do not always turn out the way you want them to and Godric and I...well it seemed some things aren't meant to be.  So I preserved us, our love and our characters within these frames so that we might have some kind of a life spent together, even if it was only an illusion..."

Lily was eager to ask more, but decided now wasn't the best time to pry into Rowena's personal life so she only nodded, her eyes showing her compassion.

Rowena seemed to shake her head, freeing herself from memories, "of course I am in a sense more real than he, for I can travel between here and other places.  One of which you can see the entrance to over there," she pointed to the black hole.  "Another time you should come and we will go there together.  Well, that's enough of that for now, do you have any questions?"

Lily thought for a moment, "I suppose I want to know what exactly it is I'm supposed to do.  I hate not knowing what I'll have to do from one day to the next, relying only on my feelings and instincts!"

"Yes, that is hard to adjust to, but you must understand that in a sense it is not one single task that we are sent to accomplish.  Neither are we sent to destroy all evil, for that is not possible.  Rather our duty is more to reset the balance, to tip it in favour of the light, to reset the cycle."

"Cycle?" Lily sat attentively, yearning to hear something to ease the sense of unease that pervaded every waking and sleeping moment.  A feeling that she was a taught bow string always alert and wary. 

Rowena settled her hands on her lap, "the best way I can explain it is to ask you to think of life in long days.  The daytime is never empty of the dark, it waxes and wanes like the moon, rising to a peak, where it is at its brightest.  Then it begins to set and the night creeps in casting the world into shadow.  It is when the night is at its darkest that the chosen one is sent to the world, cast out from the brightest source of light amidst the darkness."

"The moon," Lily murmured.

"Yes," Rowena nodded, "We come to give birth to a new day, a time of light once more."

"I see," Lily was silent for a moment, letting this settle in.  Rowena waited patiently, remembering herself how she had felt when she had first come into her powers.

Then softly she said, "do not be uneasy that you will do something wrong.  We, all of us, make mistakes.  You are not expected to be perfect you know," she smiled and reached out a hand to stroke Lily's hair, "be at ease my sister."

Lily felt a weight fall away from her and as felt the beginnings of a kind of peace forming within her.

"You have dealt with much in your first months, as did we all, but there will be a lull now.  A time for you to regroup, to train and gather to you those that you will need.  Do not fear, you need not be totally alone."

Lily smiled gratefully, "but I thought that, well...that I would have to do this all myself."

"One is waiting for you," Rowena said cryptically, "as he was waiting for me."

Lily sighed, "why does everything have to be so...secret?!"

Rowena laughed, "because you are not always ready to deal with things all at once, it would be overwhelming.  And so clues are revealed to you so that as you figure them out you also adjust yourself to their reality."

Lily looked surprised, she had never thought of it like that.

Somewhere in the distance a bell was ringing, Rowena tilted her head, "It is time for me to leave." She got to her feet, "Come whenever you have questions my sister, I will be waiting."  And the two of them walked out of the 'painting', back into Hogwarts.

*****************************************

A/N: Squeeee!! So what did you think?!?  This is one of my favourite chapters!  What do you think of my poetry?  It came to me in a flash of inspiration in bed one night, basically complete.  I just tweaked a word or two the next day.  There are a few more verses as you should know, I don't really write poetry so I'm really proud of this.  

Anyway, one question to ask you guys, some people have said they think that Saffron was right to tell James.  I was just wondering whether those who did think it was nice have any brothers and sisters of their own and those who didn't if they do.  My sister has a theory about all this and I was just wondering if she was right.

Right, stay tuned for the next chapter 'Too close for comfort'  which has some interesting developments for something hinted at already.  I shall prepare myself for your shock at it. hehehe


	20. Too Close for Comfort

Chapter 20: Too close for comfort 

Lily walked back out to find James standing with a vacant expression on his face.

Godric chuckled and she turned to see him walk to put an arm round Rowena's waist, "Little scamp was having trouble adjusting to the situation so I...helped him out."

"Godric," Rowena said reprovingly, "are you sure that was necessary?"

"Well, he was getting rather agitated about Miss Evans and saying something about how this could all be some kind of trick...it was the easiest way to calm him down."  He shrugged unapologetically.

Lily walked over to James and waved a hand in front of his face, "what did you do?"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Godric assured her, "just guide him until he regains his awareness."

"And how long will that be?" Lily asked suspiciously.

He grinned, "let me know won't you, it's hard to do magic when you're only sort of real."

Lily gaped at him and was about to tell him off when Rowena cut in, "Really Godric, you might have waited and let me do it." She shook her head and tapped him on the nose affectionately, "ah well, no harm done.  I'll just make it so that he'll follow you."  Before she could protest, Rowena had clicked her fingers and James walked over to stand next her, his arm practically touching hers.

Lily sighed and looked at James, "how close will he follow me?"

"Within about a foot give or take."

Lily made an irritated noise and folded her arms, "so I'm his baby sitter, just because you couldn't wait for someone more competent to come and do a spell??  And do you realise how close that is?" She added glaring at Rowena who smiled back at the angry girl.

"Do come back and visit us soon," Godric said cordially, ignoring her sudden flash of temper.  

"Oh, and one more thing," Rowena said, "Why do you still keep the Mediocrity Charm in place?  It means nothing now.  You know who you are; it is time the rest of the world found out too."

And with that the two of them turned and walked into Rowena's frame. 

Lily scowled at their retreating backs then turned her gaze on James and sighed.

"I wouldn't be that disappointed if I were you," a voice said.

Lily turned to see who it was and saw Helga Hufflepuff smiling down at her.  She wore her long blond hair in two thick plats and her round, dimpled face was looking down friendlily at her.  She sat herself down in a large chair within her frame and looked at James.

"Disappointed?" Lily queried.

"Oh, unless that's you're pleased reaction?" Helga grinned.

"It's just that," Lily glanced up at James, "a foot is awful close.  I mean, what if I want to go to the bathroom or something?"

Helga burst out laughing, "now that is an entertaining thought!"

"Not for me!" Lily retorted.

"Well, well," Helga said in a mollifying tone, "it probably won't last long."

"We'll see," Lily muttered and turned to go, at the exit she stopped suddenly, James ran into the back of her.  She made an irritated noise and turned to face Helga, "I'm sorry if I was rude-"

Helga waved her hand dismissively, "no offence taken.  I can understand it must be trying to have an attractive boy following you around."  The corners of her mouth twitched as a flush rose on Lily's face.

Lily kept her comments to herself and walked back the way she had come with James, hoping she could remember the way without his help.  Honestly, what had Helga Hufflepuff been thinking?  She'd never thought of James in that way, sure he was attractive, but not the first person she thought of when she thought about the opposite sex in that way.  If there was anyone she was interested in…she flushed and thought of a certain other friend.

As she came to a slow stop, having learnt from experience, Lily paused and looked at the two diverging corridors before her.  One was sloping downwards slightly and the other narrowed as it went on.  She couldn't remember having gone though any of those on the way here!  

"Just great," she muttered, "I'm lost and my guide presently has the intellect of a flobberworm!"

She looked up at James who was still staring vacantly in front of him.  "Don't tread on my heels," she told him, poking his chest in the hope that maybe he'd get the point.  Then she chose one of the tunnels at random and walked on.  The tunnel sloped gently downwards as it went although it was still broad enough for two people to pass abreast.  The ceiling lowered and she heard James bang his head on a protruding brick.  She span round expecting to hear him make some sort of noise, but he just stood there, a thin trickle of blood running down his forehead.

With concerned eyes she lit her wand and held it up to illuminate his face, with her other hand she fished in her pocket for a clean tissue.  She had to stand on her tiptoes to look into his face and clean the cut.  Gently, she dabbed away the blood and used a quick spell to clean to cut.

"What are we going to do with you?" she said quietly.  Lily thought for a moment and then took his arm, moving him so he was next to her.  Then she put a hand over his head to make him stoop slightly as they walked.  Patiently she walked on down the corridor, hoping that it would get higher soon.

Five minutes later she paused and leaned against the wall.  She was no closer to knowing where they were or which way would lead them back out.  Her arm ached from forcing James' head down and she was hungry.  Surely it would be time for dinner.  Sighing she looked at James, who stood in front of her.  He was unnervingly close.  'Wait-no, it's just he's invading my personal space, that's all.' She told herself.  

She gave him a sharp shove and he took a step backwards.  To her surprise she found she had to lean forwards as he leant back.  She staggered a few steps into him, pushing him against the opposite wall.  There was a grinding sound and the wall gave way.

They tumbled together down a long chute, Lily could barely tell what it was she was banging into most of the time it was so dark.  Fortunately their fall was a lot more controlled than they could have been and she didn't think either of them had been badly hurt.

She yelped as she felt herself suddenly falling through empty air and threw out her arms.  Immediately she halted, floating in mid-air.  A dark shape that was James hung beside her.  She wasn't sure whether this was her doing or just another effect of Rowena's spell. Squinting into the darkness she tried to see around her, she could just about make out grey shapes below her and the solid blackness of high walls.  Summoning a ball of light that hung above her she looked to see what she had illuminated.  

They were floating some fifteen feet above the ground.  Below them ran a long and dusty corridor, there were no windows and cobwebs hung from the ceiling.  Looking up, a gaping black mouth showed where they had emerged.  

'Marginally better', Lily thought to herself as she slowly lowered herself and James to the ground.  Once her feet felt solid ground under them she called the ball of light to her.  It hovered just above her outstretched palm.  With a sigh, she glanced behind to see the vacant expression still in place on James' face and started to walk along the corridor, knowing he was one step behind.

It was another twenty minutes of silent walking before they came out into a passageway she recognised.  They were somewhere on the third floor, and if her memory served her correctly, they weren't that far from the Gryffindor common room.

'That's all I need,' she thought to herself dryly, 'for Sirius to find James trailing me like a puppy.'

She stood for a moment, trying to decide what to do next, her stomach rumbled and she made a face.  It definitely was past dinner time.  

"Where do you think he is?"

The sound of another voice made her jump, she groaned, it would have to be Remus wouldn't it, and she would bet all her galleons that Sirius wasn't far behind.

"Maybe him and Lily-"

"_Sirius!_"

"What?  Don't look like that, it could happen."

Lily looked around her, if they found her things could really get awkward.  She took a few hurried steps forwards and tripped on an uneven stone in the flagging.  James fell into her and both of them fell to the ground.

"Get off me," Lily grumbled, pushing him off her and scrambling into a sitting position.

"What's going on here then?" Sirius and Remus had rounded the corner and were looking down at the two of them.  Remus looked as though he were trying to decide whether or not he found this amusing, while Sirius was grinning openly.

"Nothing," Lily retorted, getting up and brushing dust from her robes.  A strand of hair fell over her eyes and she pushed it back impatiently.  Immediately James got to his feet and stood right behind her.

"Where on earth have you been to get so dirty?"

"And why is Jimmy-boy acting like your bodyguard?"

Behind her James blinked repeatedly and stared around him, "W-w-haa.."

Lily span round, "thank goodness!" she exclaimed and took a step away from him.  She was relieved to note that he made no move to follow her.

James ran a hand through his hair and frowned in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sirius grinned.

This was one thing she didn't want to have to explain, "Look, I'll catch you guys later ok?  I'm hungry."  And without waiting for a reply she ran off down the corridor.

"Hungry?  What have you two been doing to make her so hungry, hey Prongs?"  Sirius laughed.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Remus asked, shaking his head.

"Pretty much," Sirius agreed unashamedly.

"How did I get here?" James asked, "and when did I get covered in dust?"

"Don't ask me mate, we only just found you."

"Yeah, we haven't seen you all afternoon," Remus said.

"But- but-" spluttered James.

"Don't you remember what you've been doing for the past five hours?" Remus asked.

"Erm…" James looked thoughtful, "I remember walking along the passageways with Lily, and finding the room with the portraits…ermm…and then…well…actually, that's all I remember."

"This had better not be an elaborate ploy to get out of telling us what happened with you and Lily," Sirius warned, a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing happened," James insisted, "well, at least I don't remember anything happening."

Sirius laughed.

***

Lily walked smartly along the corridors, towards the kitchens.  She was starving and she had a lot to think about.  A quick check in her pocket reassured her the tablet was still in one piece.  With all this new information, she couldn't wait to get back and get started on translating the parchment.  But her stomach told her in no uncertain terms that food came first.

It didn't take her long to satisfy her hunger and she was soon walking into the Ravenclaw common room.  Saffron was sat with the rest of the Quidditch team in front of the fire.  She paused in the doorway and watched them for a moment.  Dan, their captain was sitting next to Kirena, their Seeker, cheeks pink.  The beaters, Matt and Ben, were laughing at him from where they sat on the other side of the fireplace.  The chasers, Saffron, Mike and Rosie were squashed up together on the sofa next to the two beaters.  The two girls were either side of the blond chaser and casually leaning against him, his arms were spread out behind him along the top of the sofa.

Lily smiled at the picture they all made and Rowena's words came back to her, 'you know who you are now; it is time the rest of the world found out too.'  Perhaps she was right, a lot of things had changed for Lily over the past months and she found that she couldn't even remember why she had felt the need to place that Charm on herself in the first place.  'And,' she thought to herself, 'the day that happens is the day when I know that I no longer need it.'

Her lips moved silently as she removed her charm.  The others glanced up and called her over to come sit with them.

"There's always room for another with us," Matt said with an innocent look.

"Yeah, especially one as pretty as Lily," Saffron retorted, "Don't trust Matt," she advised her friend.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Ben's alright though, you'll be safe with him.  Not that you really need protecting," Saffron said with a grin.

As Lily walked over to join them she thought that she wouldn't need the Mediocrity Charm again.

****************

A/N:  So sorry for the long wait for the update, I've had no internet since I moved up to uni.  Blame my sister for the fact that this chapter wasn't posted on my behalf before I came home on a visit(actually I have my driving test on Monday! Eeek! Pray for me people!)  Actually, don't blame my sister, I never would have started writing if she hadn't encouraged me to start on a lotr fic 2 years ago.

Ermm...oh yeah, thanks for sharing your thoughts ppl, it was really interesting.  Ok, question this week...umm... who was surprised that Lily doesn't fancy James? 

Oh yeah, and before I have to start ducking missiles and dealing with hate mail, it isn't very likely that she would only ever fancy one person in her entire life!  I'm just making this more realistic, besides, if she's had experience with other relationships then when she gets together with Jimmy boy then she can appreciate more just how special what they have is.  If you still aren't convinced I can give a more comprehensive list of my reasoning behind this next chapter ^__^  Let me know if you need persuading ;)


	21. To be a Ravenclaw

Chapter 21: To be a Ravenclaw 

Lily had never realised quite how much she had missed out on having the Mediocrity Charm on her all the time.  But over the next few days she was so amazed by the way people reacted to her that she never regretted taking it off for one moment.  The younger years came up to her in the common room to ask for help and advice and the older years laughed and joked with her.  She'd even noticed that most of the first years were afraid of her.  When she'd mentioned it to Saffron, her friend had pointed to her shiny blue prefect badge and explained they were probably in awe of her.

"Don't be silly," Lily responded in surprise.

"Why shouldn't it be true?" Saffron returned, "I was wary of the prefects when I was a first year, weren't you?"

Lily thought about it, "actually yeah, I'd totally forgotten about that."

Saffron laughed.

Other than this, Lily spent a lot of time in the library with her year mates.  They had been given so much homework over the holidays that it was almost as if lessons were still on.

"McGonagall's just plain evil!"  Meg announced with frustration as she threw her quill onto the table.  Meg was one of the other two girls in Lily's year, who she'd been spending the last fortnight getting to know.  She was a short girl, slightly on the plump side with short, curly blond hair and pale blue eyes.  Lily had come to realise that Meg, although she still was an intelligent girl, sometimes resented being in Ravenclaw.  As she had once explained, "People automatically think you're a genius and if you make a mistake they make a huge deal out of it!  We Ravenclaws are always expected to be the best and so we work hard to keep it so, but then when we do get the top grades, not so much as a 'well done', because we were expected to get that in the first place!"

"Surely it's not that bad," Amy said, leaning over to glance at Meg's work.  Amy was the last member of the Ravenclaw sixth year girls.  She had a round freckled face framed by masses of light brown curls she had a small pert nose and serious grey eyes.  Not nearly as opinionated as her best friend, Amy was content to bury herself in a pile of books for hours on end.

"Have you finished it?" Meg asked Lily.

Lily nodded, "I did that one first, I could tell when she gave it to us it was going to take ages!"

Meg sighed, "I should have done that too."

But she didn't ask to see Lily's work.  That was the thing about Ravenclaws.  As a rule they never copied, the right of intellectual property, was how it was known in the house.  On the rare occasion someone really couldn't manage something on their own, it was up to friends to unobtrusively lend a hand.  Ravenclaws were notoriously touchy about academic weaknesses.

The holidays passed in a blur of hard work and soon Lily realised that the rest of the school would be coming back the next day.  She'd barely seen the Gryffindor boys, the Marauders was what Saffron said they secretly called themselves.  Lily thought they were a bit too old for a secret society but said nothing about it.  Thankful that she had never had to explain to James about what had happened after they had found the portrait room, she still hadn't thought of a good enough excuse yet.

The common room was quiet that last night, several harassed looking students pouring over open books hidden behind yet more stacks of books as they struggled to complete the holiday assignments.  Most of these were those taking official ministry examinations in the summer.  Lily remembered all too well her previous year when she had taken her OWLs, like many of her housemates, she had a knack of remembering things so she never had to do as much revision as many of the other pupils in her year, but all the same the teachers had piled on the work that year and even the Ravenclaws had struggled to complete it.

Now she was thankful for all the hard work she had spent with the other girls in the library as she sat herself comfortably down in a chair near to the fireplace, tucking her legs up next to her as she settled the book Dumbledore had given her on her lap.  It was the first real chance she'd had to take a look at the thing and Saffron was out at yet another Quidditch practice, so she'd taken the opportunity to enjoy her own company and read her book.  

The tales about how the school was established, built and organised were interesting enough, but what really caught her attention were the histories of the people.  After practically meeting them before and all the extra she now knew about Rowena she was eager to know more about them.  The lines that fascinated her the most was a short section that discussed about what little was known of Rowena.

_'Whether or not it could be said that the lack of information available about Rowena Ravenclaw is due to the years that have passed since her existence and this account, or the fact that it just was not known, one thing is certain; the large part of her private life remains a mystery.  We read accounts of her in Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin's personal journals and both describe her as a charming and powerful witch.  Hufflepuff, who seemed to know her best of the two, comments particularly on her seemingly effortless aptitude for magic, an innate intelligence when it came to all things magical.  Perhaps this is very well the thing that caused intelligence to be such a predominant characteristic accredited to today's Ravenclaw student.  It is also said of her that she often disappeared without warning, only to appear several days later without comment.  Her friends, when they dared to ask why, never received a straight answer._

_As for the other founder, Gryffindor, all signs point to a deep emotional attachment between the two during their later youth which was suddenly and inexplicably broken off.  Neither of the pair ever married._

_Other than personal accounts about this witch shrouded in mystery from the other founders and odd pieces of correspondence between herself and Gryffindor, the only other clue to this woman lies in a painting by Geordochelli.  His writings describe it as a scene he once saw on a chance visit to his sister-in-law, Hufflepuff, at the school,_

_"It was late in the evening, and I was enjoying walking back down to the village, there was a full moon in the sky and everything was so beautiful.  Suddenly something bright caught my eye and I turned to see what I can only describe as a wonderous vision.  A tall, graceful woman with long flowing hair, unbound and fluttering in the slight breeze ran deer-like across the grounds towards the forest.  Her skin was as pale as a white rose petal and almost luminous to my awed eyes.  Garbed in a simple tunic she was more nymph than human, and yet I felt I knew her, but it wasn't until after the event that I realised who it was who I had seen.  I must have gasped aloud, for she turned and saw me.  She halted briefly, coolly appraising me, her beauty almost painful to see, but more astonishing still were her eyes.  As I stared into those vibrant orbs of emerald I felt as if I were looking at life itself!"_

_While Geordochelli was well know for his Romantic ideals and flowery language the picture he describes above is surprisingly like he says.  It hangs in the National Wizarding Art Gallery in London, one of his most highly acclaimed portraits…'_

Lily stopped reading and glanced up, staring absently into the middle distance.  Was that how people would see her in a thousand years time?  She stopped herself, why would anyone bother remembering her for that long after she was gone?  She wasn't exactly going to do something as important as Rowena.  But all the same so many untold details _she_ could understand touched her deeply.  This was a woman who had shared her burden and lived through it.  Lily turned the page to see what had become of Rowena.

_'…After the four quarrelled and Slytherin left their numbers, the other three began to turn the reins over to new hands, employing more teachers to slowly take over their jobs.  They also appointed the first Headmaster of the School, Gryffindor himself was the first to take this title while Hufflepuff was his deputy.  Ravenclaw, who had become increasingly absent moved away from the school to settle somewhere near the place known today as Godric's Hollow.  It is thought that the new Headmaster, who also lived there, but separately, would often visit her.  Hufflepuff remarks in one of her entries that he was always much saddened when he came back after these visits.  She fancied that he suffered from a broken heart because she would not have him.  _

_One winter afternoon, Ravenclaw made her last visit to the school.  She presented a set of paintings to the school, believed to be of the founders themselves but long since lost in the passageways of the castle.  Then she visited the Ravenclaws and spoke with them briefly before leaving the castle.  She walked towards the forest, turning to look once more at the castle, silhouetted against the night's sky before becoming lost amongst the trees.  And that was the last that was ever heard of her.'_

Lily paused her reading and gazed into the flames, gently flickering in the grate.  There was so much she had read about Rowena that was unexpected.  While she had hinted at there being difficulties between her and Godric Lily had never imagined it would have been like this.  She knew how much the Rowena and Godric she had met had seemed to love one another, and that Rowena had said she had preserved their love in the canvases.  But what had happened to separate them?  And what had happened that night she walked into the forest?  Was it selfish for the most prominent question in her mind to be whether her fate was to be the same?  No love and an ignominious end?

She sighed as her mind wandered through these thoughts over and over trying to come to some sort of conclusion.  Didn't all the Moonlit ones come to the same end?  She had met all the Huntress' before- Wait a minute, she thought suddenly, why is it that when Rowena talked about herself and the other Huntress' that was all that she referred to them as- Huntress'?  Why didn't she call them the Moonlit Ones?  Unless of course there were more to the Moonlit Ones than the Huntress'…what about that other woman she had seen in the glade?  Was she a Moonlit One?

Her mind was full of questions to ask Rowena when she next met her, she hoped she wouldn't mind answering questions about her personal life, but she thought she would leave those questions for a slightly later date at least.  As she mulled over in her mind the questions she was willing to put to her mentor she remembered something else she had said, something about one awaiting her.  Now who could that be?  She also mentioned something about other helpers appearing, but she didn't see any sign of any of them.  And what was this other that was waiting?  Was she supposed to go and find it?  And if she was, how would she ever know where to look?

She shut the book sharply with a snap, she was tired of having so many unanswered questions running round her mind.  At that moment Saffron and the rest of the Ravenclaw team stumbled wearily into the common room, half collapsing onto the chairs around her.

"Honestly Dan, anyone would think you were trying to kill us!" Saffron grumbled as she winked a greeting to Lily and dropped into the sofa opposite.

"Yeah, you're such a slave driver!" Rosie agreed, taking a seat next to the dark beater, Ben, the quietest member of the team.

Lily smiled at them all, it was nice to have people to distract her from her circular thoughts.  "When's the next match?" she asked them.

"Two weeks," Dan replied, "we're playing Gryffindor, which is going to be a really tough match.  Their seeker has meant that they haven't lost a match in years," he frowned and sat down looking thoroughly dispirited at the prospect of such formidable opponents.

"But you've trained us up really well, and Gryffindor are due for a lost," Kirena replied comfortingly, she was still standing as if trying to decide where to sit as the other players were occupying all the seats.

"Just sit on his lap and be done with it," Matt said with a grin as she flushed. 

"Some people have no sense of tact," Saffron said, shaking her head at him, a smile on her face.

He shrugged, "they've been doing this dance round one another for months, I just thought it was time that things were finally out in the open.  Then those two can get together and be done with it."

"Ever the romantic I see," Rosie observed.

Matt didn't seem to know how to reply to this and opened and then closed his mouth.

Lily decided to have compassion on the blushing fifth year and got up, "here Kirena, you can have my seat, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Thanks," Kirena replied gratefully, as she took Lily's place.

Lily smiled in return as she walked upstairs to deposit her book.  

***

The next day she was sat in the library by herself, Saffron being at Quidditch and Meg and Amy off to the Greenhouses.  She nibbled the edge of her quill as she flicked though the pages of her Potions book.

"Can I join you?"

She looked up to see Remus smiling down at her, "Of course!" she replied shifting some of her things to make room for him.

"Potions huh?" he commented as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "boring old Potions.  I almost wish I'd taken something else."

"Yeah, well, wise people do tend to make that decision," he replied grinning.

She gave him a playful push, "Don't you dare gloat!"

"I couldn't, not when I need you to help me with my Charms," he said with a small smile.

"Always an ulterior motive to see me, Remus?" she teased.

He looked slightly anxious for a moment, then realised she was joking and smiled.  "I hardly get to see you out of lessons," he said ruefully by means of a reply.

Lily caught her breath and looked sharply at him to check if she had really heard correctly.  But he cleared his throat and rummaged in his bag for his work.  Pushing her Potions book to one side she spread out his parchment and browsed through what he had already written. 

"It doesn't need much," she told him as she pointed out several sections and made suggestions, trying to ignore the fact that their hands kept brushing against one another.

"Is it really necessary to sit that close?" Sirius asked as he grinned at them.

"Where did you come from?" Remus asked, surprised to see him.

"And for your information I was helping with Remus's essay.  I couldn't very well do that from the other side of the room," Lily retorted in reply to his question.

"Poor Remus, did you mother not teach you about the birds and he bees," Sirius replied grinning wickedly.

Remus flushed and Lily got her Potions essay back out.

***

A few days later she was just walking back down the stairs to the common room, when she heard a tapping noise on a window just ahead.  A small silver owl was perched on the windowsill tapping at the glass.  She ran to let it in.  It flew in past her to drop a letter into Saffron's lap, before taking back off out the window.  Opening the letter and scanning quickly through its contents Saffron glanced at Lily and grinned.

"What is it?" Lily asked, curious.

"Nothing much," Saffron replied dismissively, tucking the letter in her pocket, "where did you say you were going to go?"

"No where in particular," replied Lily.  "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd go and pick up my Muggle Studies essay for me, seeing as you were headed out."

"Sure," Lily agreed and asked for directions.  Upon receiving them she left the common room and headed for the office Saffron had described, not noticing the grin on her friend's face.

"Wasn't that Black's owl?" Matt asked when she was gone.

"Yep," Saffron nodded.

"Are you two-"

"No, nothing like that," Saffron cut in, "we're just performing a mutual service for a good friend."  She grinned mischievously.

"So you're matchmaking," translated Rosie with a smirk.

"Basically," Saffron laughed.

************************

A/N: Sooo sorry for the long update, I'm getting quiet bad aren't I?  But it's so not my fault, been totally messed around with broadband thing, it's a very long and frustrating story.  Anyway, I'm trying to get it fixed asap so you guys will just have to be patient with me for the next fortnight.

Anyways, I passed my test!  Woo-hoo!  Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck, it must have worked! ^__^

Oh yeah, what did people think about Lily romance developments?  I bet you all know who her first beau is going to be now! (I had a horrible dream ages ago that someone was really mad and nasty about it- I really hope that doesn't come true-oh and no-one say I'm crazy for dreaming that! :P)  What about Rowena?  I really enjoyed writing about her and Godric, ahh the mystery of it all....^__^ 

Right, well keep reviewing, I love to hear what you have to say, it totally makes my day!  

Xxxx


	22. Matchmaking

Chapter 22: Matchmaking 

Finally reaching her destination, her mind busy mulling over what she had read earlier she walked into the classroom.  Someone walked straight into her.

"Oof!"

"Sorry," Remus said apologetically, backing up.

"No problem," Lily replied with a smile, she glanced round the room and frowned, "I thought this was supposed to be an office."

"Me too," he replied looking confused too, "Sirius asked me to pick up his essay on the way back from the library.  He said it would be here."

"Saffron asked me to do the same," Lily replied.

Something seemed to dawn on Remus and he sighed, "did Saffron seem… a little odd when she asked you to get her essay?"

"Odd?" Lily frowned as she thought about it, "well, she'd just received an owl-"

"-Was is small and silver?" Remus interrupted.

"Yes actually, how did you know?"

"It's Sirius's," he replied shaking his head, "honestly, when I get my hands on him."  He made a wringing motion in front of him with his hands.

"I don't understand," Lily said, perching on the edge of the table by the door.

"That's because you're too innocent.  When you've been around Sirius and the Potters as long as I have, then you soon get to know how their minds work."

"Scary," replied Lily grinning, "I'm not entirely sure I'd like to know how Sirius's mind works."

"I don't love it myself," he replied with a smile.

"So why did they make us come here?" Lily asked.

"Ermm," he coloured and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I have a fair idea."

"Which is?" Lily probed.

"Sirius is always concocting weird schemes to meet girls he's interested in," he said, not answering her question.  "I'm surprised it isn't him who's here instead of me."

Lily was beginning to get a funny feeling somewhere in the region of her stomach, "Me and Sirius?" she laughed, "no, I don't think that would ever happen."

"Most girls love him," Remus replied carefully, "him or James."

"I suppose I can see what they see in them.  But neither of them are really my type."

"Oh right.  I thought you might fancy James."

"No," she replied rather too quickly.  He caught her eye and she dropped her eyes to the floor, blushing.

"What about someone else?" he asked awkwardly .

"Well, erm, there is someone," she said, feeling the heat in her cheeks increase as she met his eye.  "What about you?"

He looked at her for a moment, gathering his courage.  "You Lily, I like you," he replied, his words rushing out quickly and he looked at the floor, cheeks pink.

"Oh," it was Lily's turn to blush.  She scuffed her shoes on the table leg.  There was an awkward silence.

"I mean, we all thought that James fancied you, but he insisted he didn't and so…err…" he looked up and caught her eye, "I guess what I'm trying to say, really badly, is… will you go out with me?"

Lily turned a little pinker as she nodded.

"You will?"

She laughed, "yeah."

Remus grinned happily, "I really wasn't sure you would.  Most girls prefer Sirius, even James to me." 

She reached out hesitantly and took his hand, "Yeah you said, but looks aren't everything," she told him as he came and sat next to her.  "I prefer a man with intellect."  She smiled and he grinned back.

"Just wait 'til I tell Sirius that!"

They laughed.

"Although, you seem to have the best of both worlds," he said, a little nervously, "I'm surprised you haven't got a stream of men lining up to be your boyfriend."

Lily smiled shyly and shook her head, "only you."

He smiled, "Their loss."  He looked at her for a long moment then slowly leant towards her.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush gently against hers.  It was warm and sweet, exactly as a first kiss ought to be, but there were no fireworks.  She kissed him back, wrapping a hand round his neck.  His hand went round to hold her back, holding her gently to him.

"Mr Lupin, Miss Evans!"

They looked up startled to see Professor McGonagall frowning at them.  Both turned a vivid shade of pink and got to their feet.

"I think you'll both find that it's time for you both to be back in your common rooms," one of her eyebrows arched as she spoke and her mouth twitched at the corner.

"Yes professor," they mumbled.

"Move along then," she told them, walking back off down the corridor.

Remus grinned, "I'll see you later."

She nodded and leant forward to kiss him lightly.

The moment she stepped inside the common room, Saffron came running over, grinning uncontrollably, "Well?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Lily replied in a lofty tone, deciding to tease her friend, "I went to get your essay but no-one was there so I came back."

"No-one?" Saffron raised an eyebrow, "and I suppose seeing as you took such a long time that you got lost on the way back."

"I went to the library actually," Lily replied.

"Oh really?" Saffron replied, entirely unconvinced.  "your lipstick's smudged."

Lily wiped a thumb at the side of her mouth before stopping, she wasn't wearing any lipstick.  Saffron burst out laughing, Lily tried hard not to grin.

"You're such a bad liar!" she said between laughs.

"What's going on?" asked Meg, coming over, Amy just behind her.

"Our Lily's found herself a boyfriend!" Saffron told her.  Lily scowled at her and crossed her arms.

"Really?  Who?" Meg asked eagerly.

"Is it Remus?" Amy asked.

"How did you know?" Lily asked in surprise.

"I work with him sometimes in Herbology and he's always talking about you," she replied grinning.

"I take it from your reaction to my comment that you kissed him," Saffron said with an evil grin.  Lily glared at her, blushing furiously.  "Ask the right questions and Lily's an open book."

Lily sighed, "You'll always be my friend Saffron, you know me too well."

***

The next month or so was really nice; having Rowena's assurance, Lily could put out of her mind for once the weight of all she was expected to be and just be a seventeen year old witch.  She went to classes, did her homework and met up with Remus to wander round the castle.  

Winter faded to spring and the first flowers blossomed in the grounds, leaving their winters rest.  Students no longer complained at having to walk down to the greenhouses and Hagrid's hut and the temperature in Potions lessons became bearable.  Lily was also growing into her power, learning how to use it instead of her wand, and how to avoid this being noticed.  She quickly began to adapt to this and soon found that half of her classes became noticeable easier: Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts.  This meant she could spend more time on her other weaker subjects: Potions, Ancient Runes and History of Magic.

Before long spring was in full bloom and nature all around the castle began to come to life.  One particularly warm day she and Saffron walked out to sit out on the grass in the shade of a blossoming tree.  They even wore their summer robes, which were shorter, just reaching knee length.  It was a Saturday, and they were in the middle of finishing a Charms essay.  They lay side by side on their stomachs, the sound birdsong and the scratching of their quills on parchment around them.  Both were so absorbed in their work that they didn't hear the four boys approaching them from behind.

Sirius let out a shout and they both jumped, scoring a long ink line across the page.

"You idiot!" Saffron cried, turning to glare at him.

Without thinking, Lily clicked her fingers and removed the mistake from both parchments.

"No harm done," she said, smiling at Remus as he came and sat beside her, "And we do have to humour the mentally retarded amongst us."  Saffron grinned at her, temper vanishing.

"Hey!" protested Sirius, "I'll have you know I do six NEWTS!"

"So do the rest of us!" retorted Saffron.

"Except me," Peter put in embarrassedly.

"One less class you have to share with Sirius," Lily said in a comforting sort of way.  She had always felt sorry for Peter; he was always so overshadowed by the other three.  And it couldn't be easy to be reminded of your intellectual inferiority every day by the fact you went to one less lesson than your other friends.  She often thought that if she were Peter, she would be just itching for an opportunity to prove herself.  To show that she wasn't just a second rate wizard.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, interrupting her thoughts, while the others sat themselves down.

"Sorry," Lily said, shaking her head, "I was miles away.  Umm, I'm just finishing off a Charms essay."

"But that's not due in until Thursday," Sirius pointed out, leaning over Saffron to read her work.  She shoved him away with her hand.

"Write your own essay," she told him, covering her work with an arm.

"Best leave them be until they're done," James said from experience, "they'll be more talkative once they've finished."

The others took their advice and the two girls got back to their work.  Remus lay on his back next to Lily watching the clouds go past over head.  James was sat a short way in front of Lily, talking to Peter.  Every now and then his eyes would drift to watch Lily as she worked.  Sirius sat on Peter's other side, joining in the conversation every now and then, but taking much more enjoyment in tickling Saffron's leg with a long blade of grass.

With a final flourish, Lily finished her essay and rolled it up.  She rolled over onto her side and looked at Remus, "Are you alright?" she asked, "you don't look very well."

"No, no, I'm fine," he assured her with a smile, "just a bit tired."

The marauders exchanged a meaningful look.

In a low voice Lily said, "Well, I suppose in that case I shouldn't bother asking."

"What?" he replied, turning his head to look at her.

"Well, sometimes I like to go for a walk at night outside.  And seeing as tonight's a full moon there'll be more light and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

He sat up abruptly, the others turned their eyes to him questioningly.

"What?" Lily asked, sitting up too, "If you're too tired I understand, maybe some other time."

He shook his head and grasped her hands, speaking in a low and urgent tone, "I don't want you wandering round outside at night.  It can be dangerous!  Promise me you won't go out tonight?"

She frowned, "why?  I'm perfectly capable of defending myself against anything out there!"  She was now speaking loud enough for the others to hear.  They looked away, pretending they couldn't hear.  Only Saffron and James knew that what she said was true; the others thinking that it was only bravado.

"No you aren't," he argued, "you never know what's out there."

Lily pulled her hands out of his grip and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes, "I'm no damsel in distress, Remus.  And I see no reason why I shouldn't continue doing something I've been doing for months without incident!"

"Months!" he exclaimed agitatedly, "Lily please!" he pleaded, "don't go out at the full moon!"  he bit his tongue, realising what he had said.  The others looked at him in surprise, even Saffron.  James had told her about Remus' condition years ago, it was that which convinced her to help the other marauders to become animagi.  She hadn't wanted to do it herself having read too many stories about transformations that had gone wrong.  It was only her compassion for Remus that had helped her get over her worry for James.

Lily got up and looked at Remus, her face a mixture of annoyance and puzzlement.  "I'll think about it," was all she could commit to as she walked away from them.

Saffron jumped up and ran after her, "Lily wait!"

"I'll go," Sirius said to the others astonishment.  Seeing Remus' face he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell her."  And he sprinted off after the two girls.

"Whatever possessed you to say that?" James asked Remus in surprise.

"I don't know," Remus replied, covering his face with his hands, "I was just so worried that we might run into her when we were out, you know?"

Peter nodded, "That'd be horrible!"

****

  


A/N: So sorry for the really long wait, I did give my sister a copy to upload for you guys but she lost the floppy and it's a 3hr train journey to get from mine to hers.  Anyway, internet finally sorted at uni so there shouldn't be anymore huge delays fingers crossed.  

Some ppl got the Remus/Lily hints but I was surprised not everyone did.  Well, I hope that those who didn't guess it don't hate it, but if you do that's just tough cos I'm not changing it ^__^ (plus she ends up with James in the end, and once she's had a least one other relationship she'll be able to appreciate more what she's going to have with him.)  But I'm glad some of you like the idea, because I think that it is fairly likely the two of them did give it a go at some point.

Quietona, since you wrote me such a long review I'll have a go at answering some of your questions:

'A question about Rowena, is she still alive or something like that?' –not really, not like the other ppl are.

There's a new Huntress every thousand years, so does that mean that the Huntress lives for a thousand years? But that couldn't be possible because Lily only lives to be about 'twenty six or twenty seven, a far cry from a thousand years.' – no they live a normalish life span, like any human, a new one is born about that often.

'When is she going to get the bow from the museum? And how is she going to get it?'- the perfectly honest answer to that is I don't know yet.  I'm several chapters ahead but I don't see her getting it any time soon.  What comes in the next few chapters is charac development, and relationships etc, plus a ball, the next proper bit of huntress action is going to be in the summer holidays, but time should start to go a little quicker every so often.  But there are some unexpected developments coming up so stay tuned as they say.  Just thought I owed you ppl a bit of a clue for what's in store for our lily seeing as this chap was so long in coming.

Well, thanks for sticking with me guys and I hope you liked this chapter.

xxx


	23. Bravery or Stupidity

Chapter 23: Bravery or Stupidity 

"Lily!" Saffron called as she ran after her friend, passing a large clump of bushes.

"It's ok," Lily called back, "I just want to be by myself for a while.  I need to think."

Saffron stopped running and watched Lily go and settle herself by the lake.  Someone came running out from the other direction, hidden by the bushes.  He crashed headlong into Saffron, knocking her backwards.

"Watch it!" she said, rubbing her elbows as she sat up.  She'd grazed them on the rough stone slabs leading to the greenhouses.

"What are you doing lurking behind bushes," sneered Snape unapologetically.  "Where's your entourage?  You must be feeling quite lost without their pandering."

"What's your problem?" Saffron snapped getting up.

"At the moment I'm rather upset at being reminded I have to share my air with the likes of you," he replied smoothly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded angrily.

"Surely I don't have to explain to you," he sighed with mock patience, "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to have brains."

She glared at him.

He looked scathingly back, "and here I was believing there was some truth in the different house virtues, and there you are exhibiting no signs of wit or intelligence.  Professor Tempera will be disappointed."  He glanced at her, pleased to see her reaction. "But then again, perhaps we shouldn't expect too much, after all, you are only a woman."

She stepped forwards and slapped him hard across his face.  He stepped back and said coldly, "how coarse."  Then, in one fluid motion, drew his wand and cast two spells in succession.  The first pulled the wand she had drawn out of her hand and the second stuck her feet to the ground.  "I thought you came from a wizarding family."

"Let me go!" Saffron ordered, pulling uselessly at her feet.  They felt like she was standing in a puddle of super-strength glue.

"Perhaps you need a lesson in how wizards treat disagreements," he said, ignoring her comments and idly twirling his wand between his fingers.  

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realised her predicament and opened her mouth to call for help.

"None of that," Snape said coolly, shooting a light green spell in her direction, "I do hate hearing a woman scream."

Saffron clutched at her throat, feeling something smooth and cold creeping over her neck and over her face, covering her mouth and nose.  With rising panic she scrabbled at the invisible blanket smothering her.

"Now that is so much better isn't it?" he said, in a falsely friendly voice.  He advanced towards her, "I'm told that some people can hold their breath for a surprising length of time, especially swimmers and singers.  I'm rather keen myself on testing this theory, unless of course you'd like to sing for me." He drew a finger over her cheek, drawing it back as she slapped a hand in his direction.

"Get your filthy paws off her!" Sirius growled, advancing on them, his wand drawn.

"Oh look, here comes Mr Black to the rescue," Snape said dryly.  Saffron dropped to her knees beside him, hands falling to her side.

"Get away from her now!" Sirius was as black as thunder as he stalked towards them.

Pointing his wand at Sirius, Snape drawled, "how nice to see the famous Gryffindor chivalry at work."  He glanced down at Saffron, who was turning blue and calmly said the counter-curse.  She dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.  Barely recognising Sirius through patchy vision she half crawled the few steps towards him.  Snape watched her go, his face unreadable.

Sirius moved to stand in front of Saffron, who was still breathing laboriously and holding her neck.  "If you _ever_ touch her again-"

"You'll what Black?" spat Snape, his control vanishing, "attack me in front of a field full of witness'?  I don't think that even _your bravery is up to that!  Though perhaps it might appeal to your stupidity."  A small group of first years had just appeared, chasing after a frisby.  They had stopped and were now eyeing the two older boys worriedly, their eyes going from one wand to the other._

Sirius shook with anger, "You piece of filth!"

"Oh my, harsh words from Sirius Black!" Snape mocked sardonically.

"Let's test your bravery then Snivellus," Sirius said, his voice shaking with repressed emotion, "tonight, ten o'clock.  Press the knot on the Whomping Willow and go down the passageway at its roots.  We'll see whether you're all talk and no balls!"

Snape stared at Sirius for a long moment and then, spotting a teacher not far away, lowered his wand.  Without another word he stalked away into the castle through a side door.

Immediately Sirius dropped to his feet and turned to Saffron, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she rasped, coughing a little and massaging her throat.

He helped her to sit up and gazed anxiously at her as she blinked repeatedly, "are you sure you don't need to see the Nurse?"

She took a few deep breaths and managed a smile, "I'm alright.  My main complaint is injured pride," she smiled wryly, "I guess even if Lily's not the damsel in distress I am huh?"

"That's fine with me so long as I'm the one who gets to rescue you," he replied with a grin.

"Honestly," Saffron answered, looking up at him, "you're so…"  She trailed off, he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"So what?" he asked quietly, leaning towards her.

She could feel thunder racing through her veins as she gulped and tried to look away.  Her hands shook and she was sure he would hear her heart racing. 

Unable to bear the tension anymore, he pulled her into his arms and their eyes met for a moment before she leant forwards and pressed her mouth to his, feeling heat surge through her body.  Sirius responding with equal ardour, feeling her body relax against him, revelling in the sweetness of her lips and the fire he felt rising within him.  They kissed passionately for the longest moment before Saffron broke away, pushing him back.

"No," she panted, shaking her head, "no."

"Why?  What's wrong?"  Sirius gasped, his eyes full of concern.

"I…I don't want this," she got up shakily and pressed a hand to her tender lips.

He got up and took her arm, "Saffron?"

She flinched, almost resentful of his touch as it made her shudder.  "I think I will go to the Hospital Wing," she said in a wavering voice, avoiding his gaze, "James'll throw a fit if he sees these grazes."  She pulled out of his grip and turned away, "Don't tell him," she called back without turning.

Don't tell him what? Sirius wondered, that Snape attacked you or that I finally kissed you and instead of being satisfied I can barely stop myself from running after you and doing it all over again?

******

When Lily went in to dinner she found Saffron seated by herself, unaccountably quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'll tell you later," Saffron murmured, glancing up as the marauders walked in, past them to their table.  She looked down so as to avoid all of their gazes, although in reality only one questioning face turned towards her.

"Lily," 

She looked up, it was Eliza Brown the Head Girl; a tall, cheery girl, who wore her long blond hair in two plaits, "Prefect meeting tonight," she said, "same place as normal- seven o'clock, don't be late.  Oh and let the others know too."

Lily nodded as the Hufflepuff went to tell the Slytherin prefects.  Looking over she could see the Head Boy, Alex Contay, telling his Gryffindor prefects.  She wondered what the meeting would be about.  Looking up she caught Remus' eye and smiled at him to let him know she wasn't mad at him.  

"Well?" he mouthed to her.

She frowned and nodded curtly.  It wouldn't hurt to oblige him this once, besides, if she had a prefects' meeting then maybe she would be too busy anyway.  He looked relieved as he turned to speak to James.

Recently she had begun to wonder about her relationship with Remus.  It was strange; I mean they did all the normal things teenage couples did, but she thought that she was supposed to feel differently about him.  More…more s_omething.  She wasn't sure what, maybe she was just being silly to think she should feel butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled at her, or her lips should tingle when they kissed.  But this wasn't how she felt at all.  She liked Remus a lot, they shared loads of common interests and he was sweet and considerate.  But she couldn't help feeling that sometimes their relationship wasn't just an extended friendship._

At five to seven, she and Dan walked into the Prefects' Meeting Room.  Eliza and Alex were already there, sitting at the table talking over a stack of notes.  They glanced up and smiled when they heard the other two enter.

"Oh good, you're early," Eliza said approvingly.

"Take a seat," Alex added, gesturing to the seats.  

They sat to the left of Eliza and she handed them both a piece of parchment, saying, "No teachers at today's meeting."

"We've already spoken to them and they were happy to let us take full responsibility.  Although they're willing to give their help if we need it," Alex said.

"I'm hoping we won't need it though," Eliza said quickly with a slight frown, "There shouldn't be anything hard work shouldn't get over."

"That's just the Hufflepuff in you talking," Alex said amicably with a grin as he stretched his arms over his head.

She raised an eyebrow at him in irritation but sighed and decided instead to greet the Hufflepuff prefects who had just come in.

Ten minutes later, when everyone was settled, Alex and Eliza explained what they wanted.  A ball had been proposed for the end of the Easter holidays, as a bit of light relief from exam pressure.  Dumbledore had given his approval and so what they wanted was to pair the prefects and delegate certain jobs to each pair.

"But, in the interests of interhouse cooperation," Eliza said, "no two members of the same house will work together."

"We randomly paired people and will take it in turns to read out the pairs.  Move into your pairs as we call out your names and then we'll explain what we want each pair to do," finished Alex, pulling out the list from under more paperwork.

"Right," Eliza said, finding the first pair, "Mora Ford, Simon Heist."

"Edward Rice,  Kirena Telana."

"Dan Mitchell, Miranda Pierce."

"Anna Greeves, Severus Snape."

"Lily Evans, James Potter."

"Gemma Milena, Klarin Yunelsca."

"Josh Jones, Lottie Pierce."

"Reeve Avery, Kate Lenord."

"Kathryn Hewitt, Rob Jennings."

"Sam Trevivick, Jardis White."

"Narcissa Grange, Greg Jackson."

Lily went to find James and sat in the seat vacated by Miranda.  He grinned at her as she sat down and leaned over to whisper, "Randomly selected my arse, notice how there is only one Gryffindor- Slytherin partnership?  I'll bet my broom Alex had a hand in that!  Plus, Kate is the most easygoing of the lot of us; she'll handle working with a Slytherin fine."

"Alright," Alex said loudly over the noise that inevitably came when people moved to partner up.  The noise died down, "that's better," he grinned, "now, send one person in each pair to come and collect their assignment," his lips twitched as he said the last word and he caught James' eye, both looked away quickly, swallowing the urge to laugh.  It would have been Eliza that called them that, Alex would never have used that word.  He would have probably said something like, "the thing we want you to do," or at a push, "task."

James came back with a small list of ideas, "We got the Great Hall decoration," he informed her, looking rather less than thrilled.

Lily couldn't help but laugh, "that excited about it are you?"

He grimaced, "I don't want to spend ages deciding what flowers will clash the least with dress robes."

She grinned at him, "Well Mr Potter, we're stuck with decoration, so you'd better get used to it."

He sighed and flopped down into his chair, slouching.  Lily prodded his stomach making him yelp and glare at her.  She just grinned back, he was so much fun to tease.

"Alright, I get the point," he retorted, sitting up.

"We've given you a month to prepare things, a meeting's scheduled for a month today for you to report back on the decisions you've made.  If there are any problems find either myself or Alex in between then.  And that's basically it.  We trust you'll make time to meet up and think through your assignments.  Feel free to do whatever you want now."  Saying so she took Alex's arm and guided him over to a corner where she got out another piece of parchment and started talking to him about it.

"I suppose you want to make a start now don't you," James said, his face poker straight.

"You guess right, Mr Potter," Lily replied, her face equally free of emotion, "and seeing as you made such a great suggestion about flowers I say our first stop is the Greenhouses."

James groaned.

"You're the one taking Herbology, not me," she reminded him, "I can't do it without you."

He seemed to think more of the idea after that, and they both rose following the handful of students making their way out of the door.

They walked along the corridor discussing what sort of decoration they wanted to use.  Lily had pounced on his floral idea and was determined to use it.  Once he had seen how determined she was on this, James resigned himself to many evenings spent in the Greenhouses surrounded by large flowers.

They walked out into the grounds, their March weather mild enough for them not to need cloaks.  Everything was bathed in the pale light of the moon, Lily looked around her, feeling energy surging through her.  Her eyes sparkled and she felt her skin was almost humming as the moonlight touched it.  James gazed at her in admiration before shaking his head, she was Remus' girlfriend.  He'd already had long conversations with himself about his less than platonic feelings for Lily and had thought he was past this.

Reaching the Greenhouses, Lily turned and asked, "ok, which one will be the best to start to look for plants?"

He thought for a moment, "Two," he decided, "one just contains bizarre plants that they get the younger students to work on.  Three is for the dangerous plants and two is basically everything else.  It also contains the more decorative non-magical plants."

"Alright then, we'll start there," she pushed open the door and walked through, followed by James.  Greenhouse two backed onto the long stretch of lawn that finished at the Whomping Willow.  

****

A/N:  Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm glad most of you agree with me about the Lily/Remus brief interlude.  I hope you're getting the point of their relationship and the contrasting one that's starting to develop with James.  Anyway, Firefox 37x, nicely spotted, but no they didn't see and she hasn't done that thing in front of them before.

Right, off to do more updating-it takes more effort than you realise ppl! Unless of course you have more than one of your own fic in which case you probably do know what I'm talking about ^__^

xxx


	24. The Whomping Willow

Chapter 24: The Whomping Willow 

Lily grabbed two stools and dragged them over to the large island at the back of Greenhouse Two.  The roof was clear of foliage and so instead of turning on the lights they remained in the silver glow cast by the full moon that shone through the glass.  The air was filled with the mingled perfumes of all the flowers around them.  Taking the seat next to her James took out a piece of parchment leaning it on his lap.

"Alright," he said, "This is basically up to you to decide on colours and that kind of thing, but I can draw, so if you like I can make sketches of what things might look like."

"Really?" she looked impressed, "That'd be great!"

He flushed and looked down, "yeah, well…"

Lily got up from her stool and started to wander round the island of plants.  James followed her with his eyes, supplying the names of plants when she requested them.  

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "we'll have to find charms to keep them from wilting during the night.  You can leave that to me."

"Ok," he agreed, "just ask if you want any help."

"I think we should go for neutral colours, predominantly white, with a hint of other colours to brighten it up a bit," she suggested, delicately fingering a tulip bud.

"Not all plants bloom at the same time, so we might have to adjust their flowering time to," James said, "If you want I can do that."

"Right," agreed Lily, she smiled, "we make quite a good team don't we?"

He grinned, "as long as I don't take offence at the orders you give out we'll be fine."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as she came full circle round the island, and poked his chest, "just you remember that," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

After about an hour their seats began to become uncomfortable, James got up and stretched languorously.  Watching him Lily itched to do the same, but remained seated.  He glanced around and grinned, then grabbed her arm and led her over to a raised bed in the back corner, piled high with soil.  Reaching it, he pulled out his wand, "_Granimae_._"_

Immediately, a lush carpet of grass spread over the top, making a squarish patch about 2 metres long around the edges.  Grinning he made a flourishing bow to her and gestured for her to sit.

"I suppose you're very pleased with yourself," she said archly, seating herself down on the side nearest the window.

"Naturally," he replied with a grin, "I've saved myself a very sore behind in the morning."

Lily rolled her eyes as he sat opposite her.  They carried on working, but she couldn't help but notice that after a while he seemed to become fidgety, continuously glancing out of the window.

"What is it?" she said at last, putting down her quill.

"Nothing," he responded immediately.

"I don't believe you," she replied flatly.

He sighed, "Saffron always tells me I'm a bad liar."

"Yeah, she told me that too," Lily grinned, "so now that we both realise that we can never successfully lie to one another, what's wrong?"

He frowned and looked at his hands, "I'd tell you if I could, Lily.  Really I would, but…"

"But?"

"I can't, I really can't." He looked so pained about the whole thing that she didn't probe any more.  Instead she looked out of the window over her shoulder.  

There was a dark figure creeping along the lawn past them.

"Look!" she said, grabbing James' arm, "Who's that?"

He leaned across her to see, she caught the fleeting smell of his scent mingled with his deodorant, which she decided that she liked…a lot.  She swallowed hard, watching the side of his face as he looked outside, following the path of the retreating figure.

"I swear that was Snape," he breathed, "What on earth is he up to?"

Slowly she took a deep breath and focused her attention on Snape too.  He was clearly visible in the moonlight, making his way towards the Whomping Willow.

"Why does he want to go there?" Lily said in confusion, "It'll only hit him."

But James was frowning deeply now, looking the most worried she'd ever seen.  Snape picked up a long stick and walked towards the willow.  James swore loudly and scrambled off the grassy bank, pelting towards the door.  He wrenched it open and charged over the grass in hot pursuit of the Slytherin.  Without hesitation Lily followed, easily catching him up. 

"What's going on?" she demanded as they sprinted towards the willow, which had stopped flailing its branches.

"He's going to get himself killed!" James shouted, "That idiot!  What does he think he's doing?  Go get Dumbledore," he told her firmly as they neared the tree.  "Tell him exactly what you saw."

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to get our slimy friend out of a lot of trouble," he replied grimly.

"I can help with that," she replied.

He hesitated, knowing this to be the truth, "I know you could, but we're going to have one very angry Snape in a short time and we'll need Dumbledore's help.  Besides, you're obviously the fastest runner."

Reaching the willow, he picked up the stick Snape had dropped and prodded a knot in the trunk.  

"Please Lily!"

She nodded and turned to race back up towards the castle.  James climbed down into the passage that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape!" he yelled, "Wait!"

In the first room he met Snape, who whirled round to meet him.

"So this is where all the illegal activities go on," Snape said coldly.

"You have to come back now," James panted.

"Go back?  When I'm about to expose you for the law breaker you are?  Besides," he added, "I've been invited."

"Invited?" James echoed in astonishment.

There was a loud bang and snarling noises came from above them, followed by scuffling sounds and more snarling.

"Keeping an illegal animal, Potter?" Snape asked silkily, "My, my, the Ministry'll have a field day with you."

More sounds of vicious fighting.  James glanced anxiously at the stairway, grabbing Snapes' arm "Come on, you idiot!"

Snape shook him off, "Don't touch me!"  He started for the stairs, James made to grab him again, but Snape whirled and drew his wand, "Just give me a reason and I will." 

James had drawn his too with lightening fast reflexes, "Don't make me!" he warned, "You can't go up there!  He-it will kill you!"

"Surely there's no need to resort to melodrama, Potter," Snape returned coolly, disregarding what James had just told him.

"It's the truth," he retorted, grinding his teeth in anger, "I don't like you Snape, I won't insult either of our intelligences by pretending otherwise, but I'm not just going to stand by and let you kill yourself!"

"How very noble of you," replied Snape sardonically.  "But the problem is that I don't believe a word you say.  Just give me one good reason why I should?"

James was almost ready to scream in desperation, why was he being so damned obstinate?!  "Do you think this is some kind of a joke?" he hissed through his teeth, "Do I look like I'm enjoying this?  For once, don't be such a complete jerk and take a bit of advice, if you want to live, leave now!!" 

The glared at each other for a long moment before they both cried, "_Expelliarmus_!_"  Their wands shot out of their hands, hitting the roof before landing uselessly on the other side of the room.  Snape turned and dashed up the stairs, James lunged after him grabbing onto his leg as he slipped round the twisting staircase.  Snape kicked out, catching James hard on the cheek.  He swore and doggedly followed Snape._

"Don't let him out!" James yelled as he threw himself at Snape again, just as his hand reached the door handle.   He wrenched it open and caught a momentary glimpse of a maddened werewolf, before the door was slammed hard in his face.  At that moment James collided with Snape, grabbing him tightly.  Snape jerked backwards, overbalancing them both and they tumbled back down the stairs crashing painfully into the walls at each bend.  By the time they both reached the bottom, both were thoroughly dazed, although James had received the brunt of the injuries as he was on the bottom, partially shielding Snape.

Dumbledore came bursting through the entrance, Lily close on his heels.  He took in everything in a moment and shot a bolt of blue lightening at the doorway to the stairs.  It spread to cover the whole space in an opaque shield.  Pushing past her Headmaster she knelt between the two boys anxiously checking their wounds.  Snape was just a bit dazed and had a large bump appearing on his forehead, but James had, in addition to this, a broken arm and a nasty gash on his forehead.

Just as she had done with Arimis, she placed her hands over the wound and commanded it to heal.  It did so with ease, the blood on her hands and his head was the only sign it had ever been there.  She wiped both away with the edge of her robes and turned her attention to his arm.  Not even registering that Dumbledore had swept Snape out of the room on a stretcher before she had even begun to work her magic.  

James groaned and moved awkwardly on the ground, his face was very pale, and when he opened his eyes, they were wide and frantic, "Snape?"

"It's alright," Lily replied soothingly, smoothing back his hair on his forehead, "Dumbledore's taken him outside, everything's fine, just lie still."

He obeyed and closed his eyes.  When she placed a hand on his broken arm she drew a hiss from his clenched teeth, "I won't hurt you," she assured him in a low voice.  Again a silver glow radiated from her hands as his bone knit back together, sinew by sinew.  He sighed as the pain vanished and opened his eyes, "Alright?" she asked, "Do you think you can stand?"

He nodded and lurched to his feet, she stepped forwards to steady him, wrapping a supporting arm round his waist.  He slung his own arm round her shoulder and together the two of them made their way out and down the tunnel.  She was fairly tall for a girl and the top of her head came up to just past his chin.  As they walked his head leant against hers.

At the other end, Dumbledore was waiting for them, just out of reach of the willow's branch.  Snape was standing now, nursing the bump on his head and muttering darkly to himself.

"Alright Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes surveying him searchingly.

"I'll live," James replied, not wanting to risk shaking his head as he was feeling rather dizzy at that moment.

"As will Mr Snape," Dumbledore said, turning to the slytherin who looked up sharply, "and you would do well to remember that," he said sternly, "Mr Potter saved you life tonight, at great personal risk I might add."

Snape muttered something that sounded very much like, "you would."

Dumbledore frowned, "Severus."

For a moment, Snape looked discomforted but when he took a look at James he was angry again, "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him anyway!  He's keeping a werewolf in there!"

"James is not 'keeping' anything in there," replied Dumbledore, "That 'werewolf' has my permission to remain in there, and while it is there it is perfectly safe."

"Safe?  Safe??" spluttered Snape, "Are you mad?"

A look from Dumbledore halted him immediately and he muttered a reluctant apology.

"How does _he_ know about it then?" Snape demanded, he looked at James, clearly thinking things through in his mind.

"Before you draw any hasty conclusions, Mr Snape," Dumbledore cautioned, "I would-"

"Lupin," Snape cried, almost triumphantly, "it's him isn't it?  All that nonsense about a sick mother, when all the time, all the time-"

"-That's enough, thank you," Dumbledore interrupted firmly, "I want to speak to you both in my office now.  Miss Evans, it seems you've been unwittingly caught up in all this so I'll have to ask you to join us too."

Together they made their way up to the castle.  Lily still supporting James with Dumbledore in between him and Snape, who kept casting dark looks at James, his mouth set in a thin line.

--------

A/N: Well done to all the clever people who caught the hint of what was coming in this chapter!  I was wondering if anyone would get it.  Sooooo interesting developments right?  Lily finds out second hand about Remus and could you feel the tension between her and James in the Greenhouse?? I sense much excitement to come (of course I would say that wouldn't I? ^__^)

Well, review people!  This was a quicker update then the other too because I got so many reviews, keep up the reviews ppl and thanks to everyone who has added me to their favourite authors list- I love you guys!

xxx


	25. Betrayers and Allies

Chapter 25: Betrayers and Allies 

Ten minutes later all three were sat in Dumbledore's office.  Fawkes was perched on the arm of Dumbledore's chair, beady eyes fixed on the three students.  The Headmaster had gone to fetch a potion from Madam Risper and had left them to their own devices for the moment, after saying he thought it best if they remained in silence.  Snape was slouched back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, glaring angrily at the floor.  James was staring absently out the window, a thoughtful expression on his face.  

Lily was seated in between the two boys and felt decidedly uncomfortable.  She wanted to understand what this was all about.  Snape had implied that Remus was a werewolf.  She was struggling to get her mind round it.  She supposed it made sense really.  The pressure he had put on her not to go out, the comment he had made about not wanting her running around during the full moon, the periods of sickness he had.   Now she thought about it, she wondered why she hadn't seen it all before.

And then there was Snape.  James, she supposed, had been told by Remus about his condition.  But Snape, how did he know to go to the Whomping Willow?  And what had happened to get the two of them so injured before she and Dumbledore arrived?

She shifted in her seat, impatiently awaiting Dumbledore's return.  Waiting on someone like this reminded her just how much older she felt she was most of the time.  While she was of age, her seventeenth birthday having passed in October, in her opinion the outside world treated all Hogwarts students as children until they graduated.  But since she had realised what a huge responsibility she had, Lily had felt older, less childlike.  She made her own decisions and had to live with the consequences of them without having someone just behind her waiting to pick up the pieces if everything went horribly wrong.  And as she sat here, knowing there was nothing she could do until the Headmaster got back, she felt that, for once, she was just an ordinary student.  Waiting, just like the others, no initiative available for her to take.

The door opened, closing behind Dumbledore as he strode into the room, magicing two small beakers from the air and pouring a small amount of the potion he held in his hand into each, before handing it to the two boys.  

"To clear your heads," he told them, taking a seat behind his desk, stroking Fawkes with one hand while he waited for the boys to drain their drinks.  "Very good," he said, as they deposited empty cups onto his desk. "Now," he peered over his spectacles at them all seriously, "I understand there are going to be a lot of strong feelings about what we are about to discuss, but we are civilised people and we are going to keep quiet while the other person speaks and wait for our turn.  Is that understood?"  Three mute nods.  "Very good.  Now, Mr Snape, if you would be so kind as to go first, what were you doing at the Whomping Willow?"

"Black and I-"

"Sirius?" interrupted James.

Snape glared at him, "of course!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sorry, professor," James muttered.

"As I was saying," Snape continued, his lips a thin line, "Black and I were having a…disagreement earlier today, and he told me to go to the Whomping Willow tonight at ten, using a stick to prod the knot to get to the tunnel at the roots."

James went white, what on earth had Sirius been thinking?

"I see now, Mr Black will have to be sent for in the morning to give an account of his part in this," Dumbledore paused for a moment, then continued in a reasonable tone, "Mr Snape, you appear to have made several conclusions about the nature of what you saw tonight, am I not right?"

"Lupin's a freak- a werewolf!" Snape snapped back, "he shouldn't be allowed to be here!"

James flushed with anger and turned to Snape to defend his friend, when Lily placed a restraining hand on his arm.  He opened his mouth to say something, then caught Dumbledore's eye.  He took a deep breath and clenched his fists in his lap, but he didn't say anything.

Snape sneered at him, "What company you choose Potter, a werewolf and a malicious delinquent.  I wonder what abomination Pettigrew really is."

That was it.

"Shut up gitface!" James shouted, jumping to his feet and losing his grip on his temper, "Don't you-"

"James," Dumbledore said sharply.  James glared furiously at Snape, but he didn't say anything more.  He just stood there, taking deep breaths through his clenched teeth.  Dumbledore sighed, "I see that perhaps it would be better to speak to you individually.  Mr Potter and Miss Evans, you may return to your common rooms.  I will expect to see you tomorrow, an owl will contact you with the time.  Mr Snape, I believe you and I should speak now."

James and Lily filed out the door and down the revolving staircase.  James muttering insults under his breath all the way down.  Lily, a few steps behind, was quiet, thinking things over in her mind.  As they reached the bottom she reached out a hand, placing it on James' shoulder.

"James?"

He turned round to face her and raised an eyebrow questioningly, his face still showing his barely contained anger.

"Does Saffron know?  About Remus."

He paused, considering something for a moment, his temper slowly ebbing away.  Then he nodded.

"Why did no-one tell me?" she asked, her tone one of curiosity rather than offence.

"Look Lily," he said, taking her hand, "you mustn't think that he never told you because he didn't trust you.  Heck, we were his best friends and he never even told us- it took us three years to work it out." He ran his other hand through his hair, looking slightly distressed at having to have this conversation with her.  It was clear that he thought she was offended by her boyfriend neglecting to mention something as major as this to her.  

Lily was about to explain that she understood when he spoke again.

"Don't think too badly of him.  He's really going to need you in these next few days.  I can only imagine what it's going to be like between him and Sirius in the Tower-"

"-James," she interrupted with a small smile, "it's alright, calm down.  I'm not mad at him.  I understand that sometimes, no matter how much you care about someone, there are some things that you can't always bring yourself to tell them.  I don't know when he'll be back with us, but if you see him before I do, tell him…tell him nothing's changed."

He looked sceptically at her, "you're not mad he didn't tell you?"

She shook her head, "I understand why he didn't.  That doesn't mean I wouldn't have preferred him to have told me, but I really don't feel remotely annoyed at him."

"Then he's lucky to have you."

She smiled and they stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.  Then footsteps sounded behind them and they looked up to see Flich walking down the corridor, muttering to himself.  They'd been at school longer than he had, him having joined the faculty in their second year, but he was just as bad tempered as their other caretaker, which had lead some to wonder whether it wasn't part of the job description.  

"Move along," he said, looking at them with suspicion.  He was itching to punish them for being out after curfew, but they looked as though they had just been to see the Headmaster.

Both nodded and with a quick goodbye to the other, they separated, making their way to their respective common rooms.

When she got back to the Ravenclaw common room, everyone else was in bed.  The embers of the fire glowed faintly in the grate.  Lily made her way up the girls staircase, hoping that Saffron would still be awake.  Fortunately, she was.  Saffron was scribbling away in her diary under the faint light of the candle on her bedside table.  As Lily walked in, she glanced up and put the book down,

"Are you alright?" she whispered.  From where she was sitting, she could see from Lily's face, outlined in the candlelight, that something had happened.

Lily glanced at the other two girls and motioned with her hand for Saffron to follow her downstairs.  With a quizzical frown Saffron got out of her bed and wrapped a dressing gown round her as she followed Lily back to the common room.  They settled down on the rug in front of the fire and Lily recounted the events of the night to her friend.

"Sirius is such a fool!" exclaimed Saffron as Lily's narrative drew to a close.  "What did he think he was doing?"

Lily shrugged, "you know him better than me, what do you think?"

"I…I don't know him that well," she replied somewhat stiffly.

Immediately Lily picked up on this, "What is it?  What happened between you two?"

"What makes you think anything happened?" replied Saffron neutrally, pursing her delicate mouth.

"Come on Saffron, I can tell something's changed."  She waited expectantly.

Saffron sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Alright, alright.  Earlier today I…ran into a spot of bother with Snape.  Sirius happened to come by and-"

"What do you mean 'a spot of bother'?" Lily demanded, "did he try to hurt you?"

Saffron avoided her eye, "Well…"

"What did he do, Saffron?" Lily asked anxiously, taking her friend's arms to make her turn towards her.

Cheeks flushing, Saffron reluctantly told Lily what Snape had said and done earlier.  Quickly moving from that to the part where Sirius had to save her.

"I hated that I had to have someone to save me," Saffron said bitterly, "I hate always having to be the weak one; the one who always needs to be protected and rescued."

Lily didn't know how to respond to that.  She just put an arm round her friend's shoulder.  Saffron sighed and continued with her story, 

"…and then we…kissed.  But I pushed him away, I don't want us to become an us!"

"Why not?" Lily asked tentatively.

Saffron shook her head.  "I don't know, it doesn't matter," she replied evasively, it was a stupid reason anyway.

"You know," Lily said slowly, trying to piece together all the stories she had heard.  "I think I have an idea what happened."

"You do?"

"Well, when Snape was telling us about how he came to find out about the Whomping Willow, he mentioned something about a disagreement he had with Sirius earlier.  Supposing that disagreement was the fight he interrupted between you and Snape.  Suppose Sirius was so angry about that that he dared Snape to go to the Whomping Willow tonight."

Saffron thought about it.  "You know, you could be right, but why would he be as stupid as that?  Didn't he think about how Remus would feel being used like that?  I'd be furious if it were me."

***

The next morning Lily made her way to the Hospital Wing, having had an early breakfast.  She still had an hour before her first class of the day and was hoping that Remus might be back by now.  

She pushed open the door and walked through.  Madam Pomfrey was walking from a curtained bed in the corner, carrying an empty tray.  As she saw Lily she paused,

"Can I help you Miss Evans?"

"I was wondering if Remus Lupin is here," she replied, her eyes scanning the room.

"Lily?" a familiar voice called to her from the far end of the room.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Very well, you may see him.  But don't tire him out.  He's already had a visit from the Headmaster, which has left him in rather low spirits."

Lily nodded her understanding and walked over to the curtained bed in the far corner.  She walked round it and smiled at the pale boy lying under the white sheets, his face almost the same pale hue.  She walked over to perch on the edge of his bed, he looked at her worriedly, his youthful face already showing the stress of life.  He didn't seem to know what to say.

"So…so you know then," he said eventually, looking away from her.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

He hazarded a look at her, "I suppose you're mad at me-"

"-No!" she interrupted vehemently, "I'm not!"

"You're not?" he looked surprised, and for a moment he forgot the awful horror of what his supposed best friend had almost brought about the previous night.  "You're not angry at me for not telling you I'm…I'm a werewolf."

She shook her head.  "It hasn't changed a thing between us Remus." She smiled, "except perhaps I'm not mad at you for telling me not to go out at the full moon anymore.  So I suppose it's improved our relationship."

"Improved?" He repeated incredulously, this was a reaction he had never expected.

Lily laughed and leant forward to hug him, "Remus, being a werewolf doesn't make you any less.  It shows me just what a strong person you are, that you can cope with all this and still smile and go on with life just like anyone else."  She kissed him on the cheek, "you're one amazing guy, Remus."

He flushed and grinned embarrassedly, not sure what to make of her praise.  In the end all he could manage was, "thanks Lily, you don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."  He hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head he closed his eyes, gathering comfort from her warmth, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind.  He knew he would have to face them later.  But later was not now.

As she lay in his arms she willed him her strength to deal with the day ahead.  For she knew it was going to be one of the toughest he'd had yet.

*** 

A/N: Well, I think that answers a lot of the questions about 'how is Lily going to react to the news etc'.  And, like some of you anticipated, because she's hiding secrets too she responds differently to how she would if she were someone other than the Huntress.  Anyway, some of you have expressed impatience about seeing more of the Huntress thing, but patience guys, you can't have both Lily/James bits and Huntress at the same time, there are a lot of issues and complications with that idea.  Anyway, not going to say anymore about that, but she does use her power a bit more in the next chapter in a really cool way-well I think anyway.  It's called 'Shadows and Dreams' 


	26. Shadows and Dreams

Chapter 26: Shadows and Dreams 

It was a week before the marauders were all in the same place again.  While he hadn't been expelled, Sirius had been suspended for a week.  Remus had been a lot more subdued than normal and it took all of James and Peter's energy to cheer him up.  Lily did as best she could when she was with him.  Mostly they just sat together quietly, making their way through the unstinting work load, him taking comfort from her quiet strength.

Thankfully, Charms wasn't one of the classes they shared with the Slytherins.  While many NEWT classes merged all the houses together, the larger, more popular ones were spilt much like lower down the school.  Professor Flitwick climbed up onto the stool at the front of the class to speak to them all as Sirius entered.  He shot a nervous look at where they all sat near the back of the class and stood looking the most indecisive Lily had ever seen.  Remus wouldn't even look at him, but kept his eyes firmly fixed on the teacher at the front.  Only the tension in his shoulders revealed he was aware of Sirius' presence.  James, who sat to Remus' left, gave Sirius a nervous smile and shrugged, Peter was shifting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the tension between them all.  Lily who was the nearest to where Sirius was stood, with Saffron on her other side gave him a small smile.

"Ah Mr Black," the professor squeaked, "please take a seat."

Sirius sat down behind them all next to the two Ravenclaws, Amy and Meg, they both gave him genuine smiles as he took out his books.

"For the next few lessons we will be studying the Patronus Charm," Flitwick began.  

After a lengthy explanation about the finer points of this charm he told them to spread out and practice.

"Happy thoughts now people," he said as he walked round.

"I'll give him happy thoughts," grumbled Sirius, from behind Lily.  

She turned and raised an eyebrow.  All around the class wisps of silver smoke were blossoming from wands.

"Very good," the professor encouraged.

Glancing around, she spotted Remus in the farthest corner of the classroom with his back to Sirius.  He looked like he was struggling with happy thoughts as much as Sirius was.  Taking a few steps she stood in front of Sirius, deciding what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," he said in a low dejected voice, "I know, I'm a moron, an unfeeling egotistical idiot, a disgrace to my house-" Lily grabbed his arm and opened her mouth to speak, a frown of concern on her face, "- don't bother Lily, I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Sirius!  Will you let me speak," Lily said exasperatedly.

He paused and glanced over her shoulder to where Remus was watching them, an angry frown on his face, "You'd better not."

She turned in time to catch Remus' eye before he turned away.  "Look Sirius, you're not some kind of outcast-"

"-well I should be-"

"-Stop interrupting me!  And quit feeling sorry for yourself."  He started in astonishment.  "Sirius, look," she paused and gave a half smile when Sirius didn't attempt to interrupt-

"-Miss Evans, Mr Black , I don't see any chanting," Fliwick said, looking up at them.

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation.  She drew her wand, not really focusing on it and selected a memory, deliberately happy enough to conjure a faint patronus, but tinted with sadness enough for it to be a realistic effort from a sixth year student.  It was of a hot summer's day in France, where she sat on the beach with her sister eating an ice cream that dribbled over her fingers as it melted.  "Expecto Patronum!"

A large shape erupted from her wand, with an almost but not quite visible form.

"Very good, Miss Evans!" Flitwick praised as he turned to Sirius, "Mr Black?"

Sirius sighed and drew his wand, rummaging for something that might be a happy enough memory.  A moonlit night, running through the forest with his friends by his side.  "Expecto Patronum."

The faintest glimmer of silvery white blossomed from his wand.

"Concentrate, Mr Black," Flitwick said, frowning at the poor work of a usually brilliant student.

Sirius produced several other half hearted efforts before Flitwick gave up on him and moved to the people to their left.

"This sucks!" Sirius said, sitting down on his stool and putting his head in his hands.

Lily sat down next to him, shortly joined by James.

"Hey mate,"

"Hey," Sirius responded despondently.

Deciding to leave James to cheer Sirius up, Lily made her way through the students to Remus.  He pursed his lips in a thin line as she walked towards him.

"Don't be like that Remus, he's my friend," Lily said as she reached him.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Remus muttered darkly.

Lily took his arm, "don't tell me you're going to give up on him?"

"Why not?" he retorted angrily.  She took a step back in surprise.  He sighed and said in a calmer tone, "no, I suppose not.  I mean, at the moment I am so mad and hurt by him that I can't begin to think of forgiving him, but deep down- very deep down- I know that it was just one stupid, thoughtless mistake out of a million other kind and generous things he's done for me.  It's just that at the moment, I can't bring myself to look at him without being angry, give me a while and eventually I'll be able to look at him and see the friend I love rather than the idiot who betrayed my darkest secret for some kind of personal vendetta."

Lily bit her lip, "do you know why he said it?"

"No." he replied shortly, "I'm not sure that I want to, if truth be told."

"Well I don't know if it would help, but I always think it's better to know the whole story than only part of it," Lily said before telling him an abridged version of what she and Saffron had talked about before, leaving out anything personal.

He looked thoughtful for a while before sighing, "Just like Sirius to lose his head over a pretty girl."  He shook his head, "the problem with Sirius is that he just doesn't think about things.  He acts immediately without pausing to realise the ramifications of what he does.  One day that's really going to get him into trouble, you know."

"But Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he wasn't the rash, hot-headed guy we know," Lily added with a small smile.

Remus gave her a rueful smile and then changed the subject.  

***

The sun shone brightly in the sky above, but she felt neither warm nor cold.  Either side of the path she walked on lay stubby mountains covered in patches of scrawny grass scattered amongst dry and dusty earth, overshadowing the dirt track her feet walked along.  Behind her the road stretched on and on as far as she could see, the landscape as unvarying as the scene before her.

Looking down she saw her feet, dusty and raw from many miles they had travelled, but she felt no weariness.  Onwards her feet carried her, until she couldn't remember how long she had been on the road.  Then, as she rounded a corner in the road a large expanse of land, brimming with life came into view.  A sparkling waterfall splashed silently into a crystal pool.  Long green blades of grass swayed in a wind she could not feel and stirred about her as she walked towards the water.

She turned, knowing it waited behind her.  It tossed its proud head wildly, huge white, feathered wings gleaming brilliantly in the sun as it eyed her.  Large, intelligent eyes regarded her with an expression of mixed curiosity and defiance as if it knew why she was there.

A familiar figure appeared by her side, dressed in clothes that seemed at complete variance with the strange scene before her.  The girl's lips moved silently and she pressed something into her hands and kissed her cheek before vanishing.

Alone once more, she turned and looked at the creature before her and knew, as she had known before, what it was she had to do.

"Lily…Lily!"

"Huh?"  she sat up with a start and found James grinning at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay up so late if you're going to fall asleep in lessons," he tried to stifle a laugh as he kept an eye on Professor McGonagall, who was a few benches in front trying to explain to Peter about what had gone wrong when he was transfiguring his chair.

Lily coloured, "did she notice?"

He shook his head, "No, Peter has kept her busy for the last ten minutes with his ineptitude."  He grinned, "dream anything good?"

"Actually I did," she replied thoughtfully, "it was…oh never mind," she added hastily, "are we still on for tonight?"

He nodded, "I've done a couple of sketches from what we talked about yesterday, how have you gotten on?"

She turned to him and eagerly replied, "I had an idea that we could test out your drawings.  I think I can make them sort of project themselves into a full sized version."

"Groovy!" James replied approvingly, "so what, you do your spell and my drawings…come to life?"

"Sort of," Lily said, "they won't be real exactly- I mean we won't be able to touch them or anything, but they'll give us the idea of what things will look like."

"Hmm," James looked thoughtful for a moment, "oh, do you think we should ask Dumbledore if we can try it out in the Great Hall, I mean, if what you say is true then the greenhouses won't really be big enough will they?"

"Good idea," Lily nodded, "why don't you-" she stopped and looked up to find McGonagall watching them with her arms crossed.

"Perhaps it might be better to split you two up if you're hoping to be productive in my lesson, which if you aren't then you should leave," McGonagall said mildly.

"Right you are, professor," James replied and glanced up, "Saff, swap?"

His sister nodded and they began to change places, Lily, making sure to pretend to use her wand, flicked her hand and sent their parchment and quills flying through the air to land on the right desks.

As the lesson ended, Lily and Saffron bid goodbye to the boys and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.  They were just chatting about this and that before Saffron suddenly blurted out,

"What's going on with you and Remus?"

"What do you mean?" Lily replied, frowning in confusion.

"Well… I don't know," Saffron shrugged, "it just seems to me like you two don't spend that much time together out of lessons and stuff.  I mean you spend more time with James than him."

"We're working on an assignment," Lily replied defensively, "I have to spend a lot of time with him."

"Easy!" Saffron laughed, "I was just using it as an illustration.  But don't you, I don't know, want to spend more time with Remus?  He is your boyfriend after all."

They had paused and the rest of the Ravenclaws had overtaken them.  Lily thought for a moment, before saying slowly, "you know, I don't.  Is that wrong?"

Saffron shrugged, "I guess not."

"But I do love spending time with him," Lily added hastily, "I mean, he's really intelligent and considerate and-"

"Hey, I know the list," Saffron laughed, holding up her hand, "I didn't mean to be nosy. I was just wondering that's all."

The continued to walk on, silently, wrapped in their own thoughts.  After a minute or so Saffron ventured, "so what are you going to do now?"

"Do?  Do I have to do something?"

"Well, if you don't like him that way anymore than it isn't really fair on either of you to keep things going is it?"

"I never said that- you know…" she trailed off.

"Alright then, forget I mentioned it," Saffron said companionably, linking her arm with Lily's.

"Hogsmeade in a few weeks!  I hope the weather's going to be good, I'm not too keen on the cold."

"Saff, it's almost April, it's hardly likely that we're going to see snow."

She shrugged, "well, you know what the English weather's like, we'll be lucky if it doesn't rain!"

*************

A/N:  Ah yes, the good old English weather…anyway sort of a transitional chapter, it's hard trying to keep so many balls in the air at once-metaphorically speaking of course.  Anyway, any guesses at what the creature is?  I've tried to keep it concealed but the probability is that I dropped a hint somewhere or something.

In response to what some ppl have mentioned in their reviews no I haven't got the whole thing written out but I am several chapters ahead-the way it's going to stay if you want to have regular instalments. ^__^ I like to be able to go back and rewrite stuff if I change my mind about stuff.  What else…hmm oh yeah, Lily's reaction to Remus' werewolf thing-I guess maybe she might have been a little more surprised, but if you think about it wizarding ppl are probably less likely to be surprised by things aren't they?  Plus Lily's had some pretty huge surprises of her own in her life so I guess I just thought she'd be pretty unsurprisable.  Well anyway, hope you're all doing fine and I'll see you next chapter- 'Under the Willow Tree' where you get to see the results of Lily and James' planning for the ball.


	27. Under the Willow Tree

Chapter 27: Under the Willow Tree 

Stood in the Entrance Hall, Lily waited patiently for James to join her.  Her mind was busy thinking about what Saffron had said.  Was something wrong in the way she behaved to Remus?  Goodness knows she didn't want to do anything to hurt him, not after what had happened between him and Sirius.  It had been a week now since he'd come back, but all the same things were strained between the two.  In a way she was glad she wasn't a Gryffindor, James and Peter must be having a stressful time.

Deciding she could wait for James inside the Great Hall she pushed open the doors and walked in, closing it gently behind her.  James had asked Dumbledore for permission to try this a few days ago and he had let them have this evening to experiment.  The room was bare of all its usual decorations, all the chairs and tables were removed giving it a bizarre strange feeling.  Even the fireplace was gone, Dumbledore truly had left them a blank canvas to work on.  It was faintly lit from the dimmed candles that glowed above her and beyond them the ceiling showed a dusky purple sky as the evening descended. 

Walking to the centre of the room she pulled out the piece of parchment rolled up in her robes.  Kneeling on the floor she spread it out and placed magical tacks to hold it open.  Sitting cross-legged in front of it her eyes wandered over the design that James had drawn out in miniature.  Then she raised a hand over it and made a gesture as if she was asking someone to stand.  Slowly the drawings blossomed, filling out and rising to stand in perfect miniature on the parchment that was now a soft green of tiny grass blades, a gentle rippling noise grew as a tiny stream gushed along reed lined banks.

Lily smiled at the little model and poked a plant here and there as she manoeuvred them into better positions.  Finally, when she was satisfied, she stood and, holding the picture firmly in her mind threw her arms wide.  A rushing breeze rushed past her, ruffling her long red-brown hair and a myriad of smells assaulted her, newly mown grass, delicate floral fragrances, wet leaves and woody aromas.  

As the room filled with their creation James entered the door and gaped at what he saw.  Lily stood with her back to him, arms wide and her wand nowhere to be seen.  Underfoot soft grass muffled his footsteps as he walked towards her.  To his left a bright stream cascaded down from halfway up the wall, flowing down past a young willow tree and gently rustling reeds.  From the ground small stalks were pushing their way through the grass, straightening slender stems and unfurling tender petals of countless diluted hues of white, purples, pinks and pale blues.  

Under the muted light everything seemed to shimmer in moonlight including Lily who turned, surveying her work to face him.  Her long, unbound hair entwined in moonbeams almost glowed against the paleness of her skin; her eyes, vibrant and sparkling were the greenest he had ever seen.  She smiled and he felt something stir within him and found he couldn't speak.

"What do you think?" she asked him, gesturing with a hand to the scenery around her.

"I think Hogwarts has never seen the like of it before," he replied with some difficulty, his eyes on not the forest-like scene around, but on her as she stood before him.

She coloured and looked away, "so what are all these plants?" she asked, in an effort to change the subject.

He gathered himself mentally and focused his attention on the flowering plants, "Well," he said, leading her over to the bank of the stream, "that's the Water Forget-me-not, Myostus Scorpioides…" she grinned, "what?" he asked.

"Well, there's no point telling me all those names, I won't remember them.  And anyway, I prefer the common names.  I don't know, somehow it seems to reflect the flower more, the name that people picked to describe the actual plant, not what scientists picked to classify them."

"I guess you're right," he agreed, "ok then, no latin." He smiled at her, "I love this plant you know.  When it first buds like this," he bent down and lightly fingered the opening petals, "the petals are pink, but it turns a shade of sky blue."  He stood up and seeing the look in her face asked, "what?"

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head, "it doesn't matter.  What are the others?"

"The white sprays over there are Ground elder and over there with the long slender leaves and rose-purple petals is the Rosebay Willow…"

They walked on, James reeling of names and throwing in a comment here and there until they had come full circle and were back standing under the drooping branches of the willow tree.

"So do you think people will like it?" she asked as they sat down on the ground.

"They will if they have any taste!" he replied with a grin.  

She smiled and said with a sly look, "It's nice to finish something early for once isn't it?"

He grinned, "who says I never finish things early?"  She just looked at him and he started to laugh, "alright, alright, you're right!"  She smirked triumphantly and his grin widened, "was that a smirk Lily Evans?"

"What me?  Smirk?" she replied loftly, "please James."

"Don't play the innocent with me," he retorted with a laugh, "I know you, remember?"

"Do you really?" she responded archly.

He flashed her a grin and leant over to tickle her.  She laughed and tried to squirm away, but he got to his knees and continued his assault, strong fingers tickling either side, grinning all the time.  Laughing, she tried to grab hold of his hands and struck out with her legs, catching his.  He fell into her, his hands shooting out to halt his fall.  Their laughter subsided slowly until they were just smiling at one another.  James's hands were either side of her head and his slightly raised torso lightly resting on her stomach.

Without thinking Lily reached up a hand and tucked a stray section of hair behind his ears the back of her fingers brushing lightly over his skin.  His face changed to a more serious expression and she swallowed hard as her hand came to rest on his shoulder, "James…" she began in a half whisper, "I…"

Ever so gently he lowered himself so that his face was inches from her own, his eyes flickering over the whole of her face as he tried to take it all in and once and then without warning pressed his lips ever so gently against hers, feeling them part and a warmth rush through him.  Then he pulled back suddenly, "Lily we can't-"

She heard him begin to say something, but she couldn't attend to what the words actually were.  His proximity to her and the tingling feeling that was spreading all through her from her lips drove all rational thought away and she reached up with a hand and pulled him back.  Her lips meeting his hungrily as she felt a flame begin to awaken within her.

The sound of voices at the door brought them back to reality and the pushed each other away scrambling to their feet.

"Oh dear Merlin!"

"I didn't…oh…I…"

The stared at each other, James running a hand through his hair uncomfortably and Lily running a hand over her slightly swollen lips self-consciously, both of them feeling the same confusing mix of desire and guilt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," James repeated, backing away.

"Me too, I-we…it was an accident!"

"Right, I never meant for that to happen."

"Yeah, definitely a one time thing."

He nodded and scuffed his foot uncomfortably in the grass.

"Lily?  James?"

Both turned and sighed inwardly with relief as Eliza and Alex came through the doors.

"Wow!" Alex said, visibly starting, "I mean…wow!"

"Good work!" Eliza said approvingly, "you two have done a brilliant job!  Let's just hope the others can live up to this."

"So how long will this thing last?" Alex asked.

"Well," Lily replied, trying to ignore James while she gathered herself together, "this is just a fancy illusion really, the plants aren't actually there so I guess until I remove the spell.  We were thinking of actually putting in real plants but-"

"-Oh no, don't bother, it's great as it is," Alex interrupted.

"That must be some powerful spell," Eliza said, "what is it?"

"Oh just something I made up," Lily replied evasively.

"So we're done then?" James asked.

"Yep, good job guys," Eliza said then added, "oh, but what about breakfast tomorrow?  The Ball isn't until tomorrow evening."

"Well, I can re-do the spell tomorrow afternoon before the others need to come in and add their things," Lily offered, "It'd be no trouble."

"Right then, that'd be great," Eliza replied approvingly, "If you could get it done as soon as you can after lunch then that'd be fantastic."

Lily nodded, "sure."

"Ok then if we're done I'm going to bed," James faked a yawn, "I'm beat."

"Too much Quidditch practice I'll wager," Eliza replied with a grin, "alright then, I'll see you both at the Ball tomorrow night."  She looked slightly strained.

"Come on Lizzy, everything's going to be just fine," Alex said, placing his hands on her shoulders and steering her out the room, with a wink at Lily and James.

As the two of them left they could hear her saying, "I know, but I just can't help worrying, what if the quartet doesn't get here in time, or if…"

Without looking at her James mumbled a goodnight and practically ran after them leaving Lily alone again.  She turned and made her way back to the piece of parchment lying on the ground and shook her head.

"What have I done?" she whispered, clapping her hands just once as the illusion rushed back into the drawing.  "Oh Remus, I didn't mean it…I'm so sorry…" 

****************************

A/N:  Shorter chapter then usual guys but still, better than nothing right?  Sooo naughty Lily!  

Michelle- A new Huntress just comes along when one's needed really, not when another one died so there really hasn't been one for ages!  And also, don't know if you've seen Buffy, but there's a line in the last series where she says 'what I do is too important to show the world' and basically that's what it's like for the Huntress, she's not supposed to show off her powers and make her presence felt like that, you know?

Sarai!! So nice to see you back!  Was wondering if you were ok you've been away so long!  Thanks for your lovely reviews on my other fics, they were really sweet, and yes I was kind of having a dramatic thing going on when I wrote them. ^__^  Interesting suggestions for the creature- not that I can say if you're right of course ;)

Next Chapter, which I hope to post soon- of course many reviews make Fiona post faster ;)  (That's my real name btw), oh yeah next chapter's called 'Dating and Friendship' and I think you'll all have some idea of the kind of thing that'll happen in that!


	28. Dating and Friendship

Chapter 28: Dating and Friendship 

It was still early morning when she woke the next day.  The inky sky was just giving way to a pale dawn as Lily stood at the window looking down at the forest in the distance, her heart heavy with guilt.  How could she have been so cruel?  After all Remus had been through, she'd…she'd betrayed him, there was no other way to put it.  She'd wrestled with herself about it, trying to deny that what she and James had done wasn't that bad, but the more she thought about it, the worse she felt.  And the worst thing was that she still couldn't bring herself to wish that it hadn't happened.  Somehow she just wasn't willing to trade the feeling of his lips on hers and the way she had felt when he touched her.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself putting her head in her hands.  She didn't even want to talk to Saffron about it.  After all, she had just kissed her best friend's brother.

It was with a guilty conscience and a lot of fake happiness that she went down to breakfast with her dorm mates.  She was just beginning to think that she might be able to handle things after all when she heard a voice that made her think she must have a heart of stone.

"Lily, can I speak to you for a moment please?"

It was Remus.

Oh dear Merlin, he'd found out! A voice screamed inside her.  

"Sure," she replied, trying to keep her tone level.  Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure he would know something was wrong as she got up and followed him out of the Hall.  They walked in awkward silence until they reached an empty classroom.  It was the holidays, so there were a lot of them around.

He perched himself awkwardly on the top of a table and faced her, "I've something to say to you." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"mmmhmm," she replied, unable to make herself form words.

"Lily, we're friends right?"  She nodded, "and friends would never do things that would hurt one another right?"  

Again she nodded, feeling her face drain of colour, he sure did know how to make her feel the worst possible.  

"So if someone had something to say then they shouldn't keep putting it off, even if it might hurt the other person?  Because they're supposed to care about one another, right?"  

She was beginning to think she might be going to be sick.  

He took a deep breath, "ok then…look Lily I really like you a lot.  You're one of my best friends and you're an amazing person but-"

She winced just waiting for him to say it.

"-Lily, I don't think we should see each other any more.  It's just that…I don't feel that way about you anymore and I think it'd be wrong for us to keep going on pretending everything was alright."

She blinked hard, surely she'd heard wrong.  He hadn't really just ended it had he?

"Lily? Are you alright?" he watched her anxiously.

"I'm fine," she laughed nervously.  Someone up there must like her.  There was no way she could have envisaged such a painless ending between them.  And she wasn't going to tell him about James.  If they wanted to remain friends, which she did, then there was no need to tell him something that would hurt him for no good reason.  The time they had shared together had been a happy one and there was no way she was going to ruin that memory for him.  She only had to hope James felt the same.

Getting up she walked over and took his hand, smiling slightly awkwardly, he watched her with a sceptical expression, "Really Remus, I'm fine.  I feel the same you know?"

"You do?" His voice was a mixture of relief and incredulity.

"Yeah," she gave a short laugh, "You're one of my best friends Remus, and I want you to stay that.  I did think that you were the perfect guy for me, smart, considerate, into the same things I am.  But it turns out that I'm not nearly so good at knowing what I want as I thought I was."  She smiled wryly.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, "you have no idea how glad I am that's over!" he said grinning, "it was almost as difficult as working up the courage to ask you out in the first place!  Hand on a sec, why is it always the man that has to do these things anyway?"

"It's a special privilege you get," she responded.

He snorted, "Yeah, some privilege!  Actually there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Well, I know that we aren't going out anymore, but I wondered whether you'd come with me to the May Ball anyway-just as a friend.  I thought I'd be a nice way to end things between us, you know."

"Sure," she replied smiling, "I'd love to."  She grinned, "besides no-one else has an exactly matching tux to my dress."

"Yeah, that was my other reasoning too," he replied sarcastically.

Lily laughed and they walked out of the classroom and down the hall together.

Five hours before the ball was due to begin Lily and her three dorm mates made their way up the staircase to their room.

"You can't possibly need that long to get ready!" protested Matt, from where he was sitting casually on the sofa half watching two of his year mates playing chess.

"You're right," Saffron returned, "we just wanted to get clear of you as soon as possible."

Her dorm mates laughed and ran noisily up the stairs.  As Meg burst through the door first she launched herself onto her bed, landing with a soft flump.  Then she rolled over and flicked on the radio.  Soft soothing classical tunes piped out filling the room.  Amy nodded approvingly but Saffron made a face and crawled half over Meg to fiddle the dial and find a more lively station.

"That sort of music's great in its own place," she explained, sitting back on her heels with satisfaction having tuned into an upbeat signal broadcasting dance tracks.  "But I always find that this gets me more in the mood for dancing."  She got to her feet and pranced over to her own wardrobe, singing lustily along with the tune as she pulled open the doors.

Lily grinned at her best friend as she followed her example and picked up the hanger holding her dress.  As she pulled it out and hooked it over the top of the wardrobe door the long, silken skirt swirled out.

"That's gorgeous!" Meg sighed, "you'll look amazing," she sighed wistfully as she prodded discontentedly at her podgy tummy.

"Oh stop that!" Saffron scolded briskly, "don't be silly."

"You mightn't think it was so silly if you looked like me," Meg retorted defensively.  "I always feel like such a pudding next to you three!"

The others made various protestations but she cut them off, "I know, I've heard it all before, 'there's nothing wrong with the way you look,'  'you're not fat at all', blablabla."  She wrinkled her nose and shrugged, "but the fact is I'll never have a figure like you Saff or you Lily, I don't hate the way I look, it's just that sometimes I wish I looked more like you guys."

Saffron and Lily looked at one another uncomfortably; Amy crawled up onto the bed next to her friend, gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, "you're still beautiful to me, and one day some worthy guy'll tell you the same."  Meg flushed with pleasure and hugged her back,

"You're one in a million, you know that?"  Meg said sincerely, Amy smiled shyly back, "so what about your worthy guy then?  Are you going to tell us yet?"

"Ben?" Saffron said, "don't look surprised that I know Amy, I knew the minute he'd asked you because you both came back looking like you'd got sunburn!"

Amy coloured prettily, "I didn't want you guys to tease him, he's really shy."

"I'd noticed," Meg replied wryly.

"He's a good guy," Lily said, "I like him."

"So do I," Amy said in a tiny voice.

Meg laughed and hugged her little friend, "you're adorable!"

"Lil, can I have the shoes you said you'd lend me?" Saffron asked, turning towards Lily.

"Sure," she nodded and rummaged at the bottom of her wardrobe.

"Where are you meeting Davies?" Saffron asked Meg.

"He said he'd meet me at the foot of the marble staircase," she replied.

"How did he come to ask you anyway?  He's the year above so we don't even have any classes with him?"

"Ran into him in the corridor-literally, we both dropped all our stuff and were in such a hurry to get to class that we picked up some of each others stuff.  Then on the way back from the library about a week ago I saw him headed out for practice with the rest of the Gryffindor team and I went to tell him I had his stuff."  She grinned, "turns out he lives ten minutes from me and we both support the wasps.  I walked with him to practice and then pretended to do work in the stands while they trained-"

Saffron snorted, "-no prizes for guessing why it was only pretending!"

Meg grinned, "what?  Ryan's really cute!  Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that I sat in the stands till their practice was over and then he came and sat with me and we just chatted for ages.  Then we kept meeting in the hall and stuff after that and a few days later he asked if I wanted to go to the ball with him."

"That's so cute!" Lily said, throwing her shoes to Saffron who yelled and jumped out the way.  "You know, I'm not really dating my date."

"What?"

"You and Remus broke up?"

"When?  And why wasn't I informed immediately?" Saffron demanded.

Lily laughed, "This morning, and I just forgot I guess."

"What happened?" Meg asked as she started to pull off her clothes.

"Well, we agreed that things between us had been just friendly for a long time so there wasn't really any point in us going out anymore."

"Makes sense I guess," Meg shrugged.

"Yep," Saffron agreed, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing," Saffron replied with a wide grin.

"No, really what," Meg asked interestedly, "let me in on the joke too!"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe there was a reason why dear Lilikins feelings changed towards our thoughtful friend," she replied with a smirk at Lily, who flushed and snatched up a towel before marching into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  The sound of gushing water from the shower could be heard almost immediately.  

The others burst into fits of giggles.  Seeing Meg was about to question her more Saffron put up a hand, "hey look, I'm not saying anything else.  I wasn't going to say much more anyway, I just love to tease her!"

"You're mean," Amy reproved with a small smile.

"Me?" Saffron replied in mock horror.

Amy sighed and shook her head, unable to keep a smile from her lips because as far as she knew, there was no-one better for keeping a secret than Saffron.  Even if she did tease them about the fact she knew, she never told anyone outright, she hadn't even whispered a word about herself and Ben to any of her friends, not even Lily!  And that had to count for something.

"So how come you don't have a date Saff?" Meg asked, wrapping her dressing gown around herself as she sat on her bed, a folded towel on her lap, ready to take a shower once Lily had finished.

"Why should I have to?" Saffron replied seriously, "I'm making a political statement.  Why should everyone have to have a date?  Is there something wrong with being independent?  Am I worth less as an individual than some guys date?"

"Err…no," Meg replied hesitantly, slightly unnerved.

Amy giggled.

"What?" Saffron demanded.

"Well, it's just that, I don't know, I'm not used to thinking that you have…you know…."

"Serious thoughts?"  she looked as though she didn't know whether to be offended or amused.

Meg shrugged apologetically.

Saffron sighed, "alright, I get your point.  But just because I always seem to be laughing and joking doesn't mean that I don't have real feelings underneath you know."

"Oh I didn't mean-" Meg halted, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry about it," Saffron replied bracingly, "I know that's what most people think about me, 'Saffron the bright and flirty airhead'.  Well ok not airhead, I am in Ravenclaw after all."

"The Sirius complex," Lily said with a grin as she appeared in the doorway, her towel wrapped round her and long hair dripping slowly.

Saffron stared at her and frowned, unable to think of a response.

"Well that's a first!" Meg grinned, "I don't think I've ever seen Saffron speechless."

"I'm not speechless, I just chose not to say anything," Saffron retorted tartly.

Amy darted for the bathroom with an uncharacteristically cheeky grin at Meg.

"Little minx!" she remarked blandly.

"What exactly did you mean by 'the Sirius complex'?" Saffron demanded, sitting down on her friend's bed.

"Well, the way you described yourself, it's kinda how everyone else sees Sirius isn't it?"

Saffron opened and closed her mouth.

"Almost exactly," Meg put in on her behalf.

"Well there you go," Lily answered with a small smile at her friend's discomfort.

"I'm not- he's not- you-ugh!"  Saffron threw up her hands and went to her dressing table, the other two could hear her muttering to herself.

Meg caught Lily's eye and they both smothered giggles in their hands.

"You know," Meg said, unable to stop herself from grinning, "I think tonight's going to be very interesting indeed!"

****

A/N: Yes it is going to be interesting…when we eventually get there.  Somehow the getting ready for the ball and everything turned out to be really long!  Anyway, what do you guys think?  I tired to keep it realistic as usual, but some things are really hard to write about without them sounding clichéd, not sure if I entirely succeeded.  Ah well, I'm sure you'll let me know.

Next chapter, 'Partners and Presents'


	29. Partners and Presents

Chapter 29: Partners and Presents 

Amidst relatively little squabbling, the four girls finished showering and fixed their make-up.  Then they got ready to dress and the add finishing touches for the ball.  Saffron was sitting on Lily's bed alternately incanting a spell to charm her hair into ringlets and chatting to Lily who had dried her hair and was entwining tiny stands of gold thread into Amy's naturally curling hair.  Meg, whose short wavy locks had already been pinned back with clips, sat in front of Lily's dressing table mirror with her make-up bag on her lap.

"Done," Lily said, placing the final strand in her friend's light brown hair.

"Thanks," Amy said, getting up to look at her hair in a mirror.  She turned her head slowly from side to side, enjoying the way the gold threads caught and reflected the light.  Then she turned and smiled at Lily, "actually I got something for you."

"Really?"

She nodded and went to her trunk, pulling out an oddly shaped bag.  Then she walked back and emptied them out on the bedcover.  Dozens of tiny little white roses tumbled out over one another as they came to rest in a small pile.

"I thought they'd look really pretty in your hair," Amy said shyly, "they have invisible little grips that keep them in place.  I had pink ones when I was a bridesmaid for my auntie."

"Thank you!" Lily said expressively, hugging Amy, "they're gorgeous."

"Are they real?" Meg asked, picking one up.

"Sort of," Amy said, "they're enchanted to stay like that and still feel and smell real when they're picked."

"Groovy!" Saffron said approvingly, sticking one in Lily's hair.

The other two picked one up and together they set about festooning Lily's hair.  Five minutes later they sat back to admire their handiwork,  

"Beautiful," Meg said fingering one of the delicate petals.

"They really suit you," Saffron nodded, then grinned, "You'll make Remus regret letting you go."

"Thank you Amy!" Lily said again, ignoring Saffron, "that was a really cute thought."

Amy smiled and shrugged, "glad you like them."

"Curly hair is fun!" Saffron said, bobbing up and down on the bed, her newly curled hair springing up and down gently.

"You wouldn't say that if you had to deal with it every day," Amy told her.

"And you can do so much more with straight hair," Meg added, "believe me, curls are more trouble than they're worth."

"I don't know, my hair only curls when it's wet and I kinda like it like that.  When it dries most it just goes vaguely straight," Lily replied.

"Alright, enough arguments about hair, I'm going to put on my dress." Saffron announced.

"No you aren't," Meg argued, "we've still got an hour and a half to go, it'll crease."

"Besides, we're waiting for something," Lily added with a grin.

"What?" Saffron responded immediately.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Lily replied loftily.

"And you say I'm mean!"

Lily leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You know what we're waiting for you silly moose!"

"Oh yeah!" Saffron replied, "man I feel stupid!"

Amy eyed them suspiciously and opened her mouth to ask a question.  Just then two house elves appeared in the middle of the room, one carried a tray with a beautifully iced cake with an unlit sparkler in the middle and the other a bottle of drink and four glasses.

Meg squealed in excitement and jumped to her feet to get them, "thanks!" she said as she took the drinks.  Lily took charge of the cake.  The house elves beamed and bowed several times before vanishing.  

"Happy Birthday Amy!" Meg announced.

"Surprise!"

Amy flushed with pleasure and beamed at them all.

"Surely you didn't think we'd forgotten!" Saffron said, magicing a small table and several chairs over to put the food and drink on.

"You had!" Meg laughed.

"No I didn't!" Saffron retorted defensively, "I just forgot about this!"

"Whatever- you guys'll have to tell me what you think of the drink, it's one of my favourites, I had my mum send me some especially," Meg said grabbing a chair and sitting next to the table.

Seeing the others otherwise occupied in receiving their drinks, Lily concentrated on the tip of the sparkler and it spluttered into life, bright golden sparks spitting and crackling about it.  Setting it on the table the three sang happy birthday to a blushing Amy, who fidgeted under such an unusual amount of direct attention.

"To Amy, our little angel!" Meg said, raising her glass in a toast.

"To Amy!" The others chorused.

Amy smiled shyly and fiddled with a loose strand of hair, "I'm not an angel."

"You are to us," Meg said firmly, getting up to get her friend's present.

The three girls presented Amy with their gifts and watched as she opened them.  Lily gave her a delicate gold chain with a crystal pendent in the shape of a star and Saffron's present was a black satin handbag, embroidered with glittering thread,

"You can put however much you like in it, and it'll never bulge or fill up," Saffron told her.  "I got it from Mary's last time I was in London."

"Me last," Meg said, picking up a large box about the size of a shoebox from the ground.  She held it out and grinned excitedly.

"Oh it's heavy!" Amy exclaimed as she took it from her and set it on her lap.  Then she pulled of the pink ribbon and lifted the lid.  Immediately a tiny furry grey head peeked it's head out of the top.  "Oh Meg!  How adorable!"  She lifted the tiny kitten out of the box and cradled her next to her face.  

The kitten mewed quietly and blinked, gazing at them all though bright blue eyes.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"  Saffron declared as she reached over to fondle its ears.

"She's a girl," Meg said, "She's from Mirabelle's litter, when I left home she was pregnant and I told mum that I wanted one of them to give to you.  Mum says she's the prettiest, the one you've got, but the others bullied her a bit because she was so small.  I thought she'd suit you."

Amy kissed the kitten and beamed at Meg, "I love her!"

"What are you going to call her?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Amy looked thoughtfully down at the little kitten as she tickled her gently under her chin.  "How about Belle after her mother and French for beauty?"

"Perfect," Lily agreed, "can I hold her?"

Finally they all started to dress, Amy carefully setting her kitten on the bed, continually glancing anxiously at her in fear that she would fall off.

Noticing, Lily rummaged in her trunk for a large fluffy jumper she'd outgrown last year and handed it to Amy, "Here Amy, give Belle this to sit on, you can curl it round her and I'd think she'd stay still then."

While Amy fussed over Belle, Saffron helped Meg to do up the back of her dress.  It was a bias cut, full length dress in a shade of blue that reminded her of the colour of the Mediterranean sea, with a low neckline.  Saffron, who was already dressed, wore a long backless dress in a daring shade of red that only she could carry off.  Lily smiled at her friends as she dropped her own dress over her head, hearing the material sigh pleasurably as it settled.  Then she turned and surveyed herself in the mirror.  It was long like her dorm mates dresses' and had a small train that trailed behind her.  The colour Saffron had picked out for her when they went shopping, a muted shade of green that set off her pale skin and brilliant green eyes.

"You really do look like an angel in that dress," Meg said to Amy.

Lily turned to see her quiet friend wearing a long white dress that shimmered gold when it caught the light.  Amy blushed and fiddled with the straps,

"I keep thinking it's going to fall down," she said.

"It's alright," Saffron reassured her, "it won't, off the shoulder dresses are designed to hug the rest of your body and don't rely on straps."

They had just finished putting on their shoes and adding finishing touches when there was a knock at the door.  Lily went to open it.  It was another house elf, this time he was holding four boxes.

"Your corsages miss," he squeaked, bowing to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking them from him.  He nodded and picked up the bag next to him and headed further up the tower to the next dorm.  Glancing down the corridor she spotted Kirena, a fifth year, at the door of her own room.  "You look good," she told her.  Kirena was dressed classically in a long black dress that fitted her exactly.

"Thanks, you too."

"Lily get back in here," Saffron called, "Meg's beginning to twitch about meeting Davies on time."

Lily laughed and went back inside.

Ten minutes later they all walked down the stairs into the common room.  There were several nervous looking guys who glanced at them as they came down, obviously waiting for dates, and several people milling around and laughing together.  Ben was stood by a window, fiddling nervously with his corsage.

"Go on," Saffron said, nudging Amy over toward him.

Amy made a small squeaking noise and turned pink, but walked over to him.  He looked up and smiled shyly as he spotted her, hesitating for a moment he leant forwards and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright ladies, let's leave them to it," Saffron said, linking arms with the other two and heading out of the door behind a group of excited fourth years.

Lily and Meg's dates were waiting for them at the foot of the marble staircase, both showing no signs of the anxiety and nerves that Ben had shown.  Giving Lily and Saffron a kiss on the cheek Meg wished them a lovely evening and walked into the Great Hall with Ryan Davies.

Lily crossed the short distance between her and Remus and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look great!" he told her as he hugged her, "I'm glad we decided to do this, didn't really fancy joining the ranks of the nervous suitors all over the castle."

Lily laughed, "and here was me thinking you wanted to spend time with me!"

Saffron walked over to where her brother was stood just behind Remus with Sirius, "Where's your date big brother?"

Sirius snorted, and James flushed. "Would you believe he forgot to ask someone?" Sirius said.

"No," she replied in surprise with a grin, "you mean James has been doing nothing but plan the May Ball for over a month and then he goes and _forgets_ to ask someone?"  She laughed.

"Shut up," he muttered, flushing.  "You don't have a date either."

"Ah but that's completely different," she replied, "I chose not to have date, I'm making a political statement."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Sirius said.

"Where's Peter?" she asked, looking around as she realised he wasn't there.

"Our good friend Peter has himself a date, would you believe," Sirius said, "he asked a blond fifth year."

"And I am yet again astounded by you descriptive powers," she replied dryly.

"Over there," he replied, taking her arm and steering her round to see Peter above the heads of a large group of fourth years talking to a blond girl in a pink dress.

"Where's your date?" Saffron asked Sirius, noticing the ever present stares of many of the girls around them, but none of their looks seemed possessive enough to be a prospective date.

"Our Sirius seems to have taken it upon himself to play the knight in shining armour tonight," James said with a grin.  Saffron raised an eyebrow at Sirius who shrugged and grinned.

"I heard about what you were going to do and then I thought that there'd probably be several girls without dates here, and I figured that it'd be nice if they all got at least one dance tonight is all," Sirius said, looking slightly embarrassed at his philanthropy.

Saffron smiled at him, "that was a really nice thing to do Sirius!"  She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Saffron, you coming?" Lily asked, turning to them.  

Remus offered her his other arm which she took and they headed into the Great Hall where the babble of talk blended with soft music was filtering out into the halls around.

Sirius smiled ruefully as he watched her go and slung an arm round James as they followed the others in, "I never thought I'd see the day that the only Marauder with a date for a ball would be Peter."

******

A/N: Hehe, sorry to keep you all in suspense, but the next chapter I promise is the May Ball!

Just a short extra note to one or two ppl-

Misty- thanks for your review, reminds me to keep my focus a bit, and I admit I have been wandering for a bit, but not totally without point.  It was important to set out relationships and that kind of thing.  But I promise we'll be getting back to the Moonlit Ones stuff soon!  Really soon, and notice I said Moonlit Ones, not Huntress- oh did I say that out loud?  Bad me, for giving away hints *evil giggle*

And Damina-Queen of the Gypsi's- I really like Saffron a lot too!  Her part has just got bigger and bigger as this story went along.  I hope the rest of you like her, because you'll be seeing a lot more of her soon.

Anyway, this chapter, while kinda cute, isn't particularly fascinating, so review quickly and I'll post the next chapter 'The May Ball' (told you it was going to be soon) ^__^


	30. The May Ball

Chapter 30: The May Ball 

The room was already buzzing with the sound of quiet chatter amidst the soothing melodies of the string quartet that were arranged on a raised platform under a blossoming tree.  Tables were arranged unobtrusively around the room, grouped under and around trees in sets of about four or five, with varying numbers of chairs.  Each table was set with several flickering candles which some of the younger students were poking with various bits and pieces.  

"Honestly, you'd think they could leave that kind of thing just for one night," Saffron remarked as they passed the offending table.

"Besides, it's dangerous," Remus added.

"Maybe you'd better go and sort them out professor," Sirius remarked with a grin.

Remus wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "honestly, can any of you see _me_ as a teacher?"

"Yes," they all chorused, grinning at the expression on his face.

They walked on towards a group of unoccupied tables at the rear of the room, chatting amongst themselves as they passed other students.  The enchanted ceiling above them showed bright pinpricks of starlight that dimly lit the darker areas of the room.  Soft globes of warm light floated lazily around the room illuminating the small clearing in the middle which was occupied by one or two early dance couples.  

Sitting themselves down, they ordered their drinks and the subject fell to the upcoming exams.

"The one I'm most worried about is the Charms.  I think I can handle the rest, but don't you think Flitwick's being slightly over ambitious to want us to produce a Patronus?"  Saffron asked, "I heard from Anna that they didn't do that when they were in our year and only have to do it this year for their NEWTS!"

"Maybe Flitwick decided to try it out on a younger class to see if they could do it," Remus suggested, in between trying not to stare at the fifth year couple on the next table who were hurriedly putting out a small fire they had made when experimenting on how well a piece of parchment would burn.  Apparently the answer to that was profusely.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Sirius said, grinning at the efforts of the fifth years.

"No, _you_ wouldn't," Saffron returned wryly.

"I can give you a hand if you like?" Lily offered.

"That's ok, you don't do-" she bit her tongue in time to cut off the end of her sentence.

"Don't do what?" Sirius prompted as Lily cast an anxious glance at Saffron.

"Do… anything that I could help her with in return," Saffron replied, recovering just in time.

"We can work on it together," James suggested, she nodded in reply and then turned to frown at Sirius who was tapping his fingers on the table.

"Can you not do that?" she said.

"You're being boring," he replied, "we're at a ball for goodness sake, where we don't have to talk about work."  He got up and grinned at her then added, "honestly Ravenclaws!" in an all-suffering manner.  Then before she had time to retort he walked smartly off towards a girl sat nervously with another girl and her partner who were completely ignoring her.

"So he really is going to do the whole shining-knight thing," Saffron remarked as she watched him go.

"What shining-knight thing?" Peter asked as he came to join them, partner in tow.

"Oh, you know, the whole "every girl deserves at least one dance thing"," James replied vaguely.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Peter said, looking over to where Sirius was now walking towards the dance floor, "I just hope he realises that some of those girls are going to be disappointed when they find out that he didn't really want to dance with them because of who they were, you know what I mean?"

"I never thought of that," Lily admitted.

"Neither did Sirius I'll wager," James added.

"Who's your friend?" Saffron asked, looking pointedly at the blond by Peter's side.

"Oh," he flushed, "this is Claire.  She's a Hufflepuff- fifth year."

They all made the appropriate introductions but were interrupted by the quartet pausing and Professor Dumbledore informing them that it was time for dinner.  

An hour or so later Lily leaned back against the tree behind her.  They had abandoned their seats at the table for the more picturesque patch of ground beside the small brook.  Out on the dance floor she could see most of her friends dancing in and out of one another, Meg and Ryan, Amy and Ben and Sirius and partner number fifteen.  Saffron was a short distance away chatting to some of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and Remus and James had gone to get some more drinks.  

The evening was going so well, she'd been overwhelmed with the number of people coming up and congratulating her and James on the job they'd done with the hall.  She finally felt like she could take a break from the whole Huntress deal without the whole word coming crashing down around her.  Things between her and Remus finally felt right and as for James…well, she wasn't sure what she thought about him right at that moment.  She looked for him and spotted him talking to Remus as they stood in the drinks queue.  An overhanging branch was brushing the top of his head and he kept reaching up to bat it away.  She smiled to herself as he looked up and caught her looking at him.  He smiled and she gave a small wave before dropping her eyes to the ground.

Dipping her hand in the water she sighed and wondered to herself, if everything was going so well than why did she still feel so…what was the word for it?  Unsatisfied?

"Lily?"

She looked up to see James looking down at her, "I left Remus in the drinks queue, I was just wondering whether, erm…" he ran a hand through his unruly hair, "well, would you dance with me?"

She nodded and got to her feet with the help of his proffered hand.  Neither of them said a word as they walked through the small groups of chattering people to the clearing.  Stopping, he turned to her and held out his hand, stepping towards him she put her hand in his, feeling a shiver run up and down her spine as their fingers interlocked.  She smiled at him before taking a step closer and curling her hand round his neck.  His arm slid round her to rest on the small of her back.

As they began to slowly revolve around the floor Lily found she felt unaccountably nervous and couldn't meet his eyes.  Instead, fixing her gaze on the spot at his neck where his dress robes ended.  She watched as his chest gently rose and fell with his breathing, acutely aware of the warm tickle of his breath on her cheek as he bent his head so his forehead rested in the top of her head.

"You smell nice," he whispered.  

She looked up into his half closed eyes and blinked as she unexpectedly glimpsed the hidden depths in his unguarded expression, "James," she whispered, moving her hand from behind his neck to gently trace the line of his jaw, "James."

"What is it?"

Lily smiled and took a step closer, taking her hand from his to put both arms round him and rest her head against his shoulder, her forehead against his neck.  His hands moved to hold her gently to him and he kissed the top of her head discreetly.

"It's nothing," Lily replied, "I just wanted to say your name," she let out a soft laugh, "I like the way it tastes on my tongue."

Neither of them spoke after that, they just held each other, slowly swaying to the gentle melody provided by the harmony of the stringed instruments soaring up and over one another, their tunes each different, from the deep, mellow bass of the cello to the pure, crystal song of the first violin.  But somehow, when they intertwined their voices, each supporting the other while at the same time adding an individual touch that no other voice could bring, they all melding together to make a complete, perfect whole.

Saffron was talking to two of her Gryffindor friends when she felt someone tap her shoulder.  She turned round to face them,

"Oh, hello Sirius," the smile she gave him was enigmatic at the best.  It was a curious expression, both inviting and cautious at the same time.

"Can I speak to you a moment," he glanced at the couple she was with and added, "in private."

She shrugged her compliance and followed him through the crowds to a shadowed spot near the long glass windows.  When he turned back to her, he was wearing an expression she was all too familiar with.  It was the one he wore whenever he was working himself up to do something he was not so sure would be a good idea, but he was going to do it anyway.

"Saff, you've been avoiding me ever since we kissed," he began, "I don't understand why, but I've been thinking about it and I think that, one way or the other, what it comes down to is that you don't want to be in a relationship with me.  Is that true, or have I just made a complete arse of myself?" he smiled, but she could see there was something strained about it.

She sighed and then, slowly, she nodded, "Sirius, I-"

He held up a hand, "It's alright, I'd rather not hear what you're going to say.  Believe me, there's not a single method of gentle rejection that I haven't tried myself.  But it feels different to be on the receiving end of that…" he looked directly at her, "anything you say to me, however you put it, whatever words you use, is going to sound like rejection.  And I don't want to hear that, not from you."  He took a deep breath, "but there is one other thing I'd like to ask."

Saffron could only nod, there was a tight feeling in her throat that prevented her from saying anything.  And in her heart she had the feeling that she'd just done something terribly wrong.  No matter how much her head was telling her that she'd done the right thing, that she'd be better off for it in the end, something inside hurt.  A dull aching pain that she'd never felt before.

Sirius took her hand, "You see, the problem is, that all night I've been dancing with scores of women," he grinned and for a moment there was that flash of Sirius that she was used to, then his expression sobered as he continued, "but all the while, the only girl I really wanted to be holding in my arms was standing there out in the crowd.  Wearing a red dress that just cried out to be looked at, and an expression that said that that was all you were allowed to do."

She ducked her head and looked at his hands, holding hers.

"And I was wondering whether, just for tonight, we could call a truce.  Pretend that we never had this conversation.  That I never saw you shake your head and that you never saw the disappointment in my eyes.  Dance with me Saffron."

Closing her eyes in an attempt to veil her sadness for a moment, she looked up at him, and seeing his expression, her heart cried out to her to say something, do something before she lost him.  But she just whispered, "yes." 

And so he started to lead her back to where the other couples were dancing in the clearing, noting Lily and James among them, but she stopped and he turned to regard her questioningly.

"Not there," she said, "dance with me here."  And she held out her hand.

He walked towards her until he stood just in front of her, his expression serious for once.  The muted light coming from a small ball of light sitting in the tree above cast shadows on his face that made her heart quicken.  Stepping forwards, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes looking out at the dimly lit surroundings, hoping that as he closed his arms around her he wouldn't feel her shaking.  And as she closed her eyes and felt tears trickling silently down her face she hoped that he wouldn't feel them through his shirt.

She had no idea how long they had stood there when the music ended, signalling the end of the night.  She felt warm were his body heat had heated her through his shirt, warming her own body where she had leant against him.  Looking up she saw him looking at her and before she had time to quell the impulse she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.  Their arms and hands holding each other tightly as their lips hardly touched, gently, sweetly before they drew apart, eyes still closed as if to hold the moment a little longer.

"Come," Sirius said, breaking the silence and stepping out of the circle of her arms, "it's over.  The music has stopped."

They walked back through an almost empty hall.  Ahead of them Lily and James, the last people save themselves, walked through the door, hand in hand.  And as they neared the open doors the illusion around them faded, the crystal stream returning to brick walls and the lush grass to stone flagged floors.

They pulled the doors shut behind them and there was silence between them for a moment.  Then Saffron reached out a hand to gently touch his arm and whispered,

"I'm so sorry,", and as she spoke she turned away, treading the familiar steps back to the Ravenclaw common room.  But as she walked, she wasn't sure if she had been speaking to him or to herself.

*************************

A/N: Poor Saffron and Sirius! She's a foolish girl, who in their right mind could say no to him?  *shakes head* well, it'll be good for his ego. *grins* anyway, James and Lily are the cutest!   Not much to say this time, you may or may not be glad to hear.

Next chapter: 'The Butterfly' and things begin to start moving again


	31. The Butterfly

Chapter 31: The Butterfly 

Lessons began two days later, and with all the work that had been piled upon them, the amount increasing as the years went up, pupils were beginning to wonder if the May Ball had all been an illusion.  Certainly breakfast the next morning was a bit strange, seeing everything back to normal.  It was rather a quiet affair though, many of the students choosing to spend the morning in bed, so in reality the majority of students present were years one to three, who hadn't been allowed to attend the ball anyway.

For the sixth years, things were worse than they had been the previous year, and their work load was so heavy that they barely had time to sleep outside of completing last minute assignments and revising for the upcoming exams.  For her part, Saffron was glad of the distraction.  Less time for socialising meant less time to dwell on what she had done, and it was also a very good excuse for avoiding spending time with Sirius.  She smiled to herself, she had never thought she'd see the day when she didn't want to fritter away time chatting to her friends.

Lily on the other hand wasn't sure what she felt.  Her emotions were such a mixed bundle that she was having trouble separating them from each other.  Stress about the upcoming exams, she could easily identify.  It was a smaller part of her this year because not only did exams mean less to her, but the exams this year didn't count to anything of great importance anyway.  

Then there was that nervous, excited feeling she got every time she passed James in the corridor.  They would smile at each other and exchange some sort of meaningless conversation, but inevitably they would be in between classes and would have to rush off in different directions.  The classes that they did have together were more of a distraction than a help.  Having decided upon an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't work well as partners the way things were between them, Lily spent many lessons staring at the back of his head.

And then there was another feeling, slightly familiar, yet somehow different enough to defy identification.  It was something like the anticipation she had felt twice previously during the school year, but lacked the urgency and agitation that had come with them before.

The dreams hadn't stopped either.  Again and again she would dream of white feathers and large intelligent eyes that regarded her appraisingly, and flashes of an oasis calmly waiting for her set amidst an arid and dry land.

Saffron gave a shriek of pleasure as she threw her bundle of notes into her chest, kicking the lid shut, and dancing around in a circle,

"I'd burn them if I didn't know I'd need them again next year," she said, grinning ruefully.

Lily laughed.  She was sat on her bed watching her friend's post exam celebration, gently stroking Amy's kitten, Belle, who was dozing next to her.  The window was open and a warm summer breeze was gently ruffling the curtains.  Their last exam had ended ten minutes ago and she and Saffron had picked the short straw of returning the other two girls things to their rooms for them, on account of their being single.  Ben and Ryan had appeared at the door of the Hall as they had finished Transfiguration and asked if Meg and Amy wanted to go for a walk outside.

Saffron suddenly ended her mad dance and came and flopped down on the end of Lily's bed.  "Explain to me again why you and my brother aren't dating?"

Lily looked shocked and Saffron started to laugh, "hey!" Lily protested, pulling out the pillow from behind her and chucking it at her, "stop it!"

"Sorry," she replied, trying unsuccessfully to stifle giggles, "but you should have seen your face!  Besides, I've been an angel as far as you and James go.  I've not said a word about it."

"Well, that's true enough," Lily admitted grudgingly.

Saffron grinned, "despite the number of people that keep coming and asking me if you two are seeing one another."

Lily flushed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't be silly, Lily," she responded with a playful push.

"Alright, alright.  I guess because…because he hasn't asked me."

Saffron burst out laughing again, managing to splutter out, "now that…is…the lamest… excuse I've ever heard!"

Lily crossed her arms and glared at Saffron.  When she was finally able to get her laughter under control again she said, "well, I'll just have to prompt my brother to ask you then."

Lily wasn't sure what to say to that.

But Saffron must have been true to her word, for later that day, just after dinner, James came up to her and asked if she'd like to go for a walk.  He's looked so nervous about it that she'd wanted to laugh, but had curbed that impulse and settled for a reply in the affirmative. 

Now they were walking down towards the lake, side by side, talking companionably.  The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a watery shade of dusky blue.  A warm wind ruffled the leaves of the trees and stirred the water's surface into small ripples.  Reaching the water they paused their chatter for a moment and James put his hands in his pockets, crossing his fingers,

"Lily, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a very long time."  He was glad he had his hands in his pockets, because he had a very strong urge to run his hand through his hair, but as Sirius had told him it looked like a nervous habit, he was trying to get rid of it.

"Yes?"  Just hurry up and ask me, Lily thought to herself.  I'm going to say yes anyway.  

"Erm…wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

It took Lily a few second to decipher what he had said before she giggled and said, "of course I would, you silly goose."

He grinned sheepishly and she gave him and impulsive hug.

A few days later the six of them set out towards Hogsmeade.  Lily and Saffron walked companionably down the road, their arms loosely linked, enjoying the warm weather.  A short way in front of them the Marauders strolled along, trading witty banter.  The sun shone brightly above and Lily smiled as its soft rays gently warmed her pale skin.  Saffron was humming softly and watching the dithering path of a passing butterfly.

"I love butterflies," Saffron commented pointing out the fluttering insect to Lily, "I love the thought that something so beautiful can come from such humble beginnings.  I think I'd like to be a butterfly," she spread her arms wide and looked up at the azure sky.  She pranced a few steps in front of Lily and turned to face her, arms outstretched still, "I'd emerge from my cocoon, spread my wings and fly wherever the winds would take me!"

"You know, I can see you doing just that, sort of suits you," Lily replied smiling, "but not me.  If I had to be an animal, it definitely wouldn't be a butterfly."

"Why not?" questioned Saffron, as she span round in a circle on her pretend wings.

"Well, butterflies are so fragile and delicate, for one thing," Lily answered thoughtfully, "they only last for one season and then they die."

"Well that's morbid," replied Saffron, pausing 'mid-flight', "I think it's kind of romantic the sort of life they lead.  No-one lives forever right? And I'd rather lead a short life where I could see the world and act however the moment seizes me.  Then I wouldn't mind dying young, I'd rather go out on top."

Lily shrugged, "I'd rather die an old woman, in bed during the night, my husband at my side, knowing my children had grown up and moved on to be their own people having lived a peaceful and contented existence."

"Well I hope you get your wish," Saffron replied frankly, spreading her arms again, "but I don't know that that's how things will end for you.  People like you don't often get that kind of choice, you know?  But ordinary people like me, well, I can do what I like with my life.  But you-you don't get to choose."

"I know," Lily replied softly, "I know."  She turned her head slightly to see the tips of the Forbidden Forest outlined against the blue sky on the horizon.  Her heart heavy once more with the weight of responsibility and also the shadow of forbidding that Saffron's words had awakened.  Somewhere, deep inside, she realised that her candid friend might be right.  The path she was bound to tread rarely lead to a quiet life in a small country house.  She paused and sat on the low stone wall that lined the path they trod, Saffron came to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Saffron said, eyeing Lily with friendly concern, "you might have noticed this, but sometimes I just say things without thinking about them, they just spill right out of my mouth before I have time to think what I'm saying."

"It's ok," replied Lily, a faraway look in her eyes, "I like that about you.  It means that I never feel like you are thinking anything other than what you say.  And that's really rare in a person, that level of honesty."

"Sometimes I think you're too old," commented Saffron, "I mean most of the time you seem like a normal seventeen year old witch and then when no-one else is around you're a different person almost, older, wiser."

Lily smiled a little and continued to stare at the horizon, a wistful expression in her eyes.

"You know," Saffron said perceptively, "you shouldn't worry about what I said.  About, you know, about you dying sooner than you might want to.  Because even if it is true then think about what you will have done in that time.  I won't pretend that I understand a lot about the Huntress within you Lily, but what I do know is that you've been given this amazing gift- the power to make a real difference to the world.  Death comes to us all eventually, and not many can say it was when they were expecting it, or when they wanted it, every day we brush against it, some of us more often than others, " she grinned as she thought of the dangerous stunts the marauders got up to before continuing, "It's like a shadow at our backs, not something evil, I don't think, how can it be?  I don't know what happens after death but I'm not afraid of it, and you shouldn't be either, because it's just the unknown that most people fear.  And you, more than any of us, are equipped to deal with whatever life –or death- throws at us."

They both fell silent, musing over Saffron's words and watching the colourful butterfly dancing in the air above them.  

Out of the corner of her eyes Lily watched Saffron's face, a multitude of emotions flitting across its surface, and she thought that Saffron was like that butterfly she so envied.  Her life was filled with a brilliant passion for life, a boundless energy and genuine affection for those she chose to attach herself to.  She just hoped that her life wouldn't be as fleeting as the butterfly.

Neither of them said a word as the rest of the school drifted past, chattering noisily.  A light breeze tugged at their long hair and the leaves above their head rustled in the wind.  And they sat together, alone in their thoughts.

********************************

Reaching Hogsmeade the Marauders looked back for the girls.

"Where'd they go?" Peter asked, looking around them.

"I dunno," replied Sirius, walking a little back up the path to see round the bend leading back to the castle.

"I thought I was the only one with an invisibility cloak," James said with a grin.

"I guess they'll catch us up," said Remus, "I mean they'd probably split up from us here anyway.  I can't see Lily being thrilled to spend an hour in Zonko's."

The others grinned at the thought of the barely disguised contempt on Lily's face whenever they got over excited about a prank.

"She can be so…odd about that kind of thing," Peter said, giving up scanning the packed streets for the pair.

"No sense of fun," Sirius added coming back down, "too serious altogether."

"She just thinks it's childish," James said.

"And mostly it is," Remus replied with a smile, "fun all the same, but you have to admit that it isn't the most mature of pastimes to spend all our time concocting schemes involving dungbombs and filibusters fireworks."

Sirius shrugged, "still, I think she need to lighten up, she acts as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders the whole time."

James was silent as he looked back up the way they had come.  The others didn't understand what made her act like that, but he did.  He understood that she felt the burden was too much to carry sometimes, and he agreed.  Whatever power felt it was wise to force so much onto someone so young was mad.  It had stolen her childhood away.  And nothing that he or anyone else could do could get it back for her.  He shook his head sadly.

"Hello earth to James, have you heard anything of what we just said?" Sirius asked waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"I'd wager not," Remus replied grinning.

"Ah yes, we were just talking about Lily before remember?  My guess is he was thinking about her," Peter deduced, grinning too.  Sirius cast a quick glance at Remus and seeing that his friend was well and truly over Lily he couldn't resist continuing Peter's teasing.

"Oh yes, how could I forget about little Jimmy's obsession?" Sirius said in a knowing tone.

"One, she's my girlfriend, so I'm entitled to a certain level of obsession.  Two, I've told you before don't call me Jimmy and three, just because you're an inch taller than me does not give you the right to call me little!" James retorted, folding his arms in front of him.

"Riiiight," Sirius replied, "Whatever you say mate." He patted James on his shoulder.  James made an exasperated noise and pushed Sirius away.

"Talking about obsessions, and trespassing briefly on James' good nature, we haven't mentioned Saffron recently," Peter added with a grin, deflecting attention from James.

Sirius grinned wickedly, deciding once more to hide his true tumultuous feelings about the girl in question under remarks that were expected of him, "Ah yes thank you Peter.  I was wondering the other day, do you think mild infatuation comes above or below obsession?"

"Well if you're talking about physical infatuation, which seeing as it's you Sirius I'll assume is the case, I'd rank that below obsession," Remus postulated, "As for James, I'd say-"

"I'd say we should stop bickering like a group of old women and go to Zonko's," James interrupted, "I do not wish to hear anything further that you lot have to say concerning my sister, especially not you Sirius!"

Sirius grinned as he thought about his favourite and easiest way to rile James, he'd always been touchy when it came to his little sister.  'If you ask me,' he thought, 'James needs to get over his overprotective brother role, Saffron is not going to appreciate him chasing away all her potential boyfriends.  Of course not that it'd do any good with me- but then I'm not going to do anything about it-Saffron is…well, I guess I have to settle for a 'I'm not her type''.

Tactfully changing the subject, Remus steered the group over to their favourite joke shop.

*******************

Five minutes later, when they were alone again on the wall a woman in a long cloak apperated a short way to their left.  At first they didn't notice her as they had begun to chat quietly again and she leant against the rough trunk behind her watching the pair.  

'They are very young', she thought, 'but to think I got to see Her before I died.  I am indeed privileged!  In all my days I never thought that I would see Her, but they have been good to me indeed.' 

Lily was the first to see her, she looked up and broke off mid sentence.  Saffron followed her gaze and saw the cloaked figure.

"Do you think…" she began in a nervous voice.

Lily shook her head, "No, I don't think she's dangerous, it's ok."

Saffron fidgeted a little as the figure walked slowly over to them.  Her gait showed she was old, but still had the remains of a grace that was testimony to her spent youth.  A few paces from them she threw back her hood.  Her hair was almost white, bound back loosely from her face, wizened and wrinkled but it was obvious from her high cheekbones that she had once been beautiful.  Her bright blue eyes still shone with vitality.  She made a small curtsey to Lily but it was to Saffron that she spoke.

"Will you come with me young one?" she asked, her voice frail but resolute.

"M-me??" Saffron stammered in surprise, clutching the wall tightly with her fingers, "why?"

"I need to speak to you," was the reply.

"Can Lily come too?" Saffron answered uneasily, even as she said it she knew it sounded childish, her brother would never have said it.  But then again she wasn't her brother and certainly wasn't used to such odd attention from strangers.  Besides, there was something about this woman that made her feel uncomfortable.

"No."

Lily rose and looked down into the woman's eyes, searching their depths for any sign of malicious intent.  The old woman flinched under the intensity of her gaze but forced herself to maintain eye contact as long as possible.  When she could bare it no longer she averted her head.  Lily was satisfied.

"It's ok Saffron," Lily said, "she means you no harm."

"Are you sure?"

Lily smiled, faintly amused, "come now Saffron, I know you're no Gryffindor, but have courage.  Trust me."

Saffron nodded, she would always trust Lily no matter what.  Rising, she twisted her fingers nervously as she followed the old woman away over the path and into the wooded area behind.  Glancing back uncertainly to where Lily stood she saw her friend nod encouragingly and again she had that feeling that Lily lived half in the same world as she did and half in another where she embodied an ancient and ageless wisdom.

Pausing to look back for the last time at the woman she served the old woman fixed the sight of Lily, stood tall and proud, her long hair blowing in the breeze and her brilliant green eyes fixed on her old blue ones.  She bowed and turning motioned for Saffron to follow her.

***********************************************

A/N: Mwahahahaha!!  Evil cliffy.  Sorry people, I'm in a very odd mood.  It's 3.30 in the morning and I've just finished an extremely evil essay!  So now I'm jubilant because it's over and stressed because I think the essay may be rubbish.  Plus it's so late- or should I say early- that there's no-one to chat to.

Anyways….ah yes, the cuteness of Lily and James!!!  Did you see James had a Harry moment, well rather Harry has a James moment…well you know what I mean.

Tanydwr- I'm a brit too, no color or favorite for me ;)  I'm glad you like this!  Have you read my other fics?  Oh that reminds me-

*ahem* NEW FIC EVERYONE  ok, so there's no need to shout, but like I said, full of stupid energy.  Anyway, it's a TP fic so it might not be to everyone's taste, in fact I shouldn't even have started another one really, it's a lot of work to keep these stories on the go.  Ah well it's fun *shrug*  but you could reward me with reviews?  *bats eyelashes*   Ah yes…new story…erm called 'Dragonheart' and its about a girl brought up by a dragon basically, set a few years after the Kel books.  The main person makes me laugh a lot, she's very innocent *wicked grin*

What else…oh yeah, a couple of you mentioned that you don't get the whole Sirius/Saffron thing, but eventually you'll understand it, and obviously they do get together in the end seeing as Tanwen (main person in 'The White Fire' that is- ah yes that was sort of supposed to be a secret, well never mind, some of you knew already)  But one person understood it perfectly, brownie points to Agloechen!

Ok, getting to end of longest author's note ever, story is picking up again in terms of Moonlit Ones stuff (can you guess what's going to happen next? Actually I'd like it if you couldn't, but I like guesses they're fun) next chapter '**Amazon' intrigued anyone?**


	32. Amazon

Chapter 32: Amazon 

They walked without a word through the woods, Saffron nervously tailing the old woman in front of her.

"Excuse me," she began hesitantly, "what am I to call you?"

Without pausing the woman called back to her, "not that it matters, but my name is Yoliane."

"Why doesn't it matter?" asked Saffron, her nervousness overcome by her natural curiosity.

"Because my child, soon I will relinquish my post."

"I don't understand," Saffron replied in confusion, "What post?"

She was suddenly distracted by the appearance of several girls around her, all wearing identical expressions of confusion and being lead by an older woman.  But they looked so…foreign.  

The nearest girl to her had long, ash blond hair woven into a long thin plait and eyes as blue as the sky above.  She was dressed in thick trousers, fur topped boots and a warm jumper she was presently pulling off over her head.

To her right was a girl with large almond shaped eyes and sleek black hair, pulled neatly into a bun on the back of her head.  Her tiny feet were encased in silk slippers and she wore loose fitting peach silk trousers and top.  When she caught Saffron's eye she nodded politely.

Behind her was a girl with skin the colour of chocolate brown, she had short hair just below her ears and large brown eyes and full lips.  Her tall figure was clothed in a short red dress showing long legs shod with sandals.

The last of the girls wore shorts and t-shirt and was rubbing her arms as if cold.  She had short hair too, light blond and slightly curled.

They seemed to be walking in the same direction and sure enough Yoliane slowed her pace so they all fell in line.  From the other direction four more girls were walking towards them.  These were alone though, Saffron noticed, they looked older and their steps were sure.

The foremost looked to be in her late twenties, she was dressed in a similar style to Saffron with frizzy blond hair tied back in a ponytail, a small, pert nose and sharp, intelligent eyes.  The other two were talking to one another quietly in a language Saffron didn't understand.  The taller of the two had olive skin with dark brown hair stylishly cropped to frame her face and the other had skin as fair as her own with light brown curly hair clipped back to show high cheekbones.  The other walked a short distance behind the others her hands folded neatly in front of her as she walked.  Sharp blue eyes looked out from behind a pair of glasses and a sharply angular face was hardened by the tightly scraped back blond hair.  Her demeanour a sharp contrast to the others, for although their voices were low and their expressions serious, Saffron got the impression that ordinarily a smile would never be far from their lips.  The other woman, however, walked stiffly and a frown shadowed her small pursed lips.

And that was another thing Saffron noticed, every girl she could see was in her own way very beautiful, she had never seen such a variety of people before, she had no idea that the world could contain such exquisite variety.

She watched the others around her as she walked, conscious that they too were looking at her, taking in her long chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes and casual attire, they weren't expected to wear uniform upon this visit to Hogsmeade although they could if they wished.  And then, for the hundredth time, she wondered what on earth was going on.

As the two groups met the woman with frizzy hair came up beside her.

"English?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Saffron in surprise, "Isn't everyone?"

The woman laughed, "No!  Not at all! We are amongst the minority here," she explained, "I think, other than Yolaine, the only other English woman here is Viv."  She pointed to the rather stern looking woman, who walked behind the two talking.  As she noticed Saffron's glance her face broke into a small smile, banishing most of the coldness from her face.  "By the way my name is Arabella, Arabella Figg."

"Saffron Potter," she offered in return, "what about the others?" she asked turning to look at the people around her curiously.

"Well, I don't know them all, but the two I came with are Eva- she's from Chile, and Courtney- she's from Seattle in America.  From the process of elimination and the looks of the others I'd guess they're from Antarctica, Asia, Africa and Australia.  There's always at least one representative from each continent.  It varies, but usually there are between seven and fourteen of us, depending on whether at the end of their time they find the one to pass over to."

"I'm totally confused," admitted Saffron, rubbing her temples, "what exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be completely new to this, it wasn't so very long ago that I was myself, I can remember what that felt like.  We're almost there now and things should be explained when we get there, but if not feel free to ask me," Arabella said friendlily.  "Look, here we are."

Saffron looked up to find they had come to a halt beside a deep, fast flowing river.  Water rushed noisily down from the top of a cliff, splashing onto the rocks at the bottom and on into the river.  The older members of their group were already heading towards the waterfall.

"You should stay with Yoliane," Arabella advised, "she might need your help crossing."

"Are we going to cross the river?" Saffron asked.

"No, the waterfall," was the reply as Arabella motioned her onwards.

"That sounds like crazy-talk," Saffron muttered as she made her way towards Yolaine who stood waiting for her at the foot of the waterfall, heedless of the water splashing onto her.

"Take my arm child," Yolaine ordered, "I haven't made the crossing for years I'll need your strength."

Obediently Saffron took the woman's arm and biting her lip apprehensively edged towards the waterfall, blinking as the spray splashed onto her face.

"Don't worry, you're perfectly safe," Yoliane reassured her, patting Saffron's arm gently.

Together they stepped across several slippery stones, Saffron's heart pounding as she tried to push images of herself falling into the deep water and getting washed away downriver, she wasn't a very strong swimmer.  Standing on a large smooth stone in the centre of the river, directly in front of the curtain of water Yolaine turned the two of them to face the falling water.  Taking a deep breath Saffron walked into the waterfall, panic rising within her as the water pounded hard on her back and a roaring sound filled her ears, she couldn't see anything and she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly they water was gone and everything was in utter blackness, she had the sensation that she was falling faster and faster into a pit of nothingness.

Landing softly Saffron felt extremely disorientated, she was sure she had been falling but they had landed as if they had simply placed on foot in front of another.  Looking behind her, expecting to see the waterfall, she saw only blackness.  And her clothes, which she had expected to be soaking were bone dry.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Calm down child," soothed Yolaine, "follow me."

And, because she could think of nothing else to say, Saffron followed.  In front of her were large, white, marble steps leading upwards to a point she couldn't see.  As they gradually mounted the steps she could see a large building emerge above her.  It had tall, graceful columns raising up so high she couldn't see the top that ran round in a circle, enclosing a pale, stone floor in the centre.  Long benches lined the sides and plump cushions were scattered all over.  Several women, all with long flowing red hair, lounged around on the benches or reclining by the large ornate fountain stood in the centre, one with black hair among locks of red.  There were six of them in total, with one uniform movement they all turned to see Saffron and her companions making their way up the stairs towards them.  

They rose and walked to the top of the stairs and waited, brilliant, green eyes staring down at them.

Reaching the top to find several girls waiting, Saffron joined them as they waited for the last girl to mount the stairs.  She looked at the tall, graceful women a few paces away and thought they looked familiar.  They had the same eyes as Lily and…maybe they were Moonlit Ones as well, Huntress's of the past.  

Soon she and her companions were lined up on the top stair, those who had been here before bowed gracefully to the six in front of them, herself and the others who were new hastily copied their actions.

The red-headed ladies smiled indulgently and one stepped forwards, her skin was as smooth and as pale as milk, her hair as bright as flame and her eyes as green as only the eyes of the Huntress can be, "Welcome," she said her voice rang out all around, and was heard by each in their own language, "welcome to all, to those who are new to us, and those who are at the end of their service.  I, Artemis, the first Huntress do bid thee welcome."  She surveyed the women in front of her and smiled, "we shall leave you all to your business and return when the sun has set."  Beckoning to the others beside her she lead them away out between two pillars and into the darkness beyond.

Those left behind stood in awe for a moment as they watched the Huntress's leave before walking into the centre.  Here the older women walked towards the fountain and turning to face the others drew out necklaces from beneath their cloaks.  On a long, slender, silver chain hung a crescent moon.

Saffron noticed that Arabella and the three she had come with as well as the four who had awaited them at the top of the steps pulled out similar chains.  The only difference was in the size of the moon, some were as large as a galleon others barely bigger than her thumb nail.

Feeling rather out of it all, Saffron stood beside the four girls she had seen in the forest as the others began to sing.

When all the world's in darkness,

No moon is to be found,

Silver hands will claim the horn

To fill the night with sound.

Then shall arise the Sleeping One,

His timeless rest shall end;

He will set forth along the road,

There waiting to be tamed.

The third shall be the hardest sign

She knows she must not fail,

But when she rides with bow in hand

Her choice will tip the scale.

And if all three that go before

With destiny a-line

The green will come and pierce the dark,

The last and final sign.

To she that stands alone, 

The servant to them all,

Our mortal wants we all disown

And answer at her call

For we are always here

To wait for her to come

To guard all that she holds dear

She is our guiding sun 

As the song came to an end Yolaine began to speak, and though Saffron heard her speak in English, the others also heard in their own language, for what did language mean in a place like this?

"I know that those who have never been here before must be feeling many things: confusion, fear, uncertainty.  But what you all have in common is the path set before you.  You all have the same choice at your feet.  We who stand before you are servants to the Huntress, her companions and helpers on earth, Amazons.  We are the ever present force of the Moon on earth, though the life of the Huntress will wax and wane, we are always here waiting, serving as is our right and our privilege.  Living to pass on this sacred duty and teach the next generation.  Not all of us live to serve the Huntress on earth, but our responsibility to the power she represents remains."

The woman next to her took over as Yolaine fell silent, she was very different in looks to Yolaine with dark skin and short hair, "This sacred duty is not to be entered into lightly and can never be forced upon an unwilling woman.  If you choose to accept this duty it is binding, you can never change your mind.  You are required to place your lady above all of your own needs.  You must help her, support her and hers.  It is a hard life, but not without its rewards.  The question is: are you willing?"

Attention now switched to the five girls who stood nervously together.

A third woman spoke up, "If you wish you may look into the fountain to see what difference your choice might make upon your life.  It will show you a little of the future you might have."

Slowly the girl in shorts and t-shirt walked over to the fountain and placing her hands on the rim looked down into its crystalline depths.  Silence filled the hall as a series of flashed were emitted from the water.  The girl gave a cry and started back, a hand over her mouth.

"No," she said, "I don't want this.  I don't want to…" she trailed off her eyes drawn to the now still surface of the fountain.

"Very well," replied one of the women, "it is your right to make such a choice.  Florence, take her home."

A petite brunette stood by Arabella walked over to the shaking girl and lead her to the top of the steps.  Saffron watched as they descended out of sight.

"What'll happen to her?" she asked, turning to those stood by the fountain.

"Florence will erase her memory of this and she will never remember the choice that she made this day," replied Yolaine.

"Who will be next?"

The Asian girl in the silk clothes stepped forwards, her voice did not shake as she spoke, "I do not need to see, I am willing to accept the consequences of my choice.  I accept."

The woman to Yolaine's left smiled and beckoned her forwards, "then I welcome you as sister to our ranks," she said lifting the pendant from her own shoulders and placing it over the young girl's head, "serve her well."  She dipped her finger into the water and with her thumb outlined a crescent moon on her forehead.  Then she vanished.

The two other girls both chose to look into the water and, though shaken, also accepted, disappearing just as suddenly afterwards.  And then it was her turn.  She felt all eyes turn upon her and she wished herself anywhere but here.  She loved Lily with all her heart and even without the choice being offered to her she would do anything for her friend.  It seemed like her decision was already a foregone conclusion.  She could not refuse, for if she did, what would Lily think when she found out?

"It is rare when such a thing occurs," Yolaine said, seeming to read her mind, "but every once in a while it happens that the potential already knows the Huntress.  But never before has one been as close to Her as you.  Know then, that she will never know your choice.  She is new to her powers and does not know of us yet, or the opportunity that is being offered to you.  It still lies within your power to refuse."

And suddenly Saffron wasn't so sure anymore.  What Yolaine had said meant that this decision was totally up to her.  She _could_ refuse.  Who was she to be counted amongst such women.  She was only a child.  Her eyes found the fountain and knew that she wanted to see.  As she moved towards the water she heard a cautioning voice.

"The water does not show certainties, it shows fragments of possible futures."

Saffron nodded and steeling herself looked down into the water.

******

A/N:  Mwahahahahaha!! The evilness of me!  I realise that was about the most evil cliffy ever, but well the chapter needed to be split somewhere.  *innocent face* What?  Alright, alright, I know but still at least I've updated right?  Right?  And I _promise_ the next chapter isn't a cliff hanger.

Well that's about it, thanks for all you're reviews!  They remind me to update.  Oh and whoever asked, Angelstreet I think, no I haven't written all the chapters, but I am a couple ahead.  I like to have it that way, it means that I don't get to a point where I post a chapter and have to say sorry guys I've run out of inspiriation.  So if I'm ever a bit slower at writing I'll still have something to post.

Right well see you next chapter, 'Choices'

xxxx


	33. Choices

Chapter 33: Choices 

Saffron nodded and, steeling herself, looked down into the water.

Lights, colours and noise assaulted her senses leaving her disorientated and she grabbed at the edge of the fountain in an effort to steady herself.  Then her eyes cleared and she was standing outside a house.  She heard laughter coming from within and, curious, she walked to look in the window.  Only, as she approached the wall seemed to dissolve and she could see the interior.  A dark haired man sat with his back to her in a chair while a bright eyed child crawled along the floor.  She started as she saw herself walk through one of the doorframes and walk over to pick up the child.  She watched as she kissed the baby's forehead and stroked the black curls of soft baby hair.  And as she cradled it the baby's face was turned towards her and she was inexplicably startled to see they were blue.

Then she saw herself standing with Lily.  Her friend's expression was sad, but filled with a grateful, loving expression that she couldn't even begin to describe, "What would I have done without you Saff?" she heard Lily's voice saying, "What would any of us have done without you?" And behind she saw James walking towards them, holding a tiny bundle in his arms, "Is everything alright?"

Then the scene changed again and she saw herself at the same house she had seen the child and the unknown man, running out the door with tears streaming down her face.  

Then she was somewhere bright and cold.  In front of her she saw herself walking, shoulders slumped and head bowed.  Up ahead something glowed brilliantly.

Then she was standing outside a different house, except there wasn't really enough of it left to be called a house.  It was in ruins and it glowed faintly with a silver light that didn't only come from the moon above.  Somewhere a baby was crying and the night was suddenly filled with the loud roaring of an engine and Sirius appeared, riding a flying motorbike.  His face was pale and drawn and he half fell off his bike, dropping to his knees in front of the wreckage.  He let out an anguished cry and covered his face with shaking hands.

Then she was at Hogwarts and she saw someone she didn't recognise standing out in the rain.  The girl, who was really almost a woman, was standing on the Quidditch pitch, dressed in Gryffindor colours.  Her long black hair lay limply around her face, and even through the rain she could see tears that fell freely from blue eyes and heard a voice whisper, "why did you leave me mother?  Why didn't you love me enough to stay?"

And then she saw Sirius, thin and starved looking, shivering in a cell.

And then she saw him again, for a split second as he was hit by a bright red spell and fell backwards through a black curtain.

She cried out and fell to her knees, tears falling freely down her cheeks.  She hadn't understood all of what she had seen, but she had understood enough.  As hands helped her to her feet, she nodded, "I'll do it- I mean, I accept," her voice shook, but her resolve was firm.  After all, no matter how much what she had seen had shaken her, they were only possible futures, right?  Things didn't have to end like that did they?

A long, thin chain was placed over her head, the pendant weighing her down like an anchor.  Then she felt a wetness on her forehead and she blinked.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing back in the forest.  She looked around, but no-one was there.  She sat down and leaning her back against a tree.  Gazing upwards she looked at the light, gently tinted green from the leaves that trickled through patching the ground with light.  Everything was silent.

With one hand she pulled out the chain and looked at the crescent moon that hung there.  It was warm to the touch and smooth.  Turning it over curiously, she noted with surprise that it was the largest she had seen.  The other girls had been given pendants about half the size.  That worried her slightly, thinking that somehow that seemed as if she was to be more important then them, and in her opinion that was definitely not a good idea.  She didn't even have any idea what she was supposed to do.

A minute or so later she heard the sound of footsteps and saw Arabella walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused." 

She came and sat down next to the younger girl, "you made the right decision, you know."

"Did I?"  Saffron wondered out loud, "don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for Lily…but…"

"But?"

"I just don't think I'm cut out for the responsibility of this," she gestured to the pendant, "I can't help her protect the world, I don't have any special powers.  What could I possibly do to be of any help at all?"

 "Everyone has their own unique gifts and things that they can do that no-one else can.  These many different traits mean that we do different tasks, but they all work towards a common goal."  Arabella replied, "The Huntress is the weapon of the light and has the power and strength that come with this gift.  But she's also a person.  She has the same desires and fears that you do.  Underneath all that ancient power lies the heart of a mortal woman.  She needs you as a friend Saffron, to share the everyday things of life with; to listen to her, to care for her, to love her- all things that you are already doing."  Then she smiled and reached out to squeeze her arm, "you're not expected to do great feats of power.  Turn over your pendant."

Saffron looked slightly surprised by this remark, but obeyed.

"There," Arabella pointed to an engraving, "what's that?"

She lifted it up so it glinted in the light and traced the small shape, "a heart."

Arabella smiled, "want to see mine?"  She pulled out her own pendant, which was about three quarters the size of Saffron's and turned it over.  On the back was an engraving of an eye.

"What do they mean?" Saffron asked, reaching out to gently touch the engraving.

"What do you think?" 

Saffron let go and turned back to her own crescent moon, thinking for a moment about what she had already been told, "I think that maybe it's part of what you said before about everyone having different gifts.  And the engravings sort of mirror that.  Yours is an eye because you see things that people don't say…" she faltered.

Arabella smiled encouragingly, "yes, but I also watch and observe.  I've seen you and the Huntress together, I've seen her with a boy called James, I've seen her running through the forest at the full moon.  But I've also seen other, darker things.  Sometimes I see what is to come, but I do not speak of it for fear I influence the outcome in a way that I did not intend.  But you, your mark is the heart, which is, I think, much more self explanatory."

Saffron smiled and nodded, "I understand."

Arabella got to her feet, "I must be going now, but no doubt I will see you again soon."

"But I won't see you right?" Saffron said with a grin, getting up too, and feeling much better for her talk with the older girl.

Arabella grinned and shrugged, "well, maybe sometimes."  Then dissaperated with an audible 'pop'.

Saffron shook her head and headed off through the trees, hoping that sooner or later she'd find somewhere she recognised.  As she walked she thought about what she had seen in the mirror.  Were those really things that would happen in the future?  It had felt so strange to be watching herself, not to mention seeing her own daughter!  That must have been the same girl she'd seen on the Quidditch pitch, she had looked about the same age as she was now.  And then there was Sirius…she didn't even want to think about what she thought she had seen.

***

Lily walked down the path towards Hogsmeade.  It had been almost an hour since Saffron had gone.  She'd waited for about half an hour before going to look for her friend, but hadn't any luck.  And now she was beginning to doubt the certainty with which she had sent her away with that woman.  What if she had been wrong?  Saffron could be anywhere.

She clenched her fists and forced herself to take deep breaths, it was stupid to panic.  After all Saffron hadn't really been gone all that long and she had been so sure that it was alright.  But there was this nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she just couldn't shake that kept telling her she was wrong.

With a sudden movement she turned back on her heel and ran back to the forest, she'd look again.  It took her ten minutes to reach the place where she'd last seen Saffron.  Calming herself she sat on the ground, palms down, touching the earth and then closed her eyes.  She sent her essence out, questing though the trees in search of her friend, slowly widening the circle of her awareness until she felt it brushing against the walls of the first houses in Hogsmeade.

Resisting the urge to panic she pulled back into her body.  She hadn't found her.  Traces, footprints of where she had been, but they had come to an abrupt end at the foot of a waterfall.  And that was what worried her.  All of a sudden she felt that she'd done something terribly wrong and that something horrible had happened to her best friend, all because of her.  Starting to her feet she bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

For all her coolness when she had faced Voldemort, for all the power she knew she had within her, she was still only seventeen.  

Footsteps sounded behind her and she span round, hoping to see Saffron.

"Oh James!" she cried, running up and throwing her arms round her startled looking boyfriend, "I don't know what to do, I've lost Saffron!"

"Hey, it's alright," he replied soothingly, stroking her hair, wondering what she could be talking about.

She drew back, "no, it's not.  This woman came and asked to speak with her, and I thought it was ok and so I said she should go with her…but she hasn't come back."

"What?" he looked sharply at her, "When?"

She glanced at her watch, "almost two hours ago.  I've searched these woods thoroughly but I couldn't find her."

"Calm down, and we can search again together, I'll go one way and you-"

"-no," Lily interrupted, "I did a…spell, she's definitely not there."

***

"Well this is stupid," Saffron said out loud, "I'm on the other side of Hogsmeade."  

Somehow she'd appeared on the east side of the village and not the west, from where she had left.  At that moment she was stood at the top of a fairly steep hill that led down to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.  It took ten minutes of careful climbing down and several scrapes and grazes before she reached the bottom.  Getting up and dusting down her clothes she headed into the centre, towards the loud buzz of chattering students.

It wasn't long before she ran into Remus coming out of the post office.

"Hey," she greeted, "where are the others?"

"Weren't you with Lily?"

"Well, yeah, but we...err…got separated."

"Oh right, well James's gone off to look for you two and Peter and Sirius are still in Zonko's."

"Guess I'd better go find Lily," Saffron said, "she'll be wondering where I've gotten to.  Catch you later."

And she hurried off up the street to the path leading back to Hogwarts.  Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the place she had left Lily.

"Lily!" she called, "Lily are you here?"

"Saffron!"  Lily came bursting out of the trees and threw her arms round her neck, causing them both to stagger back into the wall.

James followed grinning, but obviously pleased to see her too.

"Geez Lily, I was only gone about half an hour," Saffron said with a laugh as Lily let go.

"Half an hour?" Lily repeated incredulously, "it's been almost two!"

"What?" she glanced down at her watch, "oh right.  Well then…" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, no harm done, hey?" James said, slinging an arm round the two girls, "now, how about we head on down and join the others for a mug of butterbeer?"  His glance at Saffron as they started to walk asked an unvoiced question to which she nodded.  She would tell him later.  As for Lily…something inside her told her to wait.  There would be a time and a place for all that, but not now.  

For at least a while Lily could live in a normal world and be a normal person, with all that came with that.  And Saffron was unwilling to cut this any shorter than it need be.  Something told her that once her friend had grown into her powers that things would never be the same again, hers was a path that only led forwards and there were no rest stops along the way.

And as long as Saffron had breath in her lungs she would be there for her.  Whatever it took she would do it, whatever the price she would pay it.  The future was an unnerving prospect, in a year's time she would be leaving school and she didn't know what was ahead.  But she did know who her future lay with.  Lily.  She couldn't walk the path for her but she would always be there just waiting behind, waiting until she was needed.  

Because they had divine blood that ran through their veins.  Not immortal, not invincible but tainted with destiny purer and clearer than crystal.  And blood will out.

***********

A/N:  Ta-da!  Ok so that was slightly evil of me ending the last chapter where I did, but I did good this time, right?  No evil cliffys here.  And I updated quickly, so you all forgive me, right? *angel face*

Well, what did people think?  I forgot to mention about Arabella last chapter.  I was fed up of seeing her appear as Lily's best friend when it seemed to me that there was no foundation for this really so I wrote her a completely different part.  Plus when the 5th book came out it showed that she was actually older than Lily, and I know she's a squib in that but this is AU remember?  Although oddly enough in 'The White Fire' I'm sticking as close to canon as possible, I don't really like it when people make huge changes to that era.  Anyways, I'm rambling now…

Cinammon- I really love mythology, it's all so interesting even if it's sometimes very scary.  Any stories or legends I'd be glad to hear, just send me an email, I can't promise I'll change or include anything, but I always enjoy reading that kind of thing.

The next chapter 'The Hogwarts Express' may be a bit longer in coming, I've got so much work at the moment it's untrue!  And we're almost up to where my writing ends, so bear with me people.  It won't be months, but longer than both of these updates I'd guess, unless by some miraculous chance my work gets done for me.  Ah well…


	34. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 34: The Hogwarts Express 

Several mornings later Saffron and Lily stood together on the Hogsmeade platform.  Behind them people were chattering excitedly as trunks and owl cages were jostled onto the waiting train stood patiently, clouds of grey smoke billowing into the warm summer air from it's funnel.  But the two girls stood looking up at the castle in the distance.  Lily sighed and Saffron turned to look at her face.

"Something tells me that the next time I see this place things are going to be very different." Lily said, "And I'm going home, but I'm not the same person who left.  I feel so much older." She sighed again and Saffron put an arm round her shoulder.

"Everyone has to change, Lily.  People grow up, and there's just no avoiding it.  For some it happens quickly forced by circumstance or personality and for others it's slower.  Relationships change and people grow apart.  It's all just part of being human.  The only difference for you is that the game is played by different rules.  The penalties are harsher but the rewards are richer.  And besides, you know I'll always be here for you."  She gave her friend a quick hug and added, "I have faith in you."

Then she turned and walked the short distance to the nearest train carriage door leaving Lily standing by herself who smiled and said quietly to no-one in particular, "it seems like I'm not the only one that has been growing up."

**

Sitting down next to her brother, Saffron looked out of the widow to see Lily getting in.  She smiled and unconsciously fingered the silver chain around her neck.

"So have you asked her yet?" 

His voice made her jump, "What?"

James grinned and knocked on her forehead, "hello, anyone in there?"

She batted his hand away, with a small frown, "Stop that!"

"Have you asked Lily if she'll come on holiday with us?" James elaborated.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, "oh! I totally forgot!"

He laughed, "Saff, mum only sent us the letter like a week ago!"

"Yeah, well, I've had other things on my mind," she replied defensively.

"Well I already asked Sirius and his parents have said yes."

"I'll ask her when she gets here, ok?" Saffron retorted.

Lily slid open the door and stepped into the compartment.  Sirius and Peter were walking behind her, arms filled with various treats they'd already bought from the trolley lady.  Remus was still recovering in the hospital wing.  It had been a particularly bright full moon the night before and his transformation had been more than usually painful.  Madam Pomfrey had insisted he remain in the hospital wing and travel home a day late.

Sirius and Peter deposited themselves either side of James as Saffron got up to sit next to Lily.

"Go on then," James urged her, grinning.

"What?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up James.  Lily, I meant to ask you this ages ago, but my parents are taking us to Greece on holiday this summer and they said we could both bring a friend.  James is taking Sirius, and I was hoping you could come too."

"When?" Lily asked.

"In a week and a bit," Saffron replied grinning, "sorry about the lack of notice."

Lily laughed, "it should still be alright.  Goodness knows Petunia'll be glad to have me out of her hair."

"Owl them and ask," Sirius suggested, taking another bite of his pumpkin pasty.

"It won't be _that_ long until I see them."

"If your parents are anything like mine," Peter said, "they'll appreciate every last second of notice you can give them."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Lily agreed, standing up to reach for where her owl snoozed in its cage.  "Sorry to wake you Luna," she apologised to her pet, "but I need you to take a message for me."

"Here," James held out a scrap of parchment and quill for her.  She took it and scrawled a quick note to her parents before tying it to the sleepy owl.

She turned to the window as James pulled it down for her, giving it a last stroke before letting it spread its wings and take off.

Several hours later the sky started to darken outside their window, Lily, sat comfortably curled up under James's arm gazing out.  The others were engaged in a game of exploding snap, James losing abysmally due to only having the use of one arm, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.  The warm pressure of Lily's body resting against him and her delicate scent was enough to make him want to sit there with a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"Alright, I give up," he laughed, throwing in the two remaining cards as the pile emitted a loud bang.  

The sound was eerily echoed as the train suddenly came to an abrupt halt, throwing Sirius, Saffron and Peter violently to the floor and pitching James and Lily sharply back against their seats.  The lights flickered and went out.

Sensing a familiar feeling Lily cried out, "get down!" And pushed James from the seat onto the floor, throwing herself off the end of the seat to crouch behind it.  

A split second later a flash of red light shattered the window and crashed into the wall where James's head would have been.  Sirius swore under his breath and tried to move from the tangle of people on the floor, little pieces of glass tinkling off his back as he lifted himself up to look at whoever it was he had crushed.  Saffron lay underneath him, her eyes closed and a thin cut just below her hairline.  

"Damn!  Saffron?"  White faced, he supported himself on one elbow and checked for a pulse.

"What?" James replied sharply, half crawling towards them, "What is it?"

"What's going on?" Peter asked nervously, trying to move out the way as James pushed past.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Lily replied grimly, slowly lifting herself back onto the seat, body flat against it.

"What do you think you're doing?" James asked tersely, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go, James," she replied, with a frown, "I'm just going to look out and see what's going on."  Her gaze flickered to Saffron and she bit her lip, "you take care of Saffron."

Frowning, he released her and bent over his sister, casting anxious glances to where Lily was crawling along the seat.

Lily lifted her head cautiously and peaked out the window.  The train was stopped by some sort of green force field at the front, about half a dozen cloaked figures were walking swiftly along the side of the train towards the end compartment.  There was barely enough light to see what was going on, but as light illuminating the carriage next to her spilled out through their broken window, Lily saw horrible familiar, white masks.

"Death Eaters," she breathed.

"Death Eaters?" Peter squeaked, tugging nervously at his collar.

"How many?" James asked, clasping Peter's shoulder bracingly.

"Six…no, seven," Lily replied, "they're making their way to the end of the train."

James nodded, "that's where it's most vulnerable.  The train's protected by allsorts of enchantments, especially at the front, in case it runs into something, but compared to the rest of the train the back's basically unprotected."  He scowled, "no-one thought that anyone could be so sick as to attack a load of children!  It'll take them a while to break through, but eventually they will.  I'd estimate it'd take them about 5 minutes"  

Lily's face echoed his black expression, "you stay here, I'm going to do something."

"Lily, what are you talking about?  You can't take on seven Death Eaters on your own," Peter said, a multitude of conflicting emotions flitting across his face before he gritted his teeth, "I'm coming too."

Sirius looked up in surprise, "Didn't know you had it in you Wormtail."  He looked down at Saffron, who was propped up on his lap, "I'd come too, only…"

Lily took one last glace out of the window and stood up, "It's ok now, they're all further down."  

She stepped over to crouch in front of Saffron and Sirius, she put out a hand and then hesitated.  She glanced at the three boys who were looking at her oddly before looking back at Saffron.  And suddenly she decided the time for total secrecy was passed, she might not tell them everything later when it came to explanations, but the situation was too important for charades.   Stretching out her hand over Saffron's head she closed her eyes briefly and the others gaped as the cut sealed itself.

"What the-"

"Not now Sirius," she said, placing a hand on his arm, "now, not the time for explanations.  I just need you to listen to me."

He nodded, "What about Saff?"

"She'll be ok, I promise.  Look, I need you to help me get the students to the top end of the train."

"Right, Sirius and I'll take it in turns to carry Saffron and we'll knock on the doors further down and tell them what to do," James looked slightly pale, but his movements were steady as he pulled out his wand and got to his feet.

"It'll be easier if I stay here with Saffron and you two go on without me," Peter suggested, "after all, we're in the second carriage anyway."

"Right," Sirius nodded and lifted Saffron gently onto the seat, pulling off his robes to use as a pillow for her head.  Straightening the t-shirt he wore underneath he held his wand firmly and nodded grimly, "let's go."

"Take good care of her," James said, clasping Peter's shoulder as the three of them headed to the door.

Lily was out of the door first.  Out in the corridor, scared looking students were emerging, several sporting cuts and bruises.  The air was full of frightened whispers and quiet crying.  Some of the older students were doing their best to keep things calm, but their eyes betrayed the panic they felt inside.

"Lily!" 

A short, blond girl came running over, eyes wide, "what's going on?  My friends are lying on the floor in our compartment and I can't wake them up."

Lily knelt to give her a quick hug, "it's alright, Hannah.  I'm going to sort things out."  Getting back up, one arm on Hannah's shoulder.  She turned and looked around before spotting Kathryn Hewitt, a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect who was trying to comfort a sobbing first year, "Kathryn, see if you can find some other prefects and get them to set up a makeshift First Aid point."  

"Dan," she'd spotted him carrying an unconscious student between him and Sam Trevivick, the other male Ravenclaw prefect.  "organise people into groups of four and head down the train, we need to get the people who were knocked out by that spell up here.  I don't want anyone lower than sixth year in those groups, understand?"

He nodded, looking slightly shocked by her confident attitude.  Amy and Meg came walking up the corridor followed by their boyfriends, Ryan and Ben, several younger students were being shepherded in front,

"What do you want us to do?" Meg asked.

Lily left Hannah and walked over, Sirius and James just behind, "just keep everyone calm.  The last thing we need right now is hysteria, ok?"

She nodded nervously.  Amy, who was clasping Ben's hand tightly asked, "What about letting Dumbledore know what's going on?  Or someone at least, there have to be scores of owls on the train."

"Good idea," Lily nodded, "do you think you can organise that?"

She nodded and headed off to see to it immediately.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, watching the people around them.

She turned slightly, "I'm going straight down to the end of the train.  I want you come with me to get the people out of the compartments and then leave.  We can pick up a few more people to help us on the way down."

"You want us to leave?  What are you going to do?" James asked, crossing his arms and frowning slightly.

As she started to walk Lily sighed, "Please James, just make sure you do this for me ok?"

"Alright."  He was still frowning, but deep down he knew Lily could take care of herself.  It was just with her slight figure walking in front of him it was harder to remind himself of the real power that was hidden inside.

They walked smartly along the corridor, dealing out instructions as they went.  James and Lily, as prefects, were obeyed immediately and Sirius saw to gathering several capable people, filling them in as they walked.  Soon their party had grown to eight with the addition of two Gryffindor seventh years, two Ravenclaws sixth years and a seventh year Slytherin.

About halfway down the train they ran into Alex Contay, the Head Boy, who was carrying the limp body of a blond who Lily recognised as Minette Robinson a fourth year from her house.  Reaching them, he shifted her weight, so her head was against his shoulder, "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're under attack," James said.

"Thanks, genius," Alex retorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's Death Eaters," Lily said in a low voice, "At least seven, probably more.  We've been telling people to head to the front of the train, where it's the safest."

He turned white at the mention of Death Eaters and swallowed hard.

"There's a First Aid point that people are establishing in the second carriage," James said.  "They could probably do with your help up there."

He nodded, "Has anyone sent word to Dumbledore?"

James nodded, "That's been taken care of."

"Alex, there you are!" Eliza, the Head Girl came running along the corridor, a small group of her friends in her wake, "What's going on?"

As James began to explain again Lily frowned in irritation, this was taking too long.  She reached out and put a hand along the wall of the train, sending her awareness out along it.  

There.  

Where her awareness came to an end she could feel a barrage of spells hitting the train.  They were almost through.  Withdrawing her hand she turned to the people gathered around her, 

"I need to go, James, you're in charge.  Be quick."  She gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm before breaking into a run.  There were numerous people in the corridor, yet somehow as she ran she never needed to slow down or avoid them, slipping through unbelievably small gaps as she headed at full pelt for the end of the train.

Soon after a huge noise like a car smashing into a brick wall shook the whole train, throwing every student on their feet to the floor.  A split second before, Lily leapt into the air as she aftershock rippled beneath her, landing deftly barely breaking her stride.  She was now in the final carriage.

The doors to the compartments burst open at her command and glancing inside all of them there were only a handful of students left in it.  Among them was Paddy Couronne, the boy she tutored occasionally and who had lost his parents to Death Eaters the previous year.  He was stood with an arm round either person at his side, barely able to stand upright under the pressure of both of them.  While he was doing this he was trying to urge three terrified looking girls to their feet.  As soon as he saw Lily a look of relief washed across his face and he smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Hi Paddy, this isn't really the time for talking."

"I know," he replied, "I can take these two if you can get Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail up."  Despite the vibrations that were shaking the carriage he was grinning.

She nodded, "Get them into the next carriage.  James and Sirius should be close by with others who can help you.  Try and keep moving once you get in there."

He nodded and began to struggle towards the door, as he went he chatted normally to the semi conscious boys either side, "You know Bailey, next time you can carry your own dead weight away from imminent danger."

Lily shook her head as he left and turned her attention to the three girls, "Come on, you have to get up."

"Alison's hurt her leg," the one on the right whimpered, gesturing to the redhead in the middle, "She can't move."

The carriage shook again, throwing them all to the floor.  The three younger girls screamed and clung to one another.  Calmly Lily knelt and picked up the middle girl and got to her feet.  "Get up both of you, now."

Hands tightly clasped together the two got up and followed Lily out into the corridor.  At the door to the next carriage, which swung open to admit them, she was met by James.  She passed Alison over to him and moved to let the other girls passed.

Then the door at the far end of the train fell forwards to the ground with a loud crash, red sparks coming from the edges, Lily whirled round the door slamming behind her.  James knocked on it from the other side and tugged at the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Risking a quick glance back, she turned and mouthed to him, "go."  Then she reached out and planted a hand on either side of the carriage, her mind racing to the front where the force field blocked their escape, imagining a hand grasping around it she tightened her grip on it, feeling the train straining against it, waiting to rush away.  With half her mind focused on this she turned her attention to the couplings that separated this carriage from the rest of the train and locked and imaginary hand around this too.  Then she looked to the open doorway as a dozen or so cloaked figures clambered in and stood with wands raised at her.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt you," a low voice said, from behind an impassive mask. 

Lily didn't move, watching, every nerve alert to make sure they were all aboard.  Then, with a sudden heave she pulled hard at both imaginary hands.  Two things happened at once.  The couplings snapped and fell to the ground useless and the Hogwarts Express jolted forwards like a greyhound out of its box.  Students were thrown to the ground for the third time as the train went hurtling on towards London.  At the back of the train James stared out of the window in horror as they sped faster and faster away from the twelfth carriage and Lily.

*****

A/N: Dun-dun-dah!!   Mwahaha! Sorry about the cliffy again, but honestly it was going to be hard not to make it one- wait a minute, did that make sense? Maybe not.  Well that's what you get for having to write the equivalent of a dissertation in a week (for those of you who don't know that means I had to write 9,000 words!)  But well, it's the holidays now –woo-hoo!! So updates shouldn't take so long.

A few things ppl mentioned, yes that blue-eyed girl was Tanwen.  And groovy is James' word- this is supposed to be about the 60s, they didn't say cool then!

Ok, well hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one's titled 'A New Ally'

Well, the last week or so has been a nightmare so I'd really appreciate nice sunshine-giving reviews!  What?  So excess work has made me go a little mad, what else is new ;)


	35. A New Ally

Chapter 35: A New Ally 

Lily faced the Death Eaters with a smile on her face as she heard the Hogwarts Express speeding away from danger.  Raising her hands she brought a shield up in front of her.

To her surprise the one in front started to laugh, "You think this was about them?"

Lily's smile faded and she gazed coldly at them.

"You really think that the Dark Lord would waste his time killing defenceless children?"  He gave a short humourless laugh, "well, not that he wouldn't want us to kill the mudbloods, but consider, it would hardly help our cause if purebloods were killed now, would it?"  His eyes glittered as he stalked towards her, "No sweetheart, this was about you."

"Me?" Lily frowned in confusion, "what would he want with me?"

The figures behind the man who had been talking all kept their wands trained on her but he twirled his between his fingers, "The thing is, darling, that we've been doing a lot of research on you since our last encounter."  He paused and turned his masked face towards her, his voice hard and angry, "The Dark Lord was most displeased at the inconvenience and damage you did to us last time we met."  He resumed his pacing and his voice returned to its pleasant tone, "But he is very forgiving."

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she didn't like where this was going.  It unnerved her the way that they were talking and not duelling.  That she had been prepared for, but not this.  "Who says I want to be forgiven?" she replied in a neutral tone.  If this was how things were going to go, she would play along.  It might even turn to her advantage.  "And he obviously isn't taking it very seriously.  He only sent a faceless minion to do his dirty work."

The man paused and turned to gaze at her for a second.  Then he shrugged and threw back his cloak to reveal a head of chestnut hair, reaching up he pulled off his mask and made her a mock bow, "Armand Lestrange at your service, my lady."  He was a tall, good looking man, not much older than herself, early twenties she guessed.  When she didn't say anything he raised an eyebrow seductively and smirked, "Aren't you going to say you're pleased to meet me?"

"No." She replied shortly.

"My, how rude."  He continued to grin, "Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that.  Once ladies meet me generally it isn't long before they tell me how… 'glad' they were to have met me."

"Quit fannying about, Armand and get to the point," a Death Eater to his right hissed.

Armand rolled his eyes and leant casually against the side of the compartment, a few feet from where Lily was standing, her back to the wall.  "Well then, seeing as my colleague here is getting impatient I'll save the small talk for later.  You see, love, the Dark Lord was most intrigued by how a young slip of a girl like yourself could wield so much power.  So, as I was saying, he had someone look into it.  Avery here," he gestured to the man on his left, "seems to think that you are something called the Huntress."  He paused and gazed penetratingly at her.

Lily remained silent, returning his gaze with equanimity.

"Dear, dear, I'm going to have to find a way of loosening that tongue of yours," he said with a smirk, he smiled ruefully, "but business before pleasure, what the Master is offering you is an alliance.  It seems that in the past people of your…let's say 'unique' talents, have been occasionally lured to "the Dark side", as idealists so unimaginatively call it."

Lily started and dropped her hands, "What?"

"Didn't you know, sugar?" he took another step towards her, "Of course ordinarily it was because the man they loved was…how shall I say this?  A fundamental part of things.  Of course the Master does not insist on this, and if other…members of his organization were to take your fancy, then he'd understand."  He reached out a hand and ran it down the side of her face, his eyebrow raised and that slow smile creeping across his face.

"Don't," She jerked her head back and shot a look at him causing him to fly back into the group behind him.

Getting up the smile was gone from his face, "Well, Ice Queen, what is your decision?  This offer will not be made to you again.  And do not think that you are invincible. You are powerful, but I think we have proven tonight that you are not the font of all knowledge on anything.  Think carefully."

"I don't need to think about it," she replied without a pause, "I don't know what possessed your _Master_ to think that I would ever form any kind of allegiance with him, but you can tell him my answer is no, not even if hell freezes over."

Silence greeted her words.

"Well that's a shame," Armand replied casually, "I was looking forward to working on you," he smirked, "oh silly me, of course I mean working with you."  He pulled his mask back on and said, "let's get this over with then."

***

"Wh-where am I?" Saffron said groggily, clutching her head with one hand as she pushed herself into a sitting position with the other.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked, a concerned expression on his face as he crouched beside her.

"My head feels like a Cornish pixie is trying to pound its way out, but I'll live," she looked round at the people around her.  Somehow the rows either side to of the compartments were gone, replaced by crude stretchers spreading from wall to wall.  In them, unconscious students lay, with bandages wrapping heads, arms or legs.  "What happened?"

"The train was attacked," Alex replied, coming over with a blond girl in tow.  The girl crouched down next to her and pulled the stopped out of a potion she was holding, dripping a few drops onto a white pad.  As the girl gently dabbed the pad either side of her temples, Alex glanced around him before adding in hushed tones, "It was Death Eaters.  When they attacked lots of students were hurt as the train was stopped.  Then, I don't know how, but we managed to get away.  The last compartment broke off and the train lurched forwards.  We're just starting to get things under control.  Speaking of which, if you're feeling better we need your help to calm James down.  Eliza is with him now."

She looked up through the glass door panel to see Eliza standing with her wand pointed at James, who was in the middle of getting up while a harassed looking girl was trying to hold a dressing to the side of his head and another girl on his right was trying to push him back down.  With Alex's help Saffron got up and slid the door open.

"Saffron!" James exclaimed, fending off the two girls and stepping towards her to engulf her in a hug, "are you alright?"

"More or less.  What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to keep your brother from doing something madly stupid," Eliza replied grimly.

James frowned and turned to explain, "When the Death Eaters attacked, it was Lily who fought them back- freed the last compartment.  Only now, she's back there alone with them and Eliza won't let me go to her."

Eliza sighed, "James, you're hurt- you just can't go back for her!"  She looked white, and bit her lip as she said it.

He glared at her and pointing at the side of his head, where a steady trickle of blood dripped down his face said, "This- this is nothing!  I can't just leave her, even if _you_ are willing to abandon her!"

Eliza took a step back and her eyes filled with tears.

"James, calm down," Saffron said, taking the dressing from the girl and holding it to the side of his head, "Eliza's not doing this to abandon Lily, it's for your own good.  And Lily can take care of herself, you know that-"

The other girls exchanged glances, clearly showing they thought Lily was a lost cause.  One of them turned her head away to hide tears.

"But against an army of Death Eaters-"

She silenced him with a look, he hesitated and one of the girls took the opportunity to wrap a bandage around his head, securing the dressing.

"But-" He didn't want to drop the subject.

"I think…" she hesitated for a moment before going on more certainly, "I know, that if Lily was in trouble I'd know about it."

"Saffron!" 

She turned round just in time to be surrounded with another pair of arms as they gave her a fierce hug.  She hadn't seen his face, but she knew from his scent that it was Sirius.  He held her at arms length and scrutinised her.

"I'm alright, Sirius," she said with a smile, disentangling his grip and placing a hand on his arm.

James reached over and grabbed Saffron by the arm, pulling her away from Sirius to hiss in her ear, "What are you talking about?  How could you possibly know if Lily was in trouble?"

"Let go, James, you're hurting me," she replied, tugging her arm out of his grip and rubbing it.  Then in a low tone she added, "You know the deal with Lily, James.  You have to trust her.  And as for me, well…"

"What's the big secret?" Sirius asked, coming over and lowering his voice too.

"I-"

"Hey, if you guys are finished, we could really do with some help in here!"

They looked round to see the blond girl who had tended Saffron just a minute ago beckoning to them from the next carriage.

"Alright, Minette, I'm coming," Saffron replied, edging past James.

He caught her arm, "Saffron!"

"Later," she replied irritably, "there are more important things to see to now.  You'll just have to trust me, James."

And with that, she followed Minette into the next compartment.

"Alright, what do you want me to-"  Saffron broke off and gasped, clutching at her pendent from where a fierce, stabbing pain was pulsating, "What the-"  Collapsing against the wall she slid to the floor, blinking tears from her eyes as she fumbled with the top of her robe to pull out the pendent.

The second her hands clasped round the crescent moon there was a blinding flash of light-

-The carriage rocked violently to one side, overbalancing suddenly.  Broken shards of glass rained down and she raised a hand to cover her face.    A bright red spell hit her and she flew backwards, crashing hard into the wall at her back.  She slumped to floor, shaking her head in an effort to clear it and shakily getting to her feet, raising a shield just in time to deflect the series of spells shot in her direction.

With a huge effort she closed her eyes, throwing out her arms, a wave of sparkling fire shot out from her, blasting away any remaining glass from the windows and anything else that wasn't attached to the walls-

"Saffron!"  Someone was shaking her shoulders.

She blinked and Minette's anxious face swam into vision.

"Wait there, I'll go get someone," she said, starting to get to her feet.

"No," Saffron shot out a hand and grabbed hold of her arm. The pain was gone now, just a dull ache remained, but the vision of Lily was still fresh in her mind.  Thinking she said, "I just need to rest for a second."

Minette looked at her sceptically.

"No, really," she got up, resisting the need to hold onto the wall behind her to help herself up.  "Go and get James and Sirius to help you with things, I'll just go and sit down for a moment."

"Well, alright then," Minette replied, still looking unconvinced, "you take care of yourself, you hear me?"

Saffron smiled and touched her arm, "You too."

She turned and headed off, looking for somewhere quiet.  In the next carriage the corridor was empty.  Taking her chance, Saffron took hold of the pendent again, this time she focused on following the link with every fibre of her being.  Perhaps it would show her where Lily was and then she could fly to her.  Her broom must be somewhere around here and she was sworn to help her friend.

She felt a jolt somewhere in the region of her stomach and then an odd, disorientating sensation before falling to the ground.  Looking up she found herself lying next to the rail tracks.  To her left was the wreckage of the train carriage.  It reminded her of a crushed can of drink, both ends were concertinaed in and it lay on its roof.  The ground was littered with broken fragments of glass and the contents of suitcases were strewed among various pieces of the carriage itself that had been flung out.

"Lily!"  She jumped to her feet and ran as fast as her feet would carry her towards the carriage, pulling her wand out as she went, light blossoming at the tip as she muttered "_Lumos_.  Lily, Lily, are you alright?" 

"Saff?  Is that you?"  Lily's voice was faint and she sounded worn out.

"Yes, it's me, Lily, where are you?"

"Over here," 

From one end of the carriage Saffron heard the sound of someone knocking.  She ran towards it, pulling away half empty trunks until she had uncovered a window.  Lifting her wand so the light fell inside, she saw Lily lying on the ground, her head bleeding freely.  She looked utterly exhausted but smiled when she saw Saffron.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!  What happened?"

She coughed and tried to sit up.

"Don't try to move!  Wait a minute."  

Carefully she crouched down and crawled through the smashed out window to Lily, ignoring the glass that cut her hands and knees.  Holding her wand, she muttered a spell under her breath, helping to slow the bleeding.  She tore strips from the hem of her robe and folded them to make a crude dressing.  Then using further strips torn from her robe she bandaged them round Lily's head.  

"Sorry I can't fix you up properly, Lil.  You know, I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore when we get back about starting teaching us useful things.  Hardly anyone on the train knows any First Aid magic and they're having to make do with muggle techniques."

"How is everyone?" Lily asked as Saffron helped her into a sitting position and then sat herself opposite.

"A lot of minor injuries, but nothing fatal, mostly people are just in shock.  It was just so unexpected, you know."

Lily nodded, "Well it wasn't about them anyway."

"What?"

"I talked to them- the Death Eaters.  Well their leader, Armand Lestrange, and he basically offered me an alliance with Voldemort!"

"What!"  Saffron exclaimed in shock, "But-"

"I know!  But the thing is, that apparently Huntress's before me have turned bad so I guess they thought it was worth a shot," Lily shrugged.

"How did they know that?"

"I don't know, I guess he could have been lying but," she hesitated, "I thought he was telling the truth, somehow it just sounded _right_ as if something in me was agreeing with him and that has to count for something right?"

"I guess so.  And well, if you think so then I'd be inclined to go with whatever you think, you being the chosen one and all."  Saffron grinned.  

"Hang on a second, how did you find me?" Lily said, suddenly remembering, "And how did you get here?"

Wordlessly, Saffron took out her pendent and lifted it over her head.  Holding it by the chain she offered it to Lily.  She reached out to touch it and as her fingers brushed it the pendent started to hum gently, a soft white light emanating from it.

"Saffron, what-" her voice faltered and she stared in awe at the glowing crescent moon that illuminated her best friend's face.  Her eyes stared back and Lily, the pendent reflected in them.

"I'm an Amazon, Lily."

"An Amazon?"  The word sounded familiar and yet…

"I- we're helpers, companions to the Huntress- to you Lily." She paused for a second trying to remember something, "How did it go?  Oh yes,

To she that stands alone, 

The servant to them all,

Our mortal wants we all disown

And answer at her call

For we are always here

To wait for her to come

To guard all that she holds dear

She is our guiding sun."

Lily stared at her in amazement and confusion.  Saffron smiled and told her about what had happened that day when she had gone with Yolaine.  When she had finished she smiled saying,

"And I'm not saying you should expect great things from me, Lily.  Honestly, I thought they'd made a mistake choosing me, but then I thought-this is something I want to do.  You're my friend Lily- my best friend, and I love you.  How could I say no to something that might help you?  We're in this together now."

Lily smiled then threw herself forwards, drawing Saffron into a tight hug.

With tears in her eyes she whispered, "Thank you, thank you so much!  There's no-one else I'd rather have with me in this than you!"

***************

A/N:  Sorry about the wait guys, really didn't intend for it to take so long!  Hope you liked the latest instalment, let me know what you think.  And yes, for those of you who have read 'The White Fire' parents of the ppl in that will be sort of cameoing here, other than the obvious of course.

Um anyway, won't be undating for a while, I have big, scary exams at the moment, and can't afford distractions really.  But they should be over by the end of May and I'll update again when I can.  Thanks for your patience *bows*  ;)


	36. More Guts Than Sense

Chapter 36: More Guts then Sense 

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

Saffron looked at Lily, "I was hoping you'd know."

"I'm totally drained I'm afraid." Lily replied, "I wasn't thinking, I guess when Armand's spell floored me I just panicked and threw out everything I had left in me.  I won't be doing that again in a hurry though, I feel like I've just run a marathon!"

"What happened, I mean you won right?"

"I guess so," Lily replied doubtfully, "when I came to they were all gone, and I vaguely remember hearing people disappearate."

"Well the important thing is that you're alright, and so is everyone else.  I'd be surprised if you didn't get an award for Special Services to the School!"

"Oh no, I don't want that," Lily responded, shaking her head, "I'd rather this was played down as much as possible.  Hopefully Dumbledore'll be able to come up with a good excuse to cover it all up."

"I guess," Saffron replied dubiously, a small frown creasing her brow, "I suppose what I meant was that sometimes it would be nice to get recognition for all the sacrifices that you make, you know?"

Lily nodded, "I'd be lying if I said that the thought has never crossed my mind, but the thing is that what I do is too important to show the world.  I don't want to be treated like some sort of celebrity, with people following me round, worshiping me like I'm some kind of goddess, because I'm not.  Really I'm just an ordinary girl with an amazing gift.  I just do what anyone else in my position would."

Saffron shook her head, "Whatever you say, Lily, you're someone special, even more so because you never say it, you never think you're any better than anyone else."

"Come on, can you help me up?  Let's get out of here."  Lily said, changing the subject as she started to feel a little uncomfortable with her friend's earnest praise.

"Right."

Together they clambered out of the wreckage, Lily's arm around Saffron's shoulders.  Slowly they limped away and sat themselves on a trunk a short distance away.  The stars were starting to appear in the sky above them, illuminating the area in a soft silver glow.

Saffron grinned and said, "You know, you should have seen James, he had to be magically restrained to stop him from coming after you."

Lily smiled, "That boy has more guts then sense."

Saffron laughed, "That's what I've been saying for years!"

"How's Sirius?  He was pretty shaken up when you were unconscious."

"Oh, well he's fine too."  Saffron looked away.

"Saffron?  Is there something you aren't telling me?  What's going on with you two anyway?" It was Lily's turn to grin now.

"Nothing, a whole lot of nothing.  We're just friends."

"Really?"  I was sure that there was something between you.  Stop me if I'm intruding, I'm just curious is all."

"Oh we…spark alright, but… well…we're just… not compatible," Saffron replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Not compatible?" Lily raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Shut up," Saffron replied with a small grin and a gentle shove, "You know what I mean."

"Not really-"

"-What's that?"  Saffron interrupted, pointing at two small shapes in the distance that were gradually getting closer.

"I don't know," Lily squinted at them.

"Do you think we should hide?"  Saffron suggested, glancing around for something to hide behind.

"I don't think so," replied Lily, "I don't think it can be the Death Eaters back, surely they would just apparate.  Perhaps they're owls or something."

"Owls?" Saffron repeated sceptically.

Lily laughed, "Well, I don't know!  You never know."

Saffron shook her head, and grinned again.  She watched the advancing shapes and said suddenly, "Actually I think it's people…on brooms."

"What?"

"I know it sounds odd, but I've seen enough Quidditch matches to know a player on a broom," Saffron replied, getting up and walking a few steps forwards, squinting into the distance.

Sure enough, in a few seconds they could make out two people riding brooms, following the tracks towards them.

"They have to be from the Hogwarts Express or something," Saffron said, half turning towards Lily, "Why else would they be following the train tracks?  Over here!"  She waved her arms vigorously.

Spotting her, the two riders changed direction and sped towards them.

"James!" Lily exclaimed as he skidded to a halt a short distance from them, jumping down to run over to them.  "Sirius!  What are you two doing here?"  Sirius was only a short distance behind James and the two of them walked over to the two girls.

"Are you alright?" James asked anxiously, kneeling down next to where Lily was sat.  He reached up with one hand, to touch the bandaged head, "What happened?"

"I got into a bit of a fight," she replied with a smile, "but I won- and I'm fine, just tired really."

"Saff, what about you?" James turned to scrutinise his sister, "I mean, I thought you looked ok when I got here, but-"

"I'm fine, James, stop fretting," Saffron replied with a smile.

"Dumbledore and a couple of the teachers arrived not long after you left," Sirius said, "He's sorting everyone out, and Madam Pomfrey fixed us up fine," he gestured to James's head where the gash used to be.

"Why did you come after us?" Lily asked.

"How did you even know I was here?" Saffron added, "I didn't even know I was going to end up here!"

"After Dumbledore turned up we searched the whole train for you, and when we didn't find you we assumed that you'd gone after Lily," Sirius replied.

"That and the fact that you said you'd know if Lily was in trouble," James added, "I figured that if you weren't around then, you know, you'd found out that something was wrong and gone after her."

"The brooms were my idea," Sirius put in proudly.

"And it was my idea to follow the tracks," James said quickly.

Lily and Saffron laughed.

"What?" James and Sirius asked, looking a little put out.

"You two are such a comedy duo!" Saffron replied with a grin.

Lily grinned too, "But we truly are grateful you came for us, we were just wondering what we were going to do."

"Our knights in shining armour," Saffron added with a grin.

"You think she's mocking us?" Sirius said to James, his eyes twinkling.

James nodded, "Definitely."

Sirius broke into a grin and marched over picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, "Let's go."

"Hey!  Put me down!" demanded Saffron, pounding on his back with her fists.

James laughed and held out his hand to Lily with a bow, "My lady."

She placed her hand in his and tried to force herself to stand.  She took a few, stumbling steps forwards, clinging to James's arm before he stopped her, stooping so he could pick her up.

"James, really you don't need to-"

"-You wouldn't want to deprive him of his knight in shining armour bit would you?" Sirius asked, half dropping Saffron to the floor in front of his broom.

"Well you're an utterly unconvincing knight," Saffron retorted, poking him in the chest.  Her face was flushed from being held upside down and her glare wasn't entirely convincing.

"I'd say you'd do better not to make him cross, you're going to have to ride with him," James interrupted with a grin as he helped Lily to sit at the front of his broom, mounting behind her.

"Fantastic," Saffron replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

Sirius grinned and mounted his broom, "When you're ready."

Saffron gave him and arch look before climbing on behind and wrapping her arms round his waist, "It's just as well you don't smell bad."

He grinned and winked at James who rolled his eyes.  Lily smiled and leant back against James, who had one arm round her and the other hand on his broom.

"We'll have to go a bit slower," he said, "I don't us want to fall off."

"Can't ride with one hand, James?" Saffron asked with a grin.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"I guess that means no races then," Sirius said ruefully.

"Definitely not," James replied, "although we do have to get back before anyone finds out we've gone."

"No one knows you came?" Lily asked in surprise, "how-"

"Peter's covering for us," James explained.

"The classic, 'they went that way', being our ever so cunning plan," Sirius added grinning.

"So if anyone asks where you are he's just going to say you went that way and point in a random direction?"  Saffron asked dubiously.

"Yep, that about sums it up, anyway, never mind that let's go."  And with that James kicked off and started to head back the way they came.

As Saffron and Sirius followed then Saffron put her mouth to his ear saying, "Do you know, Lily thought you guys were owls when we saw you approaching."

He let out a bark of laugher and shot forwards, Saffron grinning over his shoulder.

"Can you hear anyone?" James asked.

They were crouched together on the roof of the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express, Sirius had his ear to the roof, listening for movement within.  A strong wind buffeted them about, and they all clung tightly to the small handles that Saffron had transformed.  Their brooms were tied fast to more protrusions.  They had to shout over the wind to be heard.

"Don't think so," Sirius replied at last, "it seems pretty quite, but you never know."

"Someone hold on to my legs and I'll look over the edge," Saffron shouted, gesturing with her free arm to illustrate her idea.

James shook his head, "That's too dangerous, what if you fall?"

Saffron glared at him, and turned to Sirius, "Grab hold of my ankles."  And she started to shuffle towards the edge.  He frowned and cast a quick apologetic look at James before grasping her ankles firmly and lying flat on top of the carriage.

As her hands grasped the edge of the roof, Saffron looked down and caught her breath as she saw the ground being eaten up by the train as it sped along, the wheels spinning faster than she could follow, railway sleepers indistinguishable from one another, just a blur along the tracks.  The wind whipped her hair around her face, rushing so fast that when she looked along the train into the brunt of the wind she felt as though she couldn't breathe.  She gripped convulsively at the edge and swallowed hard, a pair of hands, warm on her ankles grounding her, she shuffled forwards and leaned down.

Hands pressed against the window pane, she looked into an empty carriage.  The seats had come away from the wall and the glass in the compartment door was smashed, but it was empty.  Just as she was beginning to wonder if Sirius would hear if she called up to him she heard the train whistle begin to echo as the engine passed into a tunnel up ahead.  She looked round in horror as the dark hole rushed towards her, anxiously looking at how close the walls came to the train. 

On top, the others heard the whistle too and looked over their shoulders.

"Pull her in!" James shouted to Sirius, pushing Lily down and covering her with his body.

Tightening his grip Sirius heaved, reaching up to grab the band of her skirt, praying that it would be quick enough.  Knees grazing on the edge of the roof, Saffron felt herself pulled upwards, skirt riding up her legs she slid back onto the roof.  The whistle sounded again as the train entered the tunnel, echoing off the dark walls, she felt herself being shielded from above.  Cold wind rushed past them and she heard the sound of rapid breathing at her ear.  A self-conscious voice in her head told her she needed to pull her skirt down.

The train swung to the side suddenly and they we all thrown over roughly, grabbing at whatever was in their reach.  James snatched Lily's arm, pulling her up so she could wrap her arms round his neck, as the other hand found one of the handles they had used before.  Lily's tired hands entwined themselves in his shirt and she wished fervently that she wasn't so completely drained.

As she was thrown to the side Saffron flung her hands out, fingers brushing another handle that she seized, the rest of her body swinging towards the edge, crying out as her shoulder jarred against the weight of her body.  She almost screamed at the burning pain that shot though her shoulder as a hand grasped her ankle and looked down to see Sirius half slipping over the edge, one hand round her ankle, the other scrambling for purchase on the smooth roof.  Gritting her teeth she closed her fist as tightly as she could around the grip and stretched the other out towards him.

Lily and James could only look on in fear as Sirius's hand swung wildly up towards Saffron's.  The occasional flash of the weak tunnel lights illuminating his pale face and swinging legs.  Saffron's heart pounded like a hammer in her chest as her muscles screamed in protest, arm shaking with the effort of holding the weight of two people.  With a final effort Sirius thrust his hand upwards, fingers closing fast about Saffron's hand.

Closing her eyes, she held her breath and clenched her teeth against the strain as she felt the weight of Sirius pulling on her.  A hand grasped at her waist band again and she felt herself flush despite the situation.  Then her hand was released, grabbing her upper arm.  As his other hand let go of her skirt and reached up over her head for the handle her eyes followed his determined expression, trained on reaching for the grip she held.

"Are you two alright?" James' voice called urgently through the semi-darkness.

"I'm fine," Sirius replied, his voice shaking slightly as he used the handle to lever himself onto the more level part of the roof, his other hand reaching out to catch hold of Saffron and pull her up too.

"Saffron?" Lily called anxiously, "are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, she swallowed and tried again, "I'll live," she managed, her voice steady compared to the tremors shaking her body.  Her arms were sore and the fingers on her right hand didn't feel like she could move them although she had managed to release the handle, trusting to Sirius's grip on her waist.  And as for her right shoulder, she was fighting to ignore the throbbing pain that came from it, feeling as though she might pass out at any moment.

"We're almost at the end," James called, looking over his shoulder at the growing light in the distance.  Looking down at Lily he said, "What about you?  How are you holding up?"

"I'll feel a lot better once we're back inside," she replied with a small smile.  "You know I think it wasn't such a good plan to try and land on the roof."

"Maybe not," he replied with a laugh.

A final blast of the whistle and the train shot back out into the open air, brilliant starlight spilling onto the four.

"Saffron?" Sirius glanced down at her.  Her face was pale and her eyes were closed.  "Saffron, are you ok?"

She made an unintelligible sound and he frowned in concern.

"Saffron?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, biting her lip against the pain.

"Are you hurt?"

She managed a small nod.

He swore and looked over to where Lily and James were, "Saffron's injured," he called, "What do I do? I can't let go of anything to check on her."

A clanging sound rang out behind Lily and James and they turned to see Peter's head appear.

"Peter!"

"Are you guys alright?" he asked anxiously, "I've been walking up and down the train looking out for you guys for ages.  Dumbledore's really suspicious, I don't think he was fooled by my evasions for a moment."

"How did you get there?" James asked in surprise.

"Oh, there's a sort of skylight thing here, I suppose you couldn't see it very well seeing as it's more or less pitch black out here."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed in frustration, "We could just have gone through that?!"

"You can rant about it later, let's just get inside," James replied, biting back his own frustration and shifting his grip to help Lily shuffle along the roof towards Peter who reached out towards her.  Grasping hold of one of his hands Lily turned onto her front and slid her feet in through the hole, which was just wide enough to admit two people.  As her feet found the trunk Peter had moved to stand from she crouched down and slid to the floor inside.

The lights that were normally bright and cheerful swung brokenly on the wall, a hazy, patched glow spilling over the floor.  Looking up she could hear the sound of the others clambering along the roof.  A second later Sirius' face appeared in the hole looking down at her, he smiled and looked at Peter,

"Move out the way a sec, Peter," he said, climbing down in Peter's place as the other boy jumped clumsily to the floor.  Turning back Sirius said, "Alright, I'm ready."

He lifted his arms to take hold of Saffron as she was passed down to him, right arm hung loosely at her side as she grasped at her shoulder tightly, her face pale and drawn.

She bit back a cry as Sirius stepped down, jarring her shoulder and he murmured something soothing in her ear.  A second later James jumped down, the two broomsticks in his hand.  He held them out to Peter, who took them and walked over to Lily, wrapping an arm round her waist.

"What happened to you guys?" Peter asked in astonishment, looking from one pale face to the next.

"I'll tell you later," James replied.

"We need to go find Pomfrey," Sirius added, heading towards the door to the next carriage, Saffron in his arms.

A/N:  That's right, Peter did something good!  Hehehe, sorry, it's just a little gripe of mine that he's generally portrayed as evil in stories.  And that's just insulting to James, Lupin and Sirius, as if they had no kind of personal judgement.  Anyway, hope those of you who have had exams felt they went ok and good luck to those who haven't taken them yet!  Mine are finally over, hence the update ;)

Thanks to all my new reviewers, it was nice to get a review every now and then over the period I was revising.  And of course thanks to everyone else for their patience, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Oh yeah, and whoever it was that asked about Tanwen you'll have to read 'The White Fire' I'm afraid to find that out.  It's a kind of sequel to this, kind of.  I think that was all…right, off to finish my rounds of updating.


	37. An Open Secret

Chapter 37: An Open Secret 

Several hours later the four of them sat in a small office at Kings Cross Station, Dumbledore seated across from them a serious expression on his face.  He spent ten minutes with them, going over the details as a whole before ushering the two boys out to go and find their families.

"Oh and James," he said, resting a hand briefly on the boys' shoulder, "find the Evans and let them know that Lily's alright.  We won't be much longer, there are just a few things I'd like to discuss with the girls alone."

"Alright, professor," James nodded, prodding Sirius along, who was casting a curious look at the pair still visible through the glass window in the door.  Saffron was still pale, although her dislocated arm had been mended on the journey home, Lily looked a little brighter then when they had found them, but there was something edgy about her demeanour that made him wonder exactly what it was that was being hidden from him.  And he hated to be left out of a secret.

Turning back to the girls Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking them over thoughtfully, his eyes coming to rest on the pendant dangling in front of Saffron's clothes for once.  Noting his gaze she closed her fist protectively around it.

"Very well," he said, resuming his seat, "now, if you be so kind as to tell me the events that were omitted from the version that the boys were just told."

"It was me they were after," Lily blurted out, expression anxious, "Armand-"  

He looked up sharply, "Armand Lestrange?"

"Yes-" she nodded, hesitatingly.

"Interesting," he mused.

"What?" Saffron asked.

He looked at them for a moment before replying, "The Lestranges are among Voldemorts most powerful allies.  Armand and his sister serve as his lieutenants, Variella having more of a mind for tactics, while her brother- quite a charismatic individual if I recall correctly- sees to the more people orientated tasks, although he shares much of his twin's abilities.  His presence there denotes that not only does Voldemort see you as a powerful threat and therefore a most advantageous ally, but also that he sees you as important tactically."

"But what does that mean?" Saffron responded, a frown creasing her expression.

"It means that whatever his plans are for the future, I feature in them," Lily replied slowly, her head bowed as the realisation dawned on her, Dumbledore watched silently, his appreciation for her maturity evident in his expression.  "Which I think means that…that…"

"That you are among the few that can turn the tide against him," finished Dumbledore firmly, voicing what she wanted to deny.  "He grows stronger now, but still seeks new allies.  That gives us time, time to grow accustomed to our futures."

Lily raised her head and nodded.  She supposed that somewhere inside she knew that this was how it was meant to be.  That the dark she must push back was the threat that Voldemort posed.  And she had power it was true, power she was beginning to grow used to.  But she still made mistakes.  Today had been proof enough of that, she had panicked and needlessly spent her strength.  If things had gone only slightly differently the day could have ended in disaster.  If the Death Eaters hadn't been so badly injured and retreated she could have been killed.  Worse, if one hand had slipped atop that carriage she could have lost at least one very important person in her life.

And mistakes were a luxury she could ill afford.

"So the Amazons rise," Dumbledore said, directing his comment at Saffron and breaking the pensive silence.

"Wha-a-"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Saffron's face and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes showed his amusement.

Saffron wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to poke her tongue out, which she would have done had her Headmaster not have been seated opposite, "Alright, so perhaps I shouldn't have been so surprised, what with you knowing so much about Lily.  It's just that I was under the impression that this was kind of a secret and far too many people seem to know about this for it to be a very well kept secret."

"Many people have heard the myth," Dumbledore corrected, "but few of the Wizarding world credit it with more than an ounce of truth.  So in a way it is an open secret, revealed to those few who have seen and the fewer still who believe even though they have not seen."

A few more minutes were all he needed to gain the full picture of the night's events and he was soon opening the door for the two girls to go to their anxiously waiting families.  They were stood together a short distance from the Hogwarts Express that was surrounded by a group of wizards and witches repairing and reworking spells and furbishing the damaged train.  The students had departed in an unusually subdued manner, eagerly received by fussing parents who had been hastily briefed by several ministry officials that had apparated as soon as the attack had been known.

Mr and Mrs Evans were stood awkwardly to one side, Mr Evans's arm reassuringly round his wife's shoulders.  James trying his best to distract them from their anxiety over their daughter and out their minds' at ease while Sirius was relating the pre-agreed order of events to both his and James' parents.  His own mother stood as far away as possible from the two Muggles and was regarding them with an openly disdainful expression.  They all looked round as Lily and Saffron exited the office.

"Enjoy your summers," Dumbledore said, smiling at them all as he crossed the short distance with them.  "I have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting one."  He smiled enigmatically, and Lily could have sworn he winked at her.  "Now, if you will excuse me, there is much to be done."  And with a slight bow to the waiting families he joined the teams around the engine.

"Well," Mrs Black said waspishly, "now that's over, come Sirius, it's time to go home."  She laid an imperious arm on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes at James, "Children, Mr and Mrs Potter," she nodded to James' parents, sparing a quick glance for their children, before marching off to where a servant stood with Sirius' trunk.  Lily flushed with indignation at the slight on her family and the Potter's looked embarrassed as Sirius gave an apologetic shrug, following his mother with a rather dejected stance, his hands tucked firmly in his pockets.

"Poor child," comment Mrs Potter, "that old bag's a veritable monster!"

"Daniella!"

"Well you know she is," she responded, shaking her head at her husband, "and I know you think as badly of them as I do."  Turning to the Evans' she smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Danni, so pleased to meet you, we've heard and awful lot about your daughter from our two."

"Nothing but praise," Mr Potter added, with a wink at Lily, extending his hand in greeting too.

"David,"

"Anne,"

Saffron, James and Lily took control of their luggage as their parents acquainted themselves with one another on their way out.  The genial behaviour of the Potters helping to soothe any remaining discomfort the Evans felt in talking to wizarding people.

As they all passed back into Kings Cross Station and separated into the two families, Mr Evans glanced at Lily before turning to the Potters.  "It's very kind of you to invite Lily with you to Greece," he said, a twinkle in his eye as he added, "We'll be sorry to have her gone from us for so long."

Lily beamed at him giving him a fierce hug, "Thanks Dad!"

"No problem, Sweetie, from what I heard from young James, you can take care of yourself.  You're not my little girl any longer," he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Dad!" she flushed with embarrassment.

Her mother laughed and hugged them both.  The Potters grinned at one another.

"Well then, I suppose we shall see you in a week's time," Mrs Potter said, her arm resting protectively around her unusually quiet daughter.

Breaking free from her parents Lily bid goodbye to her friends, a warm hug for Saffron and a self-conscious kiss for James before leaving the station with her parents.  She could hear James being teased by his mother as the doors closed behind them.

Lily walked in the door and looked around her.  It was the same old house, 11 Oak Tree Lane, but it felt different somehow.  It was home and yet it wasn't and she knew as the door shut behind her, that next summer she wouldn't be returning here.

"So how was your year, darling?" her mother asked, as she walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"It was…full of surprises," she replied with a secretive smile.

"When are you going?" Petunia asked waspishly.  She had greeted them as they had come in the door, having elected to remain at home.  Not that Lily had been surprised; Petunia had never come to meet her at the Station.

"Petty!" Mr Evans warned, "We talked about this."

"Yes, father, we talked about this," she returned, rolling her eyes.

"It's alright," Lily replied, "I'm going to visit friends in a week."  Oddly, she found that Petunia's jibes no longer hurt her like they used too.  She supposed the love that she had found in her friends had helped to heal wounds that she refused to be reopened.  She was absolutely determined to receive all of Petunia's taunts with perfect equanimity, and so far it had been a lot easier than she had anticipated.

"James seemed like a very nice young man," Mrs Evans said, seating herself at the table next to her husband, "a very handsome boy."

Lily flushed.

"_You_ have a boyfriend!" Petunia scoffed.

"His name is James Potter and we met him at the station," Mr Evans replied, "you should invite him over sometime in the holidays.  Maybe invite the rest of his family, his mother and father were most friendly."

"Alright," Lily replied, wondering what he would make of her family and their home, she supposed he had been to Muggle homes before.

A car horn sounded outside the window.

"Oh that'll be Vernon!" Petunia shrieked, jumping to her feet and running out the door, "see you later everyone."

The door slammed behind her and Mr Evans turned to smile at Lily, "that's your sister's fiancé."

Lily blinked.

"It's alright love," Mrs Evans replied, getting up as the kettle began to whistle shrilly, "They only got engaged on Saturday."

"Oh," she didn't really know what to say to that.

"Now, let's go through to the lounge and you can tell us more about what's happened since we last saw you."

And she followed her parents through into the other room.

"Are you sure you're feeling alight, honey?" Mrs Potter asked, anxiously feeling Saffron's forehead as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.  Having no use, or inclination for a car, the family always travelled by floo to and from the school, making their way from the station to the connection in the London pub.

"I'll certainly be glad once you two have passed your apperating exams," Mr Potter said, lowering the various odds and ends of luggage down in front of the fire.  "And don't fuss, Danni, a nice mug of hot chocolate when we get home and Saffron'll be just fine."

"Alright Dad, pass me my trunk," James said, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stepping in as the flames turned green. "Clifton Hill!"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was soon followed by the rest of his family.  Saffron was the first to arrive after him, stumbling a little as she stepped out, dropping the trunk and cage she'd been carrying onto the floor.

Reaching out to steady her he frowned, "You really aren't feeling well are you?"

She gave a half-shrug, "I've been better."

But he could feel her shaking slightly where he held her arm, "Come on," he said taking her arm and leading her through into the kitchen where he made her sit down, "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks.  Mum and Dad bumped into an old friend, and said they'd be along in a while," she said as she pillowed her head in her arms.  She really did feel unwell.  The school nurse had fixed her arm, and provided her with the last slab of chocolate she had, but on her way out she had found a first year looking so pale and frightened that she had given it to her.  Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to give it away.

"Here," she felt a warm hand on her arm and lifted her head.  James was sat across from her, his expression concerned as he pushed a steaming mug of cocoa towards her.  He watched as she drank it with shaking hands, his expression clearing as her cheeks regained more of their normal colour.

"That's better," he said with a smile as she put down the empty mug with a soft chink, "I couldn't have you fainting on me before you'd told me about your amazing disappearing trick could I?"

She smiled and shook her head at him, "How generous of you," she teased, provoking a grin from him.  Conscious of the fact that her parents could walk in at any time she said, "let's take our things up to our rooms first, mum and dad will think we're unpacking and should leave us be."

"Right," he agreed with a nod, "and leave that empty mug there so they know that you've had some."

They walked back into the other room and Saffron went to pick up one end of the trunk.

"Oh no, you don't," James said, putting a hand on her arm and giving her the empty owl cage instead.  "I'm not having you lift anything heavy just yet."

"James, I feel much better, really."

"Well all the same, I'd rather you stuck to that, and seeing as I am older than you, you have to do what I say," he grinned at her, flicking a stray lock of hair that had fallen across his face out the way as he hefted the largest of the two trunks towards the doorway.

She rolled her eyes and followed him out, more grateful than she would have liked to admit that he insisted on carrying both of their trunks.

Sirius closed the door behind himself and sank into a chair looking out at the London skyline.  Downstairs he could hear his parents arguing again, he tried not to listen, flicking his radio on and closing his eyes.  He'd be glad once it was time for him to go and visit James.  He always forgot just how much he hated being at home.  Mrs Black had grumbled all the way home about the company he kept and how it was such a shame that the wizarding youth of today were seduced by the flirtations of shameless mercenary mudbloods.  That comment had made him shake with rage, and he had small crescent moon markings on his palms from where he had clenched his fists.  It just wasn't worth the effort to shout and rage at his mother anymore.  She wouldn't have listened to him anyway.

He wished for the thousandth time that Andromeda hadn't moved away.  He knew that it was selfish of him, and her husband was a decent bloke.  But all the same, he missed the company.  The house was a lot quieter with her gone.

Sighing he pulled out a roll of parchment and began composing a letter to Remus, telling him about what had gone on during the journey back and any other thoughts that came into his head.  Halfway through he paused and his eyes fell on the photos arranged on his desk.  His room was filled with photos, they made him laugh, the thought of his friends made even the loudest row and most callous comment vanish in the memories of creeping round in the dark, stifling laughter with his hands.

His favourite one was taken the previous summer.  The five of them were sat outside the Potter residence, they hadn't known Lily then, it was strange to realise that.  It had been a brilliantly hot day and they were all around the pool.  Peter and James were trying to push Remus into the pool as he held Saffron over water.  She was squirming and mouthing all sorts of threats in the photo and Remus was busy trying to fend off the others, every now and then Peter would fall in the pool.  Remus was a lot stronger than he looked.

Anyway, the thought of them made him smile and he carried on with his letter a smile on his face as there were crashes and the sound of breaking from downstairs.

A/N: Hmm, well I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but for the sake of going on with the story here it is.  It's more of a transition chapter than anything.  Thanks to all my reviewers, it was nice to see some new ppl joining the story. J Hmm, don't think I have anything else to add really.  Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	38. Memories

Chapter 38: Memories 

After bidding goodbye to her parents outside the Leaky Cauldron, Lily made her way out the back to the entrance to Diagon Ally. It was strange, she thought to herself, how different things were at home. Oddly enough, she felt more like a visitor there. She had been away for too long for her to ever go back and live there as if it were her home. And while she loved her parents, and yes, in a way even her sister, she felt distanced from them in a way. She had long since left feelings of homesickness behind, being at Hogwarts for the majority of the year, but now she had friends she loved it was as if she had already started to carve a new life for herself, one that her family featured in little. How could they? If she were to tell them of her powers they couldn't understand, and at best would just worry about her.

As she walked along the street towards the arranged meeting place she tried to put a finger on what it was she was trying to express. For she felt that being the Huntress affected her in ways she was rarely willing to recognise. When she looked inside her heart it was Saffron and James she found, not her mother and father. She wasn't sure what that meant, because she loved them all differently, but the closest way she could express it was in the form of a picture. As if all the people she had know, and even those she didn't formed circles around her. And in the middle she held Saffron on her right and James on her left, beyond them lay more and more circles of people, going on forever.

Something about all this made her feel guilty, as if she was doing something wrong. But there was nothing she could do about it now, the rest of the world was blurring into an indistinguishable whole as other things came into sharper focus.

"Lily!"

She looked up to see Eliza walking down the street with a boy she didn't recognise. He was looking around him as if he couldn't believe his eyes, visibly starting when a harassed looking goblin walked passed him in the direction of Gringotts.

"Hi, Eliza," Lily said, smiling and walking the few steps to meet them, "how are the holidays going?"

"Great, thanks," Eliza replied, she nodded to the boy beside her. "This is my boyfriend, Mike Taylor. Mike, this is Lily, a friend of mine from school."

He grinned at her, "Don't mind me, I'm not used to any of this, I'm a…a…muddle?" He looked at Eliza who had burst into laughter.

"A muggle!" she corrected, a huge grin on her face, he shrugged looking only a little embarrassed. Turning to Lily she added, "Mike lives along the road from me, we keep in contact during term, but of course now I don't have to go back to Hogwarts."

"It's so much fun getting letters by owl," Mike said, "almost worth putting up with you on its own," he teased.

"Hey!" Eliza protested, "What do you mean 'putting up with'? If you don't watch it I'll turn you into a slug!"

"Try it," he retorted, grinning widely, "I'll just slime all over you!"

Lily laughed and spotted Saffron over Eliza's shoulder. "Well, I've got to go, but you two have a great summer. And keep in touch."

"You too."

"Nice to meet you."

She let them, grinning to herself as she heard them carrying on their 'argument'.

"Hey, Lily," Saffron said, hugging her in greeting, "how've you been?"

"Good thanks," she replied, "where's James?"

Saffron laughed, "And here was me thinking you wanted to come on holiday with me, when all you really wanted was to get into my brother's pants!"

Lily blushed furiously, "I didn't…I don't…I…I…"

Saffron just laughed again, a twinkle in her eyes as she pointed out her brother coming out of a shop with Sirius. "Oi! James!" she yelled, "Come and say hello to your girlfriend!"

James walked over, grinning at Saffron, "You're a mad thing." Turning to Lily he took one look at her flushed face and turned back to Saffron, "Alright, what did you say?"

"Who? Me? Nothing, nothing at all," she replied, looking the very picture of innocence. It was only when she caught Sirius's eye that she smirked.

"Saffron," James warned.

"It was nothing, really," Lily interrupted, suddenly realising that she did _not_ want James to make Saffron repeat what she had said.

James eyed Saffron suspiciously as she put on her best angel face, "Right then, if everyone's ready then I suggest we do something rather than standing here like lemons."

"I suggest buying me a present!" Sirius grinned as he leant against the wall behind them, "Because you know it's only-"

"-51 days till your birthday," chimed Saffron and James, both rolling their eyes. Lily laughed and grinned at Sirius who shrugged, his eyes twinkling and a roguish grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Of course my birthday's before yours," Saffron said.

"By one day," put in Sirius.

"I'm still older," she retorted.

"Well I'm older than the lot of you, and I say stop bickering and let's move on," James interrupted, "Anyone fancy an ice cream?" Without waiting for a reply he took Lily's hand and they both headed towards Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Moments later they were joined by Saffron and Sirius.

It was late afternoon by the time the four flooed back to the Potter residence. Sirius laughed as he stepped out of the fireplace and turned to finish the conversation he'd started with Saffron at the other end. The second she appeared he continued as if there hadn't been a pause,

"And so he was sat on the bench, waiting for us to meet him, all covered in dust from crawling through that tunnel we'd discovered not far back, when this woman walks over to him and drops a handful of coins into the empty paper cup that happened to be sitting next to him. She thought he was a tramp!"

Saffron burst out laughing, "I can't imagine Remus was thrilled about being mistaken for a tramp."

He grinned, "Well I was thrilled to hear about it-"

"And you're always thrilled to retell that story as often as possible," said James dryly, dusting the light covering of soot off his arms. He turned to Saffron and Lily appeared in the grate behind him, "Honestly I can't believe you haven't heard that story at least once before, Saff."

"Heard what story?" Lily asked curiously.

Sirius beamed at her as James rolled his eyes, "I guess we'll leave you to it then," he said to Sirius picking up Lily's bags, "it's alright," he said as Saffron made to help him, "It will probably be quite entertaining to stay and listen to Sirius tell the story again, I've never heard it told the same twice, and I've heard it enough, believe me!"

Midway through Sirius's energetic retelling James popped his head around the doorway, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Once you're done Mum's just finished making tomato soup in the kitchen if anyone wants some. In fact it's a bit like a soup kitchen in there one might say," he smirked, "in fact you might even go so far as to say it was a brothel."

"What?" exclaimed Saffron.

Sirius coloured, "You great prat, you said you'd never mention that!"

James grinned evilly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, frowning in confusion.

"Our innocent little Sirius-" Saffron snorted, interrupting James explanation. He grinned at her.

"James," Sirius growled threateningly.

"It's too late my friend," James laughed, ducking as Sirius lunged at him. In between dodging Sirius he called out, "Poor little Sirius here was, until recently, under the illusion that a brothel was just another name for a soup kitchen."

"JAMES!" Sirius roared, tackling him to the ground as the girls split into peals of laughter.

In between sporadic bursts of laughter as Sirius tickled him furiously James shouted out, "The best bit was when he was telling us how he was going to do voluntary work experience in a brothel and he wasn't even bothered about the fact that he wasn't going to get paid for it yet!"

"And then-" he continuted, barely able to get the words out, "- then he said to us that if we were free we should drop by and see him at work!"

Sirius made a noise halfway between embarrassment and outrage and flopped back onto the floor covering his face with his hands. Taking compassion on him Lily crouched down next to him.

"It's not so bad, Sirius," she said consolingly, struggling to get control over her features as she grinned at him.

Suddenly he looked up, eyes bright, "Don't suppose you and Saffron would fancy coming to work at my soup kitchen if I were to set one up?"

"Hey!" James protested, abruptly ending his laugher, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about…and my sister!"

"Alright, so you get service for free," Sirius grinned back, "But anyone else you bring with you has to pay."

As James opened his mouth to answer their mum popped her head round the door, "Soup anyone?" She stared as the four took one look at each other and dissolved into hysterics, shaking her head as she walked away down the corridor.

They spent the remainder of the day out in the garden, just relaxing and enjoying their time with one another. There were still a few days before they actually set off and James and Saffron sat with the brochures fanned out on the low table in front of them, pointing out where they would be staying to Sirius and Lily.

"It's a gorgeous place!" Saffron gushed, gesturing enthusiastically at the picture of a small white villa, set atop a hill that overlooked an astonishingly blue sea, glittering in brilliant sunshine. "There's a pool behind those trees there-"

The picture shifted obligingly to reveal a large pool, complete with miniature waterfall. The paved area around it was enclosed by lush greenery, fat green leaves spread like umbrellas over the sun loungers sat sedately by the poolside.

"Mum and Dad are on the other side of the house," James added, leaning over to point to the left wing of the villa as the picture panned out to show the whole plot. "The section in the middle is just a huge reception area really, lots of cushioned chairs and a tiny fountain. We're on the right, our own bathrooms and everything!"

"Thank heavens we don't have to share with those two!" Saffron said with a sly grin, "Can you imagine the state it would be in?"

Lily grinned as the boys started to protest. Thankfully Mr Potter came out to fetch them all for dinner before violence broke out.

After a deeply satisfying meal the four of them climbed the staircase to their rooms, stifling yawns.

"See you in the morning you two," Sirius said with a half hearted wave in their general direction, "I'm beat."

"Night," James kissed Lily on the cheek and smiled at Saffron before following Sirius into his room.

Lily and Saffron carried on down the corridor until they reached her room, tumbling quickly into bed.

A/N: Alright it's a little shorter than normal, but there's a good reason for that. There's a certain… event that's about to happen and I would have to cut the chapter off at a place that might be considered a cliffy, and I know how much you guys hate that. So, for once, I've been good and stopped it short of that. Of course feel free to tell me if my assumptions were wrong and you'd rather be left with a cliffhanger ending to this chapter that wouldn't be updated for 3weeks as I'm going on holiday.

Those of you who have read 'The White Fire', did you spot the cameos? Mr and Mrs Taylor to-be, hehe. For people who have no idea what I'm taking about basically Eliza and her boyfriend have a daughter called Lou who's in another of my fics.

Oh yeah, the stories about the soup kitchen and the tramp were not invented, both of them are courtesy of my sister's friends. So yes, there was in fact someone who thought a brothel was just another name for a soup kitchen, and another someone who was sat at a bus stop when a passer-by stopped to give him money thinking he was a tramp. Hehe. Actually if you've got any funny stories like that I'd love to hear them, and who knows, maybe I'll write them in.

Red-Emerald- Saffron's fine, she was just tired. I'm sure you would be too if you'd had your shoulder dislocated etc ;)

Moon dreams- It's totally intention that the Huntress reminds you of Artemis, those stories were my inspiration for this fic

Oh yeah, someone said that I portrayed the first years as babies and they would never think of calling themselves Paddy at 11, but I have to disagree seeing as I know someone called Paddy who's now 20. Maybe it's a British thing, I don't know.

Well, hope you're all having fantastic summers, I'm off for 3 weeks to sunny Malaysia.


	39. Clouds and Ice

Chapter 39: Clouds and Ice 

"Wake up!"

"Wha-"

A smooth hand covered her mouth, smothering her words.

"Quiet!"

Saffron blinked to try and sharpen her vision and had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from shouting. In the muted light coming in through a crack in the curtains she could just make out the form of a tall woman standing, silhouetted in front of her bed.

"Get up!" she hissed. When Saffron didn't move she made an impatient noise and added, "It's me, Arabella. Now get up. And don't make a sound!"

As Saffron untangled herself from her bed covers and got up, Arabella crossed the room quickly to check that Lily was still sleeping. Once satisfied she returned to Saffron and spoke to her in hushed tones.

"There's no time to explain now, but I need you to come with me. Get changed into something warm and then fetch your broom. We need to leave as soon as possible so be quick. And you have to-"

"-Be quiet," interrupted Saffron, "ok, ok."

As quietly as she could, Saffron rummaged around in her drawers to find warm clothes. It was a hot summer's night and so, while she dressed in trousers, she tied a jumper round her waist rather than put it on and pulled on a t-shirt instead.

While she did this, Arabella stood fingering her pendant that hung outside her clothes for once. She fidgeted restlessly, anxious to be off, casting frequent glances between Lily and the closed door.

"Where are we going?"

Her voice made Arabella jump, she ignored the question and asked one of her own, "Are you ready?"

Saffron nodded.

Arabella walked over to the window, picking up her own broom that had lain hidden in the shadows and beckoned to her. Then she pushed the window open as far as it would go and mounted her broom. Ducking low, so she was flat along the handle she flew out of the open window and out into the night.

Yawning despite herself, Saffron shook her head as she mounted her own broom. This was all madness, what on earth required her to fly off into the middle of the night? Well actually she had no idea what time of night it was, for all she knew it could be half an hour until dawn or half an hour since she'd gone to sleep. But all the same she kicked her broom into the air and soared out after Arabella.

Catching the other woman not far from the house, she suddenly remembered that she ought to leave some sort of note.

"How long are we going to be?" she asked, "I should leave my parents some sort of note."

"There's no time for that," Arabella replied briskly.

"What do you mean no time?" Saffron retorted, "If you'd told be when we were inside, it wouldn't have taken me two seconds to jot a quick note. Where are we going anyway?"

Arabella's frown was just visible in the faded moonlight, "I'll tell you as we go." She cast an anxious glance at the sky, "Come on." Catching Saffron's rather annoyed expression she added, "Look, I really am sorry about all this, but you have to trust me. We have to leave right now, my oath as an Amazon." She put a hand over the crescent moon at her chest.

Saffron sighed, "Fine, but we'd better be quick, I can only imagine the scene in the morning when they find me gone."

Arabella gave a swift nod and zoomed off towards the North Star. Rolling her eyes, Saffron followed, her superior broom skills meant she had no trouble keeping up with Arabella.

"So, where are we going?" She had to shout over the noise of the wind as it rushed past them.

"I don't exactly know."

"What??"

She turned her head to shrug apologetically, "I Saw where it was you have to go, and so I came to fetch you. It's just that I don't know geographically speaking where it is."

Saffron took a moment to digest all this, then, "Where_ I_ have to go?"

She nodded, "I promise I'll tell you everything when we land, but it'll be better if we concentrate on speed at the moment. I don't know how much longer we have until the pathway vanishes. Stay by me no matter what happens."

Saffron nodded, resigning herself to having to wait for an answer as to what was going on.

Arabella looked up at the stars and then back at the moon which was barely a sliver of white against the night's sky which was showing the first signs of departing and then closed her eyes for a moment, then she nodded to herself and urged her broom forwards and upwards, Saffron right behind her. They flew higher and higher the wind whipping up their clothes and hair, making Saffron wish she had put on her jumper. Soon the air became colder and thinner as they ploughed into a patch of cloud. The air was wet and water clung to their skin, obscuring their vision and Saffron could barely make out the shape in front of her. The wetness of the air was cloying at them, and it made it hard to breathe. Without warning they suddenly shot out above the clouds and into clear sky.

Both shivering from the water on their clothes and bodies, they looked down at the stream of lights that were becoming visible before them. The first rays of sunlight were streaming over the tops of the clouds behind and below them catching on what looked like tiny prisms of glass floating in the air. As they watched the sunlight filled them reflecting the dawning light, pink, orange and gold. Sparkling brightly like dewdrops they showed a meandering pathway across the skies, wandering away into the distance farther than the eye could see.

"Oh," Saffron let out a sigh of amazement, her dark eyes sparkling with wonder, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

She turned to see Arabella staring at them too, a far off look in her eyes and a misty smile on her face, "Come," she murmured, "we have to follow before the dawn is over."

Spurring their brooms on again the two of them speed along over and between the iridescent guides, on towards the horizon. They flew as fast as their brooms would let them, everything becoming a blur of bright lights and soft colours in all the hues of the dawning light. The sun's rays were warm on their backs' and the wind cold in their faces'. And still they climbed higher, following the shinning lights, and the air became thinner and their breaths more and more laboured. And suddenly they found that they were going faster, nothing had changed and yet they were imperceptibly being caught up in some sort of slipstream and were forced on.

Gripping her broom convulsively with white knuckles, Saffron struggled to breathe, white spots beginning to appear in her vision as she became more and more light-headed. Things began to get brighter and darker at the same time and she was hurtling along at such a terrific rate that tears steamed from her eyes making the wind sting her face even more. Then just as she was beginning to feel that her senses were totally overloaded and she didn't know the difference between up and down or whether her eyes were opened or closed there was a sound like a distant clap of thunder and things were suddenly still.

They hung in their air high above a huge frozen glacier. The sun was bright and white in the sky, the reflection off the snow and ice almost painful to the eyes. For as far as they eye could see it was white, unbroken and undisturbed. A tall spire of ice rose up a few hundred yards ahead of them, from where they were, if they were level, the very top would have brushed their feet. The sun sparked and danced on the crystalline surface, sliding over long flat panes and glinting fiercely off multifaceted outcrops. Taller than the tallest cathedral it was a true monument to nature.

Saffron blinked in utter disbelief, so completely bewildered by the whole thing that she didn't notice her shivering, of the streams of tears that had turned to ice on her cheeks. Her head pounded and her eyes hurt from the glare off the snow. After a moment she tried to pull herself together and pried her fingers from their death-like grip on her broom. Flexing them stiffly she shivered again and shifted so she could untie her jumper and pull it over her head.

"What now?" she asked, turning to Arabella, when she had finally managed to recover her voice, and it still came out shakily.

She looked just as shaken, her eyes wide and fizzy hair sticking out wildly around her head. Saffron grinned at this and couldn't help but laugh, her voice echoed loudly around them, bouncing off the ice as it came back to them.

Arabella managed a smile and said, "We land."

Together they flew downwards, Arabella at the front, towards the base of the tower-like icicle. Landing with crisp, crunching noises as their feet hit the snow, they dismounted unsteadily, still shaken from their unnatural journey.

"Did you know it was going to be like that?" Saffron asked.

She shook her head, "Not exactly. When I See things they're more like fragments of a picture rather than a whole. I Saw the guide lights as you saw them, so I knew we had to be there before dawn. And then I Saw this tower," she gestured to the sculpture behind them, "and I Saw you." She shifted the cloak around her shoulders to try and make herself warmer, her expression when she spoke again was serious.

"Saffron, this is the first thing you've really had to do as one of the Moonlit Ones-"

"-What?" she interrupted, "I thought that Lily- I mean the Huntress- was the only Moonlit One."

She shook her head with a small smile, "The Amazons and the Huntress's make up a kind of people that over the years have come to be called that."

"Oh."

"Listen to me carefully, Saffron, this is really important," she began again, "I don't know why it had to be you that is to do this, but I definitely saw you in my vision. You have to climb up, inside the Tower of Eiglos and bring back the bridle that lies somewhere inside. Then keep it somewhere safe until it's time. It will not be long before the Huntress will need it."

"Ok," Saffron nodded, feeling nervous, and wishing she'd had the sense to bring her wand.

"But there's something you have to remember. Don't, under any circumstances use any magic once you're in there! None!"

"Well, I don't have my wand anyway, so-"

"-No," Arabella shook her head, "that doesn't make a difference. Every witch or wizard at some point in their lives can do wandless magic. But you have to make sure that you don't."

"Why not?" She was feeling more and more nervous by the minute.

Arabella sighed, "The Tower will absorb it, and not only that it will use it to leech onto your life force and drain you dry."

Saffron paled and clenched her fists tightly, wishing she could have brought someone else along.

Arabella rubbed her temples and sighed again, "I'm sorry Saffron, I've been really grouchy with you. It's just that I get like this after I get a vision. It makes me short tempered and…well, mean."

"That's alright, you've a better excuse than most," Saffron replied with a small smile.

She smiled back and laid a hand on Saffron's arm, "If you're careful, I don't think it'll be that dangerous. Take your broom with you in case you don't come out the way you came in." She looked around, "Hmm, I guess I'll have to apparate home."

"Why couldn't we- well, you anyway- apparate here?"

"I told you, I really have no idea where we are. It's possible that this place is unplottable, I've never even heard of anyone other than a Moonlit One finding this place."

"So people have come out alive?" Saffron looked sceptically at the Tower looming above her.

Arabella laughed, "You aren't going to die in there-" she stopped suddenly and her face became blank.

Saffron frowned apprehensively and waved a hand in front of her face, "Arabella?"

After a moment she blinked and looked at Saffron with surprise and then sadness.

"What?" she asked, bemused.

"Never mind my strangeness," she replied with a gentle smile, "I know you'll be back at your home in the not to distant future, I've Seen you elsewhere in the time to come."

Saffron wrinkled her nose, "No offence or anything, but I'm not exactly a big believer in divination."

"Not many people are," she replied and grinned, "and not without good reason, most seers are fakes. The real ones don't tend to publicise themselves."

She gave her a quick hug and stepped back, "You'll find your way, trust yourself a bit more, hey? I'll be seeing you."

There was a 'pop' as she disapperated.

"Man!" Saffron exclaimed, "She always just disappears without checking whether I'm ready for her to go. And I'm so _not_ ready for her to go. I don't want to go looking for the stupid bridle, why does it have to be me?"

She folded her arms and turned to glare at the Tower. Then she realised she was being childish and sighed, shaking her head as she picked up her broomstick and began to trudge the short distance to where the Tower met the snow covered ground.

Reaching the Tower she wandered around looking for an entrance. Once having completed a full circle three times she paused and frowned. How on earth was she supposed to get in? She tapped her broom against the ice. It sounded hollow enough. She stretched out a hand to touch the ice and shut her eyes against a sudden flash of pain throughout her body.

Opening her eyes, she found herself at the bottom of a cavernous space in what she assumed was the Tower. It looked wider across that she had thought possible from the outside and stretched up and up so her neck hurt from craning upwards. There was hardly any light inside, only a bluish glow that seemed to come from the walls.

She walked around, staring above her, fascinated by the glinting lights. Her muffled footsteps echoed around her as she searched for the way forwards. Finally she spotted a small- well it looked small from where she was stood, but really she had no idea how large the entrance was, only that it was high above her head.

Automatically she mounted her broom, kicking off in a cloud of diamond dust. But she was no more than three broom lengths off the ground before a fierce wind began to blow. Gently at first, but then stronger and stronger as she climbed higher, Saffron struggled to keep her eyes open and broom steady as she headed towards the dark patch above her that was what she presumed was the exit.

Without warning a sharp gust of wind came slamming into her on the left with the force of a huge wave. Saffron lost control of her broomstick and hurtled towards the wall, disorientated and confused she crashed into it with a strangely quiet thud. Buffeted by the wind she slid no farther down the wall and felt pinned to it like one of those dead butterflies she'd seen in glass frames. The noise of the wind roared in her ears and her hair was tossed like a cloud around her face so she could barely see, tiny flakes of snow, now interspersed with the wind caught themselves on her clothing, hair and eyelashes. The sensation as little like the tiny flakes that gently kiss your cheek as could be, instead it felt like an entire blanket of cold, seeping through her clothes and skin, freezing her from the inside out.

Her broom slipped from her grasp, caught up the next second by an anticipating wind. Saffron flung her arms out in panic, aided by the winds and her numb fingers began scrabbling for purchase on the icy wall behind her. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to try and breathe calmly, reciting the properties of motherwort in her head to fight off rising panic, her heart pounding so hard that she thought that any second it might burst from her chest. Suddenly she felt a bright spark of magic blossom inside her, but she quashed it with panic the second she realised what was happening. Arabella's words sounding clear in her head amidst her increasing sense of desperation.

Her fingers were so numb that she didn't even notice as her littlest finger snagged on a razor sharp outcropping section and blood began to trickle down the crystal surface. There was a muffled sounding chiming sound and as quickly as it had begun the wind stopped. Heart lurching in her chest Saffron felt her stomach plummet, anticipating a long fall. However she fell only a few inches onto a glass platform that had appeared from nowhere. As she watched in bemusement a crystal stairway began to form, winding round the edge of the cavern towards the open hole above her.

"Oookay…" Saffron breathed, trying to sort out in her mind what had just happened. For some reason this seemed to be a hard thing to do. Then, just as she felt she almost had it, it was gone.

She blinked twice and started to walk up the stairs, wondering to herself how long the stairs had taken to build. The unquestioning belief in her mind that she had seen the stairs the minute she had walked through the door accepted without a second thought.

At the top of the stairs she peered dubiously down the darkened corridor that greeted her. For some reason she couldn't understand this place made her feel unaccountably nervous although she could only remember straightforward pathways from the moment she had entered.

A bright, glowing strip of ice lay a short way in front of her and she eyed it thoughtfully. It was too broad for her to jump it and she remembered leaving her broom outside. It didn't seem entirely safe but she began to walk towards it, telling herself sternly that she was doing this for Lily.

The minute her feet touched the surface a tingly sensation raced from the soles of her feet to her knees and her shoes and bottom half of her trousers vanished. Saffron yelped and jumped back a few steps in shock.

"What the-?"

Her shout echoed off the walls returning to her as clearly as it had left.

"Weird," she muttered, continuing her walk forwards once she had reassured herself that nothing was wrong.

Not long after she had turned a corner and the entrance had disappeared from view something made her turn and she gasped. Where she had walked, silver footprints stained the ground. She paused and lifted up her feet. Sure enough, silver footprints lay on the ice. Squatting down she began to notice that hers weren't the only tracks. Scattered all over the ice were fainter prints, as if they were layers below her, feet of all different sizes and shapes, gleaming dimly below her. Somehow heartened by this she continued on down the corridor, her arms wrapped round her, hands rubbing them to try and get some warmth into them. Her breath floated like a cloud in the air and she could feel the frozen snowflakes on her eyelashes, clumping them together.

Eventually the tunnel came to a sudden halt as she turned the corner. It opened out into a wide oval shape. The walls gleamed a different hue in here, somehow warmer, and the air seemed tinged with sadness. Several long pillars lined the wall, glowing softly like pillars of light. Looking around her as she crossed to the other side she gave a startled gasp as she realised that the pillars weren't just made of ice.

A/N: Yes, that's right, I'm back! Thanks for being so patient, guys! So, the plot thickens as they say…actually I have no idea why I said that. Where was I…oh yeah, I am back now, no more holidays for me for a few weeks at least ;) So I can reassure you all that you won't be left hanging for another month! But the postage is close on the heels of the writage so you'll all have to send me muse-full thoughts in the hope that I can progress quickly with the story.

I can see I'm not making very much sense so I think I'll shut up now and let you get on with reviewing hint, hint ;)


	40. A Sacred Place

Chapter 40: A Sacred Place 

Going to stand in front of the nearest pillar she pulled her sleeve up over her hand and wiped away the thin layer of ice crystals. An eerie shiver ran down her spine as she looked into the eyes of a woman. As clearly as if the ice weren't there Saffron could see the figure of a young woman encased within the pillar. Her hair was a pale gold and her skin as white as snow. Taking a step back Saffron saw that the dress she wore, a soft shade of blue looked medieval and stopped at the knees which gave it a rather odd appearance. The familiar glitter of the crescent moon pendant around the woman's neck was testament to the fact that she too had once been a Moonlit One. Her eyes, blueish green like the water in a fountain, looked peaceful though, Saffron thought, as she walked to look at the others, feeling a kind of morbid interest.

She soon found that not all of the people looked as serene as the first, but all were young women wearing silver pendants. Several looked terrified and their mouths stood open in silent screams, arms half raised as if in defence. She couldn't bare to look at these for more than a few seconds and soon lost her interest for the room. All the same, as she hurried out of the exit, she couldn't shake the feeling that the room she had left wasn't evil, it was…almost peaceful. A scared place.

The next corridor didn't last long and finished just in front of a chasm, just too wide for a person to jump. On the other side something gold glittered tantalisingly and Saffron knew in an instant that this was what she had came for. The only problem was how to get it.

She spent the next fifteen minutes running her hands over the walls at either side of the chasm, testing to see whether if might be possible to use outcroppings of rock as hand and foot holds and climb across to the other side.

It was as she tested a particularly dodgy looking piece of ice and it crumbled beneath her hands that she noticed something. Where the dust had fallen over the chasm it hung in the air, as if there wasn't really a gaping hole there, but just a fine sheet of glass that she couldn't see.

"You've got to be kidding me," Saffron stated flatly, shaking her head. She knew with a horrible certainty exactly how she was going to cross. She was going to have to walk.

Saffron paced nervously a few steps back from the edge trying to convince herself to walk across. The only problem was that every time she walked to the edge her eyes looked down into the gaping hole of nothingness and her heart quailed within her and she jumped back.

Once or twice she had thought about just turning round and going back the way she had come. Straightening, she looked back down the tunnel littered with her own silver footprints. Once she'd explained the whole thing to Arabella, surely the witch wouldn't be angry at her, she'd understand how unreasonable the demands had been of her. But before she had taken a single step towards the pillared room a small voice inside her said,

_But you know, it's not Arabella that you would have to explain this too is it? It's Lily that needs that bridle, and if you don't go and get it you could ruin everything!_

Saffron covered her eyes and said very loudly, "Oh, scrud buckets."

Then, before she'd had time to think it though and discard the idea hurriedly she span round on her heel and ran in the opposite direction, eyes screwed tightly shut.

She collided with the wall and bounced back, landing solidly on her behind. Opening her eyes with a start she could help but start to laugh at herself, looking back and seeing that she'd crossed the chasm. As she laughed she felt all her nerves and tension drain away and she found she couldn't stop laughing. She'd never been so terrified in her life, but she'd done it!

Gasping and wiping a tear from her eye she got up and reached out to pick up the bridle, a glimmering, golden thing of beauty, the straps so thin as to look like a necklace chain. The shimmering seemed to be doing something to the way she could see it and no matter how much she squinted and rubbed her eyes, Saffron just could not tell exactly what shape it was, or what animal it was for.

"Oh well, it's not mine anyway," Saffron shrugged, grasping the bridle in both hands. She had the fleeting sensation that she was holding water before the world dissolved around her.

Lily woke with a start.

Instantly awake she turned to look for Saffron on the bed opposite and felt cold in the pit of her stomach when she found it empty, the morning sun streaming in through open curtains across the room falling onto the empty, unmade bed, the window open, curtains flapping gently against the wall.

Calm down, she told herself, maybe she's just gone down for breakfast early.

But of course she hadn't.

And she hadn't gone to practice piano or go visit the boys. They were sat outside, enjoying the sun. Neither had the gardener seen her go out for a walk. And when Mrs Potter asked if Saffron was up yet Lily bit her lip and frowned.

"I…I don't know…"

Mrs Potter looked up.

"I mean, when I woke up her bed was empty," Lily added hastily, praying that Mrs Potter was going to tell her that Saffron had just popped out on an errand for her.

Mrs Potter turned and lifted her flour dusted hands from the bowl she had been using, wiping them on a teatowel as she called for their house elf, Kerri.

"Yes ma'am?" The house elf appeared almost immediately, hurrying in holding a duster in her hand. Clothed in a dark red pillowcase with a golden rope for a belt she reminded Lily of a child dressed up in Roman costume.

"Have you seen Saffron this morning, Kerri?"

"Sorry, ma'am, I haven't," the elf replied with a little bob.

Catching Lily's anxious look, Mrs Potter smiled and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry, love, she's probably off on her own somewhere. There are hundreds of places she could go where neither I, nor my husband, could find her. She used to run off and hide when we had scolded her as a child, or when she'd had a fight with James." She smiled, "In fact, if you go ask him, he would be much more of a help finding her than me. He always did know a lot more of her hidey-holes than he let on."

Nodding, Lily headed out the kitchen door, which stood ajar, a wide shaft of sunshine spilling across the threshold from outside. Beyond this lay a kind of herb garden, obviously well tended, with an interesting array of statues and figures scattered around in between clumps of parsley and thyme. Ahead the ground sloped gently downwards to a large aviary built in the shape of a miniature palace. Brightly coloured birds flitted between elegant structures wrought from a pale green metal twisted to look like trees. Tiny leaves rustled softly in a gentle breeze, the sound like the pealing of crystal bells.

Lily knew from James that it was his mother who made these trees. She was an artist of sorts, but she neither painted nor drew. Some day Lily wanted to watch her as she worked, using a mixture of live and inanimate components and weaving them together to make something that was a mixture of both. It wasn't only trees that she made, the statues in the herb garden were hers too. Some were early trials, remnants of experiments that started when she was still a girl at Hogwarts.

Once, over dinner, she had told Lily the story of how one night one such experiment had gone wrong. The small bonsai tree that she had smuggled out from the Greenhouses one lesson seeming to swallow the pilfered cutlery rather than incorporating it, she had jumped up and knocked over her bag, which had contained other "borrowed" items from the potions cupboard, and these had in turn fallen on the tree…the result had been a very noisy explosion of leaves, metal and green fire. The Gryffindor common room, where she had set up the experiment had been ruined. None of this had gone down well with her head of house, who had given her detention for two months, or the few, rudely awakened students who had remained for the holidays. But it had sparked the interest of a certain prefect, who had watched her chastisement from the stairway, an amused smile hidden behind his hand.

Crossing the path that led to the aviary, Lily headed to where she could see James and Sirius playing a game of exploding snap in the part of the garden that the two Potter children were responsible for. It was a rather amusing hotchpotch of trees and flowers with a large central wooden gazebo which was unevenly painted roughly half purple and half yellow, a remnant of a certain disagreement between Saffron and James when they were younger. Scattered around were leaping jets of water that often arched over walkways like a liquid tunnel.

"Lily, over here!"

James sat up from where he had been lying on his front and waved her over.

"Have either of you seen Saffron this morning?" Lily asked as she approached.

They shook their heads.

"Oh, well…shall we go look for her?"

James shrugged, "If you want. Although she's probably off for a wander somewhere, she does that when she can't sleep sometimes."

"We'd better go find her," Sirius said, getting to his feet and stretching, arching his back as he stifled a yawn, "It's probably almost breakfast time anyway."

"I should have known your body-clock's attuned to meal times," Lily said with a shake of her head.

He shrugged unrepentantly. The three of them spread out, wandering through the grounds of the Potter's house; Lily heading back off with James to search the aviary and the maze behind, while Sirius took the path that lead into the patch of wilderness behind the gazebo area.

_Time to go home, young Amazon._

…The sensation of memories being ciphered through like a hand rummaging through a jewellery box…

_Ahh__, there it is._

...the hand closed…

Sirius hadn't been searching long before he heard a kind of muffled thud as if someone had fallen out of a tree onto a pile of leaves. He turned and almost tripped over Saffron who lay curled up on the ground behind him. Well not exactly behind him, a short, stumpy little bush sheltered her face from the sun.

He crouched next to her, starting and almost falling backwards when he saw the sprinkling of frosted snowflakes and frozen tears on her face. Her skin was almost blue. Scared, he grasped her shoulders and shook her,

"Saffron!"

Flecks of snow tumbled from her hair as her head lolled back where he lifted her. Roughly he let her go and put two fingers to her pulse. It beat strongly but slowly as if she were sleeping. Feeling a slight sense of relief he shook her again more gently,

"Saffron, wake up!"

Again nothing. He drew his wand and cast a warming charm on her until the ice melted and she looked a more normal colour. Just as he was wondering what to do she gave a small yawn and opened her eyes, looking about her dreamily.

She started in surprise as he seized her and hugged her tightly.

"Why do you have to make it a habit to scare me so often?" he said gruffly, clearing his throat as he got to his feet hastily, avoiding her curious gaze. "Come on, Lily's looking for you."

Accepting his hand she pulled herself up and looked around, "Whatever am I doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I certainly don't know!" Sirius replied irritably.

Surprised by his unaccountable bad temper they walked back together in silence.

A/N: I know, I know, I said it'd only be a short while- and honest, I really meant it. I was headed back to uni and someone, _someone_ was supposed to have already organised the internet! Grrr! Yeah, so basically, blame my housemate for the slowness of this update, although I hope you thought it was worth the wait. Actually I quite like this chapter, especially the short bit about Mr and Mrs Potter when they were younger. Maybe I'll do a ficlet if I find the time.

Anyway, thanks for being so patient, internet's not completely sorted, but we've got dail-up until our broadband arrives. Sorry chapters aren't coming as quickly as they did at the start, but I had rather a lot of reserve chapters then and I'm only just ahead of my updates. It's my final year now, so I might be a little more pushed for time, but I'll try not to make it longer than a month between updates. No promises though, I'm about as fed up of apologising for delayed updates as you are of hearing them! ;)

Ok, I'm done rambling, please take time to review, I really appreciate all your comments and support!

xxx


	41. Sun, Sea and Sand

**Chapter 41: Sun, Sea and Sand **

They all blinked as the hot Mediterranean sun blinded their eyes momentarily. Mrs Potter laid down the dappled conch shell that had been their Portkey on the edge of the circular stone fountain that they had appeared next to. Squinting against the glare of the sun sparkling fiercely off the vast expanse of sea to their right, Lily stared around her in wonder.

A grand, white villa sat sedately upon a hill that rose above the glittering waters to the right. On the other side low misty hills loomed in the distance; the peaks just visible, dusted in a light covering of snow. The clear, cerulean sea was mirrored in the sky where not a wisp of cloud could be seen.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" James whispered in her ear, coming to stand behind her, hands resting lightly on her hips.

She nodded wordlessly, not wanting to break the perfect stillness of the moment.

Behind them Mr and Mrs Potter walked towards the beckoning shade of the villa, his arm round her shoulder as they went. Saffron and Sirius headed straight for the pool, laughing and pulling off clothing as they went to reveal their costumes underneath. It was somewhat of a tradition that every year they would race one another to see who would be the first to hit the water. The loser had to perform a forfeit. Of course James would normally have been included in this but was graciously exempt this year on account of Lily.

Besides, of late James had begun to notice that his best friend and his sister were more than able to occupy themselves. In fact, without realising it, it often seemed as if when they were together they were the only two people in the world. He smiled and looked down at the girl- woman- before him. Yes, he knew that feeling well.

A hot week filled with blazing sunshine, long, meandering walks and ill-advised boat trips soon flew past. The most the Potters saw of the four teenagers was a flash here and there as they ran, laughing through the house, most often wearing swimwear and dripping water all over the marble floor. Mrs Potter privately thought it was a wonder that there hadn't been any accidents.

But as bright and full as the days were, it was the evenings that Lily liked best. The four of them would gather up the pre-packed bags that stood waiting near the back door and would head down the winding sand path to the beach. It cut its path along the cliff face, descending in long straits and tight curls. They would travel one abreast; the bags slung over James and Sirius's shoulders; Lily and Saffron at the front, more nimble and surefooted than the boys. Each walked with one hand trailing the rough, jagged surface of the rock as they went.

Sometimes they would bring the small tent and pitch it in the shelter of the huge rocks that sheltered the little cove at the foot of the cliff face. Other times they would lie out under the stars, watching them wink in the inky darkness overhead. And when she felt the warmth of James lying next to her and heard the soft rasp of the sea on the shore Lily felt completely at peace. Content.

Every night she dreamt of white feathers and a strong wind whistling through the air, sweeping her up with it. A whispering sound, just out of earshot danced at the edge of her dreams. It sounded expectant.

Tonight was to be a full moon and they had planned to camp out once more. It was twilight as they bid goodbye to the two adults who sat together out on the white patio, sharing a bottle of wine and made their way to the opening to the cliff path.

Saffron walked in front, skin tanned from the daily sunshine. Her step was light and easy and she hummed to herself as she walked. James and Sirius walked side by side, talking and joking with one another as easily as breathing. And Lily in the middle of them all looked out towards the sea, her blood beginning to hum as a strong breeze began to blow. It came not from the sea, but from inland.

Lily was surprised when Saffron paused in front of her, just as she reached the gap in the hedge where the path started and cocked her head in the direction of the wind. Her long hair whipped out behind her and she stood perfectly still as if listening, her dark eyes glazed over and when she blinked the movement was slow and trancelike.

"Saffron?"

Lily frowned and shook her arm gently.

"Saffron?"

"Is something wrong?" James asked as he and Sirius stopped just behind them.

"I-"

Saffron blinked suddenly and shook her head, then glanced in surprise at the three faces looking at her with various degrees of anxiety. She laughed and with a cheeky smile she tweaked Lily's nose and darted off down the path dangerously fast.

"Careful!" James called after her, scrambling to follow after her, his feet slipping on the sand as he hurried down.

Lily bit her lip as she watched him.

"It's alright," Sirius said from where he stood next to her. His wand was drawn and bag slung over his back, the strap across his chest. "I'll catch him if he falls." He grinned and winked at her.

Lily couldn't help but grin at that. She had a much better resources than Sirius if it came to that.

Once James was safely down Sirius and Lily made their descent. They found James 'having words' with Saffron. He seemed annoyed about something, but Saffron being Saffron was gazing back placidly, toying with a shell she'd found.

Finally, tired of pretending to attend to her brother's lecture Saffron interrupted, "Look, James, I know you mean well, but sometimes you just have to let me be. You can't be there to protect me from everything you know. I have to make my own mistakes."

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Lily placed a hand on his arm and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Saff," Sirius said, dropping his bag on the sand and tugging at her arm, "let's go see if there are anymore shells in the trap."

Several days ago the two of them had dug a deep hole when the tide was out. The idea was that shells normally washed up and down by the tide would stay within the sandy pit. Saffron had developed a recent passion for shells. The sill in her room back at the villa was already crammed with shells of all colours and shapes. This 'trap' had actually been Sirius's idea. The two of them had stayed out there for the whole afternoon under the partial shade of an umbrella even after the tide started to come in and washed around their bare legs.

Accepting the distraction, Saffron headed off after Sirius leaving James and Lily to themselves.

"I know she's right," James said without preamble, a rueful expression on his face. "It's just…" he let out a sigh of frustration and sat down heavily.

"Just what?" Lily asked softly as she joined him, her arm sliding round to link with his.

"That's just it," he replied, picking up a worn stone with his free hand, "I don't know! I just have this…_feeling_." He broke of and looked at her embarrassedly, "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

She shrugged slightly and leant against his shoulder, her body turned towards him, a slightly teasing smile on her face, "I don't know about stupid. But it doesn't sound much like James Potter- that much I'll admit."

His mouth twisted in a lopsided kind of smile, "Don't I know it! And normally I wouldn't think anything of it- everyone worries about things now and then, right? But sometimes I look at her and I feel…like something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

He sent the pebble skimming over the surface of the sea, watching as it skipped three times and then sank, "It's like… if I don't watch her all the time then one day I'm going to turn around and she won't be there anymore."

Lily shivered, an uneasy shill running down her spine.

James turned to look at her, resting his forehead against hers, "I suppose I'm just beginning to realise that we're all growing up and this summer is probably the last time she and I will live together like this; that come the end of our seventh year we'll all go on to live our own lives." He closed his eyes and she wrapped her arms round his shoulders, "And I think that must be it- that I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill. But sometimes, sometimes I think that there's more to it."

Lily held him closely to her, his head tucked under her chin. The wind blew stronger about them and she closed her eyes tightly against the sand whipped up in the air. She didn't know what to say. How could she refute his words, offer meaningless comforts when what he had said had resonated to her very core.

And she couldn't think of a world without Saffron anymore than she could envisage one without James.

They looked up at sound of her laughter; she was running along the beach in front of them, feet treading at the edges of the waves, splashing about her. A small yellow bag was clutched in one hand- no doubt full of shells- that swung as she danced along, and what looked like a shoe in the other.

Sirius splashed along behind her, a single shoe in his hand, his other reaching out to grab her as she danced out of his reach once more,

"Give it back, you wretch!"

"Come along, puppy," she teased, dark eyes flashing with humour.

"I'll give you puppy!" he growled, lurching towards her and managing to grab the edge of her halter-neck.

She yelped and tried to twist away but tripped over his leg, bringing them both down with a very wet sounding splatter. But Saffron was soon up, scrambling just out of his reach in time to swipe his other shoe and flee in the direction of the others.

James grinned and got up, pulling Lily with him, "Don't those two ever get tired of fighting?"

Lily just grinned, she had her own suspicions that their games were just an excuse to touch one another. She wondered how long Saffron would run before she would allow herself to be caught.

Saffron caught hold of James's shoulder as she reached them, swinging behind him with a squeal. Regaining his balance James grinned at Sirius as he stopped in front of them, his clothes clung to him, hair hanging around his face, dripping onto the sand. Lily smiled in amusement, waiting to see what would happen next. She caught a glimpse of understanding that flickered between the boys and James's grin widened.

Turning, he caught Saffron with one hand and pushed her hard into Sirius's waiting arms. She yelped indignantly and struggled against his strong hold, glaring daggers at James.

He grinned back at her, sliding an arm round Lily as he said, "I thought you wanted me to let you make your own mistakes."

She made a face and then began to laugh.

Later, after the stars had begun to appear, the four sat round a crackling fire, quiet for once. Lily and the two boys were sat on a log toasting marshmallows on the end of specially spelled sticks. Saffron sat at Lily's feet, fiddling with something in her hands. It was quite cold and all four had blankets draped round them, Lily snuggled under the shelter of James arm as well as his blanket.

"There."

Saffron held up her finished piece in front of her appraisingly and crawled in front of the others.

"Mind the fire," James said absently.

"Yes, mother," she responded dryly.

Reaching Sirius she knelt up, "Here," she held out a length of what looked like a shoelace, weighed down in the centre with an oval shaped stone.

Sirius sat silently as she reached round his neck to tie the lace, uncomfortably aware of her breath on his neck and her body pressed up against the length of his arm. He cleared his throat and looked up to meet Lily's eyes who were regarding him with a great deal of humour. He was surprised at that. Evidently she was a lot more observant and not nearly so naïve as he had thought.

Saffron leant back and he lifted the stone to look at it. The stone was perfectly smooth and white. Quite ordinary in every way except that she had given it to him. His fist closed about it and he smiled, "Thank you."

Startled by the look in his eyes she shied away slightly, flushing slightly. Wetting her lips she nodded, glanced away and shivered.

"Cold?"

"A little," she replied, putting her back to the fire so as to face them but cautious not to meet Sirius's eye.

"Why don't you share Sirius's blanket?" Lily suggested innocently.

Saffron gave her a black look.

"Unless you're worried he has cooties."

"Cooties?" Sirius querried, "What the hell are cooties?"

Lily grinned, "You know, I have no idea."

James laughed, "Well it's nice to know you are human after all."

Lily rolled her eyes and poked experimentally at her marshmallow. Deciding it was cool enough she put it in her mouth.

"I'm almost positive I don't have cooties-whatever they are- so you're welcome to join me," Sirius said.

"Really I'm not-" a second shiver betrayed her lie before she had even finished saying it. Biting back all sorts of black words for Lily she dropped her blanket and scooted next to Sirius as he lifted a corner to let her in.

She shivered again for different reasons as Sirius draped the edge carefully around her, his bare arm brushing her exposed back. She felt him stiffen too at the contact, pulling his arm back down. Her fingers pulled the blanket around herself where it draped over her knees and tried to ignore all the places where her skin touched his.

Lily felt restless. It was a feeling that had come and gone all day, but now the sun had gone down and the wind blew stronger it had returned to tug at her, pulling her in all directions and none at all. She sighed, it was no use. No matter how much she wanted to remain curled up next to James she just couldn't sit still any longer.

He looked up questioningly as she rose.

"I'm going for a walk," she said, then hesitating only a moment added, "Want to come?

He nodded and rose, draping their warmed blanket over her shoulders and picking up the pile that had been Saffron's from the sand, reaching out for her hand as they set out together along the moonlit sand.

A/N: No idea how long it's been since my last update, but I just it's long enough for you guys, huh? Anyway, I have so much work at the moment you wouldn't believe it! I try not to think too much about myself it in the interests of maintaining my sanity. This month's been mad hectic, I got baptised and had my 21st birthday in the space of about a fortnight, so leave me a nice review as a present! Heh…

Hope you like the latest chapter! Was looking back on some of the earlier chapters and I think my writing's gotten quite a bit better, don't you think? Practice makes…better wink. Anyway, the bit about cooties- I know they're lice, but cooties is not a word anyone in the UK uses to talk about them, just a brit thing I felt like adding.

Right, back to the grindstone, take care, guys!

xxx


	42. 1

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for making you all think I'd updated when I'm not going to! So much work going on at the moment and I also have a case of writer's block. Anyway, in a rather bizarreeffort to try and get over this I made a quiz, with the original name 'Which 'Moonlit Ones' Character are you?' The link, if it's working is you could just search for the title on quizilla. There aren't any pictures but I think my sister's going to eventually get round to sorting that, or course any artwork would be gratefully received, just email me. It'd be really great if you would maybe leave a review with your result and any comments about the quiz. That or any tips you have on getting rid of that pesky writer's block. Hope you enjoy the quiz!

edit Ok, so for some reason didn't like my link, so go to "www. quizilla. com/ users/ QueenMelian" (but without any of the spaces)and you should be able to click to the quiz. Also there's now one picture done. As for the next chapter, it's almost done, I just made myself write something and it turned out okish. Should be up before too long.


	43. A Moment in Time

A/N: Real update this time, tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the wait. Thanks for your patience. A longer note at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 42: A moment in Time**

For a while they walked in silence, listening to the rhythmic shiver of the waves on the sand. The bright silver of the moon lit both land and sea in an array of monochrome.

Without warning a sound came drifting on a breeze, like the echo of a hunting horn. Soft but clear, as if the notes would never die. Lily froze.

James looked around in confusion, "What the-"

The sound rung in her ears like a familiar tune, one she had heard every night for the past few weeks. Though she did not know it, it was midnight. As quickly as it had come the echo began to die away.

"Wait!" Lily shouted, whirling round.

Immediately she felt as if she had gone deaf. She clapped her hands over her ears and turned to look at the sea which had suddenly gone silent.

Lily gasped and made a choking sound. The sea was not only silent but still. She turned to James and was about to ask him what he made of all this, but he too was motionless, his expression frozen in a state of mild confusion that almost made her laugh. Some part of her was telling her that this wasn't normal, that she should be more than just a little worried about all this, but she felt calm, serene almost. And powerful, just as she did when she most keenly felt the liquid power of the Huntress flow through her veins.

She lowered her arms and felt her left hand bump up against something cold. Her horn. It was strung across her chest, the horn itself hanging down to rest against her hip. Light danced and sparked in and on the diamonds that studded the engravings on the silver surface of her horn.

Picking it up she felt the familiar bite of the touch of the otherworldly metal as it met her skin. This time it didn't feel as painful, more bearable. Instinctively, she unstrung the instrument and lifted it to her lips. The clear call echoed oddly in her frozen moment in time, the sound carrying whole and without fading out towards the seemingly endless sea and the distant mountains.

Lily felt rather than heard the reply. It came from the mountains.

She hesitated a moment, glancing back at James, but the call of the Hunt was strong within her, and he looked safe, even though he was frozen. Unable to stay any longer she took flight, bare feet treading swiftly over the sand, the blanket falling from her shoulders to the ground, not even raising a dusting of sand as it landed.

Reaching the cliff face she saw a thin gully than ran down between; a slender sandy trail leading the way. Raising the horn once more she listened more carefully for the answering tremor. There. She resumed her chase, sprinting down the path. Aware of nothing but the dull thudding of her feet and her short, rhythmic breaths, Lily flew over the dusty ground in pursuit of her prey.

The scenery changed as the gully emptied out onto a wide barren expanse of land, gently sloped down to the narrow path Lily ran along. She raced along through a never-ending scene of dusty ground and patches of arid patches of grass. Still the moon hung overhead, motionless in the sky.

Turning a corner she skidded to an abrupt halt. As if from nowhere an oasis lay just before her, the arid ground giving way to a patch of green verdure, tall palms, that leaned their branches towards the ground and a waterfall tumbling down a brief drop into a pool of crystalline water.

And there he stood, waiting, gleaming brilliantly in the moonlight.

The air shimmered beside her and Saffron appeared.

"Saffron!"

She grinned at Lily, before turning to gaze at the moonlit creature drinking by the pool.

"Oh," she sighed reverently, "he's beautiful!" She stared for a moment, mesmerised before giving her head a quick shake and turning back to Lily. "Here," lifting her hand she proffered a gleaming bridle to Lily, "You'll need this."

Lily, reached for it, her eyes wide, "Where did you get this?"

"Not too long ago," Saffron replied. "I would have told you about it, but I couldn't remember."

"Didn't remember don't you mean," Lily corrected absently, her eyes on the glittering bridle in her hands.

Saffron shook her head, "No, couldn't. I had no memory of even being to the Tower of Eiglos until I appeared here, and then they were as vivid in my mind as if I had only just been there." She stopped and looked around her curiously, "It's strange here isn't it?"

"Sorry?" Lily looked up, trying to pay attention.

"In this moment in time."

Lily looked confused.

Saffron gave a short laugh, "Didn't you know? You stopped time, Lily, I don't know how you did it, but you did. We're both outside time! That's where Pegasus lives most of the time."

"Pegasus?"

Saffron looked amused, "Who did you think that was? An albino Granian? That's Pegasus, the one and only. He's yours if you can tame him, well as much as a wild animal ever could be."

She looked like she was going to say more, and Lily was about to ask her a question, but the air shimmered around her and she faded away, back into time.

When she turned from gazing at the place where Saffron had just disappeared she saw Pegasus regarding her with his large black eyes. She froze, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might startle the creature. In her mind she rapidly tried to dredge up any knowledge she had about taming wild animals.

_Are you playing some kind of game?_

His voice resounded as clear as a bell in her mind. Her jaw slackened and she stared in bewilderment as he turned to face her, downy wings flexing as he turned.

"I'm sorry?"

His eyes crinkled as if in amusement. _You huntresses are all the same, always looking to dominate._ He paused and flicked his ears. _I might as well save you the trouble and tell you that I can't be caught. Not by anyone. _

Lily frowned, was this some kind of a test? She gripped the bridle in her right hand.

_Oh that, _Pegasus said, regarding her coolly, _that's only for show really, it doesn't do anything. Artemis always was one for ostentatious show, all those glamours. _He snorted and tossed his proud head.

Her eyes flicked to the bridle which shimmered and glittered in her hand. Useless? She didn't know whether she should believe him.

_Alright, now we have that out of the way, what have you to bargain with?_

"Bargain?"

_That's what I said_. His voice was tinged with amusement again.

"I…" she didn't have anything to bargain with, how was she to have known what to offer even if she had known?

_I require the blood of your first-born child._

Lily gasped in shock, a cold shiver running down her spine.

Pegasus laughed. _I'm only joking! You huntresses never have a sense of humour do you?_ He shook his head, his eyes glittering in amusement. _You'd think the fates would give me a break every now and then._

"Then I don't-"

_No, huntress, you don't have to give me the blood of your first-born child. I really was only teasing. It's really rather dull to spend my life in a dreamless slumber or dancing to the tune of whichever huntress happens to be in ascension._

Lily didn't really know what to say to this. "I guess I never really thought about what it must be like for you. How long has it been this way?"

_Time is meaningless to me. I am neither young nor old and I was not "born" and I rather think that I will not "die" either. I simply am._

Lily tried to think about what this must be like. To exist in a place where you did not grow or age, to never experience the new-found delight of seeing the world through the eyes of a child, or through the experience of age, such an existence was pitiable indeed. For short as a human life-span was, it was rich and surprising and no matter how old you grew- new.

_I only have one thing to ask in return for my service. _Pegasus said, crossing to stand in front of her. His coat gleamed like the untouched snow on the highest most remote mountain, his wings folded neatly on his back.

"Ask it."

_To share you life, to see and experience your life from your first memory to this, all of it._

Without question she bowed her head in acquiescence. Later she would wonder why she had given her consent so willingly when she barely knew what she was agreeing to, but at the time she had only been aware of two things: her deep sympathy for Pegasus and the existence he had to lead, and the need to do whatever it took to get him on her side.

After a moment she felt a warm breath stir her hair. Without warning she felt herself rocketing backwards with the speed of a falling star. Too bright lights streamed and sparked behind her closed lids and her breath came quick and hurried as if she were running a race. Colours and sounds and fleeting sensations bubbled and frothed and swirled inside her in a confusing life-cocktail.

And then everything was still.

Lily gasped and fell forwards onto her knees. Her body was shaking and she felt as though she had run several marathons. Her head pounded and her eyes were tired and sore the way they are after being awake beyond the point of exhaustion.

_Come, my sister, _Pegasus's gentle voice said, _I will wear the bridle and take you home._

Barely aware of what she was doing her hands fumbled to slip the glittering mesh over Pegasus's gleaming head, bright pin-pricks of light sparked in her vision. As the bridle slipped into place she suddenly found herself upon his back.

_Rest now.__ You have done well, young huntress._

Lulled by his voice she surrendered to sleep. Unconscious of the fact that the world had gone back to normal and that she flew silently through the sky towards the beach.

James blinked and looked around to see where the sound was coming from-except there was no sound anymore, and no Lily.

"Lily!"

He drew his wand and conjured a dazzling orb of light which illuminated the beach. It was empty.

Saffron bit her lip as she stared at her feet, head slightly turned away from the boy, young man really, sat next to her. Neither of them had spoken since Lily and James had left. An awkward silence filled with the sound of their own hearts pounding in their ears had descended and neither had known how to break it.

Sirius cleared his throat and shifted in his seat causing his arm to brush lightly against hers. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes against the tingling shivers that rippled across her skin.

Faking a yawn she stood rather abruptly, "Time to roll out the sleeping things, don't you think?"

She didn't look at him as she walked to pick up the bags they'd brought down and started to empty the contents onto the sand. Behind her Sirius sighed heavily before coming to help her. Between them they spread out the large canvas that was to lie beneath all the individual foam rolls and started to lay out pillows, sleeping bags and a large number of blankets.

A slight breeze blew small clouds of sand over the edge of the canvas.

"What do you think- wind-break?"

"Hmm?" Saffron looked up.

He grinned at her, "Do you think I should put up the wind-break?" he repeated, unnecessarily stressing each individual word.

She pulled a face at him, then shrugged, "I guess."

While Sirius set to hammering the poles so that reams of rather overly colourful fabric were stretched in a circle around the sleeping area, Saffron paused and for the first time since they had done this felt uncomfortable about the sleeping arrangements. They were laid out just the same as normal with James and Sirius on the end and herself and Lily in the middle. After the boys had insisted on being on the edge, some sort of misguided chivalry she thought, it had seemed natural for Lily's sleeping bag to lie next to James.

Saffron looked up to watch Sirius's back as he worked, her eyes watching how his muscles tensed and flexed as he forced the wooden poles into the ground. She shivered pleasantly before shaking her head. She really needed a cold shower.

Flopping back onto her pile of blankets she gazed up at the stars above. Whatever was she going to do about him? Oh, she desired him, she wasn't stupid enough to lie to herself, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. It was all some horrible ironic mistake. She who prided herself on being different, hated to be labelled, stereotyped was pining after the most sought after boy in school just like the rest of its female population. And on top of which this was the biggest cliché of all, falling for your brother's best friend. Of all the people to have a schoolgirl crush on…She sighed and sat up to pull her shoes off.

It wasn't that she couldn't understand the attraction, she wasn't blind after all. She knew he was beautiful. Saffron grinned to herself, not that he would necessarily appreciate being called beautiful, but he was. Dark eyes, soft locks of hair that flopped over his eyes which her fingers always itched to push back; a ready smile that always had that hint of mischief about it; broad shoulders and a narrow waist and the understated grace with which he moved. Oh, she was in no doubt that he was deeply attractive. Perhaps that was it, just her misguided teen-age hormones playing a joke on her.

It was as she stood to drop her shoes at the edge of the mat that she suddenly felt dizzy. The pendant round her neck grew hot and heavy. A bright light made her blink and she found herself standing by a lush green oasis, the gleaming white form of Pegasus reflected in the moonlit pool.

Her brief words with Lily over before she knew it; her vision clouded and her head began to swim. She swayed and gripped at her head before she was caught be a pair of strong, warm arms.

"Saffron, are you alright?"

She mumbled something incoherently. Her body felt like it had just been compressed between two very large sheets of steel and her throat was dry and rough. She stumbled along beside him as Sirius helped her back to her blankets were she sat, her breath coming in shuddered gasps.

"Here, drink this."

Saffron reached out with shaking hands to grip the offered water bottle, coughing a little as she swallowed large mouthfuls. Blinking, her eyes focused and she was suddenly aware of being cradled in Sirius's arms. She closed her eyes. Why did it always have to be him?

Opening her eyes she looked up and shrank back a little at the intensity of his gaze. She dropped her eyes, "Thanks, Sirius, I'll be alright. I just felt a little faint, probably just tired."

"If you say so," he replied, somewhat dubiously.

"Sure," she smiled brightly, "I just need some rest."

Wriggling her legs under the covers she lay back and closed her eyes. Unlike the others, Saffron didn't have a sleeping bag. She hated the way it always twisted round her and confined her.

Her words to Sirius hadn't been a lie, she really did feel tired and she soon found her mind beginning to drift. Distantly aware of a warm hand gently smoothing back her hair she thought sleepily that she was definitely going to have to do something about her inappropriate crush.

"Alright, don't panic," James reasoned with himself, running a hand through his hair agitatedly, "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

He took several calming breaths and held his wand up high, scanning the beach once more. His heart pounded nervously in his chest and he felt as if someone was gripping it hard. If anything had happened to Lily-

"Don't think about that!" he told himself sternly. He turned his head this way and that, pacing up and down. _Think James, think! Lily's entirely capable of taking care of herself. You're fine- if there had been some kind of attack surely you wouldn't be standing here completely unharmed._

Somehow reasoning with himself wasn't as useful as normal and he began to call for her. "Lily!...Li-ly!"

His feet slipped over the shifting sands as he ran back towards the camp, heart pounding. It wasn't any good, never mind how hard he told himself that Lily was strong, smart, gifted with ancient powers and more than able to defend herself she was still his girlfriend. And that made him worry. She may be all those things but she was still only young, newly come into her powers and despite the fact that he knew better- small and vulnerable looking. He cared very much for her, in fact most of the time he couldn't understand what he could have done to deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as her for his girlfriend.

A sharp gust of wind caught him off balance and he fell to his knees. Whipping his head round he gaped at the sight before him. Illuminated brilliantly by the white light of the moon a huge white winged horse was steadily pumping large outspread wings as it made to land on the sand. Astride its back sat Lily, her hair, whipped up in the air currents floated around her face and her brilliant green gaze that he loved so much looked directly at him.

A soft cloud of sand rose up around Pegasus's hooves as they touched the ground. Lily slipped off his back to be immediately engulfed in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

She was about to reply but was silenced by his warm, demanding lips on hers, kissing her with a fierce, possessive passion that wasn't hard to surrender to. Her arms slid over his chest and up to encircle his head, moulding her body against his.

_Don't mind me,_ Pegasus said dryly.

Gasping, Lily pulled away, "James," she said breathlessly, "James-" her breath hitched in her throat as he lowered his lips to her neck.

_Oh never mind, you're obviously enjoying you're welcome back. I'll come back lat-_

_No wait!_ "James, James, just stop a second," she pushed him away, grinning.

"Sorry," he apologised a little sheepishly. His eyes slide to where the creature was gazing at him, looking for all the world as thought it was amused. "Where did?"

"James, I think we have to talk," Lily interrupted a little nervously, her eyes flicking between him and Pegasus. "Just give me a second to talk to Pegasus."

"Ok- wait, Pegasus? As in _the_ Pegasus?"

_Oh, it's nice to be famous,_ Pegasus said tossing his head and flexing his feathered wings.

"Stop showing off," Lily told him absently, "Yes, James, _the_-"

_Just as I said, no sense of humour-_

"-I do too have a sense of humour," she retorted, turning to glare at the animal.

James was looking at her as if she'd gone mad, "Err, Lily?"

She took one look at his expression and turned back to Pegasus with a sigh, "Can he not hear you?"

_Well, no as a matter of fact. Although he does think you might be hearing voices._

"Well, can you make it so that he can?"

"Lily, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, James," she waved a hand at him in what she hoped was a placatory manner. "Well?"

_Oh, alright then_, Pegasus responded grudgingly.

"Right," Lily turned back to her boyfriend who had a rather worried expression on his face. She gave a short burst of laughter, "It's alright, James, I'm perfectly sane!" He made a non-committal sound. "James, meet Pegasus, Pegasus, James."

_Charmed I'm sure._

James gaped at the animal, causing Lily to giggle uncharacteristically, before remembering his manners, "Err…nice to meet you."

Pegaus whinnied in amusement, _Well__, unless there's anything else, I'll be off. Think I might go and visit the girls._

"The girls!" Lily echoed in astonishment, "what girls?"

_I'm sure Rowena will be pleased to see me, she always did have rather a soft-spot for me._

Lily shook her head, grinning; only Pegasus could call the other Huntresses "the girls". She wondered where they were, she'd only ever met Rowena, perhaps they lived behind that archway she'd seen that woman come through when she was in Rowena's portrait. She realised with a start that that girl must have been another of the Amazons Saffron had mentioned.

_Call me if you need me._ Pegasus spread his large white wings and pumped hard, throwing up huge clouds of sand that made Lily and James run backwards, covering their noses and mouths and squeezing their eyes tightly shut. Tiny grains pelted at her face before Lily felt herself being drawn into James arms, her face pressed against his chest. When the sand had settled they drew apart, coughing a little and brushing sand off clothes and hair. Pegasus had gone.

"Well…well…" he was rather at a loss for what to say.

Lily smiled and took his hand, she hadn't intended to say anything to James about this for a while, but suddenly she wondered why she waiting. What she was waiting for. She didn't really know how she was going to tell him, let alone what he would say, but she trusted him and was tired of having to lie.

"James."

He turned to her, three-quarters of his face silhouetted in silver, moonlight sliding over the panes of his glasses. Her breath caught in her throat and she reached up to take off his glasses. She would tell him, but first there was something else she wanted to do. Brushing the last residues of sand from his face she gently, teasingly brushed her lips against his before whispering in his ear.

"Kiss me, James."

He didn't need to be told twice.

A/N: I bet he didn't naughty boy! Hehe! Ahem, right…over that. As usual comments, questions, feedback, thoughts etc are appreciated, just click the button!

Tried to balance the chapter a bit more this time between L/J and S/S, did I do better this time?

Umm, and don't forget to let me know who you got if you take my quiz www. quizilla .com/users / QueenMelian (but without the spaces) it's a quiz that's supposed to say which character you're most like. There are 8 different results. In case you were wondering I took it recently and apparently I'm most like Lily, which was a surprise really I would have said Saffron, but really only for certain aspects of her personality and opinions.

Mandarina Ballerina- Thanks for all your reviews, I don't mind them being long although they are perhaps the longest reviews I've ever seen! As for a few of your questions (can't promise I'll have remembered them all) chapter 38 is called 'Memories' just because they talk about some memories from when they're little really- it's lame I know, I did realise that at the time, sorry about that! As for Lily and James, well you got some snogging! And I do know what you mean I do neglect them sometimes because I find it easier and more enjoyable to write about Saffron and Sirius I get a bit carried away. But I do aim to rectify this problem in the future.

You also anticipated my little view into Saffron's problem with the thought of dating Sirius that was in this chapter. Hopefully it makes a bit more sense now, not necessarily as to why on earth anyone would want to turn down Sirius (!) but into her reasonings behind the whole thing.

Right, off to get ready for bed, trying desperately to get rid of this awful flu-like virus I've had for about a week now. I will make my seminar tomorrow- I defy you virus!...yeah, ok so maybe I'm going a little mad, but it's one of my children's lit ones and we're either doing Alan Garner's 'Weird Stone of Brisingamen' or Le Guin's Earthsea books- I want to say quartet, except originally it was a trilogy…but now there are five books, so I don't know what to call it now, maybe series. Anyway I'm doing an essay on the Earthsea series soon so it'd be bad if I missed it. Ok, rambled enough, take care everyone!


	44. Divides

A/N: Ah-ha! You guys thought I'd forgotten about this story didn't you? Well, I hadn't, just been mad busy for the last few months what with graduating, going on holiday, on tour and finding a job! Anyway, here's the next installment. In about the next chapter or so I'm going to end this story and begin a new one for their next school year. I've thought quite a bit about the next part of this story and it's going to be quite different, darker and more complicated for everyone concerned-oh, and chapters will be longer. Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and make the next update not too long in coming!

xxx

Chapter 43: Divides

"Loath though I am to mention it, shouldn't we be heading back to Saffron and Sirius soon?"

James and Lily were sat together on the top of a sloping rock in the shelter of the cliffs at their backs. It was well into the night and the scattering of stars above them burned like white fire against the darkness of the sky. A chill wind chased over the surface of the sand and the warmth of the other's body was a welcome heat.

"James?"

"Mmm?" He nuzzled at her neck. Lily smiled and wriggled away, reaching a hand up to turn his face towards her. The look in her eyes made him pause, resolve tempered with an uncertain caution.

"We've been together for just over two months right?"

He nodded.

She paused for a moment, expression thoughtful, "That doesn't sound that long does it?" she mused, but didn't wait for James's reply, "I don't know, I guess it shouldn't matter how long we've been together, but…" she sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head, "I'm not really making much sense am I?"

James grinned at her, his smile a flash in the dark and she gave a short laugh.

"Alright, alright I'll try harder!" her lips twisted into a rueful expression, "I really want to get this right." She paused and James waited patiently, wondering what on earth had gotten her so flustered, it was a side of her he'd rarely witnessed.

"The thing is, James, that even though we might not have been together a long time I have known you for over half a year and I really want this relationship to work. So I want to tell you something- about me, I don't want to have to hide secrets from you. Because if a relationship doesn't have honesty then how can you have trust?" she pulled up short shooting James a shy grin, "I suppose I have started to ramble a bit, haven't I?"

Touched by her earnestness, James was struggling to get a grip on his feelings. He was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say and part of him was kind of humbled by the level of trust she was showing to him after such a short period of time but the other part of him couldn't decide how he should react when she told him. Should he pretend that Saffron hadn't already told him months ago, or should he pretend surprise, and if he pretended surprise should he be shocked-surprised or disbelieving-surprised or happy-surprised or…

"James, I- I'm not exactly your average witch…you see…the thing is…remember all that research I've been doing about the Moonlit Ones and the Huntress?" He nodded mutely. "Well, that wasn't really for school- I mean it was, but really it was more for me. You see I'm… I'm…_I'm_ the Huntress." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh."

_Oh? That's just great James!_, he told himself.

"Oh? I was expecting a bit more than-"

"I mean, wow, I had no ide-" James stopped and sighed, ducking his head as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Ok. Honesty, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, to tell the truth, Lily, I already know- knew I mean. That you were the Huntress."

She leaned back with a start, eyes wide, "What? How?"

"Saffron told me."

"Saffron-" Lily stood abruptly and took a few paces before turning, "Saffron told you?"

James nodded mutely, eyeing her apprehensively and hoping he hadn't just dropped his sister in it big time. Lily didn't exactly look pleased.

"How-no, when?"

"I don't remember exactly, sometime near the beginning of November, the first or the second, it was the day after we'd had Astronomy and heard those freaky noises in the forest. Doesn't really matter though, right?"

Lily looked as if she'd just been slapped, "That was-I'd only just- she-" Lily turned and stopped as if she didn't know which way to go, almost forgetting that James was there. Saffron had told James the same day, the exact same day that she had told Saffron herself. She had barely given it a thought at the time, but afterwards Lily had worried that maybe she should have kept it a secret. But she trusted Saffron, she was the best friend Lily had ever had and she never thought that Saffron would have told anyone.

She wondered how long it had taken Saffron before she'd run off to tell James. Maybe that was unfair of her but it hurt, that someone she had thought would never give her a reason not to trust them could give away something like that without a thought! She _knew_ it had taken Lily years to finally let people in and begin to allow them to get to know her. She _knew _that Lily had worn the Mediocrity Charm, something that Lily now admitted had been at best ill advised, but it had been done to try and earn back the love and trust of a sister. And to think that knowing this and more that Saffron could have told James the truth of her identity as if it was no more than another piece of gossip to be passed around… If Saffron had really cared about her then surely, _surely_ she would have spared a thought to how Lily would feel about this- this-_betrayal_.

And all Lily could think was _it wasn't her secret to tell _and_ I trusted her, I **trusted**_ _her._

"I guess you were both having a good laugh at me behind my back, 'ha ha, stupid trusting Lily'-"

He jumped to his feet, "-No, we _never-"_

"All those times I fumbled for excuses for where I went and what I was doing you-" she span to face him, eyes flashing, "What was this to you? A _game_?"

"No! It wasn't like that, Lily, please-"

She felt her heart drop like a stone as another realisation hit her and the colour drained from her face, "You, you barely spoke to me before…I remember-"

"-Now wait just one second," James responded, his cheeks flushing with indignation, "You wore that Mediocrity Charm, how could I possibly have tried to get to know you before that?"

But Lily was too hurt to be reasonable, "You never would have looked twice at me if you hadn't have known, admit it! What was I, some sort of novelty girlfriend you could brag about to your friends, was that it?"

"That's not fair!"

"But you don't deny it! You and your friends are always-"

"Leave them out of it!" James warned.

"Fine." She span on her heel and marched off down the beach.

"Wait, Lily-" James started after her.

She turned, her gaze hard, "I had expected- I don't know what I expected, anything but this, this…_mockery. _I don't think I can be with you, clearly all I was to you was some sort of toy."

"Lily, that's not how I feel! I care about you, I really do. I don't care that you're the Huntress, that's not who you are."

"No, James, you're wrong. That's exactly who I am."

From behind her the white silhouette of Pegasus appeared, winging its way towards her. James just stared at her, his mind racing to find something to say to take this back, something to stop her looking at him as though she didn't know him, hadn't spent every day for the last month laughing and talking with him. The winged horse landed just behind Lily and she mounted him with ease.

"Lily, don't go, I love you."

When she turned to him her face was cold, "No, you don't. You played me for a fool, James Potter. You don't love me. You don't even respect me."

He gaped wordlessly at her as Pegasus pumped his feathered wings and bore them aloft leaving James feeling as though he'd just been swept up in a tornado. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Lily was gone and he had told her that he loved her. He didn't think the last part was really true, what did he know about love? He'd just blurted it out in the hopes that she'd stay, listen to what he had to say.

He trudged back along the beach kicking the sand into gritty clouds around his feet. What had just happened? He couldn't believe Lily had broken up with him over something that wasn't even his fault! She hadn't even tried to listen to what he had to say. The only reason that he hadn't told Lily that he knew she was the Huntress was because he wanted her to want him to know, to trust him. None of this was his fault, if anything Lily seemed at least as annoyed with Saffron as with him, why should she had been angry at him for something Saffron had done?

By now the makeshift camp they had made earlier was in sight. The bright colours of the windbreaks, muted in the dark, surrounded a dying fire which illuminated the pile of blankets and sleeping bags. Sirius sat with a blanket round his shoulder gazing into the burning embers, his expression unusually pensive. Saffron lay beside him, her eyes closed. Sirius looked up as he approached.

"What's up?" he asked at the look on James's face.

"I don't want to talk about it," James replied shortly.

Sirius frowned, "James."

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it!"

Sirius raised his hands in surrender and looked back the way James had come, "Where's Lily?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Where? What happened?"

James sat on the edge of the mat, pulling his shoes off in short savage motions, "We had a fight. Well, more like she shouted at me and then took off."

"But where did she go? I can tell you're mad at her but shouldn't we go and find her, make sure she's-"

"Lily's fine. Which is more than I can say for our relationship."

"You broke up?" Sirius said in loud astonishment. Beside him Saffron stirred. He lowered his voice, "What on earth happened?"

"Never date red-heads, that's all I can say." James tugged angrily at the zip on his sleeping bag as he tried to pull it up. "Women, why does everything have to be such a bloody drama with them?"

Sirius tried not to laugh at the sight of his best friend struggling with the zip. "I'm sure Lily didn't mean it. Maybe you heard her wrong."

"'_You played me for a fool, James Potter_'", he mimicked in an absurdly whiny tone.

Sirius let out a snort of laughter, "What was she talking about?"

"Ah well, this is the best bit. Saffron told me something that Lily didn't want her to and because I didn't tell her I knew suddenly she can't trust me anymore and our whole relationship was a farce!"

"What? That's crazy! It doesn't make any sense at all!"

James nodded his assent vigorously, "Try telling her that!"

"Lily's not normally unreasonable, maybe she'll realise she wasn't being fair and this'll all blow over."

"I don't know." James let out a sigh of exasperation and sank back onto his pillows, "Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this'll just have been some crazy dream. Night, Sirius."

"Night," Sirius echoed.

Touching down on the lawn at the back of her home, Lily felt strangely deflated; all the indignation and anger she had felt during her argument with James had drained away leaving her feeling numb. She had broken up with him. It didn't seem real. Everything had been going so well, it had been working, she knew it had. But all that was just an elaborate illusion, she reminded herself.

As Pegasus disappeared into the breaking dawn she let herself into the house, slowly making her way up the familiar staircase to her room. It was strange to think that this would be her last summer here. But it wasn't really her home anymore. It hadn't been since the day she had received her owl. She belonged in the wizarding world, and come graduation she would find a place of her own to live.

Somewhere she had thought she would share with Saffron, Lily thought with a sigh, sinking down onto her bed. Looking around her gaze lighted on a photo taken of her and Saffron the previous Christmas. They were sat in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room, Saffron hugging her enthusiastically with both arms, laughing as Lily grinned happily at the camera. Lily turned her head quickly from the sight as her eyes began to sting. Things were such a mess! Saffron had been her best friend, her first real friend and she had trusted her implicitly. Not only that, but she was an Amazon, one of the Huntress's chosen helpers, how was Lily to rely on her in times of need when Saffron had already betrayed her trust without a second thought?

Lily couldn't even begin to think how she was to find a solution to all this. The early morning rays were already beginning to stream in though her window and she had yet to go to sleep. Just before she pulled her curtains to get some sleep she scribbled two notes; one for her parents which she pushed under their door to let them know she was home, and the other she gave to her owl to take to the Potters, she didn't want to speak to Saffron or James but their parents deserved to know that she was safe.

Saffron woke with a shiver. Her blankets had slid down to the top of her legs during the night and the morning air was chill. The first thing she was aware of was a pounding headache. Then the events of the previous night came flooding back in a wash of sharp images and colours. Lily. She sat bolt upright and immediately regretted it. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and her eyes watered in pain. Clutching her head in one hand she looked around for Lily, hoping to find her lying next to her or further down the beach.

With a sick jolt to the stomach Saffron realised that Lily was nowhere nearby. James and Sirius were asleep either side of her, her brother frowning in his sleep and Sirius with his arms thrown out with the kind of reckless abandon that was so characteristic of him. But Lily, Lily wasn't there. A number of options rushed though her mind: wake James, call for her, search for her yourself. The first two didn't seem particularly palatable options, the few times she'd tried to wake her brother from the kind of sleep he was in now she'd narrowly escaped a black eye.

The hand that wasn't clutching her head strayed absently to the crescent pendant round her neck. She hadn't tried to deliberately find Lily in this way before, sure she'd instinctively channelled _something_ when the Hogwarts Express had been attacked but she hadn't really known what she was doing. The metal didn't feel the way it had then so she felt it could be safely assumed that Lily wasn't in any mortal danger. But all the same Saffron wanted to make sure that Lily was ok, that she had succeeded in her task. So she drew her legs up and rested her aching head in her knees, one fist around the pendant pressed close against her chest. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly and sought to feel the same kind of insistent tugging she'd experienced before. Eyes tightly shut, Saffron felt rather like she was trying to see as far as she could in all directions without opening her eyes. Nothing happened. Relaxing her grip on the pendant a little she tried to think what she could be doing wrong. It had seemed the right way to go about it; after all, it made sense to her that to look for something you should use your eyes.

After several more tries her head hurt too much to continue and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"James, wait!"

Saffron's feet slipped and stumbled on the dry, dusty pathway sending clouds of sand and tiny stones skittering away. The heel of her left hand was already grazed and throbbing slightly from her careless attempt to keep up with her brother who strode along on longer legs in front, but she hurried on stubbornly, a determined set to her face.

"James-"

"What? What?" he demanded viciously, turning abruptly on his heel. "What could you possibly want?"

She stopped, eyes widening in the face of his fury, but she squared her shoulders and walked towards him, "What's wrong, James? Why did you snap at me like that on the beach? And where's Lily?"

"What's wrong James? Why did you snap at me? Where's Lily?" he mimicked.

"James."

He stared at her for a moment, shook his head and turned again. Saffron reached out and grabbed his arm; she wasn't going to be put off this easily.

"What is it, James? You're never this mad without a reason, and as far as I'm aware I haven't done anyth-"

"'As far as you're aware'," he laughed shortly, shaking his arm free, "That's so typical of you, Saffron, you just blunder through life without a thought for the consequences of the things you do! Merlin forbid you and Sirius ever have children!"

"James…" her tone was different this time, hurt, but he charged on regardless; unable to stop and filled with a guilty vindictive pleasure at the look on his sister's face.

"You think you're so perfect, the answer to all my problems-"

"James, that's not fair!"

"'Just tell me what's wrong James', you always have to know everything, think you've the answer to everything- well, you're a Ravenclaw, of course you have the best solution, right? Right?" His voice reached an angry crescendo, his hurt and frustration at Lily and Saffron directed fully at his sister.

"Now, wait just a second-"

"Well, I've got news for you, _little_ sister. You'd better wise-up fast and think about someone other that yourself."

"What are you talking about, James?" Her eyes narrowed.

"And another thing, just because I'm your brother doesn't mean that I always want to hear ever little detail of your life- I don't! You think I honestly care about all that trivia you prattle on about?" He paused for a moment, taking in her look of astonishment.

"Just what is your problem, James?" Saffron replied angrily. "How dare you make out that telling each other things is me foisting useless nonsense on you! As I recall this is a two way street."

"Not anymore!" He turned to go.

"James-" Saffron reached out and grabbed his arm.

He tore it roughly from her grip, "For once, can't you just leave me alone? You're always there, tugging at my coattails! Well I'm done coddling you. Stand on your own two feet; you shouldn't need me anymore and I certainly don't need you!" He shoved her away hard. Saffron stumbled back, feet slipping on the scattering of grit and pebbles underfoot and landed heavily on her behind.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Quick as a flash a bolt of red light shot through the air. James froze, immobilised.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Sirius came sprinting up the path, wand outstretched. Saffron's wand soared out of her hand, hurtling through the air to where Sirius caught it with his free hand.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Sirius came to a panting halt next to them, offering Saffron his hand as he released James from her spell.

Scrambling to her feet on her own Saffron dusted the grit from her hands and clothes, avoiding looking James in the eye.

"What's going on here?" Sirius demanded, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing," James replied defensively.

Sirius snorted, "Right, Saffron cursed you for nothing."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" James crossed his arms, still glowering at Saffron.

"When have I not been on your side?" Sirius responded, casting an uneasy glance at Saffron.

"Have it your way!" She snapped, glaring angrily at James with suspiciously bright eyes before breaking into a run along the path to the villa.

She stormed up the path, angrily wiping tears from her eyes. If Sirius hadn't turned up then she would have stayed and given James a piece of her mind. She fumed at the memory of what he had said to her- how dare he! But she couldn't have done anything with Sirius there. This wasn't any of his business and besides, she hated the thought of him being against her like that. She wasn't sure which would have been worse, for him to have sided with James and added his own weight to the argument or if he had sided with her…

She shook her head and pulled the back door open. Dumping her bags by the door she headed through to the hallway.

A tall figure with broad shoulders and a narrow waist turned as she crossed through the open doorway. The cut of the dark blue robes he wore, slightly outdated but obviously well made, said he was from an old and probably wealthy wizarding family. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place a name to the young face, grinning roguishly at her.

"Little Potter, unless I'm very much mistaken." He held out a hand then frowned slightly, "I say, are you alright?"

"Fine." She rubbed her eyes roughly, "Just tired."

"Late night?"

"Yeah," she replied, missing the suggestion in his tone for a moment. Then her cheeks flushed, "I mean no, well, what I mean to say is that yes I did have a late night, but no, not in the way you- Ugh." She threw up her hands in frustration and glared as he started to laugh.

"Fabian," A voice sounded from the next room, "have you asked Myron about whether he's given any more thought to-"

"Hey, Gid," Fabian interrupted loudly, his eyes darting momentarily to Saffron, "come see who's all grown up- Little Potter!"

There was a pause before a second man entered the room. He looked a lot like Fabian, Saffron thought, but older, with a more serious set to his light brown eyes. She'd bet her broom they were brothers. And whatever he had been about to ask Fabian about her dad, she obviously wasn't supposed to know about.

"Well, Saffron Potter," he smiled, a more brotherly expression than Fabian's frankly appraising one, "the last time I saw you was at the party mum and dad threw for my OWLs, you'd have been, what? Eight?"

Saffron shrugged, wracking her brains for who these two could be. They obviously knew her and she felt it rude to tell them that she hadn't the faintest idea who they were.

"Ah, Saffron dear, there you are, did you have a nice evening?" Without waiting for a reply Daniella Potter turned to the older brother, "Gideon, would you and your brother see that the children get home safely."

Saffron's momentary flash of indignation at being called a child vanished as she caught her mother's expression; lines, drawn tight around her eyes betrayed deep anxiety and, to Saffron's horror, fear. It gripped her stomach with an icy fist, what was wrong?

"Mum?" She couldn't help but wish that hadn't come out so much like a lost child, but it was a long time since she had seen that expression on her mother's face. She felt Gideon and Fabian's eyes turn towards her as her mother hurried towards her, the reassuring smile at odds with her worried eyes.

"It's alright, dear, just a bit of bad news is all. But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our holiday short. Your father and I are needed back at home." She put an arm around Saffron, drawing her into a hug.

"I'm not a child, you know." Saffron grumbled into her mother's shoulder, one hand clutching her tightly all the same.

Drawing back Daniella sighed and looked at her daughter, "I know you aren't, but you'll always be my little girl." She touched her cheek lightly, "Where's your brother, and Sirius?"

"Coming," was Saffron's flat reply, only Fabian caught the flash of pain in her eyes as she turned to look out of the window.

Another time Danielle would have picked up on her tone, but her head was already too full of half formed plans, each one frustrated by lack of knowledge. Things were getting out of control much too fast for her liking, whatever The Daily Prophet said.

"Gideon, would you mind going and hurrying the boys along?" She tried to keep her voice mild, unconcerned, "We really should start making a move." Her feet itched to run out the door until she found her two sons, in thought if not in blood. But for the moment secrecy was her orders, even though they would all hear rumours of it in the next few weeks, even though the restriction chafed.

With the ease of a man used to orders Gideon nodded once and headed towards the back door with little more than a brief question directed at Saffron concerning where she had left them. Myron entered the room, his dark cloak already settled round his shoulders, he had the air of a being ready to spring into action at a second's notice- not the kind of trait commonly associated with those who worked in the Department of Mysteries, but then Myron was not a common man.

"Sorry you have to leave so soon, love," he said, directing his comments at Saffron, whose expression still hovered between wanting to demand more information and a naïve, vulnerable look that said she wanted to be reassured and looked after.

Saffron had always been like that, fiercely independent to anyone other than those who knew her the best. They never saw the momentary backward glances to check her brother was following her as she scaled the highest tree in the park; the unconscious look for approval whenever she talked about the new topic she wanted to pick which wasn't on her project list for her favourite subject. She reminded Daniella of a falcon brought up in captivity; always wanting to fly, raising wings to soar higher than any other bird around, but one eye on the ground to where the falconer stood with his arm out-raised so she always had a safe place to land.

"Come on, Daniella," her husband held out her cloak, "we don't want to keep the others waiting." Catching her longing glance out the window to where Gideon could just be seen disappearing out of sight down the hill, he added, "We'll drop by and see the children once the initial briefing's been given."

She sighed, "Very well." She swung her cloak on, fastening the silver clasp as she turned to the younger Prewitt, "I'll leave Saffron in your capable hands." She dropped a swift kiss on Saffron's head, "I expect I'll see you at dinner." With a last glance at her daughter, she nodded to her husband and disapperated.


	45. Old Friends, New Rules

**Chapter 44: Old friends, new rules**

The next few days were bright and warm, just like the last weeks of a summer holiday should be; and most of the students who would be returning to Hogwarts on the first of September spent their time sunning themselves outdoors enjoying their last few days of freedom. Most, but not all.

The early afternoon sun beat down on the busy streets of Diagon Alley. The streets were packed with children running up and down, laughing and shouting to one another, ice creams dripping over sticky fingers and leaving scattered trails as they went. The wide-eyed children and parents of Muggles new to the Wizarding world stared in slack-jawed amazement as a small boy zoomed past on a tiny broom, hotly pursued by a screaming sister, red faced with the heat.

"Octavius, come back here this instant!"

Florian Fortesque's was full to bursting, every available seat and wall space outside his brightly coloured ice cream parlour was packed with customers clutching brightly coloured cones or glass bowls filled with delicious sundaes.

Lily had been here every day since her break up with James. There was something comforting about the familiarity of the place; the sweet sticky smell of melting ice cream and the faint smell of smoke that marked passers-by as having travelled by Floo; the scattered jangling of bells that told of the exit and entrance of customers through familiar doorways and the constant stream of chatter.

The wide-brimmed hat she wore over her brightly coloured hair, which was tucked neatly into a small bun at the nape of her neck, shaded both her head from the sun, and her face from passers-by. Instead of her usual Muggle clothes she wore long Wizarding robes in a light beige colour. They were nondescript enough for her purposes.

Although she did spend much of her day wandering the streets and browsing through the shops, Lily also spent much of her day sat in the various pubs and cafes that were around. She would sit unobtrusively in a corner and take out a large notebook and a tattered, leather-bound tome. Under the pretence of quiet study she would listen around her and to what the patrons of the various establishments were saying to one another. The note-book was for scribbling in and trying to make sense of the fragments of gossip that she heard.

Lily had long since given up on using The Prophet as a reliable method of gathering information about what was going on in the Wizarding world and she could learn practically nothing from her Muggle home in the suburbs. More and more she realised that if she were to be in touch with every thought of the world she was sworn to protect, she needed to be here, in the heart of things. How else would she hear the rumours of missing heirs and gossip about infighting in the Ministry? And whilst the content itself was important and necessary, or near equal importance was the ability it gave her to gauge the general feeling of the Wizarding public to everyday news and events. Her long years as a listener and observer of people had given her a set of skills that she had never realised before and ones she intended to make use of.

Mostly what this boiled down to was a need to move out of home. On some of her longer walks Lily had explored the meandering side streets that lead to residential areas. Upmarket houses cloistered away from view by bushy hedges that sprang up higher when she tried to see in to slanted flats which seemed cobbled together from whatever shapes of brick came to hand and long rows of terrace houses with blooming window boxes of pansies and marigolds. She wasn't yet sure of the type of residence she wanted. Something not too secluded so that she would be able to integrate herself into the local community, but something that gave her a level of privacy that would be needed for all her erratic comings and goings once she left Hogwarts.

Leaving Hogwarts, now there was a thought that seemed more a distant possibility rather than an impending certainty however much she had begun to plan for the future. Hogwarts was home in a way that nowhere else could ever be. It was the place where she had learned that she wasn't alone, that she had a world where she belonged and was no longer a freak. A place that had granted her friends and a purpose.

Lily sighed and looked at the street sign posted on the corner of the next road, '_The Beeches_'. Turning, Lily's eyes were drawn to the small grassy island that lay towards the end of the wide, tree lined cul-de-sac. Three tall beech trees stretched out over the grass beneath, serene and peaceful. Facing the trees across the road were four walled compounds rather like little courts.

Pausing at the first she looked through one of the gated archways at the front. In the centre lay what looked like a small village green. On three sides, left, right and behind stood rows of houses. At the front where she stood a series of long red-brick arches paraded across the front boxing it off in a large rectangle.

Walking to the next block, 'Summer Court' she found the iron gate stood open and wandered through. In the middle of the green in Summer Court stood a tall wooden pergola. Bright purple clematis wound their way up the pale wood to the roof, tangling with the dusky shades of honeysuckle dripping from the guttering. Long benches with plump cushions held peaceful looking women, lounging as they talked to one another, handheld fans fluttering. Clusters of small children ran together around the lawn playing some kind of game while another older group sat beneath the shade of a leafy tree talking together in a slightly noisier parallel of their mothers' in the pergola.

To her right Lily also spotted an older couple, walking along the gravelled boarders of the green arm in arm. She smiled and looked up at the houses around, thinking she may very well have found the place she was looking for.

The red-brick buildings rose to three-stories on all sides, sandstone edging windows and framing doorways. Smoke rose from most of the chimneys and lattice windows stood ajar showing glimpses of the rooms within. Low hedging ran between the small strips of garden outside each house. She supposed that there was little need for front gardens with the leafy green on their doorstep. A few doors stood wedged open and as she trod the gravel walkways she glanced down the hallways to see through to gardens at the back, little patios and herb gardens, bubbling fountains and flowering arbours.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned to see a middle-aged man wearing a dark green robe that looked rather like a uniform.

"May I help you?" His tone was polite and civil, but left her in no doubt that he knew she was trespassing.

Lily flushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm looking for a new home, and-"

"What's going on, Lawrence?" One of the ladies had left the pergola and was making her way towards them across the grass. She was well into her middling years but her smooth face was still beautiful. Long brown tresses the colour of freshly tilled soil were pinned artfully to tumble from her head and her spring green robes were cut to display a trim figure. "Who is this young lady?" She had a speculative set to her eyes as looked at Lily that she didn't quite know how to take.

Putting her best foot forwards, Lily smiled what she hoped was her most winning smile and held out her hand, "My name's Lily- Lily Evans."

The hand that took hers was cool and soft, level brown eyes held the same measuring look, "Breeya Moran."

"There's no need for you to bother yourself with this, my lady." Lawrence said, an anxious frown creasing his brow as he bobbed his head deferentially, "I was just seeing to the young lady myself."

"It's alright, Lawrence," a raised hand halted his explanations. Breeya's gaze didn't flicker towards the man in the slightest. Her eyes were fixed unwaveringly upon Lily, who did her best not to shift uncomfortably. Dismissing the attendant she said, "Your name sounds familiar to me," she paused pursing her lips briefly, "what are you, seventeen?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, Lady Moran, eighteen this October."

Breeya gave the slightest shake of her head, a light smile touching her lips, "Mrs Moran will do. I've no claim to nobility."

Seeing that the situation was in hand, Lawrence decided not to hover any longer and headed back to his post, nodding to a familiar pair as they crossed under the archway to the courtyard.

* * *

"Mother, are you quite sure I'll need all this?" Remus titled his head in the direction of his armful of books and papers. The brown bags shifted uncomfortably as he tried to get a better hold. Mrs Lupin held the rather obstinate opinion that despite all proof to the contrary Remus would one day develop an unparalleled skill in potions and come up with a cure to his lycanthrope. In accordance with this, every year she would buy all the most recent publications on the matter and the most advanced texts on the theory and practice of potions. It didn't seem to matter to her that her son hadn't studied the subject since his OWLS. 

Mrs Lupin smiled absently at her son and patted his head fondly before adjusting the large floppy brimmed hat that sat atop her head. An attentive but somewhat absent minded mother, Lavander Lupin possessed the kind of unflappable calm that only came with the kind of mind that simply didn't hear things that had the potential to rock her otherwise peaceful existence.

Remus sighed and squinted as the sun shone in his eyes. He crossed the courtyard half a step behind his mother, his mind running through the jumbled and somewhat confused letter he'd received from Sirius this morning. It seemed his friend was finding it rather trying living with the Potters since coming back from holiday. As far as he could tell (or rather as far as Sirius had told him) there had been some kind of huge fiasco their last night which had resulted in not only the break-up of James and Lily, but James had also fallen out with his sister. Neither of whom were talking to James, making for one grumpy and put-out teenager.

Sirius had written- well scrawled was more accurate- a plea of help to ask if he could come and stay with Remus. Apparently there was only so much of, "Sirius, can you ask Saffron to pass me the salt" he could stand. He had made little to no mention of how things were going with him and Saffron, which Remus had taken to mean that either he'd mustered the courage to speak to the girl and she'd turned him down leaving him too mortified to tell anyone, or that he'd got himself caught in the crossfire somehow and found himself rapidly going down in favour with Saffron. Either way, the news about that can't have been good or he'd have heard about it. Sirius had never been one to hold back on the sharing/gloating front.

Remus had found himself feeling ashamedly pleased about the whole thing. It wasn't that he enjoyed the thought of his friends feeling miserable- far from it. It was just that he missed the days when it was just the four of them. Just the Marauders roaming round the castle by night, stifling back laughter as they squashed into yet another closet to avoid yet another teacher. In recent months things had just been different with the girls around. He liked them both, he really did, but well, Remus just hadn't been able to quash the childish yearning for the way things used to be.

All of which left him feeling guilty. Guilty for being so obviously selfish, guilty for feeling pleased when James was clearly feeling miserable and guilty for harbouring the secret hope that James and Sirius wouldn't be able to resolve the situation anytime soon. Guilt wasn't really a new emotion to Remus, he'd admitted to himself on more than one occasion he had a tendency to heap undeserved guilt upon himself (something that happened with a wearing regularity when you seemed to be the only Marauder cursed with any modicum of conscience), but this time he really did feel that he might deserve to feel it.

So Remus couldn't help feeling that there was something that vaguely resembled karma at work in the universe when he recognised (with some surprise) Lily, talking uncomfortably with his mother's friend Mrs Moran. He wondered if he could somehow manage to redeem her relationship with James whether it might balance the guilt scales a little. He only hoped that it wasn't going to be as painfully awkward as he feared.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Breeya!" 

Breeya Moran frowned at her friend over the rim of her china teacup. Down the bottom of the garden she could hear the delighted screams of her youngest, Keeley, playing hide and seek with Remus and his young friend Lily. When she had realised that the two were good friends she had extended the afternoon tea invite to the girl, it was simply the polite thing to do. And nothing to do with the turmoil of emotions she could feel churning in her stomach.

"Why ever not, Lavender?" she replied, keeping her voice level. "The house has been lying vacant for over three years. The girl would come with excellent references; she's about to be made head girl, her grades are among the highest in her year- what better influence could I ask for Keeley?"

Breeya Moran sat on the board of governors for the school and as such had been privy to information concerning decisions made about school appointments, even down to student positions.

Lavender shook her head, "Breeya don't be so deliberately obtuse. It isn't like you." At Breeya's quickly masked defiant look she sighed, "At the end of the day, the decisions you make about who you rent that place to are up to you. But before you make any rash decisions, consider. This 'girl' as you call her is the spitting image of Eithne at that age. What do you imagine your mother will say when-"

Breeya's saucer rattled loudly as she set her cup down with a jolt. "Enough." Her tones were clipped and measured, "Do not think me…blind… to the similarities between Lily and Eithne. Mother will understand more than you think. And you heard the girl, she needs a place to live."

"But why here? If you need to do something to appease your conscience why don't you just help her to-"

"Lavender!"

The woman, shocked into silence, stared at Breeya as she rose, icily calm. "I thank you for your concern, but this is a family matter and will be dealt with as such." By the shuttered look in her friend's eyes Lavender could see she'd gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Breeya- I only meant-"

"It was so nice of you to visit, do give my regards to Marcus." The very picture of poise and civility, at that moment Breeya Moran could have seemed to a causal observer to be just as much an impartial acquaintance as Lavender's friend of over 30 years.

Giving an inward sigh, Lavander got to her feet and bowed her head slightly in a gesture of remorse, "Thank you for having us round, Breeya. I hope to see you next Wednesday at mine." It was more a question than anything.

"I shall try." Was the polite response.

* * *

As she walked down the path to collect her son, Lavender reflected that although her advice could hardly have been seen to be well received, she had tried. Breeya had always been the most stubborn person she had ever met and if she decided something she would stick to it come hell or high water. She still didn't think that asking Lily Evans whether she would be interested in renting the corner house that stood empty awaiting Keeley's coming of age would be a wise decision, but it really was none of her business. She had said her piece and her duty to her friend was done. 

"Remus?" She peered round the corner of the rose trellis to see him sat with Lily on a long plank swing, young Keeley Moran sat at their feet making a daisy chain. As she watched the six year old turned her face towards the older girl, open adoration on her face as she held up the slightly wilted offering, innocent eyes awaiting praise. "Remus dear, I'm afraid it's time to go home."

* * *

Sat upstairs in his room under the pretence of looking through his text books for next year, Remus reflected that he'd actually had a nice afternoon with Lily. Well after the initial awkwardness. He glanced outside to the muted dusk, idly watching a large moth batter itself futilely at the glass pane. 

Remus's room was split into two parts. Presently he was in his thinking room, as he thought of it. Separated from his main bedroom by a password protected door, Remus's thinking room was a mirror of his own character. Dark wood shelves held alphabetised collections of fiction and non-fiction books, all neatly ordered. One wall, comprised entirely of shelves from top to bottom held all his 'interesting' things. Everything from a matchbox containing the first match he'd ever transfigured perfectly into a pin to the remains of Sirius's broom that he'd destroyed in the third year by crashing into the spire atop the astronomy tower (he hadn't been hurt, but how he had howled when James's broom escaped with only several snapped twigs!). Sat on the lowest shelf was Poseidon, the Grindylow they had spent the entire night trying to catch the night before their last OWL exam.

Peter had been against the idea from the start. He wasn't a very strong swimmer and had that anxious frown on his face whenever he glanced towards his Charms book, which Remus knew from experience to mean that he didn't feel prepared. Of course it was difficult to feel confident about anything with brains like James and Sirius around. Though, to his credit, Sirius had sat down for about twenty minutes while James ran around the room collecting the Grindylow catching equipment and tried to help Peter. Sirius's idea of helping had been to rattle off a list of Charms that would have made a seventh year gape with James calling out the odd addition from the bottom of his wardrobe. Peter's eyes had widened like saucers and had stared at Sirius until he laughed and clipped Peter round the shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Wormtail-what do you need a bit of paper to tell people you're good at Charms for anyway?" He leaned back against the pillows behind him and grinned, "Besides, even if you do fail everything you can always come and live with me and Jamesie. You'll be the uncle who always gets saddled looking after the children- I expect James'll have about fifteen kids, each one with hair and eyesight problems!" _

_He ducked as James's pillow was launched in his direction._

"_Of course, you couldn't be the favourite uncle- that'll be Moony. He'll be the eccentric one with a large pipe who shuffles round in slippers all the time."_

_Remus grimaced, "Anticipating me becoming a doddering old fool rather quickly aren't you?"_

"_Why don't I get to be the favourite uncle?"_

_Swinging off the bed with the boundless energy so particular to Sirius, he accepted an odd looking assortment of things from James. "Because Peter, this is how the world works. James is our fearless leader and I'm the charisma, humour and muscle-"_

_("Muscle!" James hooted with laugher)_

"_- Remus is the boring sensible and slightly pouffy one-" _

_("Hey!" interjected Remus)_

"_-and you Peter-"_

"_-Are the tag-a-long," he interrupted glumly._

"_Yes, the tag-a-long," Sirius agreed brightly._

"_Sirius!" James frowned, elbowing the boy sharply in the ribs, "You're not the tag-a-long, Peter! You're just as much part of the team as Sirius is- and a far less annoying one. How would we get past the Whomping Willow without you?"_

Poseidon glared angrily at Remus across the room. Last weekend when Peter had stayed over he'd suggested they find a mate for Poseidon as he looked lonely. Privately Remus just thought the creature looked grumpy at living in a large fish tank for over a year. But despite what people always said about him seeing things others didn't, Peter was more perceptive than people gave him credit for. And was a much easier house guest than either of the dynamic duo.

He'd sent off the family owl when they got back from the Morans. It carried his reply to Sirius, saying that he could come and stay in a week. Remus had tried telling himself that the delay would be good for the three of them, give them a chance to patch things up. But really he knew that he just wanted a break from Sirius's exuberance. He loved Sirius like a brother, but there was such a thing as too much Sirius, and Remus appreciated time to himself.

The other marauders where the brothers he'd never had. His parents had planned to have more children, but after he'd been bitten they resolved not to have any more. It was too much of a danger. They didn't have to say it, but he knew all the same. Remus would have liked to have had an older brother; someone who would look out for him and do all the things that older siblings are supposed to go like share exam tips and tease him about girls.

His mother had made some less than subtle remarks about Lily on the way home that he had borne with his usual patience. Talking to Lily again had been like…like meeting a friend you hadn't seen for months. Since she and James had started dating Remus hadn't really spent that much time with Lily. It hadn't been deliberate, but things had always been slightly strained between the two of them and both had occasionally avoided the other.

Remus hadn't even realised it until Lily had hesitantly brought up the subject. They had been sitting together drinking tea with the two older women making awkward conversation about the news and the weather; anything to avoid discussion about what had happened in Greece.

"_Remus," Lily tapped a finger nervously against the side of her teacup, "can I ask you something?"_

_He nodded cautiously._

_She cast a quick glance at the adults to check they were still in deep conversation about a mutual friend. "After our… relationship… ended, did you feel…I mean, were things…awkward?"_

"_Awkward?"_

"_Yeah, you know, like that time at the Quidditch stands when James, Saffron and Sirius were practicing together and Peter had to leave to see a teacher…"_

_He did remember. There had been this awful silence that had seemed to stretch for ages, the two of them suddenly finding an interest in Quidditch and watching their friends diving and swerving round the pitch without really watching at all._

_Remus winced slightly at the memory and nodded again._

_Lily heaved a small sigh of relief, "I thought it had just been me! Why was it like that?"_

"_I don't know," he shrugged, "I suppose it was just…" he held up his hands unable to think of anything._

_She gave a short laugh, "You see! That's exactly it, all this time I've been wondering if there was any reason why things should have been like that, and there never was! Meg always used to say it was because secretly you still liked me," she shot a quick look at him._

"_No," he shook his head, "not like that, I mean, I do like you- just not in that way."_

_Lily smiled, a warm, genuine smile from a very pretty girl that made him wonder for a moment if he had meant what he'd just said. _

"_Would you like to go to lunch sometime? I know you're James's friend, but I'd like to think you were mine too."_

It was as near to talking about the situation with her and James as they went. Remus wondered whether James would be angry about him meeting up with his ex for lunch tomorrow. Partly Remus thought he would, but then again James would have to learn that Lily was a free agent now and could do anything she liked. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to put a move on her.

* * *

Unable to sleep Saffron padded silently down the hall. A cool draft swept along the corridor and she shivered, rubbing her hands over her bare arms. It had been dark for several hours in the Potter household. James and Sirius had fallen asleep unusually early after a full day of swimming and Quidditch. But Saffron was restless. 

Her day had been spent doing a last check of all her assignments and taking notes of the first few chapters of her new text books. It was something she did every year, familiarising herself with the material so that when they actually came to study it she'd be free to pursue other, more interesting angles to the subject. It had even taken her mind of her parents' absence.

It was almost a week since they'd all returned from Greece and she could count the number of times she'd seen her parents on one hand. Usually it was late at night, or early in the morning when one or the other would turn up looking harassed and stressed. Of course neither of them had said anything substantial about what was going on, but Saffron knew something was up.

James was still trying to pretend that everything was normal. She'd not spoken to him- or rather he'd not spoken to her, since their argument at the villa and he seemed determined to carry on the way he had been. He'd always had that stubborn streak. He and Sirius had spent almost every day outside, turning up occasionally to eat. Sirius had tried speaking to her on one or two occasions when James wasn't around but it had never lasted for long. The moment James turned up his eyes would slide to James and take on this guilty look as if by taking to her he'd crossed some kind of friendship code.

Saffron crept round the corner to where her parents room lay and sighed when she saw the door still wide open. A shaft of muted light shone through the window onto the neatly made bed. Turning she headed towards the stairwell, the light patter of her slippered feet and occasional squeak of the stairs accompanying her descent. Without any real hope of finding them she wandered through the downstairs rooms ending her fruitless search in the kitchen.

Sinking down onto the worn rug beside the dying remains of the fire she picked up the poker and thrust it into the embers, bright sparks of amber flashing in the darkness. She wished Lily had answered her letters. Saffron supposed that she must be really busy. If things with her parents were anything to go by then the Huntress probably had a lot to do at the moment. She knew it was selfish to miss her friend when she was off doing much more important things but she was lonely and, if she was honest to herself, afraid. Afraid of what it was that kept her parents out night after night.

School would be starting again in two weeks. Saffron wondered if things would continue as they had started. It hurt that James didn't want to be her friend anymore and Sirius, well, his first loyalty would always be to her brother. Peter and Remus would fall in with James too and Lily was going to be busy doing whatever it was the Huntress did, and she…

Saffron hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin onto her knees, gazing into the warm glow of the small fire. What was she? The Marauders had always been part of her life since the first year. She's spent as much time with them as her other friends. And Lily, well for almost a year Lily had been the person after James who she was closest too. Meg and Amy, her other two year mates were nice girls and she did like them. But before Lily her best friend had been Rhiannon Prince. She had left Hogwarts as Saffron began her sixth year. It had never really seemed that strange to her that her friend was over two years older than her. They'd been friends since they were tiny. Some of her earliest memories were of playing in the Prince's back garden. Rhiannon had a twin brother, Everard, and another brother, Dorian, who was in the year above her and James and all five of them used to play in the large tree-house that dominated their garden.

When James was eight he met Sirius at the twin's tenth birthday party. At first they regarded each other with a wary kind of interest. Neither were very alike and from what she could remember of Sirius at that age she didn't really know how the two of them became so close. Either way the two of them developed the kind of exclusivity that left little room for a younger sister. Rhiannon had taken the young Saffron under her wing and their friendship had blossomed.

She'd been in regular contact with Rhiannon via letters since she left, but it had been a long time since she'd seen her. Last she had heard the new newspaper Rhiannon had started was doing well. Saffron had even been able to buy the latest edition in Florish and Blotts. Rhiannon had even promised her a job there once Hogwarts was over if she wanted it.

Saffron had always had close friendships, always chosen to surround herself with a few people who she could share heart and soul with. That was the way she liked things. But now, as she sat alone by the fire, she idly wondered what it would be like if those friendships were lost to her. Because she'd never really been alone and the prospect terrified her.

* * *

"And you're sure about this, Devon?" The man once known as Tom Riddle didn't turn from where his tall figure was outlined against the moonlight streaming in through the window. 

"Quite sure, Master." The young man called Devon smiled, a malicious almost gleeful expression.

"And you, Armand?"

"Oh, yes." Armand Lestrange glanced once more at the pile of photographs on the desk that he was lounging against. "Without a doubt." He picked one of them up from the pile and his mouth twisted into a smirk, "And count me in on this one, Devon."

Lord Voldemort waved a vague sign of dismissal, "That young witch is going to learn that no-one says no to me without consequences."

The two men bowed respectfully and left swiftly. They had orders to pass on.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued….**

* * *

A/N: (Just realised that document uploader removes all my asterisks marking scene or character changes- sorry about that to those who found it confusing last time, hope the ruler lines help!) 

That's the end of 'The Moonlit Ones'. The sequel 'New Moon Rising' should be up and slowly running in less than a week. I already have the first chapter almost done just needs a few adjustments. Thanks so much for all your support and kind words, guys! It's thanks to you that I've received over 850 reviews and am on over 200 favourites lists- you guys rock!

I will be doing a summary at the beginning of 'New Moon Rising' so you have a chance to recap the basics of what's happened during 'The Moonlit Ones'. I'm quite excited about 'New Moon Rising' actually- there are some _huge_ new storylines and characters headed your way as well which are much darker than they have been so far.

As you're all such nice people I'm going to post one more short chapter as a cookie of an extract from Chapter 1 of 'New Moon Rising'

Thanks again my dear reviewers, hope you join me in the sequel!

xxx


	46. New Moon Rising cookie

**Chapter 1: Unbroken promises**

Striding on ahead, James couldn't wait until he got onto the train. He pushed his trolley in front of him firmly in an effort to distance himself from the sound of Fabian flirting with his sister. The Prewitts had been become a self appointed guardian for the two Potters while their parents were away. James didn't mind Gideon, he was a fully qualified Auror and had all sorts of interesting stories to tell. Fabian on the other hand devoted much of the time he spent with the Potters to entertaining Saffron. She didn't seem to be bothered about the amount of time their parents were away from home. The last time they'd both been around at the same time had been the day that he found out he'd been made Head Boy. James hadn't really given much thought to his new position; he'd had too many other things on his mind. He rolled his eyes as he heard Saffron laugh at something Fabian had said. Well, as far as he was concerned they could have each other, Saffron certainly seemed to enjoy the attention, and they were both as mindless as each other.

Much good may it do them with Saffron going away for several months. James glared angrily as a cluster of Muggle school children stopped in his way, clutching clipboards and rucksacks. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for their teacher to chivvy them on, repressing a sigh as Fabian and Saffron caught up with him.

"…Wouldn't you say, James?" Fabian grinned down at him as if totally ignorant of his black mood.

"What?" he responded irritably.

"I was just saying that the other houses stand a good chance at winning the cup this year what with two of Ravenclaw's chasers out of the picture until after Christmas."

Quidditch, well there was something he _was_ interested in. Not that he was going to let this get in the way of expressing his thorough dislike of the young wizard. He shrugged casually, "Well, no-one forced them to go."

Saffron glared at him, opening her mouth as if to retort but then clamping it shut and turning away with what James definitely considered to be a flounce. Fabian frowned, momentarily at a loss.

Deciding to save the wizard from having to think up some sort of platitude James resumed his angry march towards platform nine and three-quarters. Just as he was approaching the barrier he spotted Remus heading towards him talking to his mother, flanked on the other side by Sirius.

* * *

A/N: Not much I know, but thought I'd upload a bit of a taster for you guys. Let me know what you think. Look out for 'New Moon Rising'- coming soon to a fanfiction site near you 


End file.
